


Увалень

by Artmaster_Alvin



Category: Original Work, Повседневность - Fandom, Цикл Увалень - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 76,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmaster_Alvin/pseuds/Artmaster_Alvin
Summary: Описание:Жили не тужили два сводных по отцу брата. Один весь такой бравый - от официальной жены, а второй вечно в тени - от любовницы. Но не все просто, как кажется! И в их взаимоотношениях, и любви, которую они испытывают друг другу. И так бы, наверное, никогда бы не сошлись, периодически нанося обоюдные раны, но между ними появился третий. И, как ни странно, это оказалось весьма правильно.Посвящение:Посвящается моей труженице бете Nikki_Nagisa и всем любителям слэша!





	1. Он

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Nikki_Nagisa, фафнир  
> Пэйринг или персонажи: много  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Слэш, Романтика, Юмор, Драма, Повседневность, Учебные заведения  
> Предупреждения: Насилие, Изнасилование, Инцест, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, Underage, Секс с использованием посторонних предметов, Элементы гета, Элементы фемслэша  
> Размер: Макси, 213 страниц, 16 частей  
> Статус: закончен
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> В этой работе гет и фемслэш неосновной и только в первой части. Вообще сюжет растянут, специально, уж простите, но так захотелось. Все имена и фамилии взяты с потолка, любые совпадения случайны. Лексика нецензурная, откровенные сцены секса, кого не напугал - приятного чтения! С уважением, автор.
> 
> Имеется несколько параллельных историй, связанных с персонажами Увальня:  
> «Любовь Гудзона»  
> «Маленький мальчик и его мужчины»   
> «Два врача»

У него были огромные ресницы, как у теленка, влажные зелено-карие глаза, пухловатые чувственные губы и черные лохматые волосы. Высокий, рост метр восемьдесят пять, стройное идеальное тело.

Это божество с красивой мордашкой было бы просто идеальным на самом деле, если бы не было таким неуклюжим и непонятно-замкнутым, в отличие от всех его многочисленных окружающих приятелей. Вернее, приятели были не его, а его старшего на пять месяцев брата Максима, единокровного по их отцу. Так Макс был сыном официальной жены — тети Олеси. А вот Миша — младшенький, от случайной любовницы, которая, родив малыша, просто сунула обрюхатевшему ее мужчине ребенка под дверь, узнав, что он семейный. А сама сбежала с подвернувшимся другим, не оставив ни своих координат, ни записки как звать ребенка, вообще ничего.

Скандал был коротким, но какой бы тетя Олеся не была вредной и противной, отдавать мальчика в детдом не дала, хотя у самой собственный младенец был на руках. Правда, здорово накрутив своему блудливому муженьку и уши, и яйца.

Миша — Михаил, имя, и правда, было куда в тему, парень внешне казался спокойным как удав, медлительным, как будто погруженным сам в себя, и от этого в их семье его считали проблематичным подростком.

Так вот, Миша, и правда, был бы идеалом, но! Вторым жирным НО стал его старший брат. Максимильян, как его любила называть мама, всего был на пару сантиметров выше Михаила, но более успешным во всем: в девушках, в спорте, в учебе. Да и красотой его природа не обделила, оба мальчика пошли в своего Донжуана по жизни отца. Но только у Макса глаза были серыми, как у его мамы, а еще более брутальные, можно сказать, хищные черты лица, привлекающие весь женский пол вокруг.

— Салют, Микки! — Макс зашел без стука в комнату своего младшего братишки.

Микки была Мишкина кличка с детства, он, будучи совсем еще ребенком, был жутко лопоухий. В комплекте с черным ворохом волос и огромными глазами смотрелось это прикольно, и его тут же в детском садике окрестили Микки-Маус. Время шло, уши стали нормальными по отношению к голове, но кличка так и прикипела.

У Максима была же другая и тоже с детского садика — Маки, тут все пошло куда прозаичнее и по пути простого упрощения от Максима, до Макса — Макси и остановилось на Маки.

Мишка полулежал на своей кровати и почитывал журнал. Именно почитывал. Как бы Макс не старался, но скопировать элегантные, можно сказать, сексуальные движения своего братика просто не мог. Если Мишка напоминал всем своим существом неуклюже-элегантного жирафа или крупного кота на вечном отдыхе — вот ведь бывает и такое сочетание в жизни — то Максим был резким и упертым с волчьими повадками и характером. Нахрапистым.

Макс сглотнул выступившую слюну и бухнулся под бок лежащему братишке. Микки поднялся, не глядя на Максима, и, оставив журнал открытым, прошел мимо сидящего в их гостиную комнату. И хоть парень двигался довольно плавно, но вот странно, окружающие вещи этого не хотели признавать.

Раньше Микки вообще был сущим бедствием, кто уронил чайник — Микки, а разбил вазочку под варенье — тоже он! Перевернул парту, уронил микроскоп, опрокинул этажерки с книгами и так далее и тому подобное. Иногда Максу казалось, что Мишка именно из-за этого стал так двигаться со временем, как будто просачивается между окружающими его предметами и людьми. Но даже в толпе Мишку часто задевали локтями, или он одной рукой мог нечаянно разнести витрину. То, что Микки очень силен, Макс знал не понаслышке. Однажды, когда им было четырнадцать, и на них спустили овчарку на новых складах, его братишка поймал кинувшуюся на них псину и просто смял ее горло в кашу. И пока хозяин собаки орал над издыхающим псом, что вызовет милицию и найдет на этих оглаедов управу, Максим за руку утащил Мишку подальше. И угораздило их так срезать путь зимой до школы.

Максим протопал за ним сзади и протянул деньги, собранные для вечеринки в общаг.

— Купишь выпить, закусить и гондонов со смазкой.

— Сколько человек? — Мишка деньги сунул в свой внутренний карман куртки и, снова, не глядя на брата, прошел в прихожую.

 

Привычка избегать взглядом Максима у него тоже с детства. Обоих мальчишек в первых классах просто поедом ели, узнав, что они родные братья, но от разных матерей. Догадаться было не трудно — одна фамилия, одна колодка, по которой их варганил ебливый папаша. И как-то Максим не выдержал и наорал на своего Микки-Мауса, что если бы его не было, то жизнь бы просто стала бы сказкой! И запретил ему как играть с собой, так и смотреть на себя.

Их родители усекли такой расклад не сразу, а только через неделю. И попытались выяснить, что между мальчиками произошло. Но как бы не пытались отец или тетя Олеся разговорить замкнутого Мишку, все было без толку. Она и тогда была в шоке, когда пятилетний ребенок вдруг ни с того, ни с сего стал ее называть «тетей Олесей». Конечно, в этом снова был виноват Макс, и родители его тогда прижали здорово.

— А чего он тебя должен называть мамой? Ты его не рожала! — заявил тогда уже шестилетний Максимильян нагло и получил здоровенную оплеуху от отца.

Скрыть, что мальчики не родные по матери, им просто не удалось. Была бы хотя большая разница в возрасте или меньшая. А то пять месяцев — ни то, ни се! И доброжелатели тут же нашептали обоим мальчишкам. И если Микки к этому отнесся внешне стоически, то Максим рвал и метал. Его обманули, братишка оказался не совсем родным. И как родители потом не пытались снова наладить у ребятишек отношения, но мама стала «тетей Олесей», а Мишка замкнулся в себе еще сильнее.

— И в кого он такой? Упертый! — хмыкал расстроено отец, разводя руками.

— Ну, уж точно не в меня, — огрызалась тетя Олеся, которая выкормила своей грудью обоих, и своего, и чужого мальчишку. — А вот Максим по вредности весь в тебя, точняк!

 

— Ну, мы с тобой — двое. Серега, Денис и Тимур… Итого пятеро. И четверо девок — Наташка, Светка, Иринка и Оксанка, можно, конечно, Веронику для комплекта, но ты же с ней поругался?

Вероника была официальной девушкой Микки где-то около месяца. Но она слишком сильно лезла к парню в штаны, и это его раздражало. На прошлой неделе дело кончилось грандиозным скандалом, и официальная пара прилюдно распалась прямо на уроке физики.

— И потом, Наташка любит, когда ее трахают сразу двое, так что без пизды не останешься, Микки, — залыбился поганенько Макс.

«Восемь человек… — просуммировал про себя Мишка, не учитывая никаким образом себя любимого. — Образно говоря, четыре пары, презервативов придется купить целую обойму и не одну, а так же анальную смазку, коль будет Наташка...»

Парни заканчивали одиннадцатый, а ебаться хотелось ой как сильно.

— Из спиртного? — Мишка надевал уже свою легкую куртку, весна на улице вступала в права, снег если и был, то только грязными черными островками между слякотью грязи и ярких на солнце огромных луж.

— Нам пиво, девкам вина сладкого. Мы же не пьянствовать, а провести романтический вечер собираемся, а ночью потрахаться всласть. И еще, кроме обычного закусона купи торт из мороженного, Иринка его очень любит.

Ухмыльнулся поучительно Макс, закрывая дверь за своим братишкой, а сам пошел приводить квартиру в своеобразный порядок для увеселительной вечеринки. Настраивать колонки музыкального центра, вешать гирлянду огней, располагать любимые пуфики мамы в виде полосатых чеширских котиков около дивана. Девочки перед трахом обычно любили потанцевать и мило провести время с ласковыми парнишками. Так почему и не ублажить милых дам?

***

Мишка шел по улочкам своего знакомого города и думал о многом. Он всю свою недолгую жизнь никак не мог поверить, что тетя Олеся не его родная мама, а затем, когда родители не стали отрицать очевидного, долго пытался хотя бы найти какую-нибудь информацию о женщине, которая его родила. Но отец знал о ней немного. Тем более она такая у него была не первой и не последней. Только всех наструганных на стороне ребятишек от смазливого их отца Вячеслава бабы под дверь их квартиры не приносили. Так что Мишка оказался таким единственным — эксклюзивным. Тетя Олеся же смотрела на это давно сквозь пальцы. Сама она серенькая и неприметная, долго гордилась тем, что у нее такой красивый муж, пока не узнала, что ее Донжуан пользует всех ее подружек и соседок по площадкам в данном районе. Был очередной скандал и переезд в другой конец города. И таких метаний в их святом семействе можно было насчитать до десяти. Пока супруги не установили определенные границы. Так Вячеслав не заводил пассий в их районе и не совращал подружек жены. А Олеся не преследовала и не вызнавала сколько у него любовниц на данный момент.

Семейная жизнь стала налаживаться. Исчезновение отца детям объясняли как частые командировки по работе. Правда, один раз уже подросшие Мишка и Максим видели одну такую «работу» их ебливого папаши, наткнувшись на якобы уехавшего в Москву своего отца в коммерческом центре, покупающем брюлики аппетитной блондинке. Но посмотрев друг на друга, не стали рассказывать родителям, что им все известно об их заплесневелых скелетах в шкафах, ибо уже к тому времени у обоих было вдоволь своих.

Парни были рослыми от природы и красивыми, что уж греха таить, не обделенные женским вниманием. И оба уже в девятом классе попробовали женщин. Мишка переспал с одной из медсестер, когда лежал в больнице с обостренным бронхитом. А Максим перетрахал к тому времени практически всю параллель десятых классов, да, вы не ошиблись, девушек, что были старше его, как минимум, на год. И теперь в одиннадцатых оба братца переключились на своих сверстниц и девушек, что помладше, так как все боевые подруги Макса расползлись по всей стране, поступив в университеты и академии.

Первым делом Мишка зашел в аптеку. Со стороны продавцов ему было всегда просто покупать и гондоны и спиртное. Он выглядел более основательно, как молоденький студент, нежели его шебутной братишка.

Девушки в аптеке строили ему усиленно глазки и вовсю расхваливали ехидно анальные смазки с разным замысловатым составом, вкусом и запахом. А еще разложили перед замершим парнем ворох презервативов в разноцветных упаковках. С усиками, без усиков, с особой ребристостью, с вяжущим эффектом дабы растянуть процесс спаривания, в пупырышку и без, и прочее, и прочее, до бесконечности.

Если раньше, еще год назад, Микки покрывался пятнами только от мысли, что он покупает что-то особо специфическое и интимное, то теперь хотя бы внешне он выглядел спокойным как танк. Он выбрал смазку с запахом морской свежести и несколько обойм презервативов размером XXL с ванильным вкусом, разной тонкости. Потому как знал, что у Максима член был внушительных размеров, а вот какие у Сереги, Дениса и Тимура — понятия не имел, да и не горел желанием.

«Жать не будет. Тем более, вроде, никто раньше не жалился», — по-философски подумал Мишка и, уже расплачиваясь, услышал под боком у себя сладкий мужской голос.

— А ты серьезный парниша. Просто секс-гигант. И какая суперская профессиональная смазка.

Мишка протянул деньги прыскающим от смеха девушкам. Еще бы, такая развлекаловка подвалила в разгар дня, когда посетителей раз два и обчелся. А тут — два голубых в одном флаконе. Почему Мишку считали в этой аптеке голубым, все объяснялось очень просто. Он всегда приходил сюда за анальной смазкой, которую в других аптеках днем с огнем не сыщешь, и покупал обоймами презервативы. Максим в последнее время «тусню» у них дома устраивал довольно часто. И всегда посылал в аптеку своего младшего брата, скалясь напоследок: «Что зас-сал, простых гондонов купить не можешь?!». Вот так вот Мишка, в первый раз покрутившись в их районе, краснея и бледнея, покрываясь обильно потом, и нашел эту небольшую аптеку подальше от знакомых мест. На самом конце города. И теперь захаживал сюда постоянно за «обычным своим списком» товаров.

Мишка не обратил на подъебки неизвестного и толики своего внимания, он забрал сдачу, протянутый ему пакет с покупками и вышел из аптеки, молча обойдя кретина по сферической кривой. Через пару минут этот громила, что интересовался его специфическими вкусами, догнал его в еще обледенелом парке.

— Неужели все для себя? Милые девушки поведали, что ты так затариваешься чуть ли не каждую неделю.

Мишка скосил взгляд в сторону и осмотрел, наконец-то, наглого незнакомца. Перед ним был крупный мужчина лет тридцати со светлыми волосами и протокольными голубыми глазками. Поджарый, прокаченный, этакий мачо.

— Я натурал… — выдал Мишка хмуро и снова пошел своим путем.

— Натуралы редко покупают анальную смазку, — заметили игриво сбоку, убыстряя за Мишкой шаг.

— Редко, но покупают, — буркнул тот, не поворачивая головы на собеседника и закрываясь от этого озабоченного мужика ворохом своих волос.

— Редко, это каждую неделю и целую банку? — мужчина запыхался, подросток был выносливее и шустрее его. И он от нечего делать, а вернее, боясь упустить несговорчивого юношу, схватил Михаила за кисть руки, сжимающую пакет, и дернул на себя.

Мишка этого не ожидал, а еще он обалдел, как этот мужлан профессионально сграбастал его в свои ручищи и прижал к себе, жарко осматривая лицо добычи. Сердце у подростка предательски забилось, и выплеснувшийся адреналин в кровь заставил низ живота потеплеть. А после… этот мужчина его… трепетно поцеловал.

— Какие глазки… Какая куколка! А из-за твоих лохм и не видно совсем.

Одна рука потянулась к скуле Мишке, но тот быстро сообразил, что к чему. И надоеда через пару секунд корчился от сильнейшей боли на грязном снегу.

— Я натурал, — еще раз уточнил ровно Мишка этому придурку. Пару жимков по переполненным яйцам этого блондинистого идиота и хруст в вывернутых плечах несчастных костей и суставов вмиг отрезвили нахала.

— И это, вообще-то, на вечеринку. А смазка для девок, вот и все, — оповестили надоеду своим отмораживающим стандартным голосом.

Мишка осмотрел корчащегося мужика и поспешил в продуктовый центр, что располагался ближе к их школе. Мужчина же сплюнул кровь из прокушенной своей губы от резкой боли и заливисто рассмеялся.

— Ну, надо же, какой горячий, а внешне неприступная глыба льда.

Но когда он так прижимал к себе подростка, то почувствовал, как ответно у этого глазастого лохматого нечто зашевелилось в штанах. И гея с большим опытом такое шевеление обмануть не могло. Парню нравилась близость мужских тел, пусть он даже этого еще не осознавал.

— Если у него вечеринка, значит, он отправился за выпивкой и жратвой.

Мужик поприседал на корточках и отправился в ближайший супермаркет и, как оказалось, не прогадал. Его супер-мальчик катил корзину на колесиках между огромными продуктовыми полками и выбирал продукты. То, что в корзине уже покоилось несколько упаковок пива немецкой марки и не самого дешевого, говорили о многом. Парень не врал, и, коль есть деньги, значит, компания была не из нищих семей. Золотая молодежь. Он только подумал снова пристать к выбранному объекту страсти, как на парня налетели две развеселые девицы.

— Микки, вот судьба! Значит, Маки тебя снова отправил одного. А он у тебя наглец!

«Какие-то мышиные кликухи», — подумал мужик и, скрывшись за полками с консервами, стал прислушиваться к веселому трепу девиц.

— Ты по мою душу смазку купил? — хихикала черненькая с трешкой бюста, которым откровенно терлась о высокого парня.

— Купил, а тебе, Светка, презервативы с ванильным вкусом.

— Фи, Светка, в пизду какая разница с каким вкусом, только лишь бы не с шоколадным, они стремно воняют, — скривила носик темненькая и вертлявая.

— Это тебе все по барабану, Наташка, ты сосешь как пылесос без гондонов, а я не могу без резинки брать в рот. И в задницу никогда мужика к себе не пущу. Это ты у нас с тремя рабочими дырками, а мне хватает и двух с лихвой.

Меж тем Микки подъехал к холодильникам и выбрал самый дорогой торт из клубничного и ванильного мороженного, стараясь учесть вкус большинства девушек.

— Микки, бери лучше этот с вишнями и ванилью, тут еще кольца из настоящего ананаса, — начала светленькая блондинистая Света.

Но получила в бок острым локтем от Наташки:

— Что, Маки просил купить клубничный, да?

— Да, — кивнул хмуро головой высокий парень, двигаясь медленно дальше, старательно избегая полок с горами из пачек макарон, чипсов, консервов и прочим, дабы, не дай бог, не зацепить своими длинными руками.

— Ты дур-ра, Светка, — прошептала Наташка светловолосой девице и, хотя довольно тихо, но преследовавший парня блондин расслышал. — Маки решил закадрить Ирку.

— Чо, правда? Так она же по Микки сохнет… Вот абзац!

— Ну, они же братья, и вкусы у них должны быть одинаковыми, — прошептала по-философски Наташка и, снова догнав высокого парня, повисла ему навязчиво на шею.

«Микки и Маки — братья!» — сделал вывод блондин и облизнулся, жизнь становилась все интереснее и интереснее.

Тройка затарилась весьма неслабо, и Микки, расплатившись крупными купюрами, в окружении девиц пошел к выходу, нагруженный по самое не хочу, единственное, пакет из аптеки парень сунул болтающей без умолку Наташке, а Светке — длинный с французскими хрустящими багетами. Блондин преследовал троицу по пятам и чем больше он рассматривал юношу, тем тот сильнее и сильнее нравился обладателю протокольных голубых глазок.

— Игорь? — на блондина налетел спешащий черноволосый мужлан и сграбастал непонимающего в засаде мужика в охапку.

— Черт, Василий? Ты откуда тут?

— Я здесь живу, вообще-то. Вот здорово, ведь с института не виделись, айда ко мне, если есть время. И Иван скоро подвалит.

Игорь заозирался, но троица исчезла из его поля зрения, и от нечего делать он потащился за своим бывшим одногруппником.

— И как ты? Защитился?

— Ага, по математике, — кивнул тот, осматривая явно холостяцкое жилище в панельном, щедром на сквозняки, доме.

— Ну, ты, брат, совсем ушел от нас, физиков, в дебри голых формул и непроходимый лес цифр. А я вот все так и работаю на заводе главным инженером. Квартиру справил. Правда… не эту… — темные глаза непонятного цвета осмотрели узкую прихожую. — Пришлось четырехкомнатную разменять на две двух, когда разошелся с Веркой. И переехать из центра на окраину, но тут мне нравится, тихо, спокойно, несколько парков, только завод совсем далеко.

— А чего с Веркой разошлись? Вы ж с ней с первого курса любовь крутили, — Игорь осмотрел дешевые полосатые обои с рыжими обезьянками и вазами сиреневых цветов.

— Крутили… А когда расписались, поняли, что зря. Ладно, дитё еще не завели, а то по нынешним ценам я бы такие алименты ей отваливал, на ниву бы не накопил.

— Ниву? — Игорь протопал за хозяином в узкую кухню и втиснулся между стенкой и столом.

— Угу. Надо же на завод на чем-то ездить? А так как я любитель природы, то и на рыбалку на ней часто мотаю, — Васька стал оперативно ставить чайник на огонь и доставать печенье с крупным бруском сливочного масла. — Так что извини, все по-простому. По-холостяцки. Но вечером придет Иван, чего-нибудь сварганит.

— А он-то как у тебя прописался? — вот этот вопрос Игоря очень даже беспокоил. Белобрысый даже подумал, как бы смыться пораньше, чтобы не пересечься…

— Очень просто, они с Ленкой практически два раза в год рвут отношения вдрызг. Она его выгоняет, он уходит к друзьям, в прошлом году у Димки зависал, помнишь, из параллели такой вихрастый? Ну вот, а теперь, раз я один — у меня. Мы это называем «периодами побегов», и теперь у него очередной такой весенний период.

Димку Игорь откровенно не помнил, он вообще попытался со всеми порвать и уйти, как только его первая безответная любовь, Иван, женился на Лене. И вот нелегкая свела их снова.

— А ты все еще по нему сохнешь? — въедливо спросили рослого блондина и усмехнулись в ворот свитера грубой вязки. — Да ладно глазками-то хлопать, у нас вся группа была в курсе, что ты по Ивану с ума сходил. Только все делали вид, что не замечают.

— А Ваня? — задохнулся от таких ненужных уже воспоминаний Игорь.

— Он, конечно, догадывался и старательно разыгрывал тупой шланг. Но ты тоже должен понять, Иван всю свою сознательную жизнь любит Ленку, они даже из одной школы. А теперь у них уже двое детей, — хмыкнул под нос Васька и уставился в сиротливо плавающие чаинки в своей большой кружке.

Повздыхали оба. Васька был на голову ниже Игоря, худой, как галка, вечно взъерошенный и неухоженный, неопрятный. А их общий друг Иван по росту был где-то посередке их двоих, на полголовы выше Васьки и на полголовы ниже Игоря. Если они шли куда-то бузить, то старательно обступали Игоря с двух сторон, чтобы не выглядеть конкретной линейкой дураков. Игорю было интересно, какой сейчас Иван, но он так давно избавился от любви к нему, что ворошить прошлое не хотелось.

— И чего двое детей и такие баталии? Неужели нельзя прийти к общему консенсусу? — ухмыльнулся Игорь, явно пытаясь болезненно выжечь то, что еще трепыхалось в груди.

— К консенсусу! Слов-то понабрался заумных. Кандидат, ядрена вошь! А Ванька простой учитель физики при местной гимназии. Конечно, заведение довольно-таки не бедное, но все равно, зарплаты, сам знаешь. Если бы хотя бы защитил диссер, как ты. А то Ленка забеременела тут же, после свадьбы, и понеслось. Не до науки. А когда у тебя уже дома жрать просят и кувякуют, бежишь на любую работу, дабы заработать копеечку другую.

— Но ведь теперь дети, наверное, подросли? — осторожно поинтересовался Игорь.

— Старший в следующем году в школу пойдет, младший в садике. Из-за этого и весь сыр-бор. То Ленка не хотела идти работать сама, прикрываясь пеленками и распашонками, а то тут ей подвернулась нехилая должность с крутым окладом. По знакомству родителей, причем в секретарях. Да не простых — у сильных мира сего. Но директор — мужик, еще тот кобель, и явно положил на нее глаз. Вот снова и разосралась с Иваном, — покивали и только сейчас приложились к чаю. — Кстати, у меня водка есть и бутылка вина, можно выпить за встречу. А в загашнике коньячок.

— Ну, Иван придет и выпьем, — ответили уклончиво и тоже приложившись к кружке.

— Хм-м, так ты по нему сохнешь или нет? — фыркнул Вася, сплевывая чаинки на пол.

— Давно нет… — пожал плечами Игорь, вспоминая ненароком длинную череду своих любовников.

Его всегда тянуло на каштановые волосы, как у Ивана, и серебристую сталь глаз. А еще на маленький рост и хрупкость фигуры. И вот подишь ты, запал на верзилу-малолетку не меньше себя ростом, с железной хваткой, черноволосого с огромными зелеными глазами, которые только и успел рассмотреть вблизи. Окантовка глаз Микки и вокруг зрачка была коричневого яркого цвета, из-за этого зеленые глаза казались издалека светло-карими, но необычно блестящими и влажными.

— Это хорошо. А то бередить прошлое… — потянул Вася, но усмехнувшись, уточнил, так, для проформы: — Но ты так и остался по парням?

— Ага, — сплюнули по примеру хозяина заварку на пол.

— И что есть постоянный? — поинтересовались осторожно.

— Да нет пока, но надеюсь… — вспоминая лохматую черную голову Микки. — Скоро будет.

Звонок оповестил, что временный жилец прибыл рано и явно не вовремя. Игорь вздрогнул, смыться раньше не удалось. А Вася поспешил открывать двери Ивану, радуясь двум сумкам, набитыми доверху продуктами, и незамысловатому мужскому трепу.

— Ты рано, а у нас гости.

— Школу сегодня распустили из-за карантина на неделю. Корь у старшеклассников. Так что, думаю, наши два брата-акробата снова будут зажигать. Я увидел Михаила и пару девок Максима в магазине. Они закупали ящиками пиво. Так что я тоже прикупил нам сегодня один, а еще пару бутылок вина. Завтра суббота, тебе на работу не надо. И нам обеспечено бесплатное порно, — Иван всунул в руки Васи кучу продуктов и стал оперативно снимать с себя куртку и шарф. — А еще мне… в общем, показалось, давно я его не видел… Но все-таки там, в магазине, был…

— Я, — хмыкнул со стороны кухни подошедший к ним Игорь. — Привет, Ивашка-барашка!

— А вот и гости, — усмехнулся Василий, видя, как Иван бледнеет окончательно и хватается рукой за косяк.

— Привет, Игорка с метелкой… — прошептал мужчина, краснея под прозрачно голубым взглядом Игоря.

Игорь носил в студенчестве длинные волосы и собирал их в короткий, торчащий во все стороны, хвост. И вот это безобразие его друзья и прозвали метелкой. Как и отрастающие концы шикарных каштановых волос Ивана, что от воды начинали виться крупными кольцами.

Сели теперь на кухне втроем. Игорь продолжал гонять чаинки по стакану, подслушивая разговор своих друзей. Иван нацепил передник, оставшийся от бывшей жены Васьки, и встал к плите. Все такой же хрупкий и желанный. Его волосы густые от природы были подстрижены совсем коротко, оно и понятно, в школе вряд ли потерпели такую романтическую прическу кольцами.

— И не стыдно вам за учениками подглядывать? — усмехнулся Игорь, врываясь в неспешный разговор двух холостякующих мужчин.

Вообще, после рукопожатий и дружественных объятий мужчины повели себя так, как будто и не было тех долгих лет разлуки, и они расстались только вчера, а сегодня снова встретились и решили пропустить по пивку, и посмотреть остренький фильм-порнушку без надоедливых жён.

— Ученики, ха! Через пару месяцев они уже выпустятся, и сейчас такие нравы, что держись. Я о таком даже в университете не мечтал на последних курсах. А тут одиннадцатый класс! — попытались из рук не уронить овощ, буркнув от плиты.

— И потом, стеснялись бы, хотя бы окна задергивали. А то их квартира прямо напротив и чуть ниже нашей, видно все, как на ладони. Особенно, что творится в кухне, в гостиной и одной из спален. Такое я даже в порно не всегда могу найти. И девочки у них класс, доступные донельзя. Аж завидно! — поддакнул Василий, ставя сбоку от Ивана по-новому чайник.

— А ты постучись. Ты у нас холостой теперь. Просто нарасхват и, в отличие от этих засранцев-сопляков, при хорошей должности и зарплате, — Иван виртуозно отбил купленное мясо и, опустив в панировку, бросил на горячую сковородку, смазанную сливочным маслом.

Все громко зашкварчало и тут же аппетитно запахло, выжимая из всех присутствующих обильные слюни. Ванька готовил всегда здорово, он был из большой семьи пятым ребенком и по хозяйству умел все. В общем, Ленка была не дура, отхватив такого мужа. А теперь пыталась стать любовницей богатенького Буратино, коль свой муж лох и годен только в домохозяйки. Так почему не обобрать другого, оставив, к примеру, на старого детей.

— Хм-м… я не такой красавчик — как этот, как его там?

— Максим, — подсказали от плиты и усмехнулись. — М-да, пацан вышел всем: и умом, и ростом, и хером. Настоящий жеребец! А как ебет, девки просто до усрачки от него визжат.

— М-да уж… и почему такие одинаковые братья, а характеры совсем разные? Хотя второй…

— Михаил, — снова подсказали другу.

— Вроде тоже не дурак.

— Нет, он даже иногда лучше учится своего старшего братика. И у меня часто вообще такое ощущение, что он специально занижает свои оценки, даже на тех же контрольных, чтобы не быть лучше Максима.

— Хм-м-м, странное поведение у двойняшек, — почесал затылок Васька.

— А они не совсем двойняшки, хотя очень внешне похожи. Я тоже считал так поначалу. Учатся в одном классе, одинаковые фамилии и отчества, друг друга называют братьями. Но в бабьем коллективе, когда из мужиков два физрука, я, химик и математик, сами понимаете, сплетни словно пожар разносятся. Так вот, Максим старше Миши на пять месяцев, и у них разные матери.

— А батя-то у них был еще тот — ходок, — прыснул Васька, подмигивая задумавшемуся Игорю.

— Да он и сейчас любовниц как перчатки меняет. Такой же высокий, чернявый и смазливый. Чего думаешь, они сегодня очередную, по их выражению, «тусню» устраивают с общественными потрахушками? Ясное дело, мать у них глава гинекологического отделения второй городской больницы, дома сутками не ночует, а отец? Снова в очередной «командировке» по левым пиздам.

Мясо положили кучкой на огромную тарелку и приступили тушить овощи в оставшемся от поджарки соке, снова рассказывая. И это Игорю было знакомо, Иван всегда был болтуном, не то, что он сам.

— Как-то завуч жаловался на Максима, тот разбил стекло в рекреации — огромную фрамугу практически до потолка и во всю стену — мячом вдребезги! Так вот, братья отбрехались, мол, отец в командировку укатил на неделю, а мать на дежурстве, звоните во вторую. А я пошел в ночной супермаркет этого же дня у нашего с Леной дома, это в нескольких остановках отсюда. И вуаля! Их папа зажигает с рыженькой и пышногрудой бабенкой. Такой сочной, аж самому захотелось присунуть! А ты говоришь… Ясно дело, Максим — вылитый отец, копия. А вот Мишка… Мишка это другой коленкор.

— Мишка, Максимка… И чего ты все о братиках? Мне вот лично нравятся их девки!

Вася сервировал переносной столик, и, как понял Игорь, они будут есть в другой комнате, явно подглядывая за подростками. И, судя по всему, ему не отвертеться, и хотя он и предпочитал мужчин в постели, но качественное порно иногда смотрел и с девочками. Особенно, если парни и девчонки были по сюжету би. Посему, сильно не протестировал. Все равно потерял симпатяжку подростка, а вечером в холодной квартире одному сидеть как-то не особо хотелось, да и по барам сейчас ползти, разыскивая очередного мальчика на ночь, было в откровенный лом, тем более после того, как увидел снова Ивана. И как бы это глупо не звучало, вообще он соскучился по своим старым друзьям и очень сильно. Вот ведь разбежались по жизни, не видишь их обоих, и не тянет, а как увидел, нахлынула ностальгия, черт ее за лапу дери. И по хмурому Ваське и болтающему не хуже любой бабы Ивану. А еще по вкусным обедам, завтракам и ужинам, которые им в общаге готовил Ваня практически из топора, что для студентов была настоящая норма. И даже подглядывание за озабоченными подростками было чем-то интересным, во всяком случае, не вписывающимся в его серые будни.

— Ладно… Берем вино и айда в нашу королевскую ложу, только, мужики, верхнюю одежду прихватите, так как еще холодно, и чего яйца по-пустому студить, — Васька заставил Игоря захватить куртки и пару шерстяных одеял и увел на застекленную лоджию.

— А видно не будет, что мы откровенно пялимся на них?

— Нет, если в комнате не зажигать света. Лоджия у меня глубокая, это тебе не балкон, и потом тюль висит, мать как летом гостила, так и осталась.

Васька накрыл деревянный садовый столик и дыхнул:

— Не май месяц, хотя и не так уж холодно, я ее утеплил, деревом обшил и вывел одну из батарей, считай, еще одна комната получилась, — и, забрав одеяла у замершего в откровенном ступоре Игоря, усмехнулся. — Это, конечно, не твой профиль. Но ребятки, и правда, супер, особенно одна черненькая. Как ее зовут, а, Иван?

— Наталья. Развратная девица. Вот уж не думал, пока сам не увидел, что она предпочитает наравне с вагинальным и анальный секс. И одновременно ебется сразу с тремя. А в школе ниже травы и тише воды. Настоящий омут с кучей чертей.

Игорь тупо соображал, рассматривая, как напротив, буквально через дорожку засаженного высокими тополями дворика, на роскошной огромной кухне элитного дома с квартирами под заказ шуровали три девицы. Две из которых, хотя и были без курток и шапок, но явно те ебливые секс-звезды, что вешались усиленно на Микки. А третья, незнакомая Игорю — самая из них пухлая по округлостям, но пока еще стройная в силу молодого возраста, с темно-русыми волосами.

— Микки и Маки… — прошептал вслух вдруг неожиданно для себя Игорь и уставился в не менее квадратные от такого расклада глаза друзей.

— А ты откуда знаешь клички Мишки и Максима? — Иван чуть не уронил бокал вина себе на штанины.

— Да так, Микки затаривался в аптеке тонной презервативов, вот меня и поразило… — прошептал Игорь под нос себе, мысленно сокрушаясь, что спалился перед друзьями.

— Количество гондонов или сам мальчик? — ехидно заметил Васька и получил по почкам от Ивана емкий толчок.

— Прекрати!

Игорь же, не отрываясь, смотрел на хихикающих девиц напротив и ждал только одного — появления Микки, автоматом отвечая Василию:

— И то, и другое…


	2. Сплошные неожиданности

— Не, Микки, просто класс! Все купил: и колбасы, и зелени, — Наташка разбиралась в покупках Мишки, выкладывая все на стол.

Парни меж тем тусовались в гостиной, якобы помогая Маки с музыкальным центром, а попросту отлынивали от обязаловки в помощи по накрытию стола.

Серега, светленький с копной непослушных волос, этакий мальчик-зайчик энерджайзер, уже пританцовывал, изгибаясь своим гибким ладным телом. Такой если в команде по футболу, то только как нападающий, а если в постели — ебется как швейная машинка, утрахивая всех подряд. Была бы свободная дырка!

Денис просматривал кучу вытащенных Маки дисков и отбирал по своему вкусу особо убойное. Он напоминал заблудившегося богатенького очкарика-пофигиста, этакого пережившего революцию интеллигента среди деток сытых буржуев без капли мозгов, но с большими капиталами, не знающими на что потратить папины и мамины деньги, а этот гаденыш прекрасно знал куда! На его остреньком носике красовались импортные очки с квадратненькими стеклами, а темно-русые волосы были уложены в молодежную сверх модную прическу. Такие пареньки бывают, обычно, не просто умненькими и избалованными, но еще и весьма развратными извращенцами.

— Эй, ди-джей, ты и про дам не забывай. Выбери что-нибудь отсюда из последних хитов попсы, — Маки сунул еще пару пачек под нос скривившемуся Денису.

— Откуда сия мерзость? — выдали, поправив свои очки, вчитываясь в неизвестные названия групп. 

Откровенно говоря, зрение у Дениса не было уж таки и плохим. Парень мог обходиться в легкую без очков, но они ему безумно шли, посему, что не сделаешь для красоты и имиджа.

— Откуда? Девки надарили. Или ты считаешь, я способен слушать всю эту розовую лабуду? Но если ты, Денис, хочешь забесплатно поиметь девчонку, то хотя бы делай вид, что тебе нравятся ее шмотки, ее вкусы и жуткие эти бабские сериалы. Вот это обязательно. После такого зажигательного музона обещаю, Наташка так потечет, что ее можно будет без смазки драть. Даже в жопе! — прочитали целую лекцию о съеме девиц и вручили диск с жутким нечитабельным названием, подписанным явно красным карандашом для губ и простыми отпечатками в виде поцелуев.

— А мне вот все равно под какой музон, лишь бы присунуть посильнее. В танце вообще крутяк, — Серега сделал пируэт и, переключив другую мелодию, снова заизвивался.

— Эй, мужики, сегодня трахаемся по комнатам! — рыкнул Маки парням, глядя на каждого по отдельности.

— Хм-мм, все ясненько, Ирочка, — залыбился развалившийся на диване хитрый Тимур с голубыми прозрачными глазами от папы казанского татарина и достаточным ростом от русской мамы. Но какими бы не были рослыми все три друга наших братишек, они все равно, как минимум, на полголовы были ниже обоих, а Тимур и на всю целую.

— Точняк! Слушай, а ты уверен, братело, что она вообще придет? А вдруг струхнет? — хмыкнул в диски Денис.

— Или того, целочка? — подтанцовывая, добавил Серега.

— Она, к сожалению, уже не целка. Оксанка окольными путями выспросила и узнала, что у Ирины был бой-френд в другой школе. И потом, у меня есть козырь в рукаве, за которым эта ебливая сучка отправится куда угодно, — злобно прошипел сквозь зубы Маки.

Иринка, яркая блондинка с мальчишечьей стрижкой и огромными серо-голубыми глазами, перевелась в их школу после нового года. Конечно, такое обычно не делают, но для этой талантливой спортивной девицы сделали ряд исключений.

— Козырь-то выйдет к нам или опять всю веселуху просидит у себя в комнате, зарывшись в книжки? — усмехнулся Денис.

— А может он… Это! Голубой, а? А что, с Микки я бы смог, но только если он будет девочка. И раком, чтобы его огромного члена не видеть, — выдал под общий ржач на бис Серега.

— Ой, не могу, Микки — девочка! — закатился в истерике Тимур, хлопая по мягким подушкам.

— Ты до его дырки, стоя, своим хером не дотянешься. Если даже на табуретку встанешь, а он из милости присядет на тебя, — поправил стекла на носу отработанным движением Денис. — А если присядет, то раздавит к едрене фене. Осеменитель ты наш.

— Эй, мужики, мой брат — это мой брат. Неприкосновенный запас. Нечего по этому поводу скаблезничать, — поднял руку злобно Маки.

Только он мог издеваться над Микки, это был его личный увеселительный аттракцион и игрушка. И никто был не вправе кричать, что его брат голубой.

— И вообще, если хотите знать, у Микки как-то зимой, когда он лежал две недели в больнице с острым бронхитом, такая медсестричка была, Лизочка. Высший сорт! И они там так зажигали, что все соседние палаты слушали с упоением. А она ему номерок дала свой, до сих пор созваниваются, а может и встречаются, кто их знает.

— Сколько лет? — тут же посерьезнел Тимур.

— Двадцать пять.

— Да ну… Старуха! — протянул Серега, снова начав свою бесконечную подтанцовку.

— Дурак ты! Самый смак, — хмыкнул прозорливый татарин. — Сам подумай, своя квартира готовая, если, конечно, есть. И еще, баба-медик, ребятки, я вам скажу, это что-то!

— Это правда, про медичку? — заинтересовался Денис.

— На кой мне врать? У нее не только квартира есть, но и тачка тойота последней модели из легковых. Она сама водит. Богатая девчонка и сама вся такая точеная… Полный отпад!

Максим немного недоговаривал. Действительно, Лизочка была. И она вот уже несколько месяцев подряд обрывала им телефоны. Но Мишка не подходил и не брал ни свой сотовый, когда видел высвечивающийся входящий звонок, ни домашний. А когда услышал, как Максим говорит с озабоченной медсестричкой по телефону, твердо попросил положить трубку. Что уж между ними произошло, Макс не знал, а может, эта девица вообще залетела от его братишки? Он-то тут каким местом? И это не его совершенно дело.

— Теперь понятно, что наш детский сад ему не втыкает. У нас только Олеся уже баба-бабой, а все девки — так, мотыльки. Не до конца еще мясцом оделись, — захихикал Серега, меняя снова мелодию.

Мимо стеклянной двери прошел задумчивый Мишка, направляясь на кухню.

— Так! Надо Микки держать от девок подальше, а то он чего-нибудь себе подпалит или отрежет, — запаниковал тут же Максим, подрываясь следом, как услышал визги девчонок, а из кухни понесло паленым.

— Твою ж маму! — рыкнул Маки, срываясь на бег.

— Ну, прям ты ему родная мамочка! А Микки снова в своем репертуаре.

***

Меж тем трое подсматривающих за подростками мужчин выпили по бокалу вина за встречу и даже закусили мясцом.

— И что такого? Просто вечеринка, и видно будет дискотека. Вот радость-то соседям, — хмыкнул Игорь в опустевший бокал, ему налили снова, а затем принесли коньячок. Пиво решили не пить, да и на лоджии для согрева хотелось чего-то особенно с большим количеством градусов, а не эту желтую мочу.

— Соседи привыкли, да и в гостиной у них хорошая звуковая изоляция. Если закрыты окна, практически не слышно музыки. Но, видно, они, в отличие от нас, народ горячий — подростки, одним словом, не то что мы — старперы. Поди ж ты, все распахнули настежь, — усмехнулся Вася, налегая на картошку с маслом. — Вань, а Вань, кидай свою Ленку и давай вообще вместе жить!

— Что мелешь, придурок, — скосили серые глаза на Игоря и, покрутив палец у виска, просипели. — Ты еще на мне женись.

— Если бы была такая возможность. Готовишь ты, как всегда, классно! А за такие харчи я готов жениться даже на самом дьяволе. А ведь он тоже мужского пола по канону! — развезло Васю быстро после догонки коньяком и он стал криво подмигивать то одному, то другому своему другу.

Иван только головой помотал и, уложив друга в глубину на кушетку, прикрыл пушистым одеялом. Тот на время вырубился, мгновенно засыпая.

— Коньяк был для него явно лишним, — почесал стриженную голову Иван и присел рядом с Игорем. — Извини его, мелет что попало.

— Да ладно, я и забыл, что Ваську развозит практически с первого бокала. Кроме того, я рад с вами поболтать. Даже посмотреть ваше «порно» на ночь, — усмехнулся Игорь, как понял, что его широкую руку накрыла более хрупкая ладонь.

— Извини меня, за все… Я знал, что тебе нравлюсь, и иногда вел себя глупо и тупо.

— Да ладно! Дело прошлое. И еще, благодаря твоему глупому и тупому поведению мы сохранили главное — дружбу. А это многого стоит.

Игорю вдруг стало приятно, что друг все-таки признался, что подозревал о его чувствах, и все равно не отвернулся как от проказы или чумы. Не убежал, а продолжал дружить и быть рядом.

— Да, многого… — руку убрали, снова смотря, как девчонки шинкуют колбасу и сервируют блюда.

Вечеринка, как всегда, начиналась обыденно со жратвы, но уже скоро, как знал по опыту Иван, это будет настоящее порево между девками и парнями.

— А вот эта, с такими аппетитными формами? — Игорь решил поменять скользкую тему.

— А-а-а-а? Ах, эта, это Оксана, умная, добрая, я сказал бы, добродушная и неровно дышит на Тимура.

— А Тимур, как я запомнил, тот низенький на диване… — уточнил Игорь, пригубив снова коньяк.

— Тебе, наверное, когда девки с парнями, не слишком нравится? — спросили, снова робко и отчаянно краснея.

— Слушай, Иван, не красней ты как красная девица на выданье, а то я подумаю, что ты меня клеишь, — усмехнулся Игорь, видя, как его первую любовь откровенно коробит с таких слов. — И потом, этот лохматик, что покупал гондоны, меня очень даже заинтересовал. Слушай, а у вас есть место математика в школе хоть на полставки? Я бы пошел на полгода, пока не выпустится их класс? А, Иван?

Игорь уставился в серо-голубые глаза Ивана, и тот, обалдев, прошептал:

— Есть место. Но ты ведь не будешь совращать ученика?

— А я уже попробовал. Так вот, ты абсолютно прав, ваш Микки очень интересный и странный парень. Не знаю, как он сам, но его тело положительно реагирует на прикосновения мужчины.

— Прекрати! — Иван истерично подпрыгнул за столом, опрокинув остатки вина на скатерть. Бокал покатился в круговую, оставляя кровавую дорожку за собой.

— Что прекратить? Я намного более честен в отношении к Микки, чем вы, сраный педагог, подглядывающий за подпольными потрахушками детишек. Если так неймется, снимите телку на двоих с Васькой и трахайте ее сами, — охладил вмиг запал у Ивана Игорь и, увидев, как вошел к девушкам Микки собственной персоной, застыл.

— Я не могу, я Лену люблю, разве ты не знаешь… — стал оправдываться путано Иван, как увидел, что Игорь подает сигнал рукой — замолчать.

Конечно, отсюда слышна была только приглушенно музыка и хохот девушек, кромсающих закуски к столу. Но он понял, что девчонки заставили поставить Микки чайник на плиту. И из этого вышел…

Ералаш.

***

Маки влетел на кухню и, увидев, как Оксана тушит фартуком на плите вспыхнувший до потолка газ, отработанным движением перекрыл основной вентиль.

— Дуры! Кто из вас попросил Микки подойти к плите? — зашипел он, а затем оперативно включил холодную воду и сунул ошпаренную неизвестно чем руку брата под неё и быстро стал искать спрей против ожогов.

Пантенол нашелся на верхней полке кухонного итальянского гарнитура. И Маки, силком усадив своего бледного от боли брата, обработал его руку обильной пеной.

— А теперь сиди часа два, пока все само не впитается внутрь. Вы что, идиотки, не знаете, что Микки и плита несовместимы по определению? — воззрился хмуро Маки на своих бывших любовниц, а те, зашмыгав носиками, только пожали плечами.

— Я решила, что чай-то он может поставить. Я и не думала, что он опрокинет топленое масло и рукой собьет вентиль сразу у двух конфорок, — потерла нос Оксана.

— Если у тебя мозги ушли в буфера, то это твои проблемы!

Маки не мог никак успокоиться, как на нем повисла Наташка и поцеловала в засос, откровенно взяв парня за руку и сунув ее к себе в промежность.

— М-м-м… На тебе кружевные стринги со специальной дырочкой напротив вагинки? Как пикантно! — Маки зашарил под фалдами пышной мини-юбки у доступной девицы, забывая прибить Оксану за подгоревшего брата.

— Там не одна дырочка, а две, — прошептали развратно мужчине на ушко и повисли тонкими руками, оплетая ножками талию высокого парня. — Ты же их опробуешь на мне?

— Может быть… Еще не вечер! — Маки поднял льнувшую к нему девицу за ягодицы и глянул угрюмо на Оксану и притихшую Светку. — Больше Микки ничего не заставляйте делать. Ясно? Вам что, рук мужских мало? Целых три пары загорают в соседней комнате.

И унес похотливую Наташку на себе к парням.

— Ух, пронесло… Прости, Микки, мы и не думали, что ты до сих пор не в ладах с домашним хозяйством. Я, честно, считала, что это у тебя прошло еще в начальных классах, — отдышалась Оксана. — Хорошо его Наташка отвлекла на себя, а то получили бы все трое.

Микки просто повел рукой в пене, мол, не стоит беспокоиться, и удалился обратно в свою комнату. Болтать с любовницами брата у него не было никакого желания.

Все эти три девки попали в компанию Маки исключительно через его член, после он просто сплавил надоевший товар своим дружкам: Денису, Тимуру и Сереге. А сам ушел окучивать других. Девицы в их компании то приходили, то уходили. Но эти три самые прожженные и упертые: Наташка, Светка и Оксана — как-то незаметно прикипели. Маки даже периодически зажигал с ними, когда новая пизда срывалась с крючка. И это всех устраивало, особенно чернявую Наташку.

Они выпали в гостиную, целуясь в засос. Но тут Маки отодвинул жадные губы девушки и, передав распаленную девицу на колени усевшемуся на его место Денису, чмокнул контрольно в лобик.

— Сладкая, хорошая девочка. Но сегодня у меня другие планы. Денис, займись прелестями Наташи. У нее такие забавные стринги.

— Да неужели? — Денис тут же залез между ножек у девицы и улыбнулся. — Вау! И правда, отпад!

— Поцелуешь меня? — Наташке было откровенно по барабану с кем кувыркаться, лишь бы членов было много и все большие.

— А то, детка! — Денис накрыл ее губы своими.

— И я тоже! — подлетел к ним Сергей.

— И Сережа тоже! — передразнил его Денис, но отлип от вишневых губок, дав поцеловать Наташку в засос. Они часто ебли ее на пару и сегодня по ходу их троица уже определилась.

— Так, мальчики и девочки! — захлопал громко в ладоши Маки. — Потерпите хоть часок, а? И я еще раз напоминаю, весь интим по спальням. В родительской широкий траходром. В моей — полуторка.

— А у Микки? — хихикнула развратная Наташка, сильнее разводя колени и давая Денису ощупать и вторую свою дырочку — яркого податливого ануса.

— А у Микки тоже полуторка, но только с Микки в комплекте. А он по вашей вине уже получил ожог руки. Так что, не трогайте моего драгоценного братца. И вообще, балбесы, помогите девушкам притащить сюда жратву! А я посмотрю как там пострадавшая рука моего братишки.

Маки протиснулся в комнату к брату и увидел, как тот снова читает под торшером, причем, рука в пене ему совершенно не мешала. И как в его братишке уживалась это природная грациозность и неуклюжесть, для Максима была сущая загадка.

— Ты как? Я на них наорал. Полные кретинки!

— Я слышал… — делая полунамек на страстные Наташкины поцелуи, если бы Максим не знал Мишку так хорошо, он бы не понял, что тот ерничает.

Но, к сожалению, он брата знал достаточно. И, наверное, был единственным, кто настолько глубоко понимал проблемы Микки, к некоторым из которых в свое время и сам Макс приложил свою загребущую руку.

Звонок пронзил их квартиру, и Макс затравлено посмотрел на брата. Ирина пришла, и Маки знал, что не по его душу.

— Иди, встречай. Ты же ее ждешь?

— Да… Но ты…

— Она меня не интересует… — голос ровный и холодный.

— Прости за Нику, ты же из-за меня с ней разбежался, да?

Зелено-карие глаза глянули из-под лохматой челки черных волос и снова уткнулись в книжку:

— Не преувеличивай.

— Да ладно тебе, она считалась твоей официальной девушкой, а трахалась везде со мной, — хмыкнул, явно издеваясь, Макс. 

Вероника ему нравилась: с формами, смуглая, с темными волосами. Такая же брюнетка, как Наташка, но по сравнению с ней настоящая страстная женщина, а не дырка-давалка для множественных потрахушек. Вероника знала, что хотела, и стремилась к цели семимильными шагами. А ее цель была проста как мир, она хотела обоих братишек заполучить к себе в постель. Но ничего не получилось. Микки уперся рогом, и девушке пришлось уйти из их компании. Но она не унывала, тут же окрутив пару братцев из параллельного класса, двойняшек блондинов, и кувыркалась теперь вместе с ними. Назло Микки и Маки. Показывая обоим при встрече средний палец и откровенно вешаясь на своих высоких ебалей.

— Не стой здесь… иди…

— Как скажешь, братец.

И Маки понесся к выходу, где статная блондинка с голубыми глазами снимала с себя белоснежную спортивную куртку.

— Иришка, вот здорово, что ты пришла! Проходи.

Та почему-то прямиком выбрала кухню и, войдя в нее, поставила на стол пакет из заплечной спортивной сумки.

— Здесь клубника. Свежая, — поведала дама.

Оксана захлопала в ладоши:

— Здорово-то как!

— Лучше вишня, — ухмыльнулась кисло Света.

Но Маки тут уже вручил хмурой девице два готовых блюда и силком прогнал из кухни, намекая глазами, чтобы та унесла их на стол.

— Я клубнику помою в ванной, — Оксана сама оставила эту невозможную пару, смываясь с территории злого Маки. Она и так уже опростоволосилась, куда уж еще больше.

— Зря тратилась на клубнику. Девушки у нас расходы не несут. И тут деликатесов для всех хватит, — Маки налил горячий чай озябшей девушке и предложил пирожные с кремом.

Микки, кроме клубничного торта, закупил и это сливочное нечто вперемешку с клубникой и вишней, а еще дольками ананаса. Ананас любили все: и Наташка, и Светка, и Оксана. Ну, а клубничка явно была куплена только для Ирины. И только ради старшего брата! Ира с удовольствием откусила тот, что с клубникой, и улыбнулась.

— Здорово, творожные, они низкокалорийные. И откуда ты узнал?

— Тебе приятное хотел сделать, долго расспрашивал продавщиц, — соврал, даже не моргнув, Маки и мысленно похвалил брата. Тот знал толк в таких вещах и фуфло никогда не покупал. — Ну, ты же у нас спортсменка-разрядница по плаванью. А в твороге много кальция, а еще необходимо есть бананы, там калий для сердечной мышцы.

Парень продемонстрировал свою начитанность, и Иринка это оценила, качнув положительно головой, что все точно. Мужики над Маки вообще еще месяц назад прикалывались, что он втюхался в Ирину, так как та его обошла по результатам в бассейне. А ведь Маки был всегда по школе первым, особенно после того, как Микки перестал ходить в спортивную группу по плаванью. Конечно, Максим уже не помнил, когда рыдал на лавке в душевых и вытирал сопли, так как братишка его обошел на два корпуса в стометровке. Тогда он орал в запале, что он главный в семье и истинный сын своего отца, и что Мишка не должен выигрывать у него ни в чем. И Микки с того времени и не стал, а затем вообще ушел из плаванья, так как один из молодых тренеров попытался его зажать как-то в душевых и поплатился. Трещиной в копчике и огромной шишкой на затылке. Милый Микки-Маус пробил худым кулачком в солнечное сплетение так, что озабоченный мужик так там и рухнул на гулкий холодный кафель, а пока приходил в себя — вредный мальчишка уже исчез.

Дева еще раз улыбнулась, а потом, доев пирожное, покрутила головой:

— А где Михаил?

Она не называла его кличкой, впрочем, Максима тоже, а всегда полным именем.

— Отдыхает, а что? Он присоединится позже, айда танцевать к нашим, а?

Маки потащил девушку в соседнюю комнату и охуел от того, что увидел. Оксана со Светкой сидели за накрытым столиком и пили вино из фужеров, треплясь о каких-то кинофильмах. Тимур слушал их с сытой мордой довольного кота. Серега зажигал снова на танцполе, делая немыслимые пируэты, сопоставимые с акробатикой профессионалов. А вот двое других находились уже на другом этапе вечеринки. Денис, оголив свой член, постанывая в такт движениям бедер Наташки, терся о ее кружевную мохнатку. И если Натали думала своей тупой башкой, что рюши ее пышной юбки скрывают сие действо, она сильно ошибалась.

— Какого… — начал Маки, застревая за спиной Ирины в праведном гневе, а та в трансе смотрела на красную сочащуюся головку между фалдами кружевной юбки, хлопая откровенно ртом.

— Я, конечно, предполагала, какого рода у вас вечеринка. Но не до такой же степени! — она двинула плечом застывшего Маки и хмуро пошла искать второго брата по комнатам.

— Подумаешь, фифа! — Светка оказалась рядом с гневным Маки и, поцеловав его, вовлекла в легкий танец, к ее попке сзади подстроился сразу вертлявый Серега, делая такие откровенные движения, словно имел Светку в ее раскрытый зад.

Макс дал себя деве увлечь в танце, тем более понимал, что брату не стоит мешать, да и сцен устраивать тоже. Если Микки сказал, что не интересует, значит, Иринка вылетит от него в соплях и слезах. А он уж ее утешит, будь здоров, надо только подождать. Он привлек к себе стройную Светку и повел в танце, грубо оттолкнул от них льнущего Серегу, тот только глумливо усмехнулся и отошел к Денису и Наташке. И то, как эта троица ускакала резво в комнату Маки, было ясно, что их уже до утра не стоит беспокоить, если только не хочешь присоединиться четвертым.

Наташка, тут же встав раком и оперевшись на стул, потянулась к оголенному члену Дениса. Сережка меж тем задрал ей на талию все шуршащие юбки и припал ротиком к знакомым жадным дырочкам. Особенно стараясь язычком растянуть анус похотливой девочке. А Наташка жадно сосала Денискин член, парень снял свои импортные стекла в процессе и водрузил их повыше на полку, он гладил волосы девице и, подталкивая на себя, заставил работать резче головой.

— По накатанной? — прикрыв свои помутневшие глаза, он спросил у старающегося над анусом девушки Сережку.

— Ага, я сначала в попку! Тебе после меня будет легче ей туда вставлять. Сладкая-то какая! И как она умудряется всегда там быть чистенькой? — Сережка снова припал ротиком к сморщенной дырочке, стараясь как можно глубже ввести вовнутрь язычок.

— Только клитор ей не трогай! Я сам, когда она тебе отсос будет делать. А то получит сладенькое раньше времени и кончит раньше нас. А в сжавшиеся дырки, особенно в задницу, хер к ней потом пролезешь.

Клитор у девочки был длиннее среднего и выступал над срамными губками в виде крупного морщинистого бугорка. Наташка говорила, что это ее маленький пенис, а когда девки замечали, что это ненормально такой крупный, то тыкала в научную литературу, по выкладкам из которой у нее еще был мелкий.

Денис содрогнулся, сливая в жаркий ротик девушке, и, отталкивая ее от себя, крутанул на стуле, теперь он присосался к ее срамным губкам, особое внимание уделяя торчащему над ними клитору, который, и правда, смахивал на мелкий пенис и особенно заводил парня, он пошарил по близстоящему столику, на который Серега зашвырнул несколько обойм презиков и анальную смазку. И, скрутив у баночки крышку, стал двумя пальчиками разрабатывать уже смоченную слюной Сергея попку, губами же и языком сося клитор девице.

Сережка меж тем с силой трахал Наташкин рот, вставляя ей по самые гланды. Та давилась, но старательно сосала, а потом поперхнулась семенем парня, закашлялась и зачихалась.

— Я снова в деле, — Денис отлип от потекшей с его стараний пизденке и, дотянувшись до презервативов, вскрыл один. — Ха, ваниль! Как обыденно. Я ее попку тебе подготовил. Как будешь готов, входи.

— Спасибо, дружище!

Сережка потянулся к Денису, и они чувственно поцеловались в засос. Парни позволяли друг с другом часто и более интимные вещи, и только Наташка была в курсе их замысловатых отношений. Но девушка была явно не дурой, посему усмехнулась, обтирая со своего лица сперму Сережки.

— А меня!

— И тебя, наша сладкая!

Денис сам натянул на свой член резинку, он сел на многострадальный стул и усадил девицу к себе лицом, заставляя ее полностью надеться на свой член. Та охнула, прогнулась в талии, засмеялась. Сережка выцеловывал свои подтеки на ее щеках, периодически сцепляясь языком с жадным Денисом. Иногда Наташка задавалась вопросом, и зачем она им третьей? Юноши явно часто обходились и без нее, зависая только вдвоем.

— Сережа, если в попку, то можешь меня туда и без презерватива.

— С радостью, — пробормотал белобрысый и увидел кулак Дениса.

— Только попробуй. И больше в себя без резинки не дам.

— Прости, Наташа, но мой бой-френд против, — рассмеялся Сергей, натягивая гондон на снова стоящий член.

— Без проблем. Только ты не тот выбрал, надо те, которые толще, — предупредила умудренная опытом Наташка.

У Наташки было много мужиков, но только этой подпольной, давно состоявшейся паре и еще Маки девушка предлагала ебать ее в задницу без гондонов. Ибо парнишки всегда следили за собой и часто проверялись у венеролога. И если Сережка был отвязным и без башки, то Денис следил как за собой, так и за своим парнем. А Наташке нравилось, когда ее сразу трахали двое и в пизду, и анус. Но найти двух мужчин, которые нормально будут относиться в постели друг к другу, по ее нехилому опыту было крайне сложно.

Сережка послушно стянул тонкий гондон, натянув более плотный.

— Ух ты, с ребрышками!

— Микки просто чудо, — хмыкнула Наташка.

— Я бы его трахнул, — Сережка встал на колени и, раздвинув ягодицы девушке, вошел сразу до упора, чувствуя за тонкой перегородкой движущийся фаллос своего близкого друга и любовника по совместительству.

— Быстрее он тебя. И ты, наконец-то, потеряешь свою девственность в своей упертой жопе, — усмехнулся Денис, наращивая темп и подбрасывая раскрытые бедра охающей от обжигающей близости девушки.

— Если проснется, — Серега не отставал, вдалбливаясь сзади.

***

— Я все-таки думал, что ваш очкарик — гей, — Игорь поднял новую стопку коньяка и приобнял своего друга, они уже сидели в обнимку с полчаса под общим пледом. Так было уютнее и теплее. И занимательнее вдвойне.

— С чего? — удивился искренне косой с коньяка Ванька.

— С того, определенные черты поведения. И этот светлый…

— Сергей, — подсказал совсем пьяненький Ванька другу.

— Ага, Сергей, он его актив.

— Видишь же, нет. А как Наташка сосет, просто профессионал, — ухмыльнулся Иван и посмотрел игриво в пустой стакан.

«И этот готов», — хмыкнул Игорь, обнимая за тонкую талию потерявшего бдительность друга.

— Говоришь, одна математичка ушла в декрет? — поменял он тему, смотря, как девице растягивают нежно зад. 

Девочка, как ни странно, нравилась ему, особенно со спины, если не видеть ее уже достаточно сформировавшиеся буфера, то с попки она походила на тонкого мальчика-пассива. Так что Игорь представил, что просто у паренька очень-очень маленький член и яички и наслаждался разворачивающимся процессом.

— Конечно, одна! Второй у нас не баба, а мужик, Петр Степанович, он не може-е-ет уйти в декрет? Ик! Если даже очень захочет. Это просто невозможно… фи-и-и-изически, — выдал, заикаясь, Иван, он во всю уже жался к горячему Игорю, который всегда был в их компании самым устойчивым к алкоголю и даже пытался целоваться в щечку.

— О-о-о-о, я же говорил… Началось!

Сзади проснулся Васька, он пошарил где-то на полке и достал два бинокля, причем один армейский, включающий в себя функцию ночного виденья.

— Серьезная вещь, — Игорь оценил американский бинокль, который ему всунул в руки хозяин и, отогнув одеяло, пустил Ваську с другого бока от себя.

Теперь три друга сидели в обнимку и пытались через бинокли, собрав пьяные глазки, рассмотреть трахающуюся композицию.

— Бля! — первому это сделать удалось Игорю. — А вы знаете, что у вашей Наташки вместо клитора настоящий маленький пенис?

Что же, девица ему стала импонировать еще больше, так как ее крупные срамные губы, что выпирали ниже наружных, набухшие от прилившей крови, можно было даже принять за необычные маленькие яички.

— Знаем, даже спрашивали у нашей школьной ме-е-е-едички. Но она сы-казала, что это норма, хотя встречается редко, — объяснил Иван под боком у Игоря и, обняв его сам за шею, положил доверчиво голову мужчине на плечо.

Несостоявшийся влюбленный и первая его любовь вызвали игривые смешки у немного проспавшегося Василия.

— Я смотрю, что много пропустил. И пока был в отключке, вы время голубки не теряли.

— Ага, мы любим друг друга, но как друз-зя, — Иван снова протяжно икнул.

— Друзья… Ну-ну, — Васька хмыкнул в стакан с вином и двинул локтем Игоря.

Тот только отмахнулся и, показав на бинокль, просипел:

— Техника класс! Откуда?

— Друзья из Америки привезли. В ней даже гондоны видно и сперму со смазкой.

— А у вас тут, и правда, ложа что надо, — Игорь уставился снова в бинокль, девица отсасывала уже второму — белобрысому.

Теперь были видны ее колыхающиеся сиськи, и Игорю было немного от этого не по себе. Бабья грудь у него ассоциировалась исключительно со складками жира. Он слушал краем уха Ваську, пытался держать в рамках Ивана. Вот ведь странно, раньше был бы счастлив от такового проявления нежности со стороны этого мужчины. Но теперь даже влажные чмоки в район шеи и пьяные потиры об его щеку раздражали. Он переболел Ванькой и не хотел снова заразиться той же заразой, что подцепил в университете, так как по второму кругу было бы намного больнее и серьезнее. Он отвлекся от вылизывающей друг друга троицы и посмотрел сквозь бинокль в окно гостиной. Спортивная блондинка, что принесла клубнику, исчезла.

«Наверное, ушла в другие комнаты… там, где Микки…» — подумал Игорь и остановил свой взор на танцующем Маки. Парень двигался здорово, но до грации Микки ему было как до луны пешком.

— Не хрена себе… Они раньше не целовались! — охуел, вылупившийся в другой бинокль попроще, Васька.

— Кто? — Игорь перевел взор в комнатку троицы и обалдел от представшей ему красоты.

Денис и Сережка, дотянувшись губами над разложенной на стуле девицей, целовались нежно в засос.

— Что? — Иван полез к биноклю Игоря и стукнулся с ним лбом.

— ЧЕРТ! — зашипели оба, но Игорь тут же направил бинокль пошатывающемуся даже в сидячем положении Ваньке и тот, взглянув туда, даже протрезвел, а потом прошептал:

— Я и не думал, что два парня могут так эстетично смотреться, когда целуются. Неужели ты прав, Игорек? Ик! И Денис гей?

— А может они это, по-дружески? Видишь снова ее стали трахать! — вклинился в их разговор Васька.

— Не дури. Парни по-дружески не целуются, они же не девчонки. Ты же меня не целуешь в засос? — хмыкнул Игорь и услышал еле слышное с другой стороны около своего уха.

— А я… возможно… смог…

***

Маки жадно поцеловал губы Светки, пахнущие знакомо сладко вишней и ванилью, а после, огладив бюст девушки, ощупал по-свойски промежность. Такой расклад устраивал и Тимура, у того тоже был свой секрет, который он умудрялся даже при групповушках скрывать от парней. У него был самый тонкий и мелкий, посему, парень, стыдясь выдать свой размер, презервативы покупал себе сам, а затем незаметно использовал. Во всяком случае, девки не жалились. Тимур был очень смазлив и учтив с дамами, и больше всего ему нравилась пышнотелая Оксана.

Но не мог парень сказать Микки, что ему нужны гондоны поменьше, и что в тех, что использовали парни, он утопал, как глиста в скафандре. Хотя он прекрасно знал, что Сереге они тоже большеваты, но тот умудрялся их придерживать рукой и особо не думал о проблемах гигиены и если от него залетит девка или нет. Парень был из таких людей, которые, покупая презервативы как данность, могли положить их на прикроватный столик, протрахаться с девицей полночи, а после очень сильно удивиться, что баба от них-таки залетела. Ведь резинки были куплены, а вот что их еще надо и правильно использовать, его совсем не интересовало. Зато Денису, не смотря на его хрупкую фигуру, Маки и, как предполагал Тимур, Микки — размер XXL был в самый что не наесть впритык. Он как-то поговорил с Микки и услышал от него такое сокровенное, окончательно перекосившее парня в душе, отчего он раз и навсегда закрыл эту болезненную для себя тему.

— Да, это как раз размер Максима и мой, хотя некоторые жмут даже мне. Но немецкие и производства США в самый раз. Необходимо кроме размера смотреть обязательно кто изготовитель. Так как китайский XXL и немецкий — небо и земля, — поведали монотонно, и Тимур, каждый раз смотря на упаковки, мечтал об азиатских гондонах, в которые, по словам уже Маки, даже головка на хер не влезет.

Но Маки упорно посылал за презервативами своего младшего братишку, а тот, как назло, покупал европейские резинки, и Тимур снова затаривался на свои кровные деньги, кроме обязательного общага.

Меж тем, пока страстная троица разворачивала свое действо в комнате Маки, Маки и Светка вальсировали в медляке, а Тимур продумывал, как провернуть сегодня с гондонами.

Ирина, влетев в комнату Мишки, замерла на пороге, откровенно пуская слюни на это идеальное, вытянувшееся под торшером, тело. Микки читал второй том «Война и Мир» Толстого, помахивая элегантно в воздухе обожженной рукой. 

Девица подумала, что они как раз к месту уединились, создался прекрасный нужный интим, осталось только оседлать вожделение сверху, а там дело техники и ее природного обаяния. И все пойдет своим чередом.

— Ирина? Здравствуй, что-то хотела? — из-за края книги показались влажные огромные глаза.

— Да, потанцевать! — ответила та, унимая голодную слюну, отслеживая длинные стройные ноги парня, вальяжную сексуальную позу и то, как он держит увесистый томик в своих тонких, обманчиво хрупких пальцах.

— Как, еще танцуют? — Микки посмотрел на настенные часы и присвистнул. — Сегодня прогресс, обычно они уже все трахаются. Но я не танцую. И потом, Маки там.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я пришла к тебе. Не прикидывайся бревном! — Ирина нависла над лежащим расслабленно парнем, но если она чего-то хотела добиться, то обломалась тут же на корню.

— Ты меня не интересуешь, — Мишка подтянул ступни и элегантно встал на ноги, пройдя мимо застывшей в непонятках девицы, и водрузил томик Толстого на место, пройдясь здоровой рукой по пыльным переплетам других.

— Я что, уродина? И хуже других? — сжала кулачки Ирина.

— Нет, ты очень мила и красива… — выбрали теперь уже Гоголя и, снова проплыв мимо дамы, уселись на кровать, сексуально облокотившись на высокий пуфик с кисточкой.

— Так что не так?! Почему ты предпочитаешь читать Толстого, а не провести время со мной?

— Произведения Толстого обычно бывают на вступительных экзаменах в университет. И я, между прочим, сейчас уже читаю Гоголя.

Ирина готова была прибить этого инфантильного засранца, хоть Толстым, хоть Гоголем, хоть их совместным собранием сочинений, если бы таковое имелось в наличие, но парень, открыв на нужной странице, продолжил:

— Успокойся, Ирина, ты просто нравишься моему брату. Вот и все, а я не претендую на его девиц.

— Но мне не нужен твой ебучий брат! Мне нужен ты.

Мишка снова глянул поверх книги на доставучую девицу:

— Зато ему нужна ты.

— И что? Будешь искать девку, на которую не положит глаз твой брат? Да такой просто не существует. Или она должна быть полной уродкой или монстром! — взорвалась Ирина. — Это полный бред!

— Пусть будет монстром. Я не против… — и Мишка окончательно уткнулся в страницу текста под красноречивым названием «Вий».


	3. Скелеты в шкафу

Ирка вылетела из комнаты Микки в коридор и стала судорожно напяливать на себя куртку, покусывая свои розовые нежные губки и смахивая выступающие от обиды слезы. Маки, заметив, что его вожделение доведено до нужной кондиции братишкой, поцеловал Свету в висок и, прошептав ей: «Мне нужно кое-что решить», оставил девушку танцевать с подключившимся к ним Тимуром и Оксаной.

Светка не обиделась ни капли. Такое было и не раз, но Маки, покутив с другой, все равно рано или поздно возвращался обратно в их компанию и чаще всего еб её. Она разбила танцующую пару, дала себя облапать Тимуру. Если Маки не придет обратно, то они позажигают втроем. Света часто с Оксаной вдвоем трахались с Тимуром, и, как Наташка с Серегой и Денисом, были устоявшейся на таких вечеринках троицей.

— Иришка, вот ты где, — Маки попытался поймать девушку в свои горячие объятья. — Я очень скучал.

— По тебе видно! Иди, а то Светочка, наверное, остынет. Ты так с ней страстно сосался в танце, что завидно, — Ирка вперила свои сильные руки парню в грудь.

— Я могу танцевать так и с тобой, только скажи «да».

— Да пошел ты, Донжуан сраный! Что мне сделать с собой, чтобы ты от меня отвял раз и навсегда?! — Иринка с силой толкнула Маки и выскочила на лестничную площадку, шибанув с размаха дверью.

— Что ты ей сказал? — Маки рассерженной тучей навис над читающим братом. Девица сильно приложила его затылком к косяку, и теперь там ощутимо саднило.

— Только то, что она меня не интересует, — оторвались с неохотой от сцены, где ведьма каталась на гарном хлопчике верхом.

— И все? — сузили серые льдины глаз.

— Да, — ответили вяло, а после уткнулись снова в книгу.

— Хм-мм… Может, пойдешь к нам, позажигаем? Светка, конечно, в попку не даст, но минет тебе сделает, ты же не зря накупил сегодня до чертиков гондонов с ванилью. А я ее вытрахаю в пизденку. Ну что, брателло? Позажигаем?

— Нет… я пас.

— Как хочешь, было бы предложено.

Маки пожал плечами и ушел до гостиной комнаты, к Наташке он не хотел. А вот Светку трахнуть был не прочь.

Оксана уже танцевала с обнаженными дойками, ее грушевидные груди тряслись в танце, а сзади, прильнув к ее круглой попе, терся Тимур. Он мацал одной рукой сиськи девушки, а другой ласкал через влажные трусики ее клитерок.

Светка меж тем терлась об Оксанку спереди, она также обнажила свои упругие торчащие сиськи второго размера и старалась сосками попасть в большие ореолы Оксаны. Тимур периодически мял титьки как одной девицы, так и другой. Девушки же целовались глубоко в засос.

— А вот и я!

Маки прижался сзади Светки и, задрав ее юбочку вверх, обнажил задницу, пощупал влажные срамные губки, потер горошину клитора. Самый смак!

Он сам расстегнул себе пояс и, приспустив брюки, надел резинку на крупный текущий член, сегодня гондоны были в самый раз — не жали и пахли сладковато ванилью. Как раз под настроение героя, но надо сказать в следующий раз чтобы Микки купил для разнообразия с другим запахом и вкусом.

Максим без прелюдий огладил попку девушки, развел половинки в стороны и по ложбинке толкнулся в мокрую пизденку, удерживая одной рукой деву за талию, дабы та не свалилась на Оксанку, а второй шлепая в такт толчкам по ее бедру. Он видел, как Тимур достал презерватив из своего загашника, но не подал виду, что знает о его «секрете». Более того, он запретил Денису и Сереге ерничать в открытую над Тимуром, шантажируя тем, что тогда поведает казанскому татарину в каких они между собой нежных отношениях. То, что мальчики давно не просто друзья, он узнал случайно и хранил в тайне, пока парни не стали смеяться над мелким членом Тимура.

Девки сосались слажено и массировали друг другу титьки, мужики в унисон работали бедрами, а когда на первый раз слили, то решили девочек разложить на столе. Остатки закусок для этого перекочевали на подоконник. Тимур распахнул на улицу фрамугу огромного окна, что вело на балкон, тянущийся дальше и охватывающий еще и кухню. В принципе, при желании по балкону можно было пройти из гостиного зала в столовую, а без принципа хозяева так чаще всего и делали.

Пока готовили площадку для траходрома, девицы сняли с себя все ненужное и уселись демонстративно друг к дружке спинами на стол.

— Слезьте с него. Я его сложу и опущу, а то так неудобно.

Маки с расстегнутой ширинкой и болтающимися в открытую мудями, согнал куриц с насеста и сложил раскладной столик до весьма удобного размера.

— Вот так, Светка!

Он лихо поднял девицу под мышки и, развратно хохочущую, подтащил к нужной позиции. Его член снова уже стоял колом и сочился.

— Погоди, давай надену ротиком резинку, — попросила Света, и он, сунув презерватив в развратный ротик, опустил ее на пол.

Светлана заскользила по божественному телу парня. Рубашка была распахнута, и было видно, что Маки достаточно прокачан. И что у него на животе четкие кубики мышц. И не так сильно, а в самый раз, очень сексуально. Светке это очень нравилось, и она, выцеловывая живот парню, опускаясь на колени перед вздрагивающим полыхающим членом.

Оксана тоже самое предложила Тимуру, но он уцеловал деву и, толкнув настойчиво на стол, практически силком поставил раком, широко расставив ее ноги, шепча, что сделает все сам. А потом одно согнутое колено девушки положил на стол, заставляя раскрыться еще сильнее.

— Вы как? Мы уже готовы, — хмыкнул Тимур, надевая новый гондон из своих запасов и массируя девушке вагинку.

— Мы уже тоже! Чух-чух-чух, ту-ту!

Маки трахал Светку сзади паровозиком и именно так они подошли к столику, где Тимур разложил Оксану. Максим вышел с пошлым чпоком из Светки и, крутанув ее в своих сильных руках, посадил на стол, а потом, толкнув на спину, задрал ножки, и лежащую девушку закатил под поднявшуюся вертикально Оксану. Теперь девушки могли себя ласкать сами, играя у друг дружки клитерками, пока их дырочки между влажными губками натянули и не стали вытрахивать прямо под носом у каждой.

Светка старалась во всю, вылизывая Оксану и периодически смачивая ствол у Тимура, когда тот сильнее откатывался назад. А когда парень накатывал вперед, ласкала языком трясущиеся яички, вид снизу трахающейся парочки ее друзей блондинку завораживал и очень даже возбуждал. По ней елозили полные груди подруги, а между разведенных буквально до шпагата ног врывался голодный до секса Маки и полировал все ей нутро убойным хером. Оксана занималась тем же, только ей было труднее дотянуться до яичек трахающего Светку Маки, зато она ему мяла их руками, а также Светлане терла сжавшийся анус. Если блондинка не давала туда трахать мужикам, то подруге позволяла многое, даже вводить туда пальцы. Меж тем Тимур, работая бедрами, занялся попкой охающей перед ним девицей. Он сначала просто дразнил коричневую сморщенную дырочку, а потом, когда она открылась, ввел туда сразу два пальца. Смазку они поделили надвое заранее, и теперь часть из кружки перекочевала в зад стонущей от страсти девицы.

***

— Вот это класс. Как зажигают! — Васька, уткнувшись в бинокль, совсем забыл, что с ним сидят под боком его университетские друзья. — Нет, когда двое надвое, просто крутяк! А как девки лижутся друг с другом. Вообще отвал башки!

Игорь же чувствовал, что Ивана понесло, тем более что и сам он был пьян и возбужден от того, что у них творилось перед глазами. Годы, которые прошли без друзей, вообще куда-то испарились. Ведь Ванька был тут, все такой же тонкий, хрупкий, любимый. Ну и что, что ему приглянулся сегодня незнакомый пацан. Он был так недостижим там, напротив, в квартире. Тем более блондинка с клубничкой исчезла из поля зрения, и Игорь подумал, что она точно зажигает с Микки. А его раньше недоступный журавль в небе сидел у него под боком и обнимал его за талию, краснея скулами и ушами.

«Еще не вечер», — подумал Игорь, гладя рукой выгнувшуюся под его горячими пальцами дрожащую спину, а когда оторвался от созерцания трахающейся четверки и перевел глаза на забытую тройку, совсем окосел. Так как после того поцелуя парни просто драли гибкую Наташку в разных комбинациях. Но то, что он увидел сейчас, распалило даже его.

«Это шанс! Вдруг Ивану понравится?» — обрадовалось сознание, тем более Васька даже отполз от них ближе к перилам, утаскивая один плед за собой и оставляя на них только один, но самый большой и пушистый. Игорь привлек к себе податливого, пьяного раскрасневшегося Ваню и прижался к его щеке своей, а потом, поднеся бинокль, прошептал:

— Ничего не говори, просто смотри, — и почувствовал, как от увиденного задрожал Иван.

Меж тем Васька, совершенно не обращая на них внимания, ликовал:

— Так их пацаны, так их! В их текущие ротики и пизденки. Давайте, мужики, не подведите!

А Игорь, отлипнув от бинокля, стал выцеловывать шею дрожащему Ивану, и чем дольше он это делал, тем сильнее понимал, что все его усиленные старания за эти года пошли псу под хвост. Он любит этого мужчину и ничего не может с собой поделать. Ибо до дрожи в коленях хочет только его.

***

— Мальчики, так нечестно! Я ни разу не видела, как вы друг с другом балуетесь. Неужели не покажете мне как? — Наташка сидела на столе Маки и, задрав одну ножку, пила вино и грызла принесенные из кухни забытые бутерброды, показывая свои открытые дырки всем напоказ.

Троица решила сделать небольшой перерыв, и Денис отправил самого неугомонного Серегу за жратвой и выпивкой. Так как в гостиной уже во всю трахались, парень сползал на кухню и забрал там все, что имелось, а также запасную бутылку вина.

Денис подавился колбасой и Серега его протянул по спине, парни сидели привольно напротив стола с Наташкой и тоже перекусывали, полируя все красным вином.

— При тебе я еще не подставлялся! Совсем дур-ра, да? — рыкнул Денис, покрутив пальцем у виска.

— Ну, Денисочка, ну будь зайкой, покажи, как ты отдаешься Сережке! Мне так интересно. Я же ваша боевая подруга. Ну, один разочек, а? Может, больше так и не зависнем. Выйдем с карантина, там экзамены, зачеты, поступления в вузы. Может, вообще в последний раз я с вами трахаюсь, — девочка сделал глазки парням и заулыбалась на красноту щек Дениса.

— Дениска, а ведь Натка права. Давай я тебя потрахаю в попку, ты же без этого кайф до конца не ловишь? — Сережка тут же оказался сзади своего парня и заключил его в страстные объятья.

— Ты обещал при девках со мной такое не делать! — забился тот в крепких руках, но все без толку.

Так как знакомые ласковые руки огладили чувствительные бусинки сосочков, губы стали вытворять с пунцовым ушком такое, что разум просто сделал ручкой бай-бай. И на парня накатила только всепоглощающая похоть. Член Дениски тут же встал во всей своей длинной красе, яички подобрались, а в заду засвербило так, что хоть вешайся.

— И потом, Наташка — не любая девчонка. Она в курсе, что такое анальный секс, и она от него просто без ума, — зашептали нежно пареньку, а затем, скользнув по ложбинке поджарой задницы, стали играться дрожащим колечком.

— Если ты кому скажешь, убью! — прошипел на растягивание своего ануса Денис, из последних сил пытаясь сохранить свой имидж.

— Я могила. Вау, какая она у тебя рабочая! — смотря, как Сережка зачерпывает щедро смазку и вводит в Дениса сразу три пальца, а потом, прощупав простату, надавливает на чувствительный бугорок.

Член Дениса вздрогнул и увеличился еще больше, а из щели уретры обильно потекла смазка. Сам же вспотевший парень уже не стонал, а орал от дикого возбуждения и кайфа.

— Можно, я ему сосать буду? — Наташка облизнула свои губки и, получив разрешение от Сережки, опустилась на колени перед кроватью и, оттопырив круглую попку, припала ротиком к перевозбужденному Денискиному члену. — Боже, он так натянут, как стрела! — отлипая на миг от пениса парня.

— Погоди, это еще не все.

Сережка угнездился сзади Дениса и, подняв его готовую задницу за бедра, потянул на себя, входя на полную вовнутрь. Очкарик задрожал, выплеснувшись спермой в лицо девице, но член у него не опал, лишь чуть-чуть повял, и уже через пару толчков снова встал по стойке смирно.

— Супер! А давай его в меня?

— Давай! Только презик ему надень, — хмыкнул Серега за обоих, так как Денис уже откровенно ничего не соображал.

Девица оперативно надела на крупный член парня гондон и стала раком перед парочкой пацанов. Серега вышел из Дениса с пошлым звуком, он его еб всегда без презервативов и испытывал с этого невиданный мощный кайф. Он помог невменяемому Денису войти в пизденку девицы, а после сам вошел в его задницу. И, задвигав своими бедрами, как отбойным молотком, всем троим придал свой любимый темп.

— Натаха, ты только чувствуй, когда он сливает. Презики придется менять часто!

— Если мне в попку, вам можно без гондонов, — напомнила предприимчивая девушка.

— Ну, уж дудки. Денис, когда придет в себя, меня просто четвертует с особой жестокостью, — хмыкнул Серега, вдалбливаясь в зад друга.

— Слушайте, а может, станете моими парнями официально? Я тогда всех пошлю, — между охами предложила дева.

Член в ней не просто ходил поршнем, он был гораздо больше, тверже, чем до этого, и вибрировал, как только Серега задевал простату Денису.

— Не получится, Наташка, Денис ревнивый. Потрахушки это одно, а совместная жизнь — другое. И потом, я только его люблю! А он меня.

— Жаль. Ох! Боже… Жалко-то как… — в очередной раз кончая под невменяемым Денисом, а потом крича Сережке: — Он снова спустил, подай назад и вынимай, я поменяю ему гондон!

***

«Просто смотри», — жаркие губы опалили шею и окончательно пьяный мозг Ивана. Как на такое можно было просто смотреть?! Если парни имели девку по шаблонному. Тот блондин, трахая брюнета, что просто невменяемо вколачивался в распластанную девчонку под ним по инерции, не просто еб друга ради эксперимента. То, как он гладил его вспотевшие бока, придерживал за талию, ласкал соски… говорили о любви этого юноши к другому. Девица же была простыми декорациями, дабы разнообразить секс двух влюбленных друг в друга парней.

— Толчок! Еще толчок! — шептал Игорь, выцеловывая шею Ивану.

А тот, дрожа, не знал, что и делать. В штанах стояло так, что хоть вешайся или паши пашню, используя в виде плуга. И то, что пацаны творили у него перед глазами, только сильнее распаляло. В бинокль было видно, как раскрыта сильно покрасневшая от притока крови дырочка темно-русого паренька, и как туда, наверное, ибо не было слышно, с пошлыми хлюпами входит член другого. Светлый драл своего друга без резинок. А это значит, они были давно уже парой и доверяли друг другу безоговорочно, как самому себе.

Иван вдруг вспомнил свою Лену и последнюю ссору. Он соврал Васе, жена его выгнала насовсем, потому что закрутила роман с начальником на своей новой работе. Дети были уже определены, и с такими деньжищами, как у этого толстосума, у них появилась настоящая няня и домработница. Ваньке было стыдно сознаваться, что вещи он отвез одному из своих братьев на время. Но так как у всех его братишек и сестер были довольно большие семьи и кучи детишек, то он взял минимум вещей и приехал к своему другу. Тот сам предложил пожить у него после своего развода. И Иван чувствовал, что и его развод тоже не за горами.

Ване, смотря на этих трахающихся детишек, вдруг и самому захотелось нежности, родного тепла и настоящей любви. Он помнил то время, когда Игорь ходил за ним настоящим хвостиком, исполняя любые желания и прихоти. Конечно, Иван этим никогда не злоупотреблял, но всегда в душе таял, если Игорь вдруг на день рождение или под новый год ему дарил то, о чем он так давно мечтал. Из-за этого Ленка его ела поедом с наездами, зачем он якшается с геем, и что тот его когда-нибудь трахнет в задницу.

«Трахнет в задницу» его откровенно пугало, он даже гипотетически не мог это представить, а когда в душе, в секрете ото всех, попытался себе ввести палец туда, то понял, это не для него точно. Потому что было жутко больно, стыдно и неприятно.

Но этому с сосульками на голове от пота засранцу, молодежная прическа которого превратилась в какие-то секунды в настоящее воронье гнездо, трахаться в задницу похоже не просто нравилось. Парень ловил с такого вида секса неподдельный кайф, что беловолосый и девка практически таскали его невменяемого на руках. После того, как три раза Денису поменяли резинку на члене, Серега забрал его к себе на колени и теперь сам, подняв парня за дрожащие бедра, нанизывал сзади. Наташке же снова оставалось только сосать темноволосому член, так как больше, укатанный своим другом, парень не в силах был держать ее стройные бедра, да и стоять на коленях тоже.

— Неужели это так… хорошо, что он так часто… сливает? — охнул Иван от того, что ему на натянутую ширинку легла горячая рука друга.

— Не попробуешь… не узнаешь, — прошептали на ушко и, потерев бугор, спросили. — Можно?

Иван вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность, он украдкой посмотрел на до сих пор визжащего Ваську, что вцепившись в перила лоджии, уже не шифруясь, пялился в бинокль на трахающуюся четверку. Те поменяли, наверное, уже шестую позу, укладывая девиц то так, то этак. И Тимур сейчас пялил без гондона Ольгу в ее раскрытую попку. Девицы же, лежа при этом на боку друг от друга, продолжали вылизывать друг другу промежности и мять груди. Маки снял с себя пятый использованный по счету гондон и, смотря, как Светка старается ублажить подругу, задирая высоко ногу и давая той доступ ко всем своим похотливым дыркам, отошел к подоконнику немного перекусить и выпить вина.

Ваня зарделся от такого вопроса и прошептал:

— А как же… Вася…

— Хм… Он даже не заметит.

Игорь взял бутылку виски и, вытянувшись вперед, плеснул в бокал Васьки, добавляя крепости вину.

— А теперь и подавно, — он сам уже насрал на все принципы, что выстроил для себя вокруг неприступного Ивана, и, сделав такую подлость одному другу, вернулся под плед к дрожащему другому.

— Не бойся, я только рукой и лишь поласкаю твой член. Не более того. Тем более к тому, что вытворяют влюбленные юноши, ты не готов ни морально, ни физически.

Голубые прозрачные глаза заглянули в посиневшие от возбуждения Ивана. И Игорь, притянув уже несопротивляющегося Ваньку к себе, поцеловал. Он пососал осторожно одну губку, другую, ожидая толчка в живот или в район печени, а потом истошный крик, что привлечет к их подпольным играм Ваську. Но Иван только сильнее прижался к горячему прокаченному телу и, послав всех и вся, сдался на волю победителя, приоткрыв свой жаркий, пахнущий коньяком рот, давая Игорю углубить нежный поцелуй.

Блондин очень ласково поддержал затылок любимого шатена ладонью и, подтрахивая его своим языком, второй рукой коснулся ширинки. Вжик был для них оглушительно громким, но на самом деле собачка открылась практически бесшумно.

— Ты такой уже большой и влажный, — отлипли от губ и зашептали в красное ушко. — Обними меня и закрой глаза, я все сделаю сам.

Он почувствовал, как смыкаются на его талии трясущиеся руки, как Иван кладет покорно свое полыхающее лицо к нему на плечо и рвано дыша, утыкается в шею.

— Тише-тише, не так громко, закуси зубками мой воротник и держись.

У него не было секса хуеву тучу времени. Он уже и не помнил, когда кувыркался с Леной, а тем более занимался любовью в романтической обстановке. Правда, и сейчас ситуацию романтической назвать было сложно. Перед ними подпрыгивал на стуле совсем окосевший от смеси вина с коньяком Васька. Там далеко, в соседнем доме, зажигали на полную малолетки. А ему просто дрочил его друг. Бывший его поклонник. Но как он дрочил, как нежно оглаживал чувствительную головку, поигрывал щелкой уретры, тер поджавшиеся до боли яйца. Он угадывал ритм сердца Ивана и простыми прикосновениями пальцев заставлял мужчину трепетать.

— Ты уже скоро, — мурлыкнули на ушко и, посмотрев косо на спину Васьки, не предупреждая, нырнули под покрывало и поймали ртом пульсирующую плоть своей первой незабвенной любви. 

Иван не ожидал такое, он клацнул зубами, так как воротник рубашки с треском ткани выдернули из его рта, и ему пришлось прикусить себе руку, дабы не закричать от смеси похоти, страсти и осознания того, что Игорь ему сосет. Близость была острой, минет искусным, пару сосущих движений и обильная струя густого семени ударила Игорю в небо. А он выпил до конца, вылизал все до капли и только потом вынырнул обратно, смотря в осоловевшие глаза Ваньки.

— Ты много накопил, и у тебя давно не было секса.

— И ты все это понял, академик, определив химический состав моей спермы? У тебя не рот, а настоящая химлаборатория, — буркнул беззлобно Иван, ему уже давно не было так хорошо после секса, пусть даже такого непонятного и с другим мужиком.

— Я всего лишь доцент и потом математик. У тебя слишком вязкая консистенция и я захлебнулся от объема. Вот и все.

Эти слова заставили Ивана покраснеть, он тупо уставился на облизывающиеся губы Игоря и, послав к черту последний самоконтроль, сам поцеловал.

— Сегодня можно. Я пьян, а завтра, если полезешь ко мне, урою. Но минет мне понравился, спасибо, — и Игоря, поцеловав, отодвинули в сторону. — Я хочу воды.

На лоджии воды не было, и Иван уполз в теплую квартиру. А Игорь снова уложил на софу начавшего клевать носом Ваську, забрав у него бинокль из рук. Он глянул мельком на соседнюю квартиру и замер от того, что увидел.

Микки сидел в распахнутом окне кухни и как настоящий аристократ курил крепкие сигариллы. Его расслабленная поза, утонченная фигура, бокал красного вина, длинные ноги и прилизанные немного черные волосы были настолько притягательны, что заставляли желать. И хотя Игорь только что получил то, о чем и мечтать не мог последние шесть лет, но этого юношу он хотел. Безумно, страстно, не меньше, чем Ивана, а может даже еще и больше.

***

Микки дождался, когда пена от пантенола впитается, и сползал до душа. Благо, в их квартире было две ванные комнаты. И он в этот раз решил, что в родительскую никто из друзей Маки не сунется точно. Посему, потащился туда. Он разделся полностью и посмотрел на свое утонченное длинное тело. Его мышцы не были такими рифлеными как у его брата. Хотя широкие плечи, тонкая талия и узкие бедра примерно были такого же объема, может чуть меньше. Вообще, было ощущение, что его тело, как и он сам, спит. Даже мышцы обретали хоть какую-то рельефность только тогда, когда он делал какие-то физические упражнения или нес тяжести. А так внешне его тело казалось мягким, как у девушки, хотя и очень стройным, без капли жира. Микки потянулся от предвкушения и, проверив еще раз замок на двери, скользнул в душевую кабинку, забив на огромную ванную, что квадратом занимала пол комнаты, и представляла небольшой бассейн. Как-то Маки зажег вечеринку тут, но девки попользовались очень дорогой косметикой его маман, а та просекла и устроила такой разнос обоим, что Маки после этого зарекся тащить кого-то в родительскую ванную. И здесь, на запрещенной территории, Микки был в определенной безопасности.

Он взял аккуратно гель для тела, масло и шагнул в душ, отрегулировав воду на не слишком горячую, так как обожженная рука давала о себе знать. А после сел на приступочек внутри и коснулся своего набрякшего члена.

Он давно не испытывал такое, и тот педофил, что пристал к нему в парке, вывел парня из его холодного равновесия.

У каждого есть свои скелеты в шкафу. И этот был его собственный. Парень, надрачивая свой длинный мощный член, раздвинул сильнее ноги, оперев одну из них на дверцу кабинки, и второй рукой коснулся сжавшегося колечка под яичками. Ему лишь хватило прикосновения и тех воспоминаний, что он испытывал, когда медсестричка вводила в его анус свои пальчики и ласкала простату парню. Микки застонал и излился обильно, болезненно на свой живот.

Нет, у него не было проблем с потенцией, вернее, сейчас уже нет, это было просто психической неувязкой. Юноша прекрасно понимал, что он был сплошным клубком навязанных ему чужими стараниями людей комплексов. А ведь еще той зимой он и не задумывался о сексе вообще, посматривал недоуменно на трахающегося брата и не понимал, что в этом такого сногсшибательного, когда под тобой кто-то стонет, а сам ты, потный и невменяемый, вдалбливаешься в чужое мокрое тело.

Бронхит определил все и поменял все мировоззрение парня, ибо, когда его перевели в терапевтическое отделение, появилась Лизочка. Она проходила медицинскую практику в этой больнице, но все знали, что она дочь главврача, и что ей через год уже назначат ординатуру. И хорошо, что эта дура работала не под крылом тети Олеси, а совершенно в другом отделении. Но дева тут же просекла, узнав, чей это сыночек, и решила сделать из смазливого паренька свою секс-игрушку.

— Ты что, гей? — дева в который раз навязчиво касалась парня, садясь к нему на койку, и расстегивала верх своего шелкового халата так, чтобы тому было видно ее грудь третьего размера в белых сексуальных кружевах.

— Нет, — парень смотрел холодно на вывалившиеся перед ним груди, а потом снова утыкался в учебник.

— Хм! А может, фригиден или небольшие проблемки с потенцией? В твоем возрасте такое бывает. Хочешь, проверим? И я тебе помогу, — облизали свои розовые губки на этого писанного красавчика.

А Микки тогда сильно задумался, а может, и правда, у него проблемы с потенцией? Ведь его не заводили сиськастые бабы на журналах, принадлежащих брату. Не интересовали стонущие на Маки девицы. Но и к парням он не испытывал тяги. Он прекрасно знал, чем занимаются Сергей и Денис, если уединяются без очередной девочки на двоих. Более того, он пару раз их застукал трахающимися в подсобке со спортивным инвентарем на матах. Посмотрел, как на картину Репина, отметил, что довольно красиво, и пошел ровно дальше. В штанах по-прежнему ничего не колыхалось.

— У тебя поллюции бывают уже? — она в наглую оседлала ему бедра сверху и, видя круглые глаза, пояснила: — Мокрые сны?

— Нет.

— Тогда… — его в первый раз поцеловали рот в рот, влажно и жарко.

Микки задрожал, и не потому, что было приятно, нет. Он усиленно сдерживал себя, чтобы не схватить наглую девку и не отшвырнуть куда подальше, переломав ей тонкие кости. Было мокро и неприятно, откровенно мерзко от навязанного поцелуя.

— Хм-мм? — девушка отпала и, поерзав попкой в районе, где должен быть после такого страстного действа у любого парня стояк, его не ощутила.

— Может это психическое? Давай помассируем простату. Если не поможет и это, значит тебе надо на прием к урологу и проктологу. Тебя должен осмотреть специалист.

Микки почему-то представил пару страшных дядек с протокольными рожами и со странными инструментами в руках, похожими, как минимум, на болгарку и дрель с особо толстым сверлом. И согласился на помощь Лизочки.

Палата была ВИП, и он единственный пациент в ней. Дева сбегала за смазкой и перчатками, а потом попросила снять пижаму парню и, сев на край кровати, развести ноги. А сама встала перед ним на колени и откровенно застонала про себя. Такого крупного у нее еще не было, а какой он будет, когда встанет? Неужели она, медик и просто красивая женщина, не заставит проснуться этого спящего красавца?! Что ж, все в ее руках.

— Опрокинься назад, разведи сильнее ноги и пятки подтяни к ягодицам, только пошире расставь, расслабься и наслаждайся, я все сделаю сама.

Она взяла вялый член подростка в рот, отмечая автоматом, что тот чистюля и даже в больнице принимает регулярно душ. Но все ее ласки на члене ничего не дали. Парень испытывал только щекотку и неприятное жжение вокруг головки члена, но когда дева надела перчатку и добавила пальчики в заднице, вот тогда его прошила волна неподдельного кайфа и наслаждения. Пенис увеличился так, что заполнил весь ротик девушки, и той пришлось податься назад, чтобы не задохнуться.

— Нет, физически ты здоров, кажется, это что-то психическое… У тебя в детстве не было никаких травм, а?

Микки только плечами пожал и сам уж задвигался в ротике девочки, забивая ей до самых гланд. Через несколько секунд она захлебнулась от пряной спермы и, проглотив ее, заулыбалась:

— Да ты просто жеребец! Давай попробуем еще раз?!

Она снова ввела пальчики в пульсирующую задницу юноши и стала массировать его бугорок. Член распрямился вновь, закачавшись перед ее радостным носом.

— Я пью гормональные и мне гондонов не надо. А ты чистенький, я проверяла твою лечебную карту.

— А ты… вернее вы? — спросил серьезно парень.

— Естественно, нам без этого никак нельзя.

Она заставила опустить его ноги и, оседлав Мишины бедра, попробовала ввести его член к себе вовнутрь. Но не тут-то было, член тут же повял. И хотя она снова ввела в него пальчики, тря простату, продолжила елозить своей мохнаткой о его вялый ствол, но ничего не помогало. И только когда дева слезала с него, расположившись между ног парня, и делала ему минет так, что он ее просто не видел, то хватало лишь прикосновения к его дырочке, и юноша тут же возбуждался.

— Ты что, скрытый гей? — скривила она губы.

— Нет… может ты просто меня не возбуждаешь? Или такой вариант вы в принципе не приемлите, да? — спросил ровно Михаил, чем обидел старающуюся девицу.

Та дернулась и унеслась от него, сверкая своим кружевным бельем на всю ночную больницу. Но, продумав ночь напролет, решила, что сделает все, чтобы этот мальчик стал только ее. Парень был слишком красив, и дева так просто не хотела отказываться от его нежного совершенного тела.

Микки меж тем думал о своем, он гей? Чушь! Ведь его не втыкают потрахушки Дениса и Сереги. И даже девица сказала, что он физически здоров. Может, и правда, это психическое, или он просто не встретил того человека, который бы у него вызвал желание слиться с ним воедино.

Неделю Лизочка окучивала парня. Но тот больше её к себе не подпускал, соседи и так косились на него, когда он выходил в коридор, а молодые парни подмигивали и спрашивали, как оно — трахать медсестричку. На красивую Лизочку засматривалась вся больница, и единственным непонятным исключением был Микки.

После принятия душа Микки уполз на кухню. Он насрал давно на свой бронхит, который стал теперь хроническим. Посему, распахнул настежь окно и устроился в льняных штанах и футболке прямо с мокрыми волосами на сквозняке. Не спасали даже длинные рукава футболки, да и капюшон он не стал натягивать на голову, хотя такую полуспортивную одежду любил. Подоконники ему нравились, они был широкие и пустые, тетя Олеся не любила цветов. Можно было, конечно, выйти на застекленный балкон, но тогда его бы увидели из гостиной, а парень хотел побыть один.

Микки отпил сладкого вина, что налил в глубокий бокал для себя, и немного поморщился, кто-то спер сухое, его любимое, а это терпкое и противное смахивало больше на церковный кагор. Он отодвинул бокал ближе к краю балкона и поставил одну ногу на подоконник, оперевшись спиной о косяк. Достал пачку крепких дорогих сигарилл и закурил.

Вот он кайф, неподдельный и бесконечный.

Никто его не трогает, не кричит, ни в чем не обвиняет…

Парень еще раз затянулся и, прикрыв блаженно глаза, опустил руку с тлеющей сигариллой на согнутое колено. Вечер определенно удался на славу, и ему было откровенно насрать на тех семерых, что усиленно еблись от него в каких-то нескольких шагах. Но кайф обломали на второй сигарилле, нагло вторгнувшись в его личное пространство.

— Микки! Снова захотел в больничку?

На пороге кухни стоял его братик и скалился, как голодный волк, показывая свои ровные зубы. Микки вздохнул тяжело и, затянувшись сильнее напоследок, запулил окурок подальше, пытаясь попасть в открытую фрамугу балкона.

— Решил устроить пожар? И что тут у нас?

Маки огладил влажные волосы братишки, которые были мягкими на ощупь, хотя всегда казались жесткими, как колючки у дикобраза, и вдруг толкнул его, шутя, с подоконника наружу, на балкон. Конечно, это было не смертельно, но рефлексы у Микки сработали превосходно. Он схватился за плечи своего брата-деспота и утонул в его властном поцелуе.

Маки целовал его приоткрытый от удивления рот, словно не мог напиться из живительного источника драгоценной влаги. Поцелуй, казалось, длился целую вечность. Руки Маки стали гладить тонкую талию Микки и, заскользив вверх, попытались вжать в себя. Но Микки вдруг отмер, и в следующую секунду Маки улетел вглубь кухни кувырком.

— Ты пьян.

— Нет… Я всегда об этом мечтал. Хоть так ты посмотрел мне в глаза, и я стер с твоего лица это холодное отчуждение, — ответили с пола, вытирая кровь с подбитой губы.

Мишка пожалел своего брата и тот это прекрасно знал. Если бы Микки приложил всю свою силу, Маки пробил бы своим черепом стену, и кто после бы этого выжил, был бы очень спорный вопрос. Явно бы пострадала меньше всего стена. А вот мозги Максима пришлось бы отскребать по всей штукатурке.

Микки встал с подоконника и вдруг осознал, что у него снова набрякло в штанах. Третий раз за день. Просто прогресс? И вот этот последний на поцелуй с родным братом. Полный мрак.

— А твой член более правдив? Тебе нравится целоваться со мной, Микки! — заулыбались кровавым ртом.

— Ты себе льстишь. А может мне просто нравится целоваться с парнями? — ехидно заметил Миша, проходя мимо смеющегося брата.

Маки поймал его за щиколотку ноги и прошептал:

— Я видел, как ты мастурбировал у себя в комнате. И ничего прекраснее на свете не существует, Миша.

Микки вздрогнул не от того, что его за мастурбацией застал брат, а из-за того, что Максим позвал его попросту по имени.

— Стань моим. Я хочу тебя.

— Проспись.

Микки отцепил, наклоняясь, цепляющуюся за него руку и ушел к себе.

***

Иван и Игорь тупо смотрели на сцену целующихся братьев…

— У меня глюк, да? — прошептал Иван. — Нет, я, конечно, понимаю — Дима с Сергеем… Даже приемлю, когда Оксана ласкает Свету… Но это же инцест!

Ванька даже прохмелел и покраснел от того, что его прижал к себе снова Игорь.

— Инцест страшен только гетеро парам, потому что он может закончиться рождением детей с огромным количеством отклонений. А я не думаю, что Микки и Маки даже через свои упертые жопы родят на свет совместного ребеночка. Друг от друга. И потом, кажется, Микки против? Иначе столь страстный поцелуй не окончился такой мозгодробительной оплеухой для Маки. А, учитель? Разве я не прав?

— Ты… пойдешь домой?

Иван краснел, бледнел и покрывался потом, ему было неудобно теперь после минета смотреть в смеющиеся глаза Игоря. В голове был откровенный бардак, и он честно не знал, что делать и как вести себя с этим сексуально настроенным парнем из прошлого.

— Мне лучше уйти. Иначе я просто наброшусь на тебя и наделаю глупостей. А тебе необходимо успокоиться после наших маленьких шалостей. Не бери в голову, ты был пьян, я тоже не совсем трезв. А чего только по пьянке не бывает, — он видел, как Иван паникует, и боялся его испугать еще сильнее.

Из натурала за один присест гея не сварганишь. Да и Игорю самому нужно было проветрить мозги и разобраться в оживших так некстати чувствах к Ивану, а еще к этому неизвестному совсем еще подростку Микки.

— Передавай привет Ваське, как прохмелеет, и не провожай. Я знаю, где выход.

Игорь развернулся и потащился медленно в коридор.

«Догони… Останови меня… Прижмись ко мне… Скажи, что пойдешь со мной!»

Но его никто не догнал, ни на лестничной площадке, ни на улице. Он еще раз посмотрел на окна, там, где до сих пор зажигала молодежь из подъезда, и понял, что только с Васькиного балкона видать эту развратную квартиру. Этажом ниже и видны только потолки на обшитом деревом балконе, а выше… Да, он не поленился и даже поднялся на один пролет. Все еще глупо надеясь, что Иван бросится его догонять. Выше все скрывал соседний балкон.

«Повезло же засранцу Ваське. Действительно — «Царская ложа», ничего не скажешь», — сплюнул под свои ноги Игорь и почапал одиноко домой.


	4. Новый математик

Игорь квасил после этого целую неделю, успокаивая нервы. Но Иван не позвонил и никак не связался с ним, даже через Васю. А потом со следующего понедельника, раз ничего более достойного в голову не пришло, с самой рани связался со своим начальством в университете и все свои лекции попросил перенести у студентов «на после обеда». И ему с радостью пошли навстречу, поняв, что молодой талантливый препод снова в строю и взялся за себя любимого.

Найти же школу Микки не составляло труда, она находилась в соседнем дворе от дома Васи, тем более поговорить с директором и устроиться всего на пару месяцев перед тем, как придет их бабенка из декрета. Да они ему готовы были ноги целовать, особенно узнав, что он защитившийся и со степенью. Посему, ему тут же всучили все одиннадцатые классы и попросили подготовить на самые высшие баллы.

— Не вопрос, — улыбнулся сексуально Игорь и уже на втором уроке стоял перед классом Микки и Маки. И то, как Миша широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел по-дурному на него, понял. Эффект точно есть! Вот только какой?

Завуч, тетка с размером бюста пять тире шесть, зажатая в джинсовый пиджачок с таким декольте, в которое пялилась практически вся мужская половина класса, как газель притопнула каблучком. Дама была невысокого роста, но жутко фигуристая, в узкой юбке до колен. А ее цок-цок уже через десять минут звонко отдавались в затылке Игоря, потому как мужчина маялся с утра сильнейшим похмельем.

Его расписали просто как матрешку под хохлому перед всем классом. Еще бы выстроились в живую очередь, дабы дети смогли подойти каждый и пощупать живого кандидата-доцента. Но потом, погрозив пальчиком, сексуально улыбнулись:

— Ма-альчики, не шалите! Дево-очки, ведите себя достойно! И я удаляюсь. Удачи в подготовке к экзаменам. Особенно, Игорь Станиславович, обратите своё внимание на братьев Воронцовых. Максима и Михаила. Встаньте, мальчики.

Максим заулыбался, ему нравилась слава, тем более первого ученика. Миша поднялся неохотно, а затем вообще уткнулся в окно. Парни сидели не просто на разных партах и с разными соседями, так еще и на разных рядах. Если Маки восседал на второй парте в центральном ряду с той самой надутой Ириной под боком, то Микки на пятой у окна с каким-то невзрачным парнем.

Вообще, Игорю было немного дико от того, что часть этого класса он видел еще неделю назад голяком и азартно трахающимися друг с другом. Завуч попрощалась душевно еще раз с новым педагогом и, игриво подмигнув, поцокала из кабинета, а Игорь попросил класс сесть.

— Еще вопросы по моей персоне есть? — вздохнул он тяжело, ибо прекрасно знал, какого плана они всегда бывают.

— А вам Кристина Франковна понравилась? — начал первым Маки.

— Ваш завуч? — усмехнулся Игорь. — Ничего, но местами слишком уж ее много. А еще звук подбитых шпилек по бетонному полу… как на конном параде.

Игорь округлил руки перед собой и класс весело заржал.

— А вы женаты? — хихикнула чернявая Наташка, что отдавалась двум парням-геям.

— Нет, — усмехнулся Игорь. Что студенты, что школьники — везде одно и то же.

— А дети есть? — поддакнула Оксана, девочки сидели вместе, как раз перед Маки, на первой парте.

— Если не женат, откуда дети? — поддел кто-то с галерки.

Класс заржал снова, а Ирина буркнула:

— Это как раз сейчас норма.

— Может чего-нибудь пооригинальнее спросите, а то одно и то же из года в год, — улыбнулся Игорь и услышал такое от Микки, что поперхнулся.

— А какая у вас ориентация?

— О, Микки! Ну, ты совсем ку-ку, с катушек съехал, — покрутил Серега у своего виска пальцем, он с Денисом сидел прямо перед носом младшего Воронцова.

Блондин сначала развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов назад, глянул на чокнутого Микки, а потом крутанулся вперед, получив увесистый подзатыльник от друга-любовника, и воззрился на затылок Максима, обиженно бурча:

— Маки, хоть ты вразуми его.

— Да уж, ну и вопросики у вас, — усмехнулся Игорь.

— Сами попросили пооригинальнее, — ответил ровно Микки.

— Что ж, оригинальный ты мой, к доске вместе со своим братом. Посмотрю ваш уровень, потом проверю у всех остальных. А после уроков поговорим о моей ориентации, если так интересно.

В классе кто заворчал, кто поганенько захихикал, но все приняли слова нового учителя как шутку с подъебками.

— Опять родителей вызывать будут, — нехотя встал Маки со стула и, подойдя к доске, заметил отработанной фразой. — Мать дежурит сегодня в больнице, звоните ей на служебный, номер телефона можете спросить в учительской. Отец в командировке. Эй, Микки! Иди сюда, чего расселся? И в следующий раз, задавая вопросы, прежде подумай, а не вякай сразу вслух.

Класс зашуршал тетрадками, пока Микки, аки лебедь, подплыл к брату. А Игорь им дал задачки, хитрые весьма, к слову, и отошел, смотря, как все остальные стали дублировать записи в тетрадях.

— Если это максимум, что вы от нас ждете, то вы никакой ни доцент, — ухмыльнулся зло Маки и стал быстро расписывать сложное решение на полдоски.

Микки прочитал свою задачу, посмотрел, как решает брат, и тоже лениво стал крапать ответ. Он закончил после брата на минуту позже. И таким же лебедем уплыл к себе.

— Во! — Максим показал на свой ответ, и Игорь рассмеялся.

— Что ж, ваш уровень весьма хороший, но Михаила на несколько порядков выше, хотя он и попытался скрыть это от меня.

— То есть? Мое решение намного сложнее, — уперся рогом Маки, садясь на свое место.

— Сложнее не всегда лучше. Все очень просто — эти задачи имеют несколько решений. Ваше — это четвертый уровень, но шаблон с использованием знаний недавно пройденного материала. А у вашего брата седьмой. Хотя решение кажется намного проще с первого взгляда.

Весь класс замолчал, и Игорь вдруг увидел, как тревожно глянул на него Микки, и чуть не сматюкнулся, теперь пацан закроется и больше не совершит еще раз такой промах. А ведь он очень старался не выделяться, особенно на фоне Максима. И сделал ошибку, сложное оказалось не всегда правильнее.

— А сколько всего уровней? — спросила притихшая Ирина.

— Десять. А давайте распишем вот эту задачку, которую решил Михаил, всеми десятью способами? И вы поймете, что такое настоящий мир прекрасных формул, а заодно каждый из вас оценит свой уровень.

И, стерев сложное решение Маки, Игорь начал расписывать первый уровень задачки Микки. Класс завороженный следил за ним как за фокусником, вытащившего живого кроля из шляпы, занося все скрупулезно в свои тетради каждую черточку, каждую точку. А Микки хлопал глазами, его впервые раскрыли, и кто — странный гей-педофил, который неделю назад поцеловал его в парке.

***

— Ты опять от меня скрываешь?

Братья ругались на крыше, где на козырьке выхода валялся Игорь и слушал их долбанный срач. Он был не виноват, что захотелось покурить и подумать о жизни. Кстати, его «дума» сегодня пока в школу не пришла, у его «думы» уроки стояли только после обеда. Было время поразмыслить, и он ничего умнее не придумал, как пойти на крышу и залезть на козырек. Дабы не смущать школьников-куряг своей взрослой заумной мордой.

— Чего я такого скрыл? — Микки был нахохолен и холоден.

— То, что намного лучше меня соображаешь в алгебре!

— Я просто плохо помнил последние уроки по функциям и решил не использовать их.

— И оказался чуть ли не профессором, выставляя меня на всеобщее посмешище! Может, хватит из себя строить разморенного жизнью ленивца, а, Микки? Только не говори, что ты не знал все остальные шесть решений? — сузились серые глаза до щелей.

— Не знал! А ты знал те три перед четвертым? — огрызнулся в коем разе Микки, чем даже заинтересовал Игоря, тот повернулся на живот и выглянул из-за края козырька.

— Нет… Я видел только одно! — рыкнул Маки, а затем за руку привлек к себе братишку.

— И я одно! Чего тебе еще? — Микки не сопротивлялся, хотя и напрягся в объятьях, а потом отвернул голову, так как брат попытался поцеловать его в губы.

— Противно? — прошипел Маки.

— Нет. Но тогда, как же Ира? — прошептал другой, глядя в сторону.

— А что Ира? Бабы, это одно. Мужики — другое. Посмотри на Дениса и Серегу. Мы можем также! Только не говори, что ты не знаешь, что между нашей голубой парочкой? Я видел, ты подсматривал за ними там, в подсобке со спортинвентарем, — прошептали, сжимая руки до хруста Миккиных костей. — Почему нам не трахнуть Ирку на двоих? Если будешь ты, она согласится.

— Я не подсматривал, я на них напоролся. И потом, они не братья, — возразил Михаил. — Так же не будет.

— Братья, не братья — какая разница? — взорвался Максим, ему хотелось выебать брата и как можно скорее, но и от бабы он отказываться не хотел.

— Я не Денис, а ты не Сергей. Нужен мальчик для общественных патрахушек, еби их! — Микки повысил голос всего на полтона, и Маки, разжимая руки, отступил.

— Пожалеешь! Я все равно отымею Ирку во все дырки, — прошипели следом.

— Да имей ты кого угодно: Ирку, Наташку, Оксанку, Светку, Дашку. Мне по хер, — Микки снова резко успокоился и пошел с крыши.

— Идиот, — пробурчал Маки следом. — У меня Дашек никогда не было.

А после во весь голос так, чтобы спина брата замерла бетонным столбом:

— Сегодня на физре играем в баскетбол, не опаздывай!

Микки кивнул, не оборачиваясь, и ушел. Но почему-то Игорь был на сто процентов уверен, что тот опоздает специально.

***

Математик, дабы проверить свою догадку, сходил до расписания класса и, увидев, что физра стоит седьмым и восьмым уроками, специально потащился на нее. Но его задержал по дороге директор, потом эта сискастая Кристина Франковна, и когда он дополз до спортивного зала, там уже вовсю шла битва.

А на круговом балкончике стояли его задумчивые «думы» и смотрели, как молодые разгоряченные парни забивают друг другу мячи.

— И кто ведет? — Игорь подошел к Ивану и коснулся его вздрогнувшего плеча.

— Так это ты тот самый даровитый супер-математик? Вот черт, и зачем тебе все это?! — вспыхнули щеками и отвернулись, спрятав глаза за чуть отросшей волной каштановой челки.

— В этой школе у меня парочка интересов. Один я только что нашел, — усмехнулся Игорь и, посмотрев на прыгающих юношей, голодно облизнулся.

Одна команда оставалась в майках, а вот вторая была по пояс обнажена. Посему, все девы класса были тоже тут и отчаянно болели за своих взмыленных героев.

— А второй безбожно опять опоздал, — ухмыльнулся Иван, понимая прекрасно про кого намекает его озабоченный друг.

— Хм-м-м, что и требовалось доказать. Микки это делает специально. О, а вот и он.

Тренер прекратил игру, отчитал прилюдно Микки и, коль Маки был в одетой команде, которая безбожно выигрывала, Микки засунули в противовес братцу в обнаженку. У Игоря слюна закапала еще сильнее при виде юного стройного расслабленного тела.

— Смотри не захлебнись, — буркнул Иван. — А то так сглатываешь, что даже мне не по себе.

— Ревнуешь, Кудряшка? — Игорь замылился, на секунду отлипая от фигуры Микки, но так как Иван не смотрел на него, а только вниз, вернул глаза на базу.

Микки вяло покивал тренеру и сделал три шага на площадку. Всего три шага, но каких!

За эти три шага внутри увальня-ленивца проснулся настоящий барс во плоти. И после свистка тренера игра потекла совсем по-другому сценарию.

Микки сделал Маки неплохую фору в свое отсутствие, но вот пара минут, пять, десять, пятнадцать и вся фора исчезла без следа. Команды играли на равных, тренер был в восторге, девки визжали и писались в трусики. Но и тут Микки играл так, что если сталкивался с Маки на игровом поле, то мяч периодически перекочевывал к старшему брату. Игорь это просек с десятого раза и задумался «Неужели тренер не видит? Что он подыгрывает Маки! А Иван?». Игорь скосил взор на свою любовь и понял, что тот тоже ни хрена не замечает. Маки был признанным лидером и то, что он обыгрывал младшего брата, была для всех норма. А вот то, что счет между командами практически равный, и сделал это исключительно Микки и так быстро, не замечал никто. Это просто подливало масло в огонь, что полыхал в сердцах играющих и зрителей, и не более того.

Игра закончилась с разрывом в два очка. Маки ликовал. На Микки обрушились Серега и Денис, они оказались сегодня в обнаженке и хотели тоже победы.

— Блять, Микки, ты хоть раз можешь не опоздать на игру! — рычал Серега.

— Меня задержал завуч… — Микки обошел гей-парочку по косой и, дойдя до своей майки, натянул ее обратно, снова превращаясь в тихого непонятного увальня.

Что-то его заставило поднять глаза вверх, и он столкнулся с ехидной голубизной нового математика, рядом с которым стоял покрасневший с какого-то перепою их физик Вано.

Кличку эту Иван получил относительно недавно и не без участия братков Воронцовых, вернее, постарался старший. Ваня не кричал никогда на расшалившихся школьников, а интеллигентно их ставил всегда на место, нравоучительно отчитывая.

— Как барышня кисейная из девятнадцатого века, — фыркнул как-то в девятом классе Маки, и понеслось!

— А может он из этих? Голубых? — поддакнул Сергей и получил емкий подзатыльник от Дениса, парни уже тогда целовались друг с другом и иногда обоюдно ласкали себя там ротиками.

— У него жена и двое детей, второй совсем мелкий, — возразила Светлана, чем вызвала в классе целую перепалку среди девиц. Утонченный Иван очень нравился школьницам, и многие в него успели влюбиться. — И вовсе я не ошибаюсь, я видела как «она» его встречала на днях с обоими ребятишками. И наш физик, забрав мелкого на руки, долго с ним тетешкался, подбрасывая в воздух со словами «Мой сыночек!».

— Можно подумать, гей не может пожениться, — не унимался Серега, уже не обращая на кулаки Дениса никакого внимания.

— Ты идиот, да? — хмыкнул Маки. — Если есть дети, значит, он трахается со своей женой, если, конечно, это его дети. А значит, он не гей. Ну, накрайняк, би! И то весьма спорно. И потом, кого это ебет? Натурал он или нет. Меня задолбали его вечные «НО»! «Но» это, «но» то! Все время возражает, язык без костей, и всегда во всем прав. Заебло! Иван Градиславович… Вот ведь отчество — хрен выговоришь. Может ему кликуху дать, а?!

Класс тут же отреагировал положительно, особенно мужская половина, женская тактично промолчала, и только пятеро были яростно против.

— Ванька — дурак! — начал Серега, подпрыгнув на парте.

— Это ты — дурак, — осадил его Денис, силком дернув обратно.

— Действительно он далеко не дурак. Ва… но… — вдруг сложилось у Маки в голове, и он радостно оповестил класс. — Он будет ВАНО!

На том и порешили, кличка всем понравилась настолько, что уже через месяц даже одиннадцатые классы звали Ивана Градиславовича за глаза «Вано». И прикипела она к первой любви Игоря просто железно.

Микки хмуро опустил свой взор на Дениса. И зачем этот педофил-математик пришел к ним на физру? Снова что-то вынюхивает на счет него? Но на кой ему? Что, захотел еще раз получить по яйцам, так за Микки не заржавеет. Миша вдруг так некстати вспомнил поцелуй в парке и, прикоснувшись к своим губам рукой, вздрогнул. Внизу живота резко потеплело.

— Ты не мог чего-нибудь получше придумать? Другой, к примеру, отмазон, — Денис поправил очки на носу. — Проспал, поди, опять на матах в подсобке. И когда тебе не надоест?

Микки уже давно мешал нашей голубой парочке, периодически оккупируя их любовную лежанку, чем обоих непомерно бесил.

Мишка на это никак не отреагировал, он снова глянул на балкон и увидел, что педофил ему зазывно лыбится, а Вано читает этому придурку очередные нотации. Микки тяжело вздохнул и потащился в душевые, а представив зубодробительный нудеж физика, передернул болезненно плечами.

«Он помнит наш поцелуй!» — от Игоря не укрылось, что парень, увидев его, непроизвольно коснулся рукой своих мягких губ, это завораживало и обнадеживало. И хотя Иван снова начал ему пропесочивать мозги, что учитель не должен соблазнять ученика, настроение поползло усиленно наверх.

— Стань моим! И я его пальцем не трону, — заткнул галдеж Ивана емко Игорь.

Тот поперхнулся на половине фразы и уставился на него своими серо-голубыми глазами.

— Я… тогда… выпил, — выдавил он из себя эти три слова. — Сильно…

— Угу. Я так и понял, — Игорь, видя, что мальчишки потянулись в душевые, усмехнулся. — Тогда у тебя нет причин для ревности, Кудряшка. Я не претендую на твою девственную задницу. Мало ли, друзья могут и поцеловаться. Тем более под градусом. Так что расслабься и не бери в голову. А там что у вас? Бассейн, да?

— Да… — прошептал сбитый с толку Иван. — Его пока чистят, но через неделю будут обязательные уроки по плаванью. О, черт! Уйми, наконец-то, свое слюноотделение.

— Не могу, Микки в трусиках… Вау! А учителя могут там купаться?

— Да сколько угодно! Средние дорожки всегда свободны для спортсменов и учителей, — отмахнулся Ванька, а затем схватился за свой рот, проклиная свою болтливость. — Ты это не сделаешь.

Игорь был лучшим пловцом в их университете.

— Хочешь меня остановить? Приходи сам, может твоя фигура мне понравится больше, чем у Микки.

А в душевых Микки выкинул сунувшегося к нему было в кабинку радостного Маки под издевательский хохот остальных парней. Он просто толкнул рукой того в грудь и захлопнул перед носом опешившего дверку.

— Микки, черт! Сегодня народу прорва. Я ж твой родной брат!

— Ничего, подождешь, брат! — хмыкнули из кабинки, включая горячую воду.

***

Неделя пролетела, как сон. Игорь с утра был в школе, а во второй половине дня мчался в университет. Даже с Иваном он не всегда сталкивался, ну, а ученики вели себя довольно целомудренно даже в одежде. Так, например, на потрахушке Наташке плиссированная юбка до колен смотрелась как железные латы. Недоступная девица просто. Железная леди!

И только в пятницу Маки и Микки снова заявили о себе. Козырек на крыше теперь для Игоря был местом дислокации по сбору школьных сплетен и бесплатного порно, хотя пока он заставал здесь только гетеро-пары.

Тимур, да, тот самый, затащил какую-то девчушку из младших классов. Полную дуру как по духу, так и по телу. И уже мацал за ее отвисшую грудь. Девка постанывала и шептала в бреду, что «Нельзя! Мама не велит и прочее… прочее…». Тимур уже готов был присунуть этой полнушке, натянув себе презерватив, как бешеные братишки Воронцовы заявили права на крышу.

— Тимур, блять! Ты еще седьмые классы сюда затащи. Педофил малолетний! — Маки шибанул дверью так, что девица наделала пи-пи в свои объемные труселя.

— Тебе по кайфу сыкушки-малолетки? — он проследил оставленные лужицы мочи убежавшей с крыши обоссавшейся девицы.

— Это девятый класс.

— Да мне по хуй, собирай свое хозяйство в штаны и убирайся!

Микки стоял за братом хмурой тенью. Тимур посмотрел на них обоих и понял, что лучше не дразнить злобно настроенных гусей. Стянул резинку и, кинув ее не глядя с крыши, почапал прочь, убирая опавший член в штаны.

— Вот пиздюк! Мало ему Светки и Оксаны. Связался с малолеткой, — сплюнул Маки в сторону ушедшего и, подойдя к двери, закрыл на выдранный с мясом шпингалет, забив обратно кулаком выдернутые гвозди. — Вот теперь нам никто не помешает, Микки.

— Чего тебе? — Микки достал сигариллы и вальяжно закурил.

— Со следующей недели бассейн, — ухмыльнулся старший брат, он забрал прикуренную сигариллу у брата и затянулся. — Не боишься получить рак легких?

— Быстрее получишь ты. Смолишь всякую дешевку, — огрызнулся Микки, только при брате спадала с Мишки маска безразличия, и он истинный начинал проступать из своего созданного образа серого морока.

— Так как насчет бассейна? — смотря, как братишка раскуривает вторую сигариллу.

— Я не иду.

— Это обязаловка. Так что куда ты денешься? Ты все еще боишься тамошних раздевалок? Микки, ведь тот тренер, что приставал к тебе, давно ушел, — пустили ряд колечек и усмехнулись в круглые глаза. — Не удивляйся так, я видел, как он тебя тогда завалил. А потом, как ты его отмуйдохал. Этот мудила тогда тебе гладил попку пальчиками, и у тебя встал!

— И что? Мог бы и снять с меня этого педофила! — Микки быстро пришел в себя, снова закрываясь.

— Зачем же? Ты с раскинутыми ножками выглядел таким милым и беззащитным, просто блеск. Может, повторим в душевых на следующей неделе? — заметили игриво и снова коснулись руки.

Микки отследил руку брата своим взглядом, и тот убрал грабельки сам. Зверя не стоило дразнить, даже такого сексуального и вечно спящего, как Мишка.

— Я не пойду в бассейн, возьму справку у медсестры, что болею.

— Ага, еще скажи месячные пошли, — съязвил Маки.

— Надо будет, пойдут! — огрызнулся Микки.

— Из жопы, что ли? Могу тебе в этом помочь. Безвозмездно, — игриво приближаясь к братишке.

— Откуда будет надо, оттуда и пойдут. Не твоего ума дело, — зашипели, но не отступили ни на шаг.

— А я целовался с Иркой, — Маки кинул окурок от сигариллы примерно туда же, куда улетел сморщенный гондон Тимура.

«Кому-то повезет», — усмехнулся про себя Игорь.

— Да хоть ебись, — Микки все-таки отодвинулся, потому как Маки попытался перекрыть ему путь рукой.

— И даже без твоего участия, — отслеживая побег братишки и резко прижимая его к краю крыши, вжимая своим телом в оградительную сетку. — Микки, тебе ведь девочки по барабану, так?

— О чем это ты? — Микки завис в объятьях старшего брата.

— О том, — коленом раздвинули ноги, а левой рукой провели по изящной талии. — У тебя стоит на меня.

— Если не отпустишь, то у тебя вообще стоять будет нечему! — прошипел сердито Миша.

— Микки, давай прямо сейчас и здесь, а? Только ты и я, а? — Маки стал покусывать шею Микки, откровенно трясь своей промежностью об него. — Ты сводишь меня с ума-а-а-а!

— Я предупредил.

Игорь не понял, вернее не уловил тот момент, от которого Маки кубарем влетел в двери, ведущие с крыши, и разнес их в щепки своей крепкой спиной.

— Живой? — Микки встал над лежащим братиком, который стонал от удара головой. — Сколько пальцев?

Показывая ему один средний.

— Да пошел ты, я тебя все равно трахну рано или поздно. И уж тогда оторвусь! По полной, — прорычали с пола.

Микки же поправил набрякший член в своих штанах рукой, так чтобы тот не мешал ему, и, перешагнув над стенающим братом, уплыл с крыши.

«Хм-м-м, а чем дальше, тем интереснее и интереснее».

Игорь дождался, когда Маки уползет вниз вслед младшему братишке, и спустился сам, сегодня он снова не застал Ивана. Но зато на следующей неделе начинался бассейн.

***

— Ха-ха, месячные не пошли! — Маки красноречиво поприветствовал своего братишку, вынырнув на поверхность второй дорожки. Он уже несколько лет входил в спортивную группу по плаванью и тренировался практически через день после школы.

Игорь тоже всплыл на поверхность, как только увидел, что класс Микки пожаловал на сдачу нормативов. Тех, кто не умеет плавать, отправили на другой конец бассейна, на мелкоту, там ждал их другой тренер, что тут же взял в оборот детишек, стараясь научить держаться их на мелкоте. Зато Светлана, Ирина, Сергей, Денис и Микки, а также еще десять парней и девушек из их класса, стояли рядом с тумбочками для старта, готовясь плавать на время.

— Так, ребятки, в воду, пятьдесят метров для разминки! И я посмотрю, как вы после нового года не разжирели ли? — хмыкнул тренер, записывая что-то в журнал.

Все друг за дружкой поссигали в бассейн, и только Микки подошел к тренеру:

— Я не могу, у меня ногу сводит.

— Чего и где у тебя, Воронцов, сводит? Жопу? Ты еще скажи, что у тебя месячные! Не хочешь разогреваться, твои проблемы. Поплывешь на время, сдашь норматив и можешь топать куда угодно. Хоть домой к мамочке!

Маки забулькал в воду от хохота, чем разозлил в конец инструктора:

— Максим Воронцов, из воды! Товарищ педагог, не могли бы вы освободить на время дорожку. А то некоторым просто неймется выложиться по полной!

Игорь, гадливо улыбаясь, подтянулся на руках, выскальзывая из воды и становясь рядом с замершим Микки. Юноша в простеньких черно-синих плавках был настолько хорош собой, что вызывал снова у математика усиленное слюноотделение. За ним из воды выметнулся Маки. Весь такой прокаченный, в импортных плавках, в специальных очках и шапочке. Девчонки из его класса заулюлюкали, крича: «Маки, покажи класс!».

Тренер извинился еще раз перед педагогом, что согнал его с дорожки, усиленно заверяя, что это быстро. И скомандовал братьям Воронцовым приготовиться к старту. Игорь в предвкушении откляченых молодых задниц замер сзади.

— На старт!

Парни залезли на тумбы, разминая конечности.

— Внимание!

Наклонились и предстали для гея в наилучшем, аппетитном ракурсе. Причем Микки, чувствуя горячий взгляд педагога на своей пятой точке, скосил глаза на навязчивом педофиле и скрестился со взглядом горячих голубых глаз.

Свисток!

Оба сиганули в воду практически без брызг. Причем Маки вынырнул буквально сразу, Микки проплыл под водой полбассейна и выскочил далеко впереди своего брата. Но у противоположной стены они сравнялись, а у финиша Микки проиграл Маки полгребка.

Тренер посмотрел на время и сплюнул:

— К чертовой матери, Воронцовы! Михаил, ты можешь хотя бы не спать во время заплыва. Максим, отвратительно. Это худшее твое время!

Игорь сравнил состояние братьев и отметил, что если старший вывалил, как загнанная лошадь, язык и его ребра ходили ходуном, то младшенький, подтянувшись, вылез из воды совершенно расслабленный, как будто и не было этого безумного заплыва.

— Ты все-таки и сюда залез! — сзади Игоря раздался грозный голос, и он, оглянувшись, увидел свою первую любовь. Его любовь была в оранжевых плавках с белыми вставками и такой чертовски сексуальной, что Микки ушел тут же на второй план.

— А, Иван, привет, — улыбнулся Игорь, тут же отмечая, как Микки сделал ушки в их сторону. — Хорошо выглядишь. Впрочем, как и всегда.

Ровные ножки Кудряшки осмотрели так, что вогнали его в устойчивую краску. Но у Игоря созрел другой план.

— А что, Воронцовы так плохо проплыли? — обратился он к тренеру.

— Да как сказать… После нового года всегда так, детки уходят на праздники, а там, естественно, не до спорта. Потом всякие излишества: сладкое, торты, пирожные, салатики — выкатываются потом как колобки. Балуют их родители. Да и бассейн чистят, закрывают на месяц, — объяснял тренер, занося время в журнал.

На старт готовились Ирина и Светлана. Тренер извинился снова, и дал старт девушкам.

— Что ты задумал? — прошипел Ваня, подходя впритык к Игорю.

— Щас увидишь, — пообещал щедро тот.

Теперь свистели парни. Светка отстала, когда плыла обратно, и ощутимо, на два корпуса.

— Во, Ирина и то проплыла быстрее Максима.

— М-м-м, я вот тоже хотел бы тряхнуть стариной, не мог бы кто-нибудь составить мне пару? — попросил Игорь у тренера, когда с другой стороны к мужчине со свистком нудно приставал Микки с просьбой отпустить его домой.

— И с кем? С Максимом, он среди парней на сегодняшний день лучший. Или с Ириной, только не плачьтесь, что проиграли девушке, — усмехнулся тренер, глядя на нового прокаченного педагога, который ему напоминал геркулеса.

Более того, тренер сразу отметил, что у Игоря поставлена техника на отлично, хотя тот плавал вальяжно и больше красовался, нежели испытывал свои мускулы.

— Ну что вы! Так сразу и лучших, против несчастного стареющего педагога. Как я потом своим ученикам смотреть в лицо буду? А как на счет него? — кивнули на нудящего под боком парня.

Микки такой свиньи не предполагал, даже челюстью крякнул от неожиданности.

— С ним? Да он же на второй раз совсем уснет по дороге, еще пузыри пускать будет, — усмехнулся тренер и подмигнул Игорю. — Хотя не спорю, у Михаила, как и у вас, техника отменная. И он когда-то был в спортивной группе. Что скажешь, Воронцов?

— Я не поплыву, я устал, — буркнул Микки.

— Да он зассал, товарищ педагог, — хмыкнул под боком Маки, к тому времени уже отдохнувший и готовый на новые ратные подвиги. — А давайте со мной? Игорь Станиславович, я поддамся! Конечно, не за бесплатно, а, к примеру, за оценку «отлично» в итоговой четверти по алгебре, а?

— М-м-м, заманчиво, конечно… Но свою оценку вам придется заработать простым обыденным путем, — усмехнулся Игорь старшему из братьев. К тому времени к их спору прислушивалось уже все окружение и учеников и педагогов.

— Михаил, на старт! — прервал тяжбу Игоря и Маки тренер.

— Я не поплыву, — буркнул тот. — У меня это… Воспаление!

— Хитрости, — хмыкнул мужчина со свистком. — Не поплывешь, вкатаю пару.

И Микки со вздохом вселенской несправедливости потащился к тумбе.

«Должно прокатить», — подумал Игорь, он понял сразу, что Микки не занимается постоянно плаваньем, как, к примеру, Маки. И не должен чувствовать так скорость, как спортсмен, который плавает каждый день. В то же время, парень был явно намного сильнее, и почему он снова подстраивался тенью к Максиму, было непонятно совершенно.

— Миша, полегче! Я все-таки уже как года два не плавал, — усмехнулся криво Игорь, залезая на стартовую тумбу, пусть пацан думает, что он слаб.

А то, на что способен Микки, по ходу дела, видел только Игорь. Даже, возможно, Миша сам не представлял до конца, как он может выложиться на полную. И учитель хотел доказать ученику, что он может лучше.

Они сиганули синхронно в воду и проплыли под водой оба одинаково полбассейна. Когда доплыли до противоположной стенки, у тренера были круглые глаза. А когда Микки коснулся на полгребка после Игоря на финише, у всех присутствующих зенки были уже не круглыми, а квадратными.

— И как? — Игорь выметнулся наверх, подбежал к выпавшему из реалий тренеру и Ивану.

— Какой у вас был перерыв в плаванье? — выдавил тот.

— Ну, как и сказал… из большого спорта я ушел два года назад, — усмехнулся Игорь и посмотрел на секундомер.

— М-дя, результат для меня очень скверный.

Он глянул на чуть порозовевшего после их заплыва Микки и усмехнулся:

— Как и требовалось доказать, младший Воронцов может проплыть и лучше.

— Мик-ки! — Максим навис над вжавшим голову в плечи Мишей. — Какого черта? Почему ты вечно спишь на ходу!

— А что такого я сделал? — Мишка до сих пор не догнал, что не просто проплыл лучше всех, он показал лучшее время со дня функционирования их школы и бассейна.

— Ты завтра же идешь в спортивную группу, — вцепился в него тренер. — А летом выступаешь на соревнованиях.

И тут до Микки дошло, что этот засранец-гей и пиздюк снова его раскусил.

— Я стар для большого спорта! — выдал он тренеру и, отодвинув брата в сторону одной левой, пошел в душевые.

— Ну, ты и дал! — Иван все еще отходил от увиденного шока. Его друг был в замечательной форме, и то, что он плохо проплыл, была чистой воды фикция.

— Ты ведь соврал? — усмехнулся он, когда оба педагога нырнув в бассейн, отплыли от тренера.

— Пришлось, — улыбнулся лукаво Игорь. — Я в университете плаваю практически каждую неделю, там свой бассейн с минеральной водой. И то время, что я показал сегодня, для меня стандарт — не лучшее, но и не худшее. Откровенно говоря, Микки меня загонял! Этот засранец прекрасно даже без очков видит под водой и отслеживает своего оппонента. Причем оценивает свою скорость за счет другого. А потом на финише приходит на полгребка позже. Но в силу своей молодости и неопытности не чувствует саму скорость, с которой проходит заплыв. Я не знаю, зачем ему все это. Но это не ограненный алмаз, который сам себя зарывает в землю. Иван, ты просто не представляешь на что он способен. Да я боюсь, и сам Микки не совсем представляет на что!

***

Из бассейна шли вдвоем. Игорь провожал Ивана до дома Васи, насвистывая незамысловатый мотивчик.

— Ты все-таки утверждаешь, что Микки скрывает себя. Я, конечно, знал, что он талантливее Маки, но не на столько же?

— Помнишь те задачки, которые нам давал профессор Севрюков в универе на первом курсе?

— Те, что решаются десятью разными способами, причем последующий включает знание предыдущего? Помню. Меня тогда Ленка просто устыдила, что я лох в вышке, — покивал Иван.

— Я дал два варианта обоим братишкам.

— И?

— Маки показал четвертый уровень, — усмехнулся Игорь.

— Четвертый? Для школы! Что ж… он умнее меня. У меня тогда был третий, а у Ленки пятый! А вообще, я рад, что мои ученики намного сообразительнее, чем я в их возрасте. А что другие?

— Первый, второй… Это как раз самое то для одиннадцатого класса. Зато у Михаила был седьмой! — Игорь замер в предвкушении и оно его оправдало.

Иван чуть не свалился, поскользнувшись на грязи, хватаясь за его руку.

— К-каой? — поперхнулся он.

— Седьмой, — улыбнулись голубые глаза. — Еще есть возражения, что Микки себя прячет в тени братца?

— Не-е-ет, — ошарашено покачали головой. На седьмой уровень был способен не каждый закончивший математический факультет, причем, с отличием. — Он что, малолетний шифрующийся гений?

— Ага! Не сомневайся. Просто нет той планки, по которой можно было мерить его интеллект и талант.


	5. Перелом,  начало

Маки трясло.

Вечно было так, он добивался всего с таким трудом, что окружающим было просто невозможно представить.

Его оценки всегда были на высоте. И разве что Микки знал, как его братишка вкалывает по ночам, дабы быть на плаву.

В спорте первым! Бесконечные тренировки, выматывающие тело и душу.

В красоте и здоровье! Маки с детства часто болел и был слабым, как мышка. Частые походы по больницам, стационары и прочее. Учитывая, что его мать врач, из второй городской больницы Максим просто не вылезал. У него была самая толстая карта пациента по сравнению с другими детьми и взрослыми. А теперь это прокаченный здоровый красавец с телом настоящего Аполлона. Кроме этого, прическа и имидж — классный парикмахер гей, которому каждый месяц Маки щедро отваливал бабло.

И все бы хорошо, но было одно нехилое «НО».

Это «но» жило с пеленок с ним рядом, дышало тем же воздухом, ело ту же пищу. Даже наполовину генетически было сходно с ним. Но если Маки, как волк, выгрызал своей успех и жизнь, хватая ее за глотку, Микки же все блага жизни валились откровенно на голову.

— Почему твой сын от левой бабы–кукушки здоров как бык, а мой на ладан дышит? — шипела часто мать Маки.

Так Максим узнал чуть ли не в четыре, что у Микки другая мать, и стал приглядываться к своему братишке более внимательнее. Тот уже с детства был сильным, пышущим здоровьем и красотой. Только огромные зелено-карие глаза чего стоили. В детсадике все тянулись к Микки, во дворе их дома тоже. Куда не плюнь — сплошные друзья, товарищи. И ворох девчонок на шее. Особенно то, что Микки нравился девочкам, Маки раздражало больше всего.

Он уже тогда подглядывал к девочкам в трусики, от чего те его отталкивали и били. И тут появлялся культурненький, весь утонченный Микки и спасал его от девичьих кулачков.

Отцу было насрать, что творится между братьями до поры до времени, у него была следующая «командировка». Потом было несколько скандалов, и каждый раз они переезжали из одного района города в другой, пока не остановились в этом элитном доме. Отец всегда был при деньгах, да и мать тоже, так что проблема жилплощади для них никогда не была насущной.

И как Олеся когда-то сорвалась на своем муже, Маки сорвался на Микки, высказав ему все. Пусть по-детски, пусть стуча тому в грудь маленькими слабыми кулачками и размазывая сопли со слезами. Тогда он и не понял, что вывалил своему братишке всю правду их жизни. Вплоть до того, что Олеся неродная мать Микки. И что он так старается быть первым, но все разбивается о глухую неприступную стену под названием Микки-Маус. А затем весь в соплях уснул на руках ошеломленного Михаила.

И вдруг Маки с этого момента начал замечать, что его дела пошли круто на лад.

Появились друзья, он стал получать лучшие оценки, девчонки стали поглядывать в его сторону и даже разрешать держать себя за ручку и целовать. А Наташка за конфетку показала, что у нее в трусиках. Этот первый опыт так ошеломил Маки, что он несколько недель ходил, словно во сне. Пока не резануло всю их семью «тетя Олеся», сказанное как-то утром Михаилом.

Время шло, и вот один брат стал заменять другого. Маки начал сиять на радость обоим родителям, Микки ушел в тень.

И теперь какой-то доцент из университета силком из этой тени вытащил на свет усиленно спрятанного туда истинного Михаила.

Маки не был глупцом, он, наверно, единственный замечал и знал, как прекрасен его братишка, хотя тот и прятал свои глаза за отросшую челку. Насколько сексуально его совершенное тело и как оно сильно. Хотя и вечно расслаблено донельзя. Да, Микки всегда читал, это было его любимое хобби. Но Маки ни разу не видел, как тот делает письменные уроки. Хотя у Микки домашка была вечно решена и всегда четко и правильно.

Маки прекрасно знал, что в детстве с Микки перегнул палку и не раз. Но его все устраивало, он не желал снова в тень брата. Он хотел сиять. Разве он это не заслужил своим тяжким трудом? Сначала он уверял себя, что так будет правильнее для всех них, он старше, а, значит, умнее, красивее и так далее по полному списку. Потом, видя, какой Микки вечно расслабленный, словно ленивый, стал думать, что так братишке и надо, коль он вечно спит.

А затем просто привык быть первым и самым лучшим. Как и окружающие привыкли видеть его в лидерах и впереди их с Микки двойке.

— И что это был за концерт? С заплывом?! Значит ты вечно из меня дурака строил?

Микки сидел сычом в своей комнате на кровати и молчал. Надо же было так проколоться, вот он идиот.

— Если ты такой супер-пупер, так вперед, чего прячешься за моей спиной? Вали на соревнования! Устрой и там показуху и полный аншлаг, клоун.

Микки не возражал, он тупо ждал, когда брат вывалит на него всю свою злость. Маки был часто грубым, но отходчивым. И уже через минуту он сел под бок Михаилу и, обняв его за плечо, тихо спросил:

— Почему к тебе прикопался «Рыбий глаз»?

Микки удивленно воззрился на Маки, а потом догадался кто такой «Рыбий глаз».

— Он гей, — пожал тот ровно плечами.

— Чего? Опять ты за свое! Или?.. — Микки силком развернули к себе и заглянули в упрямую зелень глаз. — Откуда ты узнал, а, братишка?

— Мы целовались… один раз в парке… — прошептал Микки и вдруг порозовел.

Микки с влажными глазами и розовыми скулами… Маки отогнал наваждение из своей головы, но оно никуда не исчезло. Более того он увидел, что у Микки встал член. Только от воспоминания о поцелуе с этим чертовым математиком-педофилом.

От чего Маки со злости завалил Микки под себя и попытался сам поцеловать его силком. Но Микки снова отвернул свою прекрасную голову, избегая его жадных губ, и предупредил:

— Прекрати, а то снова ударю.

— Почему ему можно, а мне нельзя?! — заорал Маки на весь их дом.

— Мальчики! — тут же раздался голос Олеси. — Опять ссоритесь?

И старший скатился с великим сожалением с младшего, глядя, как Микки прикрывает свой стояк подушкой.

— Когда? — сжал кулаки до хруста Маки.

— В тот день, помнишь… я обжегся у плиты, девчонки заставили тогда меня поставить чайник. Я ходил за гандонами и смазкой, он меня видел в аптеке, как я все это покупаю. А потом поцеловал в парке… А через неделю заявился к нам в класс, вот тогда я и ляпнул про его ориентацию.

Микки как девица-девственница то краснел, то бледнел, разминая подушку в своих сильных руках.

— Пиздец. Значит, меня ты за поцелуи бьешь. А с чужого мужика течешь, как последняя ебливая сучка? А, Микки! Или я не прав? — сузили холод серебристых глаз, снова зависая над братишкой.

— Нет… я ему тоже влепил по яйцам и в солнечное сплетение, а что?

Микки воззрился на братика своими зелеными глазищами из-под лохматой челки, как побитый щеночек. И Маки растаял.

— Ты отколотил этого верзилу Игоря Станиславовича? Да ты просто чудо, Микки, но никто не поверит в такое. Хотя… — Маки сузил снова холодно глаза. — Если ты подставишь ему жопу, а не мне, я тебя убью.

— Я не собираюсь никому подставляться. Ни тебе, ни ему, ни какому-либо другому мужчине. Кретин!

Зеленые глаза снова стали недоступны и холодны. И Микки замкнулся в себе. И если бы не заглянувшая Олеся, которая потащила Маки на кухню, радостно кудахча о своем, о женском, все могло бы в этот день закончиться и по другому.

***

Весна входила в свои права. Благоухали яблони, начинали цвести сирень и вишня.

— Кха-кха! Ты что, сошел с ума?

Игорь долго зависал сегодня в школе с факультативом и когда зашел в учительскую поздно вечером, дабы положить журнал успеваемости, то понял, что здесь можно вешать топор, багор, да все что угодно, и прямо в густой воздух. Иван сидел на столе сиськастого завуча и смолил одну сигарету за другой. И, судя по всему, уже выкурил не одну пачку.

Игорь тут уже раскрыл обе огромные фрамуги и наконец-то рассмотрел свою первую любовь. Иван беззвучно плакал… Смотря остекленевшими глазами в никуда.

— Какого черта! Кудряшка?

Игорек подлетел к другу и совсем обалдел, когда ноги развели перед ним в стороны и, пригребая за талию блондина, вжались всем дрожащим существом в его крепкое тело.

— Ты пьян? — он обнял трясущегося хрупкого мужчину за плечи.

— Разве что от никотина… Лена выиграла дело… Теперь у меня ничего нет… — прошептали влажные губы в район Игоревой шеи.

Игорь прикусил нижнюю губу, он знал, что Иван судится, вернее, Ленка подала на развод. Сдал Ивана Игорю их общий друг Васька, подмигивая со словами «Лови свой шанс, влюбленный. Другого точно не будет». Сам же Василий узнал случайно, новый любовник Лены позвонил к нему домой и напоролся не на Ивана, а на Василия. Он как раз и поведал, чтобы Иван был на слушанье в понедельник и без опозданий. А Васька, не будь дураком, наехал ответно на Ленкиного ухажера, заявив, что ни черта передавать не будет. Ленке надо, вот пусть она сама с Ваней созванивается и решает. А он не глухой телефон.

На том конце покхекали, но трубку положили. И как Вася потом понял, Ленка вызванивала Ивана сама. И вот…

Теперь его любовь всей жизни, обняв его руками за талию, пропахшая табаком насквозь, плакала навзрыд на груди у Игоря, причитая, что теперь ему незачем жить.

— Квартира?

— Отошла ей и детям.

— Машина?

— Туда же… ик… — Иван стал икать от истерики.

— Но ты вообще хоть что-то получил после развода? — обалдел Игорь.

— Абсолютно нет, единственное, мне не надо платить алименты. Лена выходит замуж через месяц. Этот пиздюк усыновляет наших детей. А у меня даже нет права видеть их. Ик…

— Как? Нет права? — охнул Игорь на такой бешеный расклад.

— Этот… мужчина… нанял частного детектива. Он заснял меня с тобой, Васей, Димой… Когда я был не совсем трезв… И на суде все это представили в таком жутком виде… Что я настоящая пьянь, проститутка, причем, подкладываюсь под мужчин. И мне этот… сученыш пообещал, что устроит по моему месту работы грандиозный скандал. Меня уволят, причем, запретят работать с детьми. Боже, за что мне все это? — дрожал Иван, захлебываясь.

— А Ленка, она ведь знает, что мы просто друзья! — сжал до скрипа зубов челюсти Игорь, пытаясь все-таки вспомнить не к месту этого чертового Диму.

— Она весь суд молчала, а потом после зло прошипела: «Это тебе за то, что ты его всегда любил, а не меня!».

— Но это глупо? Ты же не любил меня так, как они показали все это в суде, — Игорь не знал, как помочь Ивану, и просто гладил его по спине одной рукой, а второй перебирал чуть отросшие волосы, которые на концах стали завиваться в крупные колечки.

— А дети?

— Сначала ревели: «Папочка, папочка, хотим к нему на ручки!». Но им купили такие игрушки, что старший сказал, что теперь у него другой — новый отец. Богатый и щедрый. Не то, что я, голодранец.

— Ленкины слова, — хмыкнул Игорь.

— Да уж, в шесть лет такое не придумаешь сам. А младшего просто увезли на время судебного процесса к матери Лены. А когда привезут, он меня точно забудет, — вытерли об рубашку Игоря с громким шмыгом сопли и слезы.

А когда подняли голову, утонули в горячем поцелуе. Игорь притянул за талию своего урёванного любимого и просто целовал. Ванька сначала оробел, приоткрыв рот, который взяли приступом, посасывая язык, лаская небо. Потом забрыкался, но Игорь не позволил своему вожделенному мужчине отстраниться от себя.

А затем через какое-то время Иван стал осторожно отвечать.

Игорь сошел с ума, его так долгожданный Ванечка ответно ласкает своим жарким языком его рот. Поцелуй длился, кажется, целую вечность, пока Ванька снова не забрыкался в железных тисках своего друга и, уткнувшись ему затравленно в плечо, не прошептал:

— Погоди… здесь же школа, могут увидеть…

— Никого нет… Сторож отдал мне ключи, попросил закрыть дверь в учительской… Мы последние…

— Все равно учительская…

— И что? Ты никогда не мечтал тут когда-нибудь трахнуться? — Игорь подмигнул Ване, отмечая, что его друг обильно покраснел. — Или снова скажешь, что пьян? А как объяснишь мне это?

По натянутой ширинке Вани прошлась рука Игоря, и он почувствовал, как затрепетал его друг.

— Я… — Иван рвано сглотнул. — Я… ничего… такого больше не скажу.

— Дурачок ты, Ванька. Хочешь, осенью уедем вдвоем из этого города? Пошлем всех и вся! У меня защита докторской в сентябре. И после мне сразу дают математический факультет в одном милом сибирском университете. И еще, в том городе у нас будет собственный дом и сад.

— Дом? Сад? Откуда? От почившего богатого дяди? — заморгал часто Иван, смахивая снова набежавшие слезы. — Так у тебя такого с роду не было?

— Ты будешь ржать! От тети, у меня тетя скончалась пару лет назад и завещала мне свой дом. Ну, так что? Пойдешь соискателем, наконец-то защитишься. У тебя же полкандидатской есть, я же помню. Ты много сделал, пока не родился второй сын.

— И на кой я тебе такой нужен? Без всего… опустошенный, раздавленный… пустая оболочка…

Иван снова затер глаза руками, романтический момент был упущен, нахлынувшее возбуждение у обоих спало.

— А ты еще не догадался? Я люблю тебя, — усмехнулся криво Игорь, а потом потянул резво мужчину со стола.

В коридоре раздавались шаги усталого сторожа, который так и не дождался ключей от учительской.

***

Они дошли до Васьки вместе.

— Он будет ржать… — шмыгнул носом Иван, но когда Игорь, сжав его руку, повел как маленького мальчика за собой, ладонь не выдернул.

— Пусть ржет, ему можно, — ухмыльнулись в ответ.

— А жить где будем, у него? — затравлено тихо.

— Нет, я здесь живу в квартире своей сестры, правда, там все такое розово-умильно-белое. Но главное — бесплатно.

— А она не будет против… меня… — еще тише.

— Нет, она в загранке второй год. И потом, она знала о моей безответной любви к тебе. Так что, думаю, сестра будет только рада, — затаскивая своего любимого мужчину на нужный этаж. — Эй, Васька, открывай! Это мы!

Вася открыл практически сразу, было такое чувство, что он вообще ждал под дверью, или хотел куда-то уйти.

— Слава Богам! Ты жив, здоров. А я уж думал тебя с милицией искать.

— Значит ты в курсе… — Иван опустил свой взгляд и уткнулся носом в плечо Игоря.

— Уж извини. Ленка звонила три часа назад… — хмыкнул Вася. — Обещала отправить сфабрикованный компромат в школу на тебя. И я разосрался! В дым! Сначала с ней, потом с ее придурком новоявленным мужиком. Это же надо загнуть, что ты гей, пьяница и дебошир. Что пропиваешь все деньги и не тратишь на семью ни копейки. Да ведь сама квартира, все, что в ней — на твои кровные куплены! Я всегда знал, что она у тебя сволочная баба. Но не до такой же степени.

— Все нормально, Вася. Лена во всем права… — прошептал Иван, Игорь прижал его нежно к себе и позволил зарыться у себя на груди от стыда.

— Хм-м-м… Во как. Поздравляю! Жить-то где будете, а, молодожены?

— Пока у моей сестры, а осенью мне дают работу в другом городе, и мы уезжаем, уж прости, Вася, — улыбнулся радостно, как последний дурак, Игорь.

— Добился ты все-таки своего. А знаете, мужики, я все-таки знал, что вы рано или поздно сойдетесь. Правда, не думал, что при таких бурных обстоятельствах. Но, с другой стороны, другой город, наверное, самое то для вас обоих. Тем более, как я понял, они уже отправили в школу письмо с фотографиями, и тебя, Иван, уволят. Лучше уйти до этого, без скандала, — задумался Вася.

— Да, я пойду завтра к директору, поговорю с ним. Он мировой мужик, поймет, — кивнул Иван.

— Кстати, Димка звонил. Мы в это воскресенье хотим общей компанией выехать в лес на шашлыки? Вы как, оба?

— Что-то не до шашлыков мне сейчас… — протянул Иван.

Игорь тоже помотал отрицательно головой, он просто тупо не помнил этого Диму из параллели, но говорить своим друзьям об этом не хотел. Тем более Ивану.

— Ну, конечно, у вас теперь медовый месяц. Куда уж нам, холостякам с натуральным направлением. А у Димки сеструха пальчики оближешь! Попробую подбить под нее клинья. А что?

— Удачи, — улыбнулся Игорь и подтолкнул Ивана в сторону комнаты. — Вань, собирай вещи.

— Это вам удачи. Ленка ему с детьми не разрешила видеться, — прошептал Вася, когда Иван ушел к себе, собирать свои немногочисленные манатки.

— Я в курсе… это его и сломило. И ты еще заладил — медовый месяц, медовый месяц. Как попугай. Ладно, если по кускам, то за лето соберу все, что от него осталось.

Игорь был настроен на долгую осаду своей любви. Ведь хоть Иван и уходил с ним, он прекрасно понимал, что тот всю свою жизнь был по женщинам, причем, только по одной единственной. А тут сразу такой разворот. И добиваться Ивана придется постепенно и не спеша. Мужчина должен был просто прийти в себя от всей той околесицы, что творилась у него в душе. А то потом скажет, что был невменяемым. И Игорь снова останется у разбитого корыта, одинокий и ни с чем.

— А я думал, вы уже.

— Чего уже?

Ему вульгарно показали на пальцах.

— А ты пошляк, Васька! Ладно, хорошо пожрать шашлыки с Димкой и закадрить его сестрицу.

Игорь забрал сумку у Ивана и, обняв того за плечи, повел к себе домой.

***

— А тут… и правда, «миленько».

Ванька смотрел на голубо-розовые обои, пушистые белые пуфики и молочного цвета белый диван. Шторы в гостиной были золотистыми с лиловыми размывами и ярко синими облаками. Все такое… девчачье, одним словом.

— Я и забыл, что у тебя сестра еще совсем молоденькая. А квартира от кого?

— Квартира ее мужа, с которым она и уехала в загранку. На три года, но зимой они вернутся обратно. А нас ждет наш дом. В другом городе, в другой новой жизни! — Игорь забрал куртку Ивана и провел того в спальню. В доме всего было две комнаты, а еще огромная кухня–столовая, примерно размером с гостиную.

— Здорово… наверное… — сглотнул Ваня рвано, уставясь на траходром.

Игорь отследил взгляд побелевшего Ванечки и подвел его к раздвижному шкафу.

— Вот вешалки. Это место под твои вещи. У тебя есть пару костюмов для школы, лучше повесить, а то будут жеванные, как из жопы.

— Из жопы… — вздрогнул Ваня в горячих руках Игоря и тот понял, что он боится его, вспоминая, видно, как трахались те два малолетних парня.

— А ну прекрати меня бояться! — Игорь развернул к себе любимого мужчину силком и поцеловал в беззащитные губы. Сумка с одеждой глухо упала на пол.

А Игорь, отлепившись с сожалением от раскрасневшихся губ, выровнял дыхание.

— Я не сделаю ничего против твоей воли. Или то, что принесет тебе боль или ранит. Я прекрасно понимаю, в каком ты состоянии сейчас. И не собираюсь набрасываться на тебя, как волк на затравленную бешеными псами несчастную овечку. Я просто буду рядом и помогу тебе всем, чем смогу.

Иван посмотрел в голубые, горящие безумным пламенем любви, глаза. Любви именно к нему, такому, какой он есть: несуразному, болтуну, иногда полному зануде. Живущему от зарплаты до зарплаты и пытающимся лишний рублик принести в семью…

Иван вздрогнул, он и забыл… у него теперь нет семьи… а, возможно, не будет и любимой работы.

Как ни странно, но он любил возиться с детьми, какими бы они шалопаями и раздолбаями не были и как бы не ебли ему мозги.

Он глянул в эти любящие его прозрачные озера глаз и сам потянулся за поцелуем к Игорю. Теперь его семьей был только его друг, только он… И более никого.

— Спасибо, — прошептали нежные губы.

Игорь посмотрел на сумку и сам, открыв ее, повесил три несчастных костюма школьного учителя.

— Они мне скоро не пригодятся уже, — депресовал Иван.

— Не понадобятся в школе, пригодятся в университете. Или ты думаешь, будешь там как студентик бегать в свитерках? Во! — под нос ошарашенному Ивану сунули увесистую дулю.

А затем опешившего Ивана завалили на кровать, подмяли властно под себя и замерли, чувствуя, как у любимого бьется громко сердце.

— Чтобы очередная Ленка тебя увела у меня! Не дождешься. Не отдам! — прошептал Игорь, выцеловывая заплаканное лицо глупо улыбающегося Ваньки.

Ваня слушал, как и у самого Игоря стучит в груди словно набат, он обнял своего дорогого человека руками. И, кутаясь в таком нужном для него теперь тепле и ласке, прошептал:

— Не отдавай.

Игорь отвалился от хрупкого, рвано дышащего мужчины и усмехнулся:

— А сам-то не сбежишь?

— Нет.

— Тогда в ванную! Ты пропах весь табаком, соплями и слезами. А мне нужен сильный мужчина, а не зареванная слабая девица.

И Ваню, подняв на руки как невесту, потащили до душа. И поставили на ноги только там.

— Так, снимай все грязное и сюда.

Игорь и сам раздевался, засовывая свои вещи в стиралку, добавляя туда автоматом порошка и выбирая программу.

Ванька с изумлением смотрел на этого поджарого гиганта, что в одних трусах завис над импортной машинкой и что-то подпевает под свой нос.

Он снял с себя все, даже семейники, и теперь совершенно обнаженный с ворохом одежды подошел к Игорю. Блондин наконец-то разобрался с машинкой и, обернувшись к своему любимому, замер, а потом, поняв, что Иван держит одежду, забрал ее из его слабых рук.

— Я и забыл, что ты все такой же красивый, как в студенческие годы, — он снял с себя трусы и, запулив их последним аккордом, включил сложный механизм.

— Стиралки стали делать просто супер, она тебе и шелк стирает, и шерсть, и вообще все, что угодно.

Он обернулся к замершему Ивану и понял, что Ванька задумчиво рассматривает его прокаченное тело.

— Ты чего, Ваня?

— А?! — тот вздрогнул и тут почему-то руками вдруг прикрыл свои муди. Как будто Игорь девица, а не такой же мужчина, как и он сам. Ваня потупил глаза и, краснея, прошептал: — Это ты у нас всегда был красавчиком, особенно телом. По тебе столько девок сохло на первых курсах, пока не догадались… что ты голубой.

— Ну, допустим, я тогда еще и сам не знал, что по мальчикам. И потом, все это теперь твое. Гордись! И последнее. Именно любовь к тебе сделала меня геем. И твое тело мне кажется куда прекраснее моего собственного, — Игорь сделал шаг к замершему другу и обнял его, прижимая нежно к себе.

— Куда уж прекраснее? Я тощее тебя в два раза, ни мышц, ни плечей, ни торса. Всего, что нравится девкам, — задрожал от близости горячего тела Иван.

— Ты хоть сам понял, что сморозил? На кой мне все это в тебе? Я не баба! — Игорь выцеловывал тонкую шею Ивану и жарко шептал: — Мне безумно нравится, что ты такой гибкий и тонкий, что у тебя хрупкие руки, молочная кожа и так мало волос. Немного на щиколотках, в районе бикини и небольшая дорожка к круглому пупку. Они здесь у тебя более рыжие, чем на голове. И даже твой запах пота мне очень нравится.

— Угу! Воняю отборной псиной, — попробовал отшутиться Иван.

Его уже потряхивало от другого, и то, как налился Ванькин член в руках Игоря, подтверждало, что Иван возбужден. Очень!

Игорь отпустил распаленного мужчину и, зайдя в кабинку для душа, отрегулировал воду до нужной температуры. Он бы, конечно, лучше затащил его в ванную, но пока было рано, да и Ваня на сегодня был измучен и истощен. Еще уснет «в процессе» прямо в горячей воде.

А потом обернулся к хрупкому парню и протянул к нему руку:

— Идем.

Ваня сделал три шага, покачивая гордо своим стояком, и снова оказался в умелых руках Игоря, который выдавив гель для душа, стал его намыливать, не обращая внимания совершенно на свой собственный убойный стояк. Иван вздрагивал каждый раз, когда налитый член Игоря касался его бедра. Этот толстый и длинный агрегат его откровенно пугал, он и не думал, что у Игоря во взведенном состоянии фаллос больше его. Может и предполагал, но не интересовался. А теперь же это была очень насущная проблема, особенно потому, что член был подавляюще крупным.

У Вани пенис был длинным и изящно тонким, чуть загнутым игриво вверх с ярко–розовой, узкой алой головкой. У Игоря же мощная дубина, стоящая на девяносто градусов, тупо вперед, с бледно бежевым набалдашником, и текущая как аварийный кран.

Но все его опасения улетучились, когда Игорь встал перед ним на колени и взял его перевозбужденный член в свой нежный рот, лаская настолько желанно и жарко, что у Вани все мысли разлетелись в разные стороны. И он стал сам забивать в глотку Игорю, работая своими тонкими бедрами, пока не слил со стоном внутрь.

Игорь проглотил все и заулыбался возбужденным щенком, сидя у пошатывающихся ножек своего любимого парня, а потом потянулся к Ивану и попросил разрешение:

— Можно? Я только буду ласкать тебя языком и пальцами, не бойся. Я не насильник и этот агрегат… — кивнули на свой розово-бежевый текущий набалдашник, — в тебя так просто не влезет.

— Куда? — не вкатил пока Иван, а как догнал, обильно покраснел. — Ты хочешь поласкать меня языком там?

— Ага, — закивали счастливо с пола.

— Но там же… — начал Иван, как Игорь поднялся на ноги и снова его поцеловал, давая распробовать вкус собственной спермы.

— Я люблю тебя всего, даже там. И готов вылизать с головы до пят.

— Но… — начал было Ваня, как почувствовал ласковую руку Игоря, которая прошлась по ложбинке между ягодицами и стала потирать его вход в задницу. — Боже, что ты делаешь?

Иван задрожал, пенис стал снова наливаться. Он даже вспомнить не мог, чтобы у него так быстро снова появился стояк после оргазма.

— Ты чувствительный, очень. И, думаю, такая близость будет доставлять нам обоим настоящий кайф, — Игорь нагнулся к сжавшимся горошинам сосков и припал к ним своим ртом. Ивана словно пронизал ток, Ленка никогда так его не ласкала. Максимум — она делала ему кратковременный минет, чтобы поставить член, и то всегда ворчала, что ее подруги не берут в рот и что это грязно.

— Хм-м-м, ты уже снова подтекаешь, — усмехнулся Игорь и, крутанув возбужденного парня в руках, заставил опереться руками о стену, а потом раздвинул ягодицы. Анус у Вани был тоже ярким, а от прилившей крови даже чуть бордовым, манящим. Игорь склонил к нему голову и, поцеловав, обвел языком морщинистую дырочку по краям. Попка инстинктивно сжалась, подмигнув колечком.

— Игорь, хоть подмой сначала. А то я провалюсь от стыда сквозь землю, — попросили жалостливо сверху.

— Ладно. Но потом ты мне разрешишь себя потрахать там язычком и без всяких оговорок, — усмехнулись, зачерпывая гель и вводя внутрь сжавшейся дырочки один палец.

Сходя откровенно с ума, Иван был настолько тугим, горячим и бархатным, так неистово сжимал его своими нежными стенками. И Игорь, представив, что будет трахать его туда, положил свою руку на свой болезненный стояк. Пара движений, и он слил со стоном в руку под недоуменный взгляд возбужденных голубо-серых глаз.

— Прости, но мне было уже больно. Ну, а теперь я тебя там подмыл, ты чистенький и даже пахнешь морской свежестью. И твоя попка в моем распоряжении, — предупредили Ваньку и припали туда языком.

Сначала Ваня сжимался, но уже через пару минут колечко расслабилось. И язык смог проникнуть вовнутрь, лаская, распаляя и сводя с ума и второго тонкого мужчину.

— Игорь, я так упаду, меня ноги уже не держат, — заскулил Иван, пытаясь не рухнуть от накатившего возбуждения на голову своему новоявленному любовнику. Ибо Игорь уже практически полностью вводил в него свой язык и, делая незамысловатые движения туда-сюда, довел своего любимого мужчину до полного абзаца.

Игорь потянул его вниз, поставил на колени и упер грудью на встроенную скамейку в душевой.

— Держись, ты немного расслабился. И теперь можно куда продуктивнее поиграться твоей нежной дырочкой. Где-то тут был крем для тела? Ага, вот и он! Как раз жирный и вязкий. Вау, детка, в тебя входит уже два пальца просто прогресс на лицо.

— На жопу! Ах-х-х-х! — выгнулись дугой, ибо шаловливые пальчики Игоря знали, что найти внутри и потереть, а главное так, чтобы довести своего любимого до всепоглощающей нирваны.

— Я так лишусь рассудка, — запричитал Иван, ловя горячими губами воздух.

— Восстановим. Ты настоящее совершенство, мой возлюбленный.

Игорь уже подтрахивал Ивана тремя пальцами, если так пойдет — то уже сегодня он сможет вставить в него свой жаждущий член, пусть даже наполовину. Который уже снова налился и был солидарен полностью со своим ебливым хозяином. Но Ваня был на грани, еще один качек и он обильно слил, цепляясь за стенки душа и пытаясь устоять на дрожащих коленях.

— Не бойся, просто сожми вот так свои бедра и немного потерпи, я быстро.

Ваню подняли на ноги, собрали стройные ножки в кучку, а потом толкнулись по манившей ложбинке, между бедрами, трясь снизу об нежные яйца и опавший член. Иван смотрел, как впереди него периодически появляется бежевый, весь в жирной смазке крема текущий набалдашник, и не мог поверить, что такой может поместиться в нем. Он прикинул до куда достанет ему Игорь, если введет своего одноглазого удава в него… И передернул плечами, получалось до желудка точно. Что орально, что анально! Игорь меж тем стал двигаться, рвано с пошлыми шлепками впечатываясь в ягодицы Вани, тяжело дыша. А потом слил, обильно изгваздав всю промежность хрупкого мужчины своим вязким семенем.

— Ты еще на ногах? Не уснул? Тогда давай, я тебя подмою и на ручки. В постель.

Трахадром принял их прохладными простынями и мягкими подушками.

У Ивана в животе заурчало так, что Игорь, усмехнувшись, поцеловал своего провалившегося в сон любимого и пошел заказывать пиццу на дом. Ибо продуктов в холодильнике попросту не наблюдалось.

Через два часа, посвежевший после короткого сна и секса, Иван уплетал с аппетитом пиццу на кровати Игоря и смотрел задумчиво на своего нового сожителя. Особенно на то, как у блондина снова убойно стоит в штанах.

— Не смотри ты так на него, а то подавишься. Опадет сам собой, просто ты меня очень возбуждаешь. Даже когда жуешь эти чертовы треугольные куски.

— А ты? — Игорю протянули кусок в зубы, но тот забрал его у Ивана и, поцеловав нежно руку, потянул на себя. — Прекрати заигрывать со мной, а то трахну по-настоящему.

— Трахни… может тогда я успокоюсь и не буду бояться этого так сильно, — прошептали на груди Игоря и охнуть не успели, как оказались посаженными на его прокаченные бедра. Блондин был настолько силен, что вертел Ивана в руках как хотел, а ведь тот, не смотря на свою хрупкость, весил не слабо, ибо имел тяжелые кости.

— Ты сам напросился, моя сладость!

Игорь скользнул в пижамные штаны своего шатена и потер сжатое вновь колечко, а после, пошарив под подушкой, нашел то, что искал — специальную анальную смазку. Зачерпнув ее щедро, вернулся к изучению любимой задницы. У Ивана встало практически сразу, как только он почувствовал, как подушечки пальцев потерли анальное колечко и протолкнулись вовнутрь. Один пальчик, второй, третий…

— Расслабься! А вот и она родимая, — нажимая на простату.

Иван сам стал насаживаться на пальцы сверху, пошло раскинув ноги в стороны и опираясь на колени, поднимая свой зад над бедрами и нежившими его руками. Второй рукой Игорь ласкал сжавшиеся яички Вани и основание его изогнутого члена, любуясь яркой головкой, что выглядывала игриво из крайней плоти любимого человека.

Четвертый палец. Теперь его Иван был готов.

— Лучше, если я сам буду тебя контролировать в первый твой раз, а то можешь по неопытности порвать себя. Так что давай-ка на живот. Вот так!

Возбужденного Ванечку сняли с бедер и поставили раком на кровати, широко заставляя развести бедра и оттопырить попу вверх и подать бедра назад.

— Умничка, и помни, сам не двигайся, ладно? Вот так…

Игорь приставил к открытому красному колечку свою крупную головку, смазанную обильно мазью, и толкнулся вовнутрь. Было обалденно тесно, горячо и желанно. Но он, прикусив нижнюю губу до крови, стал успокаивать трясущегося под ним Ивана, так как член Игоря даже после четырех пальцев был слишком большим.

— Не бойся, дыши глубоко и расслабься. Я не пойду дальше, пока не почувствую, что ты готов. Да, так, — он немного качнулся назад в раскрытой для него заднице и потом чуть-чуть глубже проник вперед.

— Боль-но! — проикал Иван, хватаясь за простыни и зарываясь своей полыхающей слезливой мордашкой в одну из подушек, чувствуя, что Игорь вновь в нем замирает и преданно терпеливо ждет, когда тот его пустит дальше.

Ваня попытался отстраниться и расслабиться. Он почему-то очень хотел пройти через это и как можно быстрее, прекрасно понимая, что Игорь бы мог и подождать. И если надо — хоть полгода, хоть год. Ради него. Любимого и единственно неповторимого.

Но Иван не хотел таких жертв от человека, который оказался единственным с ним здесь и сейчас. Раз решил жить с Игорем, то по полной программе. Ведь друг любил его всем своим сердцем и хотел слиться с Иваном единым целым. А чего хотел сам Иван?

Качок! И выстроенные мыслеформы рассыпались от прошивающей боли, помноженной на дикую безудержную страсть. Головка Игоря пропахала по простате Ивану, блондин понял, что задел у любимого ту самую заветную точку, и, откатившись назад, снова двинул в том же направлении. Теперь уже дикое возбуждение перекрывало полностью навязчивую, острую боль в заднице и сорвало все предохранители. Иван двинул по стволу Игоря назад сам, пытаясь вобрать мощный поршень в себя полностью. И если бы не его опытный любовник, порвал бы сам себя.

— Погоди, — вспотевшие бедра зафиксировали железно, споря с собственным диким звериным желанием натянуть до упора. — Не так быстро и ретиво! Я еще не проник в тебя до конца.

— Игорь, я больше не могу! Трахни, а? — проблеял не своим голосом Иван.

— Трахну-трахну! Всему свое время, — и снова откатываясь, медленно пропахивая по простате. — Вот так, да?

— Да-а-а-а-а! — срывая голос на откровенный стон. — А можно еще? О, да-а-а-а! Хорошо-то как… О, еще ра-а-а-а-аз!

— Значит так… — Игорь зафиксировал свой член рукой впереди себя, не давая дальше проникнуть в нежный полыхающий от страсти кишечник, и стал более динамично вытрахивать любимую дырочку на пройденную глубину. Проникнуть дальше на сегодня было невозможно. Хотя в первый же раз и уже на половину для девственника Ивана с такой оглоблей, как у Игоря, и правда, был слишком большой прогресс.

«Ничего, в следующий раз будет глубже», — пообещал себе щедро Игорь, уже то, что он был в своем любимом, желанном чуть ли не всю его сознательную жизнь, срывало башню и наполняло мужчину счастьем. При очередном толчке его головку зажали безбожно кишечником, заставляя силком слить в себя, и выплеснулись на белоснежные простыни пряной струей. Игорь зацеловал свое счастье практически до нехватки кислорода, жамкая в своих сильных и страстных руках.

— Я был полным дебилом… — потянулся у него в руках сладко Иван.

— Это еще почему? — Игорь поставил брови домиком.

— Понимаешь, я тогда, когда понял, что ты любишь меня, в общем, не смейся только. Но прочитал много литературы, конечно, какую смог найти в то время про геев, ведь интернета не было и все такое, а потом в душе попробовал ввести себе палец… в зад.

У Игоря не только брови полезли домиком, но и все лицо стало кирпичом. Такого он от Ивана не ожидал. Значит, Ваня уже тогда отнесся серьезно к его чувствам и даже представил, каково это может быть.

— И-и-и? — боясь спугнуть свою удачу.

— И ничего, было жутко больно и противно. Я подумал, что это не для меня, точно. И решил, что дружба лучше, чем мучить себя и тебя. Да и Ленка всегда была на стреме и рядом.

— Ты был полным дебилом, — подтвердил Игорь, хотя умудрено умалчивая, что только наполовину проник в его нежную задницу. Но это Ивану и не надо пока знать, он постепенно его растянет. Главное, что ему понравилось, и мужчина не против таких интимных отношений.

Ваня глянул укоризненно серо-голубыми глазами и получил объяснение.

— Что решился на этот долбанный эксперимент один.

— А-аа… М-мм… Игорь, а у тебя там кто-нибудь еще был? — Иван нежно коснулся ягодиц Игоря и покраснел, как вареная свекла.

— Нет. Хочешь попробовать? Тебя я приму там с радостью, — усмехнулся гений в математике.

— Значит ждал? — кивнул своим мыслям Иван.

— Конечно. Только тебя и всю свою жизнь, — вовлекли в страстный поцелуй, утаскивая на сухое место.

— А как же Микки? — вдруг вспомнил Иван первую причину прихода Игоря к ним в школу.

— А что Микки? Милый сладкий юноша, чересчур талантливый и, как я понимаю, без ума любит своего старшего брата и далеко небратской любовью. Да так, что сам боится признаться и себе, и ему в этом. Таким неординарным людям очень трудно по жизни, тяжело, и, если честно, я за него очень сильно переживаю, — Игорь отлип от сладкого рта Ивана.

— Значит, ты его не хочешь? — уточнил занудливо тот.

— Почему же нет? Хочу! — и рассмеялся проказливо на надутые губы любимого. — Боже, Иван, только не говори, что ты и ревнуешь? И кого, меня? К своему собственному ученику? Если тебе показать красивую цыпочку в онлайне, к примеру, с четверым размером стоячей груди и крутыми бедрами? Да такую смазливую, чтобы у тебя на нее конкретно встал.

— Я уже не уверен, встанет ли после того, что ты вытворял со мной сегодня. Особенно в заднице, — буркнули так забавно и потешно, что Игорь снова вовлек насупленного Ивана в страстный поцелуй.

— Пойми, Микки меня возбуждает как любой подросток с нежной кожей и своими телячьими глазками и стройными формами тела. Но люблю-то я тебя! Такого, какой ты есть: уставшего от жизни, померкшего, с неудачами, хроническими вредными привычками и болячками, с говном в жопе и прочим, — стали перебирать каштановые волосы.

— Так значит, там все-таки было говно. И ты обманул меня? «Морская свежесть», за ногу тебя дери! — подорвался Иван.

Игорь рассмеялся в любимую каштановую макушку и контрольно чмокнул в висок:

— Не было там говна, это чисто гипотетически.

— Я придушу тебя чисто гипотетически, ты, математический засранец! — начал его в шутку душить Иван.

Но Игорь снова вовлек любимого в нежный поцелуй и заметил:

— И я сделаю все, чтобы ты снова засиял. Чтобы был счастлив и радовался жизни.

Иван замер над ним, а потом со вздохом прижался к надежному мужскому плечу.

— Мои дети… Она забрала моих детей. Вот почему мне было так погано. Знаешь, Бог с этой долбанной квартирой, нажитыми ненужными вещами, да и самой Ленкой, в общем. Я уже давно заметил, что я нелюбим, да и сам очерствел к ней. Но мои мальчики… Игорь, я просто не знаю, как без них жить. Без их улыбок, ручонок, вечных «Почему и зачем?». Упертых характеров, настырных носиков… Алешка и Сашка.

Игорь просто прижал его к себе и погладил по изящно изогнутой спине, Иван, и правда, был тоньше него в два раза, хрупкий, словно надломленный жизнью прекрасный цветок.

— Должны же они когда-нибудь понять, что не измеряется любовь в дорогих игрушках и бездушных деньгах? И тогда все встанет на свои места, — поцеловали своего любимого в лоб. — Отец всегда один, как и мать, и другой его не заменит.

— Должны, но не обязаны… — прошептал Ваня тихо, а когда Игорь заглянул в его замершее лицо, то понял, что его любимый просто сладко спит. Вымотанный волнениями, необычным сексом и прочим, прямо на нем, уткнувшись в грудь и шмыркая своим милым любимым носиком.

Игорь улыбнулся своей пойманной на груди желанной птичке и, натянув сверху теплое одеяло, сам провалился в сон. Завтра предстоял разговор с директором школы. И была еще куча нерешенных вопросов. Но это будет завтра, вернее, уже сегодня. И после того, как они выспятся, а утром позавтракают остатками пиццы и примут вместе душ.

То, что они будут принимать душ вместе, Игорь не сомневался, как и то, что его девственность в собственной заднице находится под большим вопросом. Он в студенчестве дал себе зарок, не пускать туда никого, кроме любимого Ивана. И теперь Иван был рядом, прямо на нем. Уснувший, разомлевший, пахнущий пряно потом и сексом.

«Наконец-то я лишусь девственности и там», — улыбнулся Игорь своим пошлым мыслям, а потом подумал о Микки.

«Как он? И все ли у него хорошо?»


	6. Перелом, пик

Маки знал, где искать эту ебнутую двойку голубых извращенцев, и целеустремленно шел в сторону подсобки со школьным инвентарем. Денис и Сережка прогуливали физику, значит где-то трахались. Конечно, Вано, как всегда, будет ему читать нотации, но даже ветреный Максим начал замечать, что с физиком в последнее время творится что-то неладное.

«Может этот педофил, Рыбий Глаз, ебет Вано?» — вездесущие девки пронюхали, что в универе они учились вместе на физико-математическом. Причем, были закадычными друзьями. А чего только не экспериментируют по молодости?

Маки усмехнулся своим развратным мыслям и достал навороченный телефон с фотокамерой.

«Вано подставляет зад Рыбьему глазу?! Мрак… А с другой стороны, значит его приход сюда никак не связан с Микки. И мой братишка просто набивает себе цену. Вот навозный жук, но я тебя достану!»

Он тихо отомкнул перочинным ножиком дверь, пробрался между арматурами тенью отца Гамлета и, криво усмехнувшись, застал прелестную сцену. Денис стоял раком перед сидящим на матах взмыленным, возбужденным Сережкой и чувственно сосал ему член. Сам же очкарик ласкал себя пальчиками в заднице, явно готовясь под глубинный трах.

Фотокамера в телефоне была с последними наворотами и прекрасным разрешением. Маки сделал несколько фоток и с усмешкой послал на телефон Микки, с припиской «Я нашел наших голубков!».

У Микки был точно такой же телефон, просто в этот раз им отец подарил одинаковые подарки на новый год.

«Не интересует», — ответ как всегда убивал своей лаконичностью. Но Маки умел читать братика сквозь строк, если ответил…

Значит. Он на правильном пути.

Еще пару фото, где Денис так страстно сосет член своего бой-френда, подрачивая в такт свой мощный стояк, и Маки вышел из тени.

— Привет, мальчики, а я к вам.

Денис и Серега дернулись от сладкого голоска Маки, но, проморгавшись и придя в себя от возбуждения, витиевато сматюкнулись.

— Маки, тебя же в жопу! — Серега прикрыл свой лоснящийся от слюны Дениса стояк.

— И какого лешего ты здесь? — Денис нашел ощупью свои очки и водрузил их обратно на свой нос.

— Как какого? Я решил попробовать с мальчиками. И вы как раз то, что мне нужно, — пропели гадливо, усаживаясь на противоположную стопку матов, а потом помахали телефоном. — А вы очень фотогеничны, особенно ты, Дениска, с попки, ну, а Сергей это просто порно-актер.

— Мы стали официальной парой. И даже Наташке отказали, посему, ты опоздал! — взвинтился Серега.

— Ну тогда, думаю, если я разошлю эти фотки по всей школе, то ничего страшного не будет? Раз уж вы и так официальная пара, — нажимая на кнопки отработанным движением.

Серега сжал кулаки, подобрался, но его остановил более прозорливый Денис:

— Какого рода опыт ты хочешь получить?

— Ну-у-у-у… сперва хотя бы отсосите мне в два ротика, а то ваши потрахушки курам на смех, даже Микки не заводят.

Во второй раз на подборку порно фото с другими ракурсами, ласкающих друг дружку парней, Мишка не ответил.

— Ты это послал Микки? — ужаснулся побелевший резко Серега.

— Ага! Но пока только ему, — закивали, игриво вываливая перед парнями свое мощное, но совершенно вялое хозяйство. — Но могу и всем остальным. Не вопрос. А что? Общественность должна быть в курсе, что у нас тут образовалась влюбленная парочка. А что, вы против?

— Успокойся, Сергей, дальше Микки это не пойдет. Он не такая гнида, как этот! Так что ты не поделил со своим младшим братишкой, а, Маки? И за что мы с Сергеем тут должны рвать свои жопы?

Маки усмехнулся и прошелся рукой, лаская нежно свой член:

— А вот это мое дело, давайте, постарайтесь ротиками. Ну же!

Денис сжал челюсть и за ручку потянул Серегу за собой в сторону нагло развалившегося Максима. Парни оба опустились перед разведенными ногами жгучего брюнета, смотря тупо на его вялый член. Серега замотал головой:

— Не могу.

— Сможешь, — Денис его властно поцеловал, а потом сам первым взял в рот вялую головку Маки.

— Зачем тебе все это? Ты же всю жизнь был по бабам, — Сережка косо смотрел, как стараются губы Дениса на чужом члене, его стало с этого мутить.

— Ты лучше языком работай, или никогда не сосал своему любимому Денису? — ухмыльнулся зловредно Маки, когда услышал между своих ног.

— Серега прав, ты — натурал! Он у тебя даже не встает, — буркнул Денис, выпуская его обсосанный член.

— Да неужели? Возьми в ротик поглубже, ага так!

Маки прикрыл глаза и представил, что ему отсасывает братишка. Встало будь здоров, да так, что Денис поперхнулся, смотря на это чудо, что закачалось у него под носом.

— Бля! Маки, ты его что, силой воли можешь поднять? — обалдел Серега, по дурному облизав губы.

— Или представил на моем месте другого? С зеленью глаз и с точно такими же волосами, что и у тебя? — съязвил Денис, парень был ебливым от природы. И если у Маки зачесалось, то он был не прочь покататься на его красавце.

Серега тут же почувствовал желание своего любимого и теперь поцеловался с ним сам, распробуя смазку Маки на его языке. Пока юноши чувственно целовались, Маки сделал еще пару фото на фоне своего стояка и снова сбросил их на телефон Микки. С пометкой: «Я в процессе!».

Ответ пришел тут же — «Идиот». 

Что ж, Микки он снова зацепил.

А потом облизнулся, видя, как место Дениса занял Сергей. Серега сосал по другому, более дерзко, остро, Денис же выцеловывал пах Маки, приближаясь язычком к сжавшимся яичкам. Супер фото, когда оба парня, целуясь, лижут его ствол с двух сторон, ушло незамедлительно на урок физики. С припиской: «Кайф! Не хочешь попробовать?»

Ответ пришел несколько минут спустя.

«Прекрати мучить своих друзей».

— Я готов, Маки! Хочешь оседлаю тебя? — прошептал возбужденный до нельзя Денис.

«Мучить!» — дернулся Максим и покачал отрицательно головой.

— Я трахну Сергея! Ты там, как бездонная дыра. Растрахан и вдоль, и поперек. Так какой в этом интерес?

Сергей дернулся от такого расклада в сторону, но его удержал снова Денис:

— Маки! Сергей там девственник, ты его порвешь в клочья своим елдуном. Давай лучше в меня? Без резинок, тебе можно.

— Хм-м-м-м, а я думал, ты ему уже присунул. Значит, сам виноват, что не разработал свою любовь, — игриво притянули за руку дрожащего Серегу.

По сравнению с Маки оба физически были слабыми, если будет драка, и парочка это прекрасно понимала, то Максим порвет обоих. Посему, голубки пытались отделаться меньшей кровью.

— Маки, не глупи, ты же не насильник!

— Нет, конечно, — Маки прижал к себе трясущегося блондина и коснулся его от страха сжавшегося ануса. — И правда, целочка! Что ж, тогда растяни его для меня, и условности соблюдем. Девственность Сережки, так и быть, формально достанется тебе. И я его не порву, хм-м-м-м… Как говорится, и овцы целы, и волки сыты.

Парни замерли перед Маки забитыми сурками.

— Ну, давай же, Денис, ведь ты хочешь Серегу поиметь туда давно, я же знаю. Просто он тебе никогда не давал. Заодно покажешь мне — натуралу, как надо трахнуть парня девственника так, чтобы он на всю жизнь стал только твоим.

Денис взял за руку трясущегося Сережку и увел обратно на их место, еще сохранившие тепло тел маты.

— Доверься мне, — прошептали в ушко блондину.

— Но ты же обещал, что никогда мне туда не вставишь, — проблеял тот с испугом в ответ.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебе вставил Маки?

Хитрый Денис тут же просчитал все «за» и «против», и он, как ни странно, был сейчас благодарен своему деспотичному другу Максиму. Иначе жопа Сереги ему бы так и не обломилась во веки веков. Блондин решил стать официальным бой-френдом Дениса только с одним условием — он будет всегда сверху.

— Нет…

— Тогда встань раком и предоставь все мне. Я буду у тебя первым, ты же любишь меня? — блондина поцеловали и властно толкнули на маты, заставляя встать на четвереньки.

— Да, люблю, но… Ох-х-х-х!

Прогнулись от того, что язык Дениса стал призывно ласкать вход в тело. Серега и подумать не мог, что там сам очень чувствительный. А Денис думал, что Маки может утрахать хоть их обоих, после того как девственность Сереги достанется ему. Ибо ради такого подарка для него — Маки заслужил чего угодно.

Меж тем, пока Денис готовил Сережкину упругую, тугую задницу, Маки сделал еще ряд фотографий и подписал следующим образом: «Сегодня девственность Сережки будет моей. Денис сейчас готовит для меня свою любимую дырку».

Микки ответил сразу.

«Коль нет ума, чужого не добавить», — и вырубил телефон.

— Пиздюк, — прошипел Маки и увидел, как Денис, растянув Сережку, к тому времени проникает членом в его раскрасневшуюся дырочку. — О-о-о, процесс пошел!

Серега затрясся от боли, попытался слезть с орудия пытки, но Денис, дорвавшись до сладенького, просто ему этого не дал. Натягивая, медленно, но верно девственный задок дружка-любовника на свой огненный стояк. Это был шанс поиметь упертую жопу Сереги. Единственный шанс, и Денис вцепился в него клещами. Блондина заколотило и он от боли обмочился на маты.

— Вау, это и называют у гомиков «Золотой дождь»? Круто ты его, Денис, прямо вижу, Сереге в полный кайф! — съязвил Маки и посмотрел на свой опавший член. Ебать этих пиздюков у него не было больше желания.

— Слышите, утырки, если ты, Денис, доведешь его до оргазма, не дроча член, а только шуруя в его узкой жопе — я его не трону. Ну, так что?

Денис только оскалил зубы, он знал заранее, что Маки трахать не будет ни его, ни тем более Серегу. Так как видел, как Маки неровно дышит, почитай, со средней школы, из парней только в сторону своего странного брата. И если он вообще пойдет по мужикам, то исключительно с ним.

Денис нежно огладил трясущееся желанное тело Сережи и прошептал в ушко:

— Ты понял? Постарайся расслабиться, я все сделаю сам. Просто кончи, любимый, ради меня и для меня.

Он дал привыкнуть к болезненной наполненности кишечника Сереже и, качнув бедрами, стал его размашисто трахать, как много раз мечтал во снах, как грезил наяву. А теперь, благодаря Маки, это стало реальностью. Денис загнул стонущего Серегу так, что тот уже ничего не соображал, получая прямиком по простате каждый раз от мощного поршня своего бой-френда.

И через несколько минут лужица мочи была разбавлена струйкой спермы, сотрясающегося в мощнейшем оргазме блондина.

— Ну что? Ты получил, что хотел, Маки?

Денис слил сам в своего любимого в первый раз в жизни, помечая девственную бордовую попку своим семенем.

Максим меж тем встал, убрал важно сотик в карман и, наклонившись, надавил на край матов, моча вперемешку со спермой потекла вниз.

— Спасибо за представления, мальчики. Я слово умею держать. Думаю, ты тоже получил, что хотел, Дениска, но не прощаюсь, до встречи.

— За что он так нас? — Серега до сих пор дрожал от волны сильнейшего оргазма и, сидя в руках Дениса, с ужасом осознавал, что хочет еще раз… попробовать снизу. Ибо такого долбилова никогда ранее не испытывал.

«Только не это… Я же мужик, а не девка! — но его мысли смыл страстным поцелуем довольный до безобразия Дениска. — Хотя с ним можно, я же вроде как люблю его, а он меня», — отдаваясь нежным и жгучим рукам хитрого любовника, который шепотом просил, выцеловывая ключицы:

— А давай еще раз, ты такой милый, когда я в тебе, и так классно стонешь, покрываясь румянцем.

— Но, Денис, а как же Маки и Микки? Они ж растреплют все про нас.

— Нет, у них самих, кажется, намечается любовь, и, если честно, им не до нас.

Денис утащил силком Сережку на другую стопку матов и, подмяв под себя, припал ртом к его заднице.

— В тебе моя сперма. Я и мечтать об этом не смел. Как же ты мне нравишься, Сережка.

***

Маки шел мимо кабинета директора, когда с другой стороны на него выпали озабоченный физик и математик. Вано тут же вцепился с нравоучительной речью в злостного прогульщика, но его осадил Рыбий Глаз.

— Позже, Иван, сначала директор.

— Ах, да! Но запомни, Воронцов, вызову к доске на следующем уроке и расспрошу с особым пристрастием, — спохватился тот и, отойдя от ученика, застывая, ожидал, когда тот пройдет мимо.

«Что за чехарда?» — Маки ушел за угол коридора и выглянул, как заправский шпион, обратно.

Вано подержался за руку Рыбьего Глаза и, потеревшись лбом об его плечо, вошел к директору. Игорь Станиславович остался снаружи, нервно чеканя шаг по диагонали отдаленной рекреации.

Явно дело было не чисто, неужели физика увольняют, а если да, то за что? Маки занял пост наблюдения из выхода коридора у расписания, открыл книгу и стал ждать. Учителя после директора явно пройдут мимо него, может он чего-нибудь увидит или услышит. Уж больно нежно Вано просил поддержки Рыбьего Глаза, а если Микки прав, и математик — гей? Что ж, жизнь становилась все веселее и веселей день ото дня. И чудеса только начинались.

 

— Иван Градиславович, о чем вы хотели поговорить со мной? — директор знал этого мальчика еще со школьной парты. Более того, всю его многочисленную семью: старших братьев и сестер, а также родителей — простых рабочих. Иван был поздним ребенком — последышем. Его мама умерла, когда он был в восьмом классе, а отец, когда Иван заканчивал университет. Все остальные его братишки и сестренки уже были к тому времени при семьях, с ворохом своих собственных детишек и проблем. Посему, Ваня был из них всех на особом счету у старика, ибо такого талантливого, усердного учителя, любящего детей, надо было еще и поискать. Старик сам нашел парня после университета и щедро предложил ему работу в своей элитной гимназии. У Вани к тому времени уже был первый сынишка, проблемы с финансами, да второй ребенок на подходе.

— Дело в том, что я хочу уволиться по собственному желанию из школы.

— Ваня… — директор от такого просто чуть не сел мимо кресла.

Он помнил, как радовался Иван первой своей зарплате, шепча: «Как много денег!», как был счастлив, когда директор выбил ему квартиру от школы, и они вместе с женой Леночкой переехали из общаги. Тогда у Ивана было уже два сынишки. Да что угодно могло случиться у Ивана в жизни, но чтобы он вот так вот просто бросил любимую работу? Это был нонсенс. Значит у Вани случилась катастрофа, и он не знает как быть теперь.

Директор встал со стула, подошел к секретеру и достал виски, налил в два стакана и поставил перед удивленными серыми глазами, полными тоски:

— Рассказывай все как есть, Ванилинка, все как есть.

И он рассказал, из глаз уже не бежали тихие слезы. После Игоря Ивану было намного легче. Тоска так не резала грудь, была усталость и только, а еще безысходность и жажда сорваться с места.

— Эк она тебя как. Ну и выбрал же ты подругу жизни себе, — крякнул старик и сам намахнул вискарь. — И чего в суде смотрели, подняли бы бумаги и поняли, что квартиру ты получил от школы, которой отдавал всего себя.

— Дело прошлое… Но я точно знаю, письмо они уже отправили в министерство, а затем приказ об увольнении меня как… В общем, придет сюда. Так лучше, если я уволюсь сам и по собственному желанию.

— Идиот, да? Чтобы я тебя уволил из-за вертихвостки, которая украла у тебя детей! Где живешь-то теперь? Угол свой есть? А то могу у себя поселить. Капитолина будет только за, ты ей всегда нравился.

Капиталиной звали жену директора школы, основательную серьезную бабу.

— Нет, Петр Сергеевич, я у друзей живу… уже полгода как.

— С теми, с которыми у тебя якобы голубые шуры-муры? — рассмеялся старик.

— Я ухожу еще и по тому, что один из них был влюблен в меня еще в студенчестве, и теперь после развода я согласился жить с ним… Как муж с женой.

Старик крякнул от такого и налил себе еще чуть ли не полный стакан.

— Ну, ты меня и убил наповал, значит дыма без огня не бывает. А дай-ка угадаю, неужто этот влюбленный в тебя — Игорь Станиславович, а?

И видя, как у Ивана зажглись щеки, покачал головой:

— Только из-за того, что одна баба оказалась мерзавкой, кидаться под мужика очертя голову. Хотя, не спорю, внешне красив, засранец! Только и толки о его смазливой внешности среди молодых училок, а он, оказывается, совсем другого поля ягода. Мда-а-а… подарочек ты мне, Ванечка, знатный преподнес. Просто режешь под самый корень! Не спорю, как специалист этот твой Игорь силен. Я сам кончил физмат. И давно уже не видел таких показателей по алгебре у старших классов, а он их всего за пару месяцев поднатаскал. Но ты? Ваня, а надо ли тебе такое? Какой бы он не был прекрасный человек, надежный, любящий, но он — мужчина, такой же, как и ты.

— Я все уже решил… Я в студенчестве сделал большую ошибку. И Игорь остался мне только другом, близким, преданным, но другом. В этот раз я не предам его. Поэтому подпишите мое увольнение и расстанемся друзьями. Его приглашают этой осенью после защиты докторской в другой город возглавить факультет, и он забирает меня с собой. Хочет, чтобы я защитил кандидатскую по волновой физике.

— Значит так! — Петр Сергеевич встал снова из-за стола и начал мерить из угла в угол свой кабинет. — Когда Игоря переводят в другой город?

— Он думает в конце ноября, а что? — удивленно воззрились на старика.

— Вот тогда и уволю, а министерство пошлю в жопу! Только одна просьба, чтобы в школе про ваши шуры-муры ни одна душа не знала. Ясно?

— Да, Петр Сергеевич, мы же взрослые люди, все понимаем, что такая привязанность в обществе не приветствуется.

— Понимает он! Тоже мне, жена нашлась мужского пола, свою воспитать не смог, сам в бабы подался? — рыкнул директор и хлопнул убойно кулаком по секретеру, в котором однозначно звякнули бутылки.

На этот глухой удар Игорь запрыгнул хищным барсом в кабинет директора и узрел, как злющий директор расписывает его любимого, который как нашкодивший школьник стоит в углу.

— О, а вот и муженек пожаловал! Не тряси зря яйцами! Мне Иван как сын родной. И ничего я ему такого не сделаю. А лучше выпей!

Третий граненый стакан с вискарем поставили на стол, отслеживая, как математик одним залпом осушил до дна.

— Развели тут в школе голубую любовь! Все я сказал, до ноября даже чтобы не дергались. А потом, с богом, и я беру у тебя слово, Игорь Станиславович, что ты приложишь все свои чертовы силы, дабы Ваня защитился и был счастлив с тобой.

— Приложу, — заулыбался счастливо Игорь.

— Ну-ну, ладно. Жаль только, осенью тебе будет не до школы.

— Почему же? — удивился Игорь. — Я своего любимого все равно забирать вечером отсюда буду. Так что факультативы для всех желающих на три месяца смогу организовать. А вот днем извините, работа на кафедре.

— Хорошо… Договорились. Откуп за невесту, значит? А что, девка знатная, домовита, по хозяйству сноровиста и готовит — пальчики оближешь. Ну, а то, что эксклюзивная — с членом и яйцами — так это уж ваши проблемы, молодежь, с интимом сами разберетесь.

Ивана совсем вогнали в краску, а потом толкнули в сторону Игоря:

— Ладно, первый и последний раз в этой школе. Целуйтесь, засранцы! Хоть посмотрю, как это выглядит со стороны между двумя мужиками.

Игорь властно привлек сопротивляющегося Ивана и коротко поцеловал, а потом, отпустив, уставился на задумчивого старика.

— Не так плохо, как казалось, но если бы Иван был девкой, смотрелось куда эстетичней. Ну что уж с вами сделаешь, на правах умерших родителей Ивана благословляю вас, идиоты. И марш сегодня домой, ваши уроки я отменю, нечего туда идти, когда подшофе. А завтра чтобы оба были на работе! Поняли?

— Ага, — прошептали счастливые до безобразия мужчины и выскользнули из кабинета.

— М-да… Петр Сергеевич — мировой мужик. Я думал, он меня кастрирует! За тебя, — ухмыльнулся Игорь.

— Мог бы, я у них с Капиталиной часто жил, особенно, после смерти матери, отец пил безбожно и бил меня, а когда напивался, гонялся за мной с ножиком. Почитай, они мне как вторые папа и мама или крестные. А что?

— Да так, подумалось… а если бы мы со студенчества сразу стали вместе…

Педагоги, от которых пахло убойно спиртным, озабоченно промчались мимо Маки, даже не заметив, как парень сидит с ногами на подоконнике.

— Чего это они радостные и датые от директора?

Как услышал раскатистое по коридору:

— А, Капиталина, да нет, это я так, случайно. Дочку нашу любимую замуж сосватал! Как, какую? Ванилинку! Бред, говоришь? А то я сам не знаю, увы, современные нравы. За кого? О! За мирового мужика! Да не брешу я, только что выпили за это дело. Да какой рабочий день, уже седьмые уроки! Эх, красавец, был бы бабой, сам отдался. Да не разыгрываю я тебя, больно надо, — директор уходил в сторону актового зала, разговаривая по пьяни громко на всю школу.

— Замуж? — Маки собрал челюсть. — Неужели Рыбий Глаз собирается жениться на дочери директора. Ведь, как я понимаю, Вано женат? Точно! Бред какой-то…

И Маки заспешил домой.

***

Микки вначале подумал, что Маки шлет ему фото про Димку и Серегу из своего личного архива, но когда тот сфоткался с «этаким фоном» сначала свою рожу, потом стоящий член, охуел.

Он не думал, что Максим на такое решится, просто посчитал, что это очередной гон. Но когда пришла фотка, как эти двое давятся членом Маки, похмурел. Он давно уже смирился с океаном девушек вокруг его любимого братишки. Но чтобы к Маки прикасались другие парни… И где? Там!

Микки просто подурнело.

Он понимал, что тяга к Максиму запретная и недостойная по всем человеческим канонам, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Единственный выход — просто не подпускать Маки к себе близко и держать себя в руках. Но в последнее время бог сыграл с Микки одну злую шутку за другой. Его старший братишка стал ему делать неоднозначные намеки на близость с ним. Тело Микки радостно трепетало от каждого прикосновения Максима, а сердце с душой выматывали безудержные боль и тоска. И от этого было еще страшнее и ужаснее. Он не стал дожидаться конца урока, ибо то, как на фото Серега содрогается от боли под Денисом, стало последней каплей. Микки зажал свой рот, прошептал бледному Вано, что ему плохо, и выскочил с вещами из класса.

Домой не хотелось, и он пошел в парк, что тянулся за школой и переходил в оставленный для горожан лесной массив. Он брел, тихонько шурша прелыми листьями и смотрел, как зацветают первоцветы. В лесопарке была пара мест, где никто обычно не бродил. В одном из них были посажены плакучие березы и густые кусты сирени. И в этом году сирень уже цвела, на висящих практически до земли ветках берез были клейкие нежные листочки. Микки любил эту часть парка, в любое время года тут было пустынно, уединенно и красиво. Уроки у них уже давно к тому времени закончились, и он, войдя в зелень сирени, пробирался по непролазным кустам в сторону берез, на другом конце этих насаждений шли два небольших заболоченных карьера. Там отродясь никто не купался, но рос очень красивый рогоз. И вид был просто прекрасный, особенно с бугра.

— Игорь, ты сошел с ума! А вдруг кто увидит?

Микки вздрогнул и пошел в сторону до боли знакомого голоса, поменяв кардинально направление своего движения. Он не мог поверить, но этот, чуть с хрипотцой, нежный бархатистый голос принадлежал их физику Вано.

Он тихо скользнул мимо веток и, встав в тени густой сирени, отодвинул чуть ветку.

На полянке торчала припаркованная жуткого яркого морковного цвета тойота.

«Такая больше девушке подойдет», — тупо подумал Микки, как увидел, что рядом с ней обнимается этот педофил Рыбий Глаз и учитель физики, Вано.

— Здесь никого не бывает отродясь, — мурлыкнул блондин, покрывая поцелуями тонкого мужчину: его лицо, шею, руки. — А если я пьяный разобью машинку сестренки — она меня убьет!

«Точно… здесь, кроме меня, никто не ходит», — подтвердил мысленно Микки, смотря на парочку страстно обнимающихся мужчин.

— Ушли бы пешком, оставил бы ее на школьной стоянке. Ох! Ты сумасшедший! До дома потерпеть, что ли, не можешь? — Вано пытался сопротивляться, но Игоря Станиславовича не отталкивал, как будто тот имел полное право его целовать.

— Я и так ждал хуеву тучу лет! Даже директор школы нас благословил, — буркнул Игорь и обнял как фарфоровую куколку своего тонкого мужчину.

— М-да… не ожидал я такого от Петра Сергеевича. Благословил, как собственного сына, еще бы на иконе перекрестил. А еще он напоил тебя виски! Полный стакан влил, а ты за рулем, — засмеялся тихонечко Вано от щекотки.

Игорь оперативно расстегнул его короткую курточку и залез руками под рубашку, выдергивая ее из-за пояса брюк костюма, пиджак же Иван оставил на рабочем месте, дабы не помять под спортивной курткой. У самого математика было длинное тонкое кашемировое пальто, полы которого смотрели нараспашку. Блондин управлял машиной без своего любимого пальто, дабы оно не помялось, но неизменно одевал его, как только вылезал из-за руля.

— Поэтому мы здесь, на природе. На свежем воздухе хмель выходит быстрее, а еще, если мы тут займемся любовью, то протрезвеем вообще мигом. Это я тебе как теоретик обещаю.

— А жамкаешь сугубо как практик. Ох!

Микки смотрел во все глаза на то, как Игорь Станиславович опирает о ствол несчастной березы руками Ивана Градиславовича, и не мог поверить своим глазам. Распаленные мужчины стояли от него немного боком всего в нескольких метрах. И все было прекрасно видно. Как математик очень нежно оглаживает тонкого по комплекции физика, приспускает ему брюки вместе с бельем и начинает ласкать дырочку между молочными ягодицами, сначала пальцами, а потом, нагнувшись, жадным языком. Так нежно, так трепетно. Даже Серега так не готовил никогда своего Дениса. А когда физик был уже готов, то математик, прикрыв себя и его отворотами длинного пальто, прижался сзади, и, судя по характеру движения бедер и протяжному стону Вано, проник к нему в задницу.

Микки от этого возбудился молниеносно. Перед ним разыгрывалась не сцена очередного траха друзей Маки, здесь были неподдельные чувства настоящей любви. Игорь отвернул немного полу своего дорогого пальто, видно, чтобы не запачкать, и Микки понял, что он входит в Ивана не на полную длину, а лишь только наполовину.

«Почему не до конца?» — тупо подумал Микки и сам себе приспустил штаны, член налился так, что без простого дрочилова уползти оттуда было просто невозможно. Тем более физик стал так стенать, что Микки хватило всего трех жимков по своему стволу, дабы обильно слить.

— Как ты? — меж тем блондин очень аккуратно вытрахивал своего шатена, продолжая целовать его шею, щеку, и ловя губы, когда тот поворачивался к нему для поцелуя.

— Терпимо, хотя дома на простынях было бы куда лучше, — простонал тот в неподдельном экстазе, выстреливая залпом семени на белую кору березы.

— Потерпи еще немножко, я понимаю, что ночью мы с тобой перестарались, а ведь у тебя был первый раз такой сексуальный опыт. Но я безумно люблю тебя и постоянно хочу.

Игорь задвигал усиленно бедрами, готовый слить за своей любовью.

«Надо уходить», — рассудил правильно Микки, как только мужики придут в себя от близости, им стоит только поднять глаза на сирень и они встретят среди листвы его огромные, безумно таращащиеся на них зенки.

Микки домчался до дому за полчаса, где у подъезда столкнулся со скучающим Маки.

— А я ждал тебя, — улыбнулись серые глаза стальным холодом.

— Зачем? — Микки вдруг понял по развратному взгляду своего братца, что его ширинка расстегнута. — Извини, отливал в парке, приспичило.

Он отвернулся от пытливого взора Маки и дернул собачку вверх.

— Как фотосессия? Понравилась?

— Нет, — покачал отрицательно головой Микки, проходя мимо брательника и направляясь домой.

«Наверняка кто-то из родителей дома, раз он дождался меня здесь».

— Интересно, почему? — пристроились сзади, рассматривая голодными глазами поджарую задницу Мишки.

— Мне и самому интересно… почему, — пробормотал вслух Микки задумчиво.

Ведь на учителей у него встало, так что не так с Серегой и Денисом? Тем более он хотел и любил Маки. Так почему в их случае категорически «нет»?

— Ты странный! — Маки зашел в дом за братцем и услышал радостный голос отца и злобный своей матери, в кои-то веки ловеласа принесло домой, и у родителей были свои разборки.

Юноши переглянулись коротко и, не сговариваясь, проникли в комнату Микки. Она была ближе к выходу, а вот до Маки было необходимо пересечь коридор, причем, пройти мимо спальни ругающихся предков.

— Я побуду у тебя пока, — констатировал Маки, нахально разваливаясь на кровати братишки.

Тот коротко кивнул, продолжая думать, почему его член встает на учителей, но не на друзей Маки. Как его думы «о главном» перебили:

— Слушай, у нашего директора школы дочь есть?

— Как я знаю, у него вообще нет детей. А что?

— Да так, подслушал, что он сосватал свою дочь. Редкое необычное имя — Ванилинка! Вот и запомнил, — серые глаза внимательно смотрели, как Микки переодевается в домашнюю одежду.

— Ванилинка? Хм-м-м… Ванилинка, говоришь?! — и вдруг Микки рассмеялся от всего сердца.

Зрелище было потрясное, Маки замер от этого прекрасного лица, что расцвело перед ним, а потом… вдруг резко угасло.

«Если он будет улыбаться так каждому — зарежу любого, кто на него посмотрит и потечет! Мужика, бабу — по хер!» — но вслух прошептал:

— Ты чего?

— Неужели не понял? Сосватали-то за Рыбьего Глаза? — подмигнули Маки и напялили на обнаженное тело домашнюю футболку с длинными рукавами.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — опешил тот.

— Подумай сам. Ванилинка! Это уменьшительно ласкательное от Ванечки. Вано сосватали за Рыбьего Глаза, вот и все.

— Но? — у Маки глаза стали квадратными. — Он же женат… был.

— Видно, разошелся, я их застал по дороге в парке. И подслушал, они целовались и говорили о нашем директоре Петре Сергеевиче, что он как родной отец Ивану, — на стройные ноги натянули спортивные штаны и завязали игривый бантик на тонкой талии.

— Погоди… А что ты так усиленно сливал в кустах, что так приспичило, а, Микки? — вдруг догнал Маки, сложив оба эти события вместе.

— Что сливал? Мочу! Хочешь проверить? Дерзай, где-то между центральной и окружной аллеей. Если у тебя нюх, как у собаки, то труда не составит, — отморозили зеленые глаза.

— Мальчики, вы уже дома? — встрепанная Олеся заглянула в комнату и позвала пить чай.

Разговор за столом был о вечных «командировках» отца, яко бы по работе. И как ему не надоест? Думали при этом одинаково братья. Об учебе обоих ребят и выборе института. Олеся вдруг заволновалась, спрашивая Максима, а не появилась ли у него постоянная девица.

— Как там ее? Такая спортивная блондинка, она еще так мастерски плавает и состоит в женской профессиональной сборной по плаванью?

— Ирина? — проворчал задумчиво Маки, он сверлил взором расслабленного Микки с его вечным расфокусированным взглядом в никуда.

Мишка же решал все тот же вопрос своего стояка на зажималовки Вано и Рыбьего Глаза.

— Так что там у вас с этой Ириной? — влез в их разговор веселый до нельзя отец.

— Я понял, — вдруг проснулся Микки и посмотрел на всех проявившимся осмысленным выражением глаз. — Это настоящая любовь! — чем вогнал в настоящий ступор все благородное семейство, а Маки просто уронил свою челюсть на скатерть стола, не зная, как успокоить своих обоих родителей с градом ненужных вопросов по поводу совместной жизни с ничего не подозревающей Ириной.

***

Экзамены прошли успешно, особенно по физике и математике. Петр Сергеевич был в восторге от обоих нестандартных молодоженов, а когда пришло письмо из министерства, подарил им на память их же фотографии. Где оба мужчины просто гуляли по улицам их города, сидели в кафешках, выпивали в баре вместе с Васей. Игорь уставился на какого-то незнакомого кудлатого мужчину рядом с Иваном, и только хотел спросить, как Ванька сам опупел, увидев это фото.

— Господи, и Димку засняли, я его уже месяца два не видел. Встретились как-то после работы, решили пропустить по стаканчику. У него дочка как раз родилась три пятьсот. Такая хорошенькая!

Димку, хоть убей, Игорь никак не мог вспомнить, но ничего не сказал любимому, только хмыкнул.

— Можешь ему позвонить и поздравить, что даже он пополнил ряды сексуальных меньшинств, не ведая того сам, — как осекся, видя, что у Ивана стоят в глазах непролитые слезы. Ваня звонил несколько раз Лене и просил хотя бы попрощаться с детьми, но она грубо отказала.

— Чего плачем? — Петр Сергеевич залетел снова в свой кабинет, где как раз и вручил «подарок». — Я фото видел. Вы даже не целовались, скукота! И как только судьи в такое поверили?

Иван вытер слезы рукой и посмотрел затравлено на директора школы.

— Ваня, все нормально? — уточнил он и кивком на Игоря. — Или этот мужлан тебя обидел?!

— Да… нормально, и потом, это не из-за Игоря, если бы не он, я, наверное, совсем сошел бы с ума, — начали дотирать с усердием серые огромные глаза.

— Ленка не дала ему даже попрощаться с сыновьями, — пояснил Игорь, поправляя на рукаве красную повязку. Сегодня был выпускной у старших классов, и оба влюбленных дежурили в первую смену.

— М-да… Чертова баба! — покачал сокрушенно головой Петр Сергеевич. — Дежурить-то сможете?

— А то, как раз и отвлечемся. Правда, Иван? — подмигнули голубые прозрачные глаза темно-серым от слез.

Иван коротко кивнул и тоже поправил повязку.

— Мужики, только до двенадцати, а там вас заменят физруки, — пообещал честно Петр Сергеевич.


	7. Перелом, спад

Выпускной гремел во всю. Жаркое потное лето, начало июня, грозы практически каждый день. В актовом толпились под громкую музыку танцующие датые бывшие школьники. Игорь и Иван, как ни старались, но спиртное детишки все же протащили. И учителя, вспомнив себя самих, отобрали только коньяк и водку, оставив на огромную толпу пиво и шампанское со словами: «Пить тут, а не по кустам!». Хотя уследить за всеми было просто невозможно.

Класс Микки и Маки зажигал в самом центре у эстрады. Сегодня был полный аншлаг, так как директор расстарался и пригласил крутого диджея, а еще молодежную рок-группу. Элитная школа умела ублажить своих детишек и делала это с грандиозным размахом. Игорь весь вечер приглядывался к этим двум и ждал…

Он даже не понимал почему, но было такое чувство тревоги, что именно эта ночь станет переломным моментом. Иван чувствовал своего любимого теперь очень тонко и просто успокаивал то взглядом, то жестом.

Вот сидит у стены Микки и смотрит на эти сатанинские пляски дорвавшихся до свободы юных чертей. А Маки зажигает в кругу девчонок. И как зажигает! Все тянутся к этому блистательному парню, и каждая хочет потанцевать хоть один танец. Тут прыгает верткая Наташка в короткой пышной юбке. Игорь вздрагивает, понимая, что у него дурной интерес — «а какие на девице стринги? С дырками или нет?». Полногрудая Оксана со стройной Светкой подтанцовывают рядом с озабоченным Тимуром. А еще парочка новоиспеченных геев Серега и Денис.

То, что эти голубки недавно поссорились, в курсе весь класс. И сегодня каждый зажигает с разными девками, зыркая через всю толпу танцующих друг на друга.

«Идиоты! Молодые идиоты!» — подумал про них Игорь.

Мальчишки были только в начале пути под названием «Любовь» на стадии влюбленности. И кроме секса им нужно было научиться взаимопониманию. Либо они пройдут это и останутся парой, либо разбегутся по углам, разметаются по жизни.

А вот и Ирина. Дева в белом сначала подошла к Микки и попыталась его вытащить в круг танцующих. Но, видно, он ее послал. Зато к ним тут же подгреб вездесущий Маки и утащил сопротивляющуюся девчонку за собой. Вроде все нормально, и скоро будет двенадцать.

Так почему сердце не на месте?

Игорь переглянулся с тонкой фигурой Ивана, что была на другом конце гремящего зала, и улыбнулся. Его Ваня пропесочивал кого-то из учеников и отбирал очередной бутыль с огненным пойлом, явно слишком высокого градуса.

И откуда столько у детишек денег? Местные ночные ларьки просто обогатятся.

Игорь вернулся глазами к интересующему его классу и понял, что расклад поменялся: исчез Серега с Денисом, а еще Микки и Маки.

«Они могут уйти покурить», — проскользнула успокаивающая мысль, но Игорь подал знак Ивану, что отлучится, и, дождавшись согласного кивка, выскользнул из актового зала, решив прошарить пустую школу.

Дениса и Серегу, целующихся в засос, он застал в первом же классе, эти влюбленные помирились и снова были вместе, решив заняться сексом. И от этого стало еще более тревожно. Где же чертовы братья?

Игорь обежал всю школу за полчаса, осмотрел все классы, забрался на крышу. Тут тоже сосались, но из параллели. Снова сбежал вниз. Оставались только спортивные подсобки и ангары спортзала и бассейна.

И когда он влетел в первый, то застрял в шоке от увиденного.

Микки был прикован к железным турникетам настоящими наручниками. Он полуобнаженным стоял на коленях, а сзади с невменяемыми криками его насиловал Маки. Пошлые хлюпы, кровавые подтеки на внутренней стороне стройных бедер, куча расцветающих гематом по всему оголенному телу Михаила. И рычащий от страсти злой, как сам дьявол, Максим. Он с криком слил в своего мелкого братца и кусая того за шею, орал.

— Теперь ты — моя шлюха, Микки, только моя! И будешь только моей!

— Ты идиот! — рыкнул сзади подходящий к братьям Игорь.

Маки вздрогнул, отлип от столь желанного изнасилованного тела. Безумно глянул в холодные глаза Игоря и вдруг подорвался. Игорь думал, что Маки налетит на него с кулаками. Но тот, как трусливый заяц, поддерживая портки, убежал прочь.

— Придурок, — сквозь зубы прошипел Игорь, вызванивая по сотовому Ивана и приближаясь к брошенному Микки.

Иван взял трубку не сразу, ибо грохот дискотеки не давал расслышать мелодию, и только вибрация в кармане привлекла физика к себе.

— Что? Ты где? — перекрикивая кричащую вокруг толпу.

— Посмотри, Максим там? — мужчина оглядел, как из раскрытой дырки Микки хлещет густая кровь.

— Ага! Только примчался, схватил Ирку и потащил танцевать. Наша смена пришла. Я пост уже сдал за нас обоих!

— Прекрасно, давай в спортзал, только захвати плед из машины. Все вопросы потом! — вырубая сотовую связь.

Игорь коснулся вздрогнувшего умученного парня и успокаивающе прошептал:

— Тебе надо в больницу. Сейчас я тебя освобожу от наручников и поедем.

— Не надо в больницу… И наручники не проблема…

Микки вытащил руки из лесенок турникета, и Игорь понял, что цепь висит клочками. Парень ее разорвал, пока брат насиловал его тело.

— Так почему ты не сопротивлялся, Миша? Ведь твой брат слабее тебя.

— А разве не понятно? Я его люблю. Наверное также, как вы своего Ивана… — живот у Микки был весь заляпан собственной спермой. Не смотря на то, что брат порвал его во все стороны, парень спустил и не раз даже с того, что его безбожно изнасиловал любимый человек.

— Ох, дети, дети. Тогда едешь ко мне, — и снова выхватывая телефон. — Алле? Да, это я, Гудзон! Можешь подъехать ко мне? Ты занят? Да нет, не по этому поводу. У меня ЧП с небольшими ранениями. Внутреннее кровотечение, порван, наверняка, сфинктер и разрывы кишечника. Хватит пошлить, это не моя жопа! Моя жопа — неприкосновенный запас! Именно для него. Ага, до встречи!

Блондин повернулся к дрожащему Микки и обрадовал:

— Что ж, врач уже едет ко мне. Давай-ка… поднимемся, — боясь прикоснуться к изодранному телу.

— Господи, — раздался голос Ивана, и тот, подлетев с пледом в руках, схватился рукой за свои приоткрытые губы. — Неужели Максим?

— А кто еще? — ухмыльнулся Игорь, поправляя как это возможно клочки одежды обратно на Микки и заворачивая юношу в плед. Он поднял на руки стонущего от боли Михаила и вслед за Иваном вынес через черный ход. А затем, устроил пострадавшего парня на руках у Вани и, впрыгнув за руль, помчался как можно быстрее на встречу с Гудзоном.

Это был один из любовников Игоря в период, когда он пытался забыть Ивана. И мужчины до сих пор поддерживали дружественные связи и нежные отношения.

***

— Если ты нашел такой дурной способ заманить меня к себе, дабы потрахаться, я тебя кастрирую во время твоего же оргазма! — Гудзон был по типажу один в один с Иваном, только старше лет на десять. Длинный, хрупкий с медными волосами, правда, цвет глаз был иной — светло-карий с пробивающей желтизной. Но от этого мужчина был еще более привлекателен, чем Иван.

— Не сучись. Дело намного серьезнее, чем ты думаешь, — хмыкнул Игорь, помогая мужчине снять легкий плащ и забирая у того увесистый кейс, наверняка полный медикаментов. — Что, пила для моей кастрации?

— Какой догадливый молодой человек, аж приятно! Ладно, показывайте свою порванную дырку. А я все же надеялся, что эта твоя, Игорь, вредная засранистая жопа, — Гудзон прямиком почапал в ванную комнату, явно зная расположение столь интимного места в этой квартире.

— Ты все такой же душка, док! — топая следом и, смотря, как врач моет тщательно руки, обращая внимание на то, что Гудзон заявился к нему прямо в своих домашних тапочках.

— Я не ты! Пропал, видите ли, на полгода. И вот звонок в полночь! Милый Гудзон, поднимите свою задницу с кровати, а вернее, снимитесь своей дыркой с классного члена молодого любовника. И пиздюхайте на другой конец города. Ибо ЧП! Где, я спрашиваю, твое обаяние к старому другу, Игорь? Где понимание и поддержка, а?! Я не так молод, чтобы менять любовников и распорядок своей жизни! — тонкие пальцы рук вымыли и вытерли об белоснежное полотенце. — Куда?

— В спальню, конечно, — усмехнулся Игорь и подсластил пилюлю. — Зря прибедняешься. Ты не выглядишь на свои сорок.

— Нет, ну каков нахал? — склонили игриво голову набок и улыбнулись утонченными губами. — Напомнил о возрасте и еще приглашает в спальню.

Можно было сказать, что Гудзон красив, безумно прекрасен. Своей утонченностью линий губ, острыми чертами лица и совершенно не похож на Ивана. Хотя и попадал в его типаж.

— Милый ты мой математик! Я выгляжу так молодо только потому, что у меня железный распорядок дня. Который включает хороший секс и длительный сон, плюс диета. И не морщи свой носик. Ладно, веди к своей зазнобе, посмотрим, что ты натворил своим елдуном, — обходя смеющегося бывшего любовника.

— А когда-то этот елдун тебе был очень мил, — хмыкнули в спину с гордой осанкой.

— Не спорю, как у тебя — оглобли, у меня больше таких не было. Но знаешь, я предпочту мужчину с меньшим агрегатом, если меня в постели во время страсти будут называть по собственному имени, а не Ванечкой, — убили наповал, а потом уставились на вышедшего из комнаты Ивана.

— Хм-м-м?! — Гудзон был иногда очень наглым, он оценил застрявшего перед ним молодого человека и усмехнулся. — Хороша детка! И кроме того, твой любимый типаж, очередной «Ванечка», да?

Игорь поперхнулся, чертыхнулся и, видя, как зеленеет Иван от «такого» знакомства с представителем сексуальных меньшинств, быстро заверил:

— Нет, док! Он и есть тот самый Ванечка. Единственный и неповторимый! И мы теперь вместе.

— Правда? — глаза Гудзона распахнулись, и он, подлетев к ничего непонимающему мужчине, сграбастал его в свои крепкие объятья. — Поздравляю! Это так сложно найти любимого с нашими-то предпочтениями. А тем более добиться своего единственного, которого любил всю свою жизнь.

Ивана страстно обмусолили, а потом стали жадно ощупывать на предмет повреждений.

— Где ты ему чего порвал? Голодный монстр! Такую детку, ты просто засранец! Учти, теперь я тебя точно кастрирую. И уже без оргазма и анестезии!

— Успокойся, Гудзон! Иван совершенно в порядке, разве я такое посмею совершить со своим любимым? Пострадал наш ученик, и не от меня.

Гудзон еще раз обмусолил губы ошарашенного Вани и, к своему сожалению, отлип от хрупкого парня. Все-таки медик он был первоклассный. Хирург — травматолог, защищенный, с докторской степенью и уже давно. А еще очень верный и преданный друг. Познакомились они с Игорем в университете и очень давно, Гудзона пригласили почитать лекции по оказании первой помощи его студентам, а когда их глаза встретились, то тут же между ними закрутился легкий роман.

Гудзон не имел постоянной единственной пары, у него было около пяти постоянных любовников, с которыми он периодически встречался, переписывался. Этот гей любил свою свободу превыше всего, и Игорь стал у него шестым. Такие ненавязчивые отношения устраивали обоих. С Гудзоном можно было выпить, сходить в оперу, в картинную галерею. Проболтать весь вечер, а потом продолжить романтическое свидание в постели. Именно галантности в ухаживании за мужчиной, ласки, опыту и умению проявлять свою нежность Игорь был обязан как раз ему. Именно Гудзон научил Игоря делать первоклассный минет, который так поразил Ивана. Готовить попку партнеру, ласкать соски и прочему, и прочему… Более того, хотя Игорь и не признается никогда Гудзону, но первый опыт с мужчиной у математика как раз был с ним. Да что там, даже пристрастие в одежде, особенно к длинным плащам и пальто, Игорь как раз перенял у Гудзона.

— А я уж думал оценить твою любовь, Игорь, со всех ракурсов. Что ж, где же ваш ученик?

— Сюда, прошу, — очнулся Иван при слове «ученик», и когда Гудзон прошагал мимо него, обдав тонким ароматом изысканного мужского одеколона, воззрился хмуро на Игоря.

— Все вопросы потом. Ладно, любимый? — Игорь обошел по косой ревнивого своего мужчину и понес чемоданчик вслед исчезнувшей спине.

Они успели помыть Микки, вернее, тот разрешил обмыть себя, и не Игорю, а Ивану. Игоря Михаил все же побаивался, помня, как тот набросился на него в парке с поцелуями. И хотя, вроде, на него математик больше не претендовал, Миша все же опасался в таком избитом состоянии быть рядом с ним.

— Боже! Такую лапу и так? — Гудзон всплеснул руками совсем по-девичьи и, сев на краешек кровати, стал с профессиональной точностью ощупывать и осматривать дрожащего с непривычки мальчишку.

— Миша, не бойся. Он прекрасный врач, — Игорь вошел следом, смотря, как взрослый мужчина оголяет избитое тело подростка, убирая тонкую простынь с бедер и ног.

— Зайчонок! Ну, все нормально. Только синяки, — подмигнули Микки светло-карими глазами, а потом, нежно погладив отпечатки пальцев на бедре, попросили: — Мне надо тебя посмотреть там. А для этого нужно, чтобы ты согнул свои ровные ножки и прижал их к своей груди.

Он коснулся тонкой щиколотки юноши, на которой не было еще волос, но тот отдернул ее и попытался отползти, из задницы снова стала сочиться кровь, оставляя на белой простыне бордовые следы.

— Ну-ну, зайка. Так дело не пойдет. Помогите мне? — он обернулся к Игорю и Ивану. — Подержите его. Необходимо остановить кровотечение. Или если положение намного хуже, чем я вижу на первый взгляд, то в больницу и немедленно. И потом, здесь чистой воды насилие, нужно вызвать милицию и дать показания.

— Нет, — прорвало Микки. — Не трогайте меня, вы тоже гей!

— Гей! Конечно. А разве тебя изнасиловал гей? Зайка, ни один нормальный гомосексуалист не сделает такого с нежнейшим прекрасным цветочком, как ты. Поверь мне, если, конечно, не конченный негодяй и извращенец. Но обычно так насилуют натуралы.

Микки замер, смотря безумными глазами на всех троих и не подпуская к себе:

— Если вы ко мне сунетесь, я проломлю вам череп. Мне просто нужно отлежаться, оставьте меня в покое!

— К-хм! Тебя трахнул любимый, да? — у Гудзона был широкомасштабный опыт в таких делах и он был прекрасный психолог. — Зайка, если вовремя не принять меры, твой анус так и будет раскрыт. Он же тебе его порвал, я вижу, что твоя дырочка не может закрыться обратно, а значит нужно принять необходимые меры. И потом, что за манеры, молодой человек? Проломлю череп? И кому? Хирургу, который пытается тебя собрать по кускам. Я хочу просто помочь, только и всего.

И тут вышел вперед Иван, он сел с другой стороны кровати и, раскрыв свои объятья, позвал:

— Мишенька, иди сюда. Ты же меня знаешь уже который год, я твой учитель и никогда не сделаю тебе больно. Более того, даю гарантию, что никто из присутствующих здесь ничего плохого тебе не сделает. Просто дай себя осмотреть, малыш, разреши нам помочь тебе.

У Микки заблестели глаза, он подполз к Ивану и доверчиво прижался к нему. Учитель подгреб высокие мягкие подушки, положив их под спину парню, и, обняв подростка, навалился на него, укладывая юношу на спину, нежно целуя в висок и шепча какие-то сентиментальные глупости.

Микки весь сжался, он позволил к себе прикоснуться, он позволил себя осмотреть. Он знал, что Иван Градиславович слабый в физическом плане мужчина и очень добрый, поэтому не боялся его. Более того, он все время удерживал свои инстинкты самообороны, которые гласили смять ребра Вано в лепешку и отбросить от себя.

— Так-то лучше! Игорь, придержи ножки нашему цветочку, а я осмотрю его маленькую хризантему. Боже, какие яички, а какой мощный член, яркая плоть, тонкие венки. Какая филигранная работа матушки природы! Угу, да, так, шире разведи. М-да, и какой-то засранец–вредитель тут наломал дров.

Игорю пришлось сесть спиной к спине к Ивану и, держа под коленями Микки, задрать его ноги вверх, раскрывая задницу перед внимательным доком.

— Надо вводить курсы секса в каждой школе в последних классах, причем, включающие пункты с нетрадиционными направлениями. Господи, вы просто не понимаете всей глубины и широты этой проблемы. И не представляете, что девочки–лесбиянки умудряются засунуть себе во влагалище. А молоденькие мальчики–геи в свои нежные попки! А ты говоришь, курсы первой медицинской помощи? А натуралы! Практически каждая вторая девчушка в свои четырнадцать уже идет на первый аборт. И после этого спустя пять лет искренне удивляется, почему не может забеременеть от любимого человека, который наконец-то появился в ее жизни?

Гудзон надел тонкие хирургические перчатки и стал ощупывать вздрагивающему юноше его не закрывающийся анус.

— М-да, конечно, все пройдет, даже это. Но через пару дней придешь ко мне в кабинет, если будет нужно, сделаю прижигание лазером. Понял, герой–любовник?

— Да, — прошептали на грани звука в район шеи Ивану.

— А ты, Игорь, его ко мне доставишь сам. А то знаю я вашу братию, от задницы отлегло и не дождешься повторного посещения. Девочки и то более обязательны. А теперь я тебе сделаю уколы и все смажу там специальной антисептической заживляющей мазью.

Гудзон попросил повернуть парнишку на бок, и теперь Микки уткнулся носом в живот Ивану, который продолжал его обнимать и успокаивающе гладить.

— Так, бедра подожми к животу, угу, уже лучше, да расслабь ты свои половинки. Чего я такого у мужиков не видел?!

Хлопок, один укол готов, еще один хлопок, и еще.

Гудзон стал подмурлыкивать под нос, доставая мазь из сумки и меняя окровавленные перчатки на новые. А потом, аккуратно выдавливая на два пальца, вводить в раскрытый зад.

— Ничего, цветочек, я тебя подлатаю. Но лазер обязательно, понял? А то жопа будет кривой! И не такой идеальный по цвету анус. А ты так красив, что это будет полнейшим безобразием — косая дырка с геморроем. Бр-р-р-р!

Врач передернул плечами и, закончив процедуры, похлопал игриво по ягодицам.

— Меня зовут дядя Гудзон. Запомнил, Зайка?

Микки выглянул из-за плеча Ивана и слабо кивнул.

— И я всегда к твоим услугам! Ладно, мальчики, проводите меня.

А когда к ним в гостиной подошел Иван, стал набрасывать на личном врачебном бланке необходимые лекарства.

— Миша сейчас уснет, я поставил ему успокоительное. Мазь оставлю вам свою. Это большая редкость, выписываю из Европы. Вот эти лекарства выкупить завтра же, вернее, — посмотрели на часы и присвистнули. — Сегодня! Здесь противовоспалительное, общеукрепляющие, витамины. Лучше, конечно, составить протокол в милиции, но, как я понял, секс не совсем был насилием. Кто его так, а?

— Родной брат, — честно сказал Игорь.

— М-м-м, инцест… как все у вас запущено и пикантно. Хотя между юношами родственниками такое бывает часто. А насчет лазера я говорил серьезно. Он порван и весьма сильно, видно у братишки агрегат не меньше, чем у самого пострадавшего. Так что, как только восстановится общее состояние, приведешь за ручку ко мне. Понял? А то все-таки кастрирую, не смотря на твоего милого Ивана. Ванечка, чмоки-чмоки! Провожать дальше меня не надо.

Ванька тер очумело обмусленные губы, Игорь готов был сложиться от хохота пополам. Гудзон был в своем репертуаре.

— А как же ты до дому? — игриво заметили импозантному мужчине и помогли как женщине надеть плащ.

— Меня привез мой мальчик, и надеюсь, что остатки ночи я проведу как и планировал, как нормальный гей в объятьях страстного мужчины, выкрикивающего только мое имя — Гудзон! В порыве любовной страсти. Ладно, детки, бай-бай!

И док, прихватив кейс за собой, шмыгнул за дверь, шлепая, как баламут мальчишка, по лестнице своими кожаными тапочками.

— Он кто? — Иван ревностно прошил улыбающегося Игоря своей серостью глаз.

— Мой бывший любовник. Но до сих пор самый близкий и безотказный друг. Как, к примеру, Вася! — посмотрели на надутые щеки любимого.

— Ага, и мы просто каждый день трахаемся с Василием, втроем! Непременно.

Игорь не смог утерпеть, сграбастал это надутое чудо в свои руки и потерся шаловливым котенком об его щеку.

— Когда ты меня ревнуешь, ты — просто душка! Ваня, ты не привык к общению с подобными нам парнями, предпочитающих в постели мужчин. Уверяю, Гудзон такой игривый только в тесном семейном кругу. Ты его на работе не видел, в больнице или на кафедре в Медакадемии. Совершенно другой человек. А что творится на приеме! Его студенты бояться до дрожи, а также весь медперсонал. Особенно медсестрички и медбратья.

— Ну, допустим, медсестры могли бы и не бояться, а вот медбратья, — покхекал в кулак Иван.

— М-м-м, ты думаешь, он на каждом углу трубит, что гей? И пристает к каждому смазливому мужику? Да никто ни в университете, ни в Медакадемии и ни в больнице тем более даже предположить не может, что он гей. Все считают его холодным прожженным холостяком и гением в медицине, на которого готовы молиться и выполнять любой его приказ. Причем безоговорочно, — усмехнулись, поясняя между поцелуями.

— И как вы только сошлись? — наклоняя шею и давая полный доступ к своим ушкам.

— Ну… гении, они как известно, притягиваются. И потом, я оказался в его постели далеко не сразу, а только года два спустя. Когда его холодное высочество позволило ухаживать за собой, — спускаясь к ключицам. — Микки?

— Спит. Практически сразу уснул, как только я его укрыл одеялом. И что же вы с Гудзоном такое делали два года, если не секрет? И почему Гудзон? Странная кличка.

— Гудзон, вообще-то, имя, у него отец с примесью не то грузинской, не то осетинской крови, помешанный на географии. Мама русская. А два года мы просто были друзьями, встречались, ходили в картинные галереи, на выставки, в консерваторию. Слушали орган, Гудзон обожает Баха! И потом, я тогда был совсем молоденький и неопытный. Нецелованный — по словам Гудзона. И он просто ждал.

— Чего? — не понял Ваня, его подняли на руки и унесли на кухонный стол, где, посадив, развели широко колени и снова прижали властно к себе.

— Он ждал, что я все-таки признаюсь тебе. Но у тебя тогда родился первый сын, ты женился… И я решил тебя отпустить, но когда в порыве страсти в первый же наш с ним раз назвал Гудзона твоим именем, он однозначно окосел! — с Вани сняли весь верх, оголяя сосочки и припадая к ним настырным языком, очерчивая небольшие яркие ореолы, прикусывая чувствительные горошины.

— Значит, ох, у вас с ним всего было раз? — выгибаясь в слишком опытных руках.

— Я знаю, что ты очень хочешь такое услышать, но нет, любимый. В последний раз я спал с ним на этом Новом Году. И это было волшебно! Гудзон умеет создать романтическое настроение. Он забрал меня в Париж на неделю, и мы там встретили Русское рождество в небольшой компании знакомых геев. По-моему, последний мальчик у него как раз с той тусовки. Очень молоденький и красивый. Я потом видел мельком его навороченную тачку рядом с больницей дока. Да и сейчас глянул в окно, кажется, это он самый.

С Вани сдернули штаны и, оголив, заставили пятки поставить на стол, разведя широко бедра, раскрывая полностью промежность перед Игорем.

— Он так пожирал Гудзона своими синими глазками и хотя парень слишком молод и не его тип. Но, думаю, с его-то молодецким упорством, он Гудзона-таки добил.

— Тип? М-м-м! Это как? — Иван принимал поцелуи Игоря и просто не мог дождаться, когда тот дойдет до перевозбужденного члена и не возьмет его в свой рот.

Смазку Игорь достал из заднего кармана штанов и, припав к изумленно выглядывающей из-под крайней тугой плоти яркой головке, стал сосать. Пальцами дразня свою любимую дырочку, заставляя Ивана откинутся на столе назад.

— Тип, это примерно один рост, вес, сложение. Вот вы с доком одного типа.

Отлипли от красной головки на время и, добавив в попке пальчиков, усилили натиск.

— Я и Гудзон? И вовсе мы не похожи. Ах-х-х-х! А ты его тип, да?

— Ага, Гудзон любит блондинов. А тот мальчик был брюнет, жгучий и очень страстный. Ты готов, моя сладость, и я вхожу.

В этот раз он скользнул в Ивана практически до упора своих яиц. Их частые упражнения в постели дали о себе знать. И теперь Ванечка был растянут под Игорев член, ни больше, ни меньше, а в самый раз, испытывая каждый раз от острой близости с блондином настоящее блаженство. И сейчас он слил практически сразу, хватило несколько качков мощных бедер светловолосого гиганта. Но Игорь и не думал останавливаться, только переждал послеоргазменный спазм кишечника Вани и продолжил, заставляя того обнять свой торс стройными бедрами.

— Скрести ножки на моей пояснице и руками обними шею. Вау, детка, ты еще больше раскрылся.

— Я, ох, не могу никак поверить, что полностью принимаю тебя, — застонали от того, что член задвинули внутрь по-максимуму.

— Сейчас покажу. Не вопрос, — подняли любимого на руки и держа за ягодицы унесли в ванную комнату. Там было огромное зеркало во всю стену.

Игорь упал на крышку унитаза и, выйдя из Ивана, заставил его повернуться к себе спиной.

— Смотри.

Ване развели по-максимуму ноги, поддевая своими бедрами снизу, а потом, подняв за ягодицы, стали осторожно опускать на свой член. Серые глаза, которые теперь полыхали от похоти неподдельной синевой, широко распахнулись, когда его промежность достигла светлых паховых волос блондина, а задница вобрала все без остатка.

— Боже, ты так сексуален.

Игорь теперь ласкал соски своему шатену и нежил другой рукой снова набрякший член Ивана.

— Ты думаешь? — рвано сглотнул Иван слюну, он не узнавал себя в отражении зеркала. С этим диким румянцем щек, текущим каменным членом, вздрагивающим от каждого качка Ивана в его заднице, раскрытыми, словно шлюха, бедрами. Но то, как пожирающее его мужчина смотрел на него, готовый уцеловать вусмерть, вылизать его где угодно, лишь бы Иван был рядом с ним, делил быт, тепло и принимал его любовь, его полностью успокаивало и поглощало.

— Знаешь… Игорь… Я, кажется, тоже люблю тебя… Конечно, надо было сказать раньше… Но я так долго рылся в своих сомнениях, ты же знаешь, я такой зануда.

— Это точно, — расцвел Игорь и, поцеловав протянутые к нему губы, добавил: — Я так счастлив, что ты мне признался. И еще, не ревнуй меня, помни, сейчас я только твой. Ясно?

Поддели снизу бедрами, вызывая откровенный стон.

— Даже к Гудзону! Он мне больше старший брат, чем любовник. И просто близкий друг.

— Я… Ох… Не ревную… А-а-а-а! — выстреливая прямо в зеркало.

— Метко, а теперь обопрись на зеркало руками, я быстро догоню тебя. Потом в душ и в постель, практически уже рассвет. И надо хоть чуть-чуть поспать.

Игорь поставил Ивана на подкашивающие ноги, а потом оттарабанил задницу, как требовала его любящая душа и ебливое тело.

***

Утром их поднял проспавшийся Микки.

Он воззрился на обнаженных мужчин, что в обнимку спали на разобранном диване в гостиной, и покхекал над их головами. Иван зарылся под подушку, поменяв положение попки, и перед Микки предстало покрасневшее колечко с подтеками спермы. Душем вчера влюбленные мужчины не обошлись. Продолжили на диване и смогли забыться только перед самым рассветом.

— Ты чего на ногах, Миша? — Игорь продрал глаза и, увидев нездоровый взгляд подростка на причинном месте его любви, прикрыл ягодицы Ивана простыней.

— Я пить хочу и писать.

— Идем, провожу, — Игорь дотянулся до странного розового халата и завернулся в него с головой, отчаянно зевая во всю глотку.

Он обнял закутанного в простыни шатающегося Микки за талию и помог доползти сначала до ванной, а потом увел на кухню.

— Я и не знал, что Иван Градиславович так красив, — булькнули в горячую кружку с чаем.

— Рассмотрел, да? Как будто в бассейне не видел! — ухмыльнулся Игорь, попивая свой кофеек.

— Я туда ходил только один раз, когда вы меня лихо обвели вокруг пальца. И потом, анус я у Вано не видел, тем более сдобренной вашей спермой.

Игорь подавился кофе, вытаращил глаза на это малолетнее чудовище. Он что, всегда говорит правду матку?

— А все геи одеваются так необычно? — кивнули на махровый халат.

— Вообще-то, это моей сестры. И не смотри на меня так, она весьма крупная женщина. И всегда ты все, что думаешь, вот так говоришь прямо в лоб? — снова припали к кофе, с удовольствием смотря, как Микки элегантно пьет свой чай.

— Так проще, экономится время. На что-то более важное, — пояснили ему спокойно.

— М-м-м, значит ты рационал до мозга костей?

— Не совсем, иначе не подставился бы Маки и не пострадал бы так глупо.

— И почему Вано, неужели у Ивана такая кличка?

— Ага. А ваша — Рыбий Глаз! — фыркнул Микки и попросил: — Вы можете дать мне телефон и хотя бы пижаму. Я должен связаться с отцом, забрать вещи из дома.

— Что, решил уйти? — кивнул, понимая состояние парня, Игорь.

— Да, так будет лучше. Не хочу, чтобы потом Маки меня обвинил в том, что стал из-за меня геем. Тетя Олеся этого не вынесет, она мечтает о внуках, милой женушке любимого сынишки. А никак не о сыне любовницы ее мужа, тем более в таком ракурсе, под Маки, — пояснил довольно ровно Микки. — Я могу побыть у вас, пока дядя Гудзон меня не заштопает там?

— Да, конечно, а потом ты куда? — Игорь смотрел на этого сильного стройного парня и понимал, что тот не просто гений, он уже сформировавшаяся взрослая личность.

— Меня пригласил ряд университетов, все они в разных городах России. Выберу один и поступлю на физико-математический.

— А, та инновационная программа юных дарований, да? — припомнил что-то такое знакомое Игорь.

— Ага.

— А названия помнишь?

— Точно нет, университетов-то двадцать, целый список. Но отец, когда принесет книги и вещи, покажу.

Игорь принес Микки переносную трубку и пошел поднимать Ивана, поспать сегодня им долго не удастся.

***

Отец Михаила прибыл через два часа. Мужчины успели прибраться, принять душ и даже перекусить. Микки перебрался на тот самый диван в гостиной, где спали любовники, просто его собрали. И теперь юноша кутался в теплый шерстяной плед. И на нем красовалась клетчатая пижама Ивана. Парень был чуть выше физика, но по кости крупнее. Посему, она ему была практически в обтяг и чуть коротковата. Игорь пижамы терпеть не мог, и потом в его одежде Микки бы просто утонул.

Отец был бледным, взволнованным и молчаливым. Он поздоровался с Иваном, все-таки учителя физики он знал в лицо, и воззрился, не понимая, на Игоря.

— Я тоже учитель, только математики, Игорь Станиславович.

— Ясно, а я Сергей Александрович Воронцов. И где мой непутевый сын?

Видно, Миша не все рассказал по телефону, дабы не переполошить свое семейство.

— Я так и не понял, он подрался? Но Михаил слишком силен и вряд ли мог пострадать так сильно в драке, что не пришел домой. И зачем ему свои вещи, в том числе и зимний пуховик, меховые ботинки?

— Вы все увидите сами, вам надо поговорить с сыном о многом.

Игорь забрал увесистые два баула у Сергея Александровича и пригласил кивком в гостиную. Где отец, увидев подранного своего сынишку, чуть не грохнулся в обморок, хватаясь за воздух руками.

— Что с ним сотворили? Вы в милицию звонили? А врач был? — посыпались градом вопросы, пока Иван не подвел отца к его лежащему сыну.

— Отец, успокойся. Врач был, мне назначено лечение. А в милицию не надо звонить… — Микки приподнялся над подушками и полусел, а потом, коснулся руки отца. — Это сделал Максим.

— Маки? За-ачем? — икнул папа от такого бредового расклада, а потом глянул мельком на застывших за его спиной учителей. — Может, оставите нас один на один?

— Нет, Игорь Станиславович и Иван Градиславович в курсе, если бы они мне не помогли, я бы так просто не отделался. Папа, я сам виноват, что позволил себя изнасиловать Маки.

Отец отдернул руку от сына:

— Как изнасиловал? Что за бред ты несешь? Максим сегодня привел домой свою любимую девушку, Ирину, представил вашей матери. Сказал, что будет с ней жить! Она так понравилась Олесе, да и мне тоже, воспитанная, серьезная…

— Значит… Ирина… как все предсказуемо… и смешно… — Микки откинулся обратно на подушки и тихо рассмеялся.

— Надо написать заявление в милицию, что на тебя напали, избили и изнасиловали?! Как ты говоришь? — затряслись руки этого, до сих пор моложавого и сексуального, мужчины.

— Отец, спустить с небес на землю. Я не буду писать на собственного брата, что он меня оттрахал в задницу, да так, что порвал в клочья! — Микки последние слова просто выплюнул отцу в лицо и тот ошарашено посмотрел на учителей.

— Это что пра-авда?

— Да, я сам спугнул Максима, когда он насиловал Михаила, пристегнув его руки наручниками к железным турникетам в спортзале. И вызванный мною мой знакомый хирург подтвердил. У Миши разрыв сфинктера, несколько разрывов кишечника, через день я повезу его в больницу в стационар, где его будут штопать лазером.

Сергей Александрович схватился за рот и его сильно повело в сторону. Иван, тут как тут, подставил свое плечо и протянул стакан воды.

— Выпейте, все будет сделано в строжайшем секрете. Никто не узнает, врач свой человек, — успокоил Игорь, как мог, этого красавчика, отмечая про себя автоматом по собственной шкале красоты.

«Этого я бы трахнул», — хмыкнуло сознание, но Игорь отмахнулся от навязчивого видения.

— Папа, а после я уеду в другой город и поступлю в университет, — заверил Микки, он попросил Игоря достать книгу по высшей математики, которую заставил принести отца, и, порывшись в ней, нашел список.

— Какой университет? И почему не в наш? Что, у нас в городе нет высших учебных заведений? — пробурчал отец, пока листочек не сунули ему под нос.

— Вот, любой из них меня ждет на сдачу экзаменов.

— Ну-ка? — Игорь посмотрел через плечо и усмехнулся. — Так и знал! Вот я откуда слышал про эту программу. Вот в этот меня приглашают деканом физмата в ноябре месяце. И мы с Иваном уезжаем работать туда насовсем.

— Правда? — распахнулись радостно глаза у Микки. — Тогда решено, я еду туда. Будет к кому бегать с проблемами и плакаться в жилетку.

— Ну, и ушлая сейчас молодежь. Но мы не против, — усмехнулся Иван, Микки ему всегда нравился, даже тогда, когда на него запал Игорь.

— Но зачем? Хорошо, промеж вас вышло что-то такое, но?! Разве можно так брать и бежать из семьи? Очертя голову! Если этот засранец к тебе снова полезет, просто вмажь ему. И все! — запаниковал отец, пытаясь тормознуть серьезно настроенного Микки.

— Отец, называй вещи своими именами. Этот засранец — мой родной брат. Твой старший сын! А что-то этакое — это анальный секс между двумя мужчинами. И еще, если он ко мне полезет, то я никогда его не ударю… Потому что люблю его… больше своей жизни и не совсем той любовью, что принята между братьями, — выдал в лоб Микки и зажмурился, оттого что его отец замахнулся над ним.

Игорь успел перехватить руку Сергея Александровича над Михаилом и резко дернул на себя.

— Ах ты шлюха… Я понял, ты специально совратил Максима! — прорвало отца в совершенно бредовое русло.

— Но-но, без выражений. Вы еще скажите, что Михаил порвал себе жопу сам, усиленно насилуя ею брата! — Игорь скрутил руку Сергея Александровича.

Как вдруг Иван приказал совершенно невозмутимым тоном:

— Игорь, отпусти руку! Сергей Александрович, прекратите, свершившегося не воротишь. Да, Михаил и Максим… переспали, хотя, простите, это выглядело со стороны как простое насилие. Одного брата над другим! У Максима сейчас любимая девушка Ирина. Михаил не имеет претензий, хотя изначально эта Ирина бегала именно за ним. Так вот, Миша собирается уехать учиться в другой город, дабы забыть брата и начать жизнь заново. Так в чем проблема?

— Лучше бы я тебя тогда отдал в детдом. Но Олеся, добрая душа, не разрешила. Он так походил на Максима… Чертов ублюдок!

И получил звонкую пощечину от разгневанного Вано. Тот встал в позу «Пришел пиздец разгильдяю ученику!» и начал отчитывать этого красавчика по полной программе:

— Да как вы смеете говорить так о своем ребенке, который попал в беду? Вы, которого днем с огнем не сыщешь, влачащийся за каждой смазливой юбкой! Или вы думаете, ваши сыновья были не в курсе ваших амурных походов, которые вы так чинно называете «командировки»?! И потом, Максим не так уж и безгрешная овечка, которую затащили силком на алтарь голубой любви. Нет ни одной девки в школе, которую он бы не трахнул. Возможно, и мальчиками баловался, у него была пара близких дружков геев. А Миша? Боюсь, этот секс у него вообще был первый в его жизни. Так вот, Миша позвонил вам. Ни кому-нибудь, а вам! Так что хоть раз побудьте ответственным родителем и позвольте вашему сыну решить самому.

Сергей Александрович от такого наезда сел в глубокое кресло и, глянув на то, как Микки размазывает непрошеные слезы в глазах, прошептал:

— Боже, мои сыновья геи… оба! И у кого? У меня, который любовниц имеет как звезд в небе.

— Папа, ты только тёте Олесе не говори! Ведь она единственная для меня мама, хотя я ей и не родной. А Максим, он, и правда, по девкам, никакой он не гей — баловство все это. Я исчезну, и он все забудет. Теперь у него Ира, они поженятся, детишек вам родят и все будет у него нормально! — Микки совсем разрыдался, развозя слезы и сопли по всему своему лицу.

Игорь подсел к содрогающемуся ребенку, обнял за плечи, сунул в лицо полотенце:

— Прекращай реветь, как баба. Все образуется. Будет новый город, новые друзья, новая жизнь.

Сергей Александрович скрипнул эмалью зубов, глянул на замершего Ивана:

— А у вас свои дети есть?

— Двое и тоже мальчики… Только были… — прошептал тот, кивая.

— Извините… Я не знал… — потупил голос Сергей Александрович, думая, что дети Вано погибли.

— О, нет, не волнуйтесь, они живы-здоровы. Просто моя жена предпочла другого мужчину, богатого и перспективного, а не простого педагога элитной школы. Так что у них новый папа, который им дарит очень дорогие подарки, — заулыбался тускло Иван и тоже смахнул выступившую слезу.

— Она у вас дура полная. Ладно, я все понял, и спасибо, вразумили. Микки, можешь ехать в этот университет. Но чтобы был на глазах у своих учителей! Вы же дадите мне свои адреса, или пока неизвестно где будете жить?

— Известно, я сейчас напишу. Это мой собственный дом, так что пишите. С декабря месяца мы точно будем жить в нем.

Сергей Александрович сузил глаза на обоих учителей, но промолчал на весьма бодрое «мы», боясь снова наломать с ними дров. Он правильно рассудил, что лучше с педагогами быть в хороших отношениях, какими бы они подозрительными не были.

— Олесе я ничего не скажу. Если спросит, отвечу так, что тебя пригласили на собеседование в другой город по поводу экзаменов, прокатит.

— Папа, и прошу, не говори Маки… куда я сбежал, — побледнел снова Микки.

— Да уж, и так бы догадался, что вам лучше вообще теперь не видится до конца своих жизней, — буркнул тот, а потом порылся в карманах, найдя бумажник. — Я вам с Максимом счета открыл личные, не думал, что так быстро понадобится. Хотел на поступление в университеты подарить, да и школу вы ведь оба с отличием закончили. Вот твоя карточка и код. Там пока немного, но на первое время хватит. А это на лечение и на билеты.

Сергей Александрович вытащил из кошелька все оставшиеся деньги, сумма была немаленькая, и положил все на стол рядом с электронной карточкой и запечатанным в специальном конверте кодом. А затем, подойдя к Микки, прошептал:

— Удачи, сын. И позвони, когда отправишься в путь, я приду тебя проводить, заодно соберу тебе в дорогу еще вещей и книжек.

А после повернулся к взрослым мужчинам:

— Спасибо, что помогли моему Мише, я в неоплатном перед вами долгу.

***

Гудзон принял их с распростертыми объятьями, он расцеловал в щечки опешившего Ванечку, кивнул сдержано Игорю и, взяв под руку Микки, повел в свое хирургическое отделение. Он навис над конторкой регистрации и улыбнулся нежно дежурившей деве. Наверное, так удав улыбается робкому кролику, прежде чем сожрать.

— Это мои дальние родственники, пожалуйста, Мариночка, палату VIP на несколько суток, я резервировал.

Мариночка со страху позеленела, побелела и внутренне перекрестилась. Не то от хищной улыбки любимого шефа, не то от ласкательно уменьшительного собственного имени.

— Конечно, Гудзон Салтанович. Все как прикажите!

— Ну так, ноги в руки и побежала! Оп-оп-оп! Шевели бедрами и ягодицами. И целлюлита не будет! После операции я должен своего племянника положить в отдельную палату лучшей категории, а не в проходной коридор.

Деву просто ветром сдуло.

— Распоясались совсем, стоит только улыбнуться.

Иван переглянулся с Игорем, но тот только в потолок поднял глаза, говоря губами: «Я же говорил, он всегда такой!»

Их повели дальше, отчитывая по пути медбратьев за не вынесенные с утра утки, давая распоряжения другим молоденьким докторам, подписывая какие-то бумаги на ходу.

— Э-э-э! А это что? — тыкая носом мелкого паренька, одетого как доктор.

— Спирт… — сглотнул тот от неподдельного страха.

— Вижу, что не компот, почему так мало? Быстро перепечатать!

— Но главврач говорит, что вы недавно выписывали… — проблеяли в ответ.

— А ты укажи, сколько мы провели операций и чем протирают оптику на наших микроскопах? Спирту много, видите ли. Найди Ганданшена, он тебе все объяснит, бегом!

Так они дошли до хирургической, и взрослых попросили остаться снаружи, проведя юношу вовнутрь. На двери зажглась красным табличка «Идет Операция!». Игорь и Иван переглянулись и молча сели на кушетку у двери, как верные сторожевые псы.

Микки тупо смотрел на женское гинекологическое кресло, отгороженное белой ширмой.

— Залазь.

— Куда? Я же не девка.

— Залазь-залазь, поверь, будет удобнее, нежели стоять раком. Лазером прижигать, не махать киркою! Паленым будет вонять, да и боль ты будешь чувствовать тоже.

Микки сглотнул, он разделся за ширмой и теперь был в легком халатике из странного губчатого стерильного вещества, чуть прикрывающий его сжавшиеся муди. Он искоса глянул на весело мурлыкающего Гудзона, что проводил коррекцию странного агрегата, с рукой на подобии зуболечебной машинки. 

Доктор посмотрел на Микки, что сел в гинекологическое кресло королем и положил свои руки на подножники, куда вообще-то по идее требовалось класть ноги. Гудзон заржал, складываясь пополам, а потом, смахнув непрошеные слезы, пояснил:

— Вообще-то, сюда кладут ноги, сам подумай? Головой! Где я буду тебе прижигать? А в твоем же случае придется упираться пятками, ты же не баба и твоя пострадавшая дырочка расположена ниже. Но не переживай, каждая третья девственница именно так и садится. Как царица Савская на золотой трон!

Микки проглотил обиду, но послушно лег на спину и вставил ноги в прохладные углубления.

— Нет, Мишенька, надо чуть по-другому. Так я могу наслаждаться только твоими нежными яичками и пенисом, но мне этого мало. Так попу на самый край, ближе, о уже лучше, а теперь пятки, как я и просил, в эти самые уключины. В самый раз! М-м-м, а ты быстро восстанавливаешься, мелкие порывы уже затянулись, и дырочка закрывается, хотя и криво, осталось только убрать самое большое. Расслабься, я ввожу зеркало! Не подмигивай мне так сексуально попкой, а то я подумаю, что ты мне назначаешь свидание, умничка. А теперь держись за края кушетки, будет печь, как боже мой!

Микки взвыл, запахло… как и обещали, паленым.

— Терпи, немного осталось! И не виляй попой, иначе я проделаю дырку в твоей распрекрасной заднице. Так, передохни!

Док обошел кушетку и увидел, как Микки бледный, весь в поту, дрожит от боли.

— Ну-ну, Зайка, зато еще чуть-чуть и будешь целочкой, как будто ничего и не случалось, — Гудзон наклонился к влажным глазам и поцеловал вспотевший висок. — Осталась половина, маленький, потерпи еще пару минут.

И дождавшись согласного кивка, приступил снова к штопке зада Микки. Через минут пять оба были в поту, хоть выжимай.

— Ай! Красава! Так бы и чмокнул в твою милую хризантему, мой мальчик, но боюсь занести на еще воспаленные места свою слюну с микробами, — док помог Микки слезть с кресла и зайти за ширму. — Сам одеться сможешь?

— Да, спасибо, дядя Гудзон. У меня есть деньги, сколько я должен?

Доктор заглянул за ширму Микки и ткнул себя в щеку тонким пальцем.

— Поцелуй в щечку и не более того. Как я могу брать с такого красивого мальчика плату? Тем более с племянника! — Гудзон получил от Микки благодарный поцелуй и, насвистывая, сделал запись в своем журнале. — Погостишь у меня в стационаре пару дней, и если воспалений и температуры не будет, я тебя выпишу. Поедешь в свой университет здоровеньким. И еще, Мишенька, в попку целый месяц никого не пускать, даже любимого человека. А то штопать буду второй раз, и ты не скроешься от меня даже в другом городе. Из-под земли достану!

— Дядя Гудзон, вряд ли у меня будет после всего этого другой мужчина. Тем более любимый.

— А ну прекрати себя хоронить, а то в следующий раз на твоем милом анусе сделаю наколку из темы: «Трахни меня!», «Я только твой!», «Хочу ебаться!» и так далее, у меня море вариантов, расписывающих во всей красе конфигурации мужских половых органов.

Доктор вздрогнул от того, что Мишка засмеялся задорно, звонко и заразительно.

— Ну вот, так лучше. Еще наверняка не бреешься, а уже решил записать себя в монахи. И помни, самая пошлая наколка, в случае чего, будет твоей. Устрою конкурс среди студентов на приз — очередной зачет. Они за зачет такое напридумывают… Мой бог! Только выбирай. А уж я выберу!

И Гудзон повел юношу и его сопровождающих в VIP палату.


	8. Новая жизнь

Провожали Микки через неделю. Примчался Гудзон со своим мальчиком. И, судя по тому, как поздоровался любовник дока и Игорь, этот парень как раз и был из той самой Парижской компании — жгучий брюнет с орлиным взором синих глаз. Он тут же приревновал Гудзона к Микки, когда узнал, что тот лежал в стационаре у доктора, но Гудзон сразу поставил своего любовника жестко на место.

— Я уезжаю на конференцию на неделю, плюс мне нужна неделя для подготовки и неделя после для отдыха.

— Но, Гудзон… — в ужасе прошептали синие глазки, сжимая кулаки. Молодой мужчина был очень красив, но ростом не выше дока. А если учесть, что Гудзон был чуть ниже Ивана, то синеокий любовник сильно проигрывал на фоне молодого высокого Микки с такими же, как и у него, смоляными волосами.

— Ах да, итого — четыре недели… — подсчитали специально с ошибкой в уме на семь дней.

— Три…

— Пять или шесть! Думаю потом навестить несравненного Мишеньку и проверить его состояние. Все-таки я его лечащий врач, а значит должен все проверить тщательнейшим образом, плюсуем еще две недели на проверку и — вуаля… Зая моя, на эти два месяца ты абсолютно свободен аки голубь в синем небе. И прямо с этого момента!

— Но, любимый…

— Три месяца!

— Лучше вали, пока док тебя не отправил в свободный полет на полгода, — усмехнулся Игорь, видя, как белеет молоденький любовник и исчезает среди толпы. — А ты не сильно-то, Гудзон? Он ведь совсем еще пацан, надо учитывать его возраст и больше прощать.

— А я и учитываю, через пару месяцев позвоню… может быть, а может и нет.

Док расцеловался с Микки, шепнув ему на ушко: «Удачи, а то сделаю наколку по диаметру как на спасательном круге!», и извинился, что у него еще сегодня операция. Как только Гудзон исчез, появился Сергей Александрович. Он расстроился, что разминулся с лечащим врачом Микки. Но всучил младшему сыну еще один объемный баул и плотный кулек с провизией.

Они чуть отошли от Игоря и Ивана, которые говорили о чем-то о своем… математическом.

— Как дома?

— Нормально, Маки живет с Ирой в его комнате, и, судя по их обильному сексу, охам и вздохам, я скоро стану дедом.

— Хорошо, а тетя Олеся?

— Немного озадачена твоим решением, но теперь она больше интересуется делами Ирины, а не нами всеми. У Иры задержка с месячными на неделю. Так что, думаю, будет скоро свадьба, а через девять месяцев положенный приплод. И куда торопятся? Молодые еще, нет, чтобы учиться…

— Разве Максим не поступает в наш политехнический университет?

— Поступает, я об этой девочке! Вроде неглупа, а с детьми какая учеба? — ухмыльнулся отец. Он постоял еще немного рядом с Микки, но говорить больше было не о чем. Посему, неловко пожал руку Мише, потом учителям и покинул перрон.

— А это от меня, вернее, от нас с Иваном. Талисман, который будет тебя охранять до нашей встречи. Ты не смотри, что он тускл и шершав, невзрачен и черен. Знаешь что это такое?

— Нет, — повертел шарик на веревочке Микки, удивляясь тяжести камня.

— Это железный метеорит, его осколок. Настоящий! У друзей выпросил. Вот так мы все летим в пустоте вселенной безжизненными серыми камнями, уснувшими на миллиарды лет. Но кто-то падает на землю и сгорает в великолепном фейерверке.

— Но все равно умирает, — понял, куда клонит Игорь, прозорливый Микки.

— Все умирают рано или поздно. Но кто-то так и остается серой массой в пустоте. А кто-то дарит незабываемые мгновения красоты многим влюбленным, что смотрят с надеждой в небо и загадывают желания. Ты очень талантлив, Миша, красив и умен. Теперь твой брат идет своим путем, а ты иди своим. Выйди из ненужной пустоты и тени и зажги свою собственную звезду! А мы с Иваном приедем к тебе в декабре и проверим. А если что, накапаем Гудзону!

Микки вдруг в порыве счастья обнял их обоих — своих самых близких теперь людей и прошептал:

— Я постараюсь выйти из тени. Я буду очень стараться жить по-другому, по-новому. И найти свою единственную неповторимую любовь.

Но постоять так долго в обнимку не удалось. Объявляли прибытие его поезда, и путь Микки в новую жизнь лежал в центр России, в Сибирь матушку. Но он был и там не один. Иван и Игорь скоро приедут к нему, всего-то подождать несколько месяцев. А то, что у него будут новые друзья, парень не сомневался. А еще надеялся забыть своего Маки и найти новую любовь.

***

Поезд катил себе, постукивая колесами вагонов на стыках. Снова подавали сладкий чай.

После Урала, который так поразил Микки, природа стала какой-то совсем иной, можно сказать, однообразной. Он ехал уже третьи сутки и должен был скоро прибыть к месту нового жительства. Его соседи по купе сменяли друг друга. Бабушки пытались усиленно покормить, деды выспрашивали куда едет мальчик и насчет армии. Девушки из соседнего купе строили глазки. Парни недовольно хмыкали и отворачивались…

В общем, ничего существенного.

Он только успел допить чай, как появился пригород со своими промзонами и железнодорожным парком из огромного количества цистерн.

Что ж, вот он и приехал. За это время Микки был уже полностью спокоен, он закрыл сердце вместе с болью о брате и решил для себя, что вот с этого этапа начнет новую жизнь. Без Маки, его долбанной компании и вечно недовольных родителей.

Перрон встретил его кучей уезжавших, провожающих и торговцев всякими мелочами. От простых чипсов и бутылок пива, до газет и книжек.

Юноша проплыл через толпу и, обогнув вокзал по косой, стал искать остановку. Спросил у бабушек как проехать к университету и, получив подробную инструкцию, покатил дальше.

Университет был приятным на глаз, во всяком случае головной корпус и административный Микки понравились. Рядом с корпусами располагалась большая церковь со своим подворьем, кучей попрошаек и набожных людей. Что ж, Игорь Станиславович просил отдать пакет бумаг ректору, и Миша, недолго думая, потопал в приемную прямо с кучей своих баулов.

— Абитуриентам и соискателям тут не место! — встала на его пути строгая секретарша.

— Мне необходимо отдать пакет бумаг.

— От кого это? Дай сюда посмотреть! — у Микки из рук выдернули увесистый бумажный пакет и, прочитав, подняли бровь.

— Жди тут! И свои баулы убери с прохода!

Властно посадили на ряд стульев у стены, а потом через пять минут пригласили к ректору. Без вещей.

— Еще один блатной… — хмыкнули тихо под нос, когда Микки проходил мимо.

Зато сам ректор встретил Мишку с весьма задумчивым взглядом.

— Ну, здравствуй, Михаил Воронцов, приехал по нашей программе из центра в глубинку? Что ж, похвально. А еще более интересно узнать, чем же ты таким подкупил моего ученика — Игоря Станиславовича? Он вообще очень редко хорошо отзывается о своих учениках.

Дядька был маленький, щупленький, серенький, какой-то не впечатляющий. Микки даже завис, ибо представлял ректора университета совсем другим.

— Меня зовут Станислав Егорович, — он пожал руку высокому парню, предлагая сесть за его стол. — А реши-ка мне, мил дружок, вот такую задачку.

И Микки набросали на листочке один из вариантов задачки, что их с Маки заставил решать Игорь в первый свой день работы.

— Простите… Но, к сожалению, эту задачу нам показывал Игорь Станиславович. Я знаю все ее решения, но это никак не подтвердит мой IQ.

— Честный, значит. Тогда вот эту, — ухмыльнулся ректор и набросал другую.

— У нее тоже несколько решений.

Микки посмотрел на задачку и попросил линейку у недоуменного ректора, а потом построил по условию все треугольники, что были в задаче.

— Ее можно решить и просто без чертежа, — усмехнулся серенький мужчина.

— Можно, рядом пропорций… можно без них… а можно так…

Микки передал листок ректору с правильным решением и, пока тот тер тыковку, спросил:

— Поступающим дают общежитие на время экзаменов?

— Да-а-а… — пробормотал ректор. — Рядом с математическим корпусом. Обойдете церковь, а там рукой подать, тем более вы в списках по программе…

— Тогда я пойду. До свидания, Станислав Егорович!

Микки поднялся и вышел из ректората, по пути забрав свои баулы под недовольный взгляд секретарши.

Когда Станислав Егорович пришел в себя, юноши и след простыл.

— Мариночка!

Он выскочил в приемную и наткнулся на печатавшую очередной приказ на компьютере строгую секретаршу.

— Юноша уже ушел?

— Да, а что? — подняли хмурый взор.

— Да так… Просто я уже и не ожидал, что среди современной молодежи может попасться такой субъект.

— Что-то стащил? — Мариночка сжала кулачки, костеря про себя очередного наглого засранца с лохматой лапой.

— Что ты, дорогуша! Он мне задачку решил, да так, что я даже не думал рассматривать такое решение, вернее, не думал, что можно решить алгебраическую задачку, используя законы и аксиомы геометрии и планиметрии, причем самого высокого уровня. Мальчик гений! И не просто гений, а с большой буквы «ГЭ»!

У Мариночки раскрылись глаза, а ректор, вороша бумаги поступающих, нашел фамилию Воронцов и своим росчерком поставил заключение «Принять безоговорочно! На физмат!».

***

Микки меж тем думал с какого бока обойти огромное церковное хозяйство по нарисованному плану, что ему выдала приемная комиссия. Ибо после ректората он заглянул туда и отметился, что приехал сдавать экзамены. Ему выдали талончик с номерком комнаты общежития и отсканированный план, напоминающий больше раздавленную инфузорию с нечитабельными надписями. На нем выделялся только крест, обозначающий, судя по всему, церковь, дальше же на что хватало воображения.

— Вау! Вот это рост! Ты баскетболист?

На Микки наткнулся спортивный малый, что был его на пятнадцать сантиметров ниже. С шухером на голове темно-русых волос и зелено-желтыми глазами, как у кота. Симпатичный, можно сказать, по-мужски смазливый, ладный и очень подвижный.

— Нет… — развернулся к нему Микки.

— Я Евгений! — протянули руку, а после забрали одну из сумок Микки, которую тот был вынужден поставить на землю, дабы пожать крепкую ладонь.

— Михаил, — ответил Воронцов.

— Поступать?

— Ага… На физмат…

— И я туда же. Вот общагу ищу!

— Значит, нам по пути.

Они вместе сунулись в план и с трех попыток даже смогли разобрать, что оба вторглись на частную территорию церкви. Вывел их оттуда молодой послушник, отмахиваясь на их извинения, и заверил, что они сегодня не первые и, увы, не последние, кто попал на задний двор церкви.

Через минут двадцать парни были у длинной общаги.

— Вроде здесь! А чего столько много вещей, издалека, да?

— Ага…

— Ясно, и где у нас тут главный?

Тетка была вредной и несговорчивой, но поселила, причем, по совершенно другим номерам комнат, ругая приемную комиссию последними словами. Мол, общага не резиновая, а отправляют всех сюда.

Вот так и получилось, что Евгений и Миша оказались в одном блоке, который представлял две двухместные комнаты, соединенные общей кухней и ванной. Правда, их заселили не в одну, а в разные. Микки в соседи достался серый мальчишка Вова по прозвищу Мыш. А Евгению высокий статный блондин Руслан с голубыми прозрачными глазками. Руслан был ростом с Микки и всю жизнь занимался баскетболом. И Руслан, и Вова приехали поступать из одного небольшого городка сюда, в столицу области и знали друг друга по математическим конкурсам.

Вообще парни поняли, что их сразу заселили на места Физмата, и если они поступали, то так и оставались жить здесь на весь первый курс.

— А что? Ни чо так общага! — Руслан попивал чаек с пряниками, Мыш стучал по клавишам ноутбука. И, видно, поэтому его так и прозвали, так как к ноутбуку пожизненно была пристегнута обычная компьютерная мышка, а может, потому что парень больше общался в интернете, чем с живыми людьми.

— Да и кухня есть, и холодильник, — улыбнулся Евгений. — Если поступлю, из деревни жратвы привезу кучу, так что голодать не будете.

— Деревенский, да? — Руслан спросил без издевки, так, для общего интереса.

— Ага! У меня два брата там, и мать с отцом, а еще дед. У всех огромные хозяйства свои фермерские.

— А чего ты в математики пошел, а не сельскохозяйственному профилю? — оторвал свои серенькие глазки Мыш от компа.

— Так лучший был в школе, вот и послали, у меня в семье ни у кого высшего образования нет. А я младший, вот так и получилось… Что решили всей семьей, чтобы хоть у одного оно было для разнообразия, — помялся Евгений.

— Ясно, а ты, Михаил? — Руслан очень заинтересованно цеплялся за Микки, тот ему импонировал своим ростом и спокойным характером.

— Друг подсказал… что здесь будет интересно учиться…

— Друг? — Мыш усмехнулся из-за экрана компа. — И кто у нас такой знающий?

— Игорь Станиславович… будущий декан Физико-математического факультета.

Парни заржали, вернее, Мыш и баскетболист Руслан.

— Ну ты и враль. Друг — декан Физмата! Описаться можно, — смахнул слезы Мыш.

— А я вот точно поступлю, меня уже в сборную университета записали в баскетбольную, — хмыкнул Руслан со знанием дела. — Физкультурники ценятся везде. А ты, Миша, случайно не баскетболист?

— Нет… — очень ровно в ответ.

— Жаль, рост у тебя что надо! — сокрушенно покачали головой. — А попробовать не хочешь?

— Не особо…

— А вот я играю и очень даже хорошо, — обрадовано вклинился Женька.

— Ты мелкий, — усмехнулся Руслан. — Как любитель еще прокатишь, но в спортивную группу вряд ли. Хотя, как поступишь, приходи, посмотрим.

— И что, что мелкий? Во-первых, я еще расту. У меня братья выше Мишки! А во-вторых, я прыгаю высоко. Вот! — обиделся Евгений на такое обращение к себе.

— Да ладно, не дуйся, я не со зла. Если ты, и правда, профи, сыграемся, — пожал плечами вальяжно Руслан. — Кстати, еще такой вопрос, девушки у вас есть?

— Чего? А тебе-то зачем знать? — удивился Женька.

— Ну, придется делить комнату, а сами знаете, коль придет боевая подруга на пару часов… Необходимо погулять… — усмехнулись слащаво. — У меня и Мыша есть, а у вас?

— Оставил в деревне! — оскалился Женька.

— Девушки не имею, — буркнул Мишка.

— Хм-м-м, тогда проще некуда, — Руслан потер ручки.

— Так может вы и будете жить с Мышом вместе, как женатики? — подколол Евгений.

— Еще чего. А вдруг придут в раз! — Мыш, хмыкнув, закрыл крышку компа.

— У меня постоянная девушка Зина. А у этого целый табун телок, может и вам парочку отдаст с барского плеча.

— Правда, что ли? С чего такая щедрость? — усмехнулся Евгений.

— А почему нет? Или ты будешь верен своей буренке из колхоза? — заулыбался Руслан.

Парни рассмеялись, как их огорошил ровный тон Мишки:

— Мне без надобности… Я собираюсь учиться.

Он встал из-за стола и ушел в свою комнату.

— Он это серьезно, что ли? — поднял бровь Мыш.

— Наверное… Кто его знает? — пожал плечами Женька.

Микки, не смотря на директиву сверху ректора, сдавал экзамены с остальными. Он и не знал о том, что уже заочно принят на физмат. Экзамены длились неделю, и парни в общаге старались об этом не говорить, потому что все были на нервах. Женька прописался на кухне, ибо к Руслану девки шли табунами. И каждый раз новые.

А вот Зиночка Мыша не пришла ни разу.

— Она поступает на химфак к нам и тоже занята. Видимся только в столовке и то через раз, — буркнул Мыш на вопрос Женьки, почему его девушка так и не посетила их.

Евгений откровенно завидовал, что Мишку не выдворяют каждый раз из его комнаты. У Руслана послышались характерные звуки ебли, и парни, переглянувшись, затравлено уставились: Мыш в ноутбук, зависая в интернете, Женька в учебник по алгебре.

— А вы, это… Трахались, а? — Женька в сексе был явно наивным и по-простецки прямым парнем.

— И что, если да? — серые глаза отморозили все остальные вопросы на подлете.

— Здорово… А вот у меня дальше поцелуев и обжималовок с последней дело не пошло. И потом я уехал сюда, а она осталась. Наверняка ждать не будет.

— Забудь о ней… найдет другого. А ты и здесь подцепишь себе девку не хуже своей Нюши. Хоть ты и простак, но не урод точно. И рост у тебя нормальный, не то что мой метр с кепкой, — оценили Женьку серыми глазами и уставились снова в мерцающий экран.

— Рост? Это у Мишки рост! У Руслана! А у меня… Хотя, я и прибавил за год пять сантиметров… А вдруг за первый курс не выросту? — засомневались в себе.

— Мать рослая?

— Сто восемьдесят сантиметров…

— Ого!

— А отец?

— Под два метра высотой…

— Вырастешь, — поставили неутешительный диагноз и, услышав предоргазменные вскрики девы, оповестили: — О! Скоро тебя запустят в комнату, поздравляю.

— Мыш, может все же поменяемся, а?

— Ха, щас, шнурки поглажу! Да с тобой ни один нормальный парень не поменяется, если узнает, с кем ты живешь. Руслан уже на всю общагу прогремел как новый Казанова. Так что извиняй, но выкручивайся сам.

Руслан зашел в их кухню сытым котом в одном полотенце, а потом, игриво подмигнув, оскалил зубы:

— Жека, у тебя пара часов в запасе, а потом ко мне придет другая.

— Блядь, ты уже заеб! Кончай водить девок, я вообще уже на кухне прописался! — прорычал Женька, сжимая кулаки.

— Милый, не ревнуй меня так!

Блондин состроил пошло глазки и уплыл в ванную за своей ебливой дамой.  
Женька подорвался к себе в комнату, ругаясь на всю общагу и будя Мишку в соседней комнате.

— Ты чего? — не понял тот, высунувшись в коридор и слушая страстные всхлипы, доносившиеся теперь уже из ванной.

— Этот чертов жеребец меня затрахал! У него в день по десять девок, а у меня ни одной! — прорычали сквозь зубы и с силой захлопнули за собой дверь.

***

Две недели экзаменов пронеслись в бешеном ритме Руслановых потрахушек, Мишкиных «сончасов» и усиленной подготовки Женьки и Мыша. Последние, наверное, единственные, кто готовился к каждому экзамену из описанной четверки. Причем, Женька читал бумажные фолианты, когда как Мыш просматривал электронные варианты.

И вот день когда все экзамены были сданы и вывешены были результаты.

Евгений радостный залетел на кухоньку их номера:

— Мыш, я в деле, хоть и в последних рядах, но все же прошел!

— Поздравляю, — хмыкнул серенький пацан, отбивая своими пальчиками на компе чечетку.

— А ты?

— Мыш в первой десятке по баллам. Хотя, я думал, будет в пятерке, если не первый, — за спиной у Женьки высился задумчивый Руслан. — Вот не думал, что в этом году будет конкурс тридцать человек на одно место и сорок медалистов. Что-то неслыханное! Преподы говорят, что впервые за десять лет такой высокий проходной балл. Я вообще вошел только в двадцатку! Но это меня не сильно волнует, я и так знал, что пройду. Благодаря лохматой лапе своего папа! Интересно другое, кто-нибудь из вас знает кто такой М.С.Воронцов?

— Это тот, который получил все максимальные баллы из всех возможных и по всем экзаменам? — поднял серые глаза Мыш от компа.

— Да, я подслушал краем уха, что он на устном экзамене целое представление утроил, даже ректора вызвали по спорному вопросу в построении функций! И прикиньте, тот позвал своего друга доктора математических наук. И они втроем вместе с этим М.С.Воронцовым расписали всю доску такими формулами, что вся группа «F» была в шоке несколько дней! Потом никто не хотел после этого гения математика выходить к доске.

— И зачем ему поступать к нам на физмат, сдавал бы экстерном и топал сразу в аспирантуру? — изумился Евгений.

— Ты дурак, да? В армию же загребут! А так пока отучится, потом явно в аспирантуру, затем в докторантуру. И глядишь — все в ажуре! Не годен для службы по истечению призывного возраста. Этот М.С.Воронцов явно не дурак. Я не понимаю только одного, почему он не уехал поступать в Москву или Питер? — почесал голову Руслан. — Не хотел бы я попасть с ним в одну группу.

— Кстати, а где наш увалень Мишка? — хмыкнул Евгений, вспоминая, что кого-то рядом нет.

— Ну, если он не проспал экзамены, наверное, топится в нашей местной речке! Явно не сдал, коль не пришел домой, а может уже сдрыстнул со своими баулами, — усмехнулся зловредно Руслан.

— На экзамены он ходил, — Мыш почесал нос. — Да и вещи его никуда не делись. Евгений, ты в курсе у него как? Прошел или нет?

— Не знаю, он был не в моей группе. Я был в группе «B».

— Я в «А», — хмыкнул Руслан.

— А я в «D», но его тоже не было у нас.

— Будет жаль, если не поступит, — пробормотал Женька. — Через полстраны парень ехал, чтобы поступить, ему будет обидно.

— Дрыхнуть надо было меньше, — съязвил Руслан. — Мыш, он вообще чего-нибудь читал?

— Ага, Анну Каренину. И «Вечера на хуторе близь Диканьки» Гоголя, — прыснул Мыш. — Хотя не факт, что пролетел, ты вот, Руслан, вообще, кроме своих баб, ничего в руках не держал, а прошел.

— А может он вообще факультеты перепутал с его-то отгороженностью? Прикиньте, парни, готовился на литературный, а пошел сдавать экзамены на физмат, — заржал Руслан в полный голос и ему вслед прыснул звонко Мыш.

— Да ладно вам обоим. Нормальный он парень. Ну, не от мира сего немного человек, замкнутый, ну и что? — Женька был более человечным в этом плане, сказывалось деревенское общение, где было все по-простому, в отличие от городского — без интриг и подпольных камней.

— А ты наоборот радуйся, съедешь ко мне, если Мишку выпрут. А Руслану дадут нового, ничего не знающего соседа, — оскалился зловредно Мыш.

Женьке, конечно, этот вариант был по нраву, ибо Руслан со своей загульной жизнью и педерастическими подъебками к Женьке, его уже конкретно задрал! Но почему-то очень хотелось где-то глубоко в душе, чтобы Мишка прошел и поступил с ним вместе. Хотя бы назло этим двум!

Как на пороге появился и сам объект обсуждения, кивнул и, плавно просочившись мимо них в угол между столом и холодильником, сел на табуретку.

— Мишка! Ну как, сдал? — запрыгал перед ним Женька.

Мишка кивнул снова, а потом попросил ему налить чаю. Сначала для всех было дико, что этот увалень совсем не умеет обращаться с плитой. Но после того, как он чуть не спалил их всех, любой из тройки ребят, даже Руслан, наливали Михаилу чай без вопросов. А когда тот приходил на кухню, спрашивали, хочет он есть или нет.

Руслан как раз был у закипевшего чайника, посему, сегодня ему выпала честь заваривать чай. Женька радостно упал рядом с Мишей, Мыш сел напротив, а баскетболист, разливая по чашкам душистый напиток, подвел итог:

— Значит, остаемся жить все вместе? Здорово! Кстати, Миша, ты был в какой группе?

— «F», — ответили скупо, благодарно принимая горячую кружку чая из рук Руслана.

— О! Ты нам как раз и нужен! Может ты знаешь кто такой этот М.С.Воронцов?

Так получилось, что парни просто не представлялись друг другу по фамилиям. Не особо сближаясь, знали только имена. Только Мыш и Руслан, коль были знакомы ранее, были в курсе фамилий друг у друга.

— А что? — безэмоционально буркнули в чашку, сплевывая навязчивые чаинки.

— Да так, ребята поговаривают, что он настоящий гений! На устных экзаменах уделал всех профессоров. Вот и хотелось посмотреть как он хоть выглядит. Наверняка конкретный зубрила и ботан в очках, — фыркнул Руслан, он еще стоял на ногах и держал чайник, наполовину полный кипятка.

Мишка встал из-за стола и, забрав кружку, пошел к себе, огибая по большой кривой баскетболиста.

— Я к себе, — оповестили трех соседей по общаге.

— Ну так знаешь или как? — не унимался Руслан.

— М.С.Воронцов — это я… — глянули зеленые глаза в коем веке из-под своей лохматой черной челки.

Руслан сматюкнулся, роняя от неожиданности чайник на пол и, отпрыгнув от волны кипятка, сел нечаянно на горячую плиту своей распрекрасной жопой. Заорал на всю общагу, как раненный зверь. Женька с Мышом браво запрыгнули на стол от брызнувшего во все стороны кипятка, вытаращив глаза.

Михаил, оглядел всю композицию матерящихся и воющих от ожогов парней и, выдавив:

— Похоже, больше вопросов не будет, — ушел к себе, на прощание посоветовав обработать все ожоги Пантенолом, как человек со стажем, знающий в этом толк.

Но его никто не слышал. Тем более спрея Пантенола отродясь в мужской общаге не водилось.


	9. Новые проблемы личного характера

Привыкнуть к тому, что с ними живет гений, всем троим было нелегко. Хотя Мишка не особо сближался со своими соседями. Он попросту не знал, как это делать, а вернее за годы практики отчуждения разучился, оставаясь все тем же замкнутым и нелюдимым подростком.

Женьке было проще всего, парень по природе был простым и компанейским, настоящим болтуном. Ему было уже достаточно простого присутствия кого-то, чтобы трещать, как сломанное радио. И очень часто именно Михаил был тем благодарным слушателем.

— Так вот, мать говорит, картошка в этом году — во! Уродилась! Так что будет чего жрать всем четырем весь год, всех затарим. И капуста, кочаны больше, чем человеческие головы — небывалый урожай!

Мишка кивал иногда головой. И на фоне рассказов о природе сельской местности и урожайных надоях пестрых буренок думал о своем…

Как там отец… Тетя Олеся… Маки…

Как бы не запрещал Михаил себе думать о брате, но мысли все также возвращались по кругу к нему. Особенно, когда накал страстей из-за экзаменов сошел на нет. И память приводила нашего героя опять к тому дню, когда у них была единственная близость. Тем более он недавно говорил с отцом по телефону и узнал, что Ирка беременна, и будет осенью свадьба.

— Ты чего такой смурной? — не выдержал Женька.

— Брат женится, — почему-то вслух сказал Мишка и удивился своим словам.

— Что, на твоей девушке, да? — попытался догадаться Евгений.

— Что-то вроде того… она когда-то признавалась мне в любви.

Не мог же он сказать, что женится его единственный любимый мужчина. Пусть Женька думает, что он переживает из-за невесты, а не из-за жениха.

— Паршиво! Кстати, Мыш накаркал, моя девушка встретила другого и, позвонив, сказала, что ждет от него ребенка… Мрак полный, — стух Евгений и Мишка удивился, он впервые видел этого неунывающего человека хмурым и осунувшимся.

Видно, и правда, эта девушка ему очень нравилась.

— У моего брата та же ситуация, она беременна, свадьба будет в сентябре, — поддакнул он.

— Поедешь?

— Нет… далеко, да и никто меня не приглашал.

— А меня вот пригласили, но от этого не менее тошно.

Зашел Мыш со своим ноутбуком и волочащейся за ним по полу мышкой.

— Чего такие кислые как на похоронах? — смерил он обоих мрачных парней.

— У нас с Мишкой свадьба! — выдал, не подумавши, Женька, а потом, поняв, что сморозил, оговорившись, заикаясь поправился, видя, как на него глянул удивленно их личный гений. — То есть наши девушки выходят замуж и не за нас.

— А я уж ненароком подумал, что у нас гей-брак намечается, — поерничал Мыш и упал тяжело на стул.

— Гей-брак?! Кто с кем? — нарисовался Руслан, он повис тут же на Евгении и, потискавши его в своих лапах, прошептал на ушко. — Я тебе ни за что не прощу, если ты уйдешь к другому. И, кстати, Зайка, через три часа у меня дама, так что… Ну, ты все понял.

— Придурок, — покрутил Женька у виска пальцем, а потом глянул на Мишку. 

— У нас горе, а он!

— У меня тоже новость. Моя Зина приходит через час, посему, Миша не мог бы ты погулять пару часиков… — пробурчал безрадостно Мыш.

— Как будто ты не рад, что твоя девица придет к тебе потрахаться, — ухмыльнулся Женька, он был счастлив, что хоть не один попал на улицу.

— Не особо… Трахаться, конечно, хочется, но Зинка в последнее время стала страшной занудой.

— Занудливее тебя? — рассмеялся Жека. — Вот это финт!

— А еще этот жеребец будет ебаться под боком! А значит вместо нормальной близости будет головомойка, — буркнул Вовка и даже не стал открывать свой спасительный ноутбук.

— А чего сюда тогда ведешь? Иди наоборот к ней, — посоветовал Евгений.

— Боже упаси! Она вместе с тремя подругами снимает хату, и все эти розовые сопли просто пиздец. И потом, у нее тоже не потрахаешься, места еще меньше, чем у нас в общаге.

— Мрак… — прикинул Женька и, видя, как поднялся на ноги Мишка, хотел пристроиться к нему в хвост. — Эй, Миш, подожди меня, вместе погуляем!

Но того и след уже простыл. Сидеть же на кухне, когда с двух сторон парочки занимаются сексом, им обоим не улыбалось в равной степени. И Евгений отправился следом гулять по городу в гордом одиночестве.

***

У Михаила была своя насущная проблема…

И вот какая. Жопа зажила благодаря старанием Гудзона и звала на подвиги. Тем более пошлую наколку по кругу никак получить не хотелось! Но прыгнуть под любого встречного Мишка просто не мог. А день тому назад понял, что пальцев явно не хватает, нужен был увесистый крупный предмет, который мог бы ласкать его сзади, массируя стонущую от нетерпения простату.

Бананы и огурцы Мишка сразу отмел, в общаге их тут же схомячили, они бы попросту не дожили до его прекрасной задницы, упокоившись смертью храбрых в желудках голодных соседей. Тем более столовались они всегда сообща. Так было проще и сытней. Женьке сразу после экзаменов завезли целый мешок овощей. Мыш и Руслан затаривали холодильник деликатесами, видно, их семьи были не из бедных, во всяком случае, со средним достатком. Сам же Воронцов сдал парням свою долю деньгами, и на его деньги покупали рыбу и мясо, а еще необходимые специи. Спиртное покупал каждый себе сам.

Готовил же обычно Женька, по-простому, но добротно. Если подключался Мыш со своими рецептами, выдернутыми из всемирной сети паутины, и вовсе, как в ресторане — пальчики оближешь! Мишку же после первого неудачного опыта не подпускали к плите даже близко. А Руслан просто не доползал до плиты из-за девок, зато благодаря бабам в их кампусе, как все стали называть свою комнату в общаге парни, была огромная коробка, полная презервативов, причем, больших размеров, как отметил наметанный глаз Мишки. И смазка стояла по всем углам: в ванной, на кухне, даже в комнате у Мыша и Мишки было аж пять банок. Универсальной смазки, хочешь в жопу ее засовывай, хочешь — в пизду!

Все это девы покупали сами. Как-то раз одна Руслану устроила скандал, что видите ли гондоны не персикового вкуса и смазка не фонтан — щиплет! После которого Руслан ставил всем своим блядям одно условие: презервативы и смазку покупают они сами. С него же только секс.

И таким образом стали накапливаться излишки трахательного производства.

Неиспользованные гондоны парни стали собирать в большую коробку из-под телевизора, что привез Руслану его отец, установив ее в коридоре на видном месте. И написав на ней «Презики на прокат! Бесплатно любому! Вернуть столько же, сколько взял, неиспользованными. Желательно соблюсти размер!». 

О ней знала вся общага, и часто даже соседи заскакивали к нашим молодцам одолжить тройку-другую, возвращая на следующий день новыми купленными. Таким образом, круговорот презервативов в коробке был всегда на одном и том же уровне. Тоже касалось и смазки.

Так что хоть это Михаилу покупать не было нужды. Единственные, кто не должен был возвращать гондоны на место, были соседи Руслана. Хотя у Мыша член был мелкий, он покупал себе на свое хозяйство сам. А Женька…

Мишка ни разу не видел, чтобы из коробки гондонов что-то брал себе Евгений. Хотя девицы на него посматривали и даже заигрывали, давали свои телефоны. Он парочку раз уходил на свидания, но все они оканчивались в пустую. Как только дамы узнавали, что он из деревни, интерес резко пропадал.

Так вот, Мишка блуждал по городу и думал, что же ему может заменить в жопе мужской член. В городе было и несколько секс-шопов, но в таких неудобных местах, что Воронцов обливался холодным потом, только думая, как заходит внутрь и… покупает себе фалловибратор нехилого размера.

Первый располагался в одном из крупных магазинов, и вокруг него всегда было столько народу, что заебись! Второй и того хлеще, рядом с флюорографией, в которую вечно стояла толпа людей, праздно смотрящая кто же ходит за интересными игрушками интимного плана.

Он помаялся неделю, блуждая по аптекам и мучаясь насущным вопросом, как увидел то, что искал. Витрина магазина «Парфюм» была украшена рядами цилиндрических объектов разной длины и диаметра. Заходи и выбирай. Так Мишка открыл для себя мир гелей, шампуней, лосьонов, лаков и прочей лабуды.

Он зачарованно вошел вовнутрь и стал перебирать по полкам, ища нужный размер. Осматривая края баллончиков и отметая сразу те, у которых были острые углы. Особо его поразил один в виде нескольких крупных бусин одетых друг на друга.

«Наверно будет забавно ощутить их у себя внутри», — подумал Михаил, как его кто-то схватил за руку.

— Ба, Мишка! Ты чего не подождал меня? Хм-м-м… — осмотрели руки Воронцова. — У тебя что, девушка завелась? И ты ей решил прикупить гель для душа или шампунь?

Мишка от испуга похолодел и чуть не выронил этот занимательный крупно ребристый объект, как понял, что наткнулся в своих праздных блужданиях на такого же блуждающего Женьку.

— Нет… вообще-то… я выбирал для себя… — выдавил он с испугу голую правду.

Как Евгений рассмеялся.

— В девчачьем отделе? Поверь, карамельный вкус на тебе будет пахнуть отвратно, и потом, это для жирных волос, — прочитали надпись на пупырчатой бутылке и, выдрав ее из цепких рук Мишки, потащили за собой. — Решил затариться новым гелем или пенкой для укладки? Вот не думал, что ты так щепетилен к своей гигиене.

— Я моюсь вообще-то, — буркнул еле успевающий за этим неугомонным веником Михаил.

— Я не о том, просто гели и пенки парни покупают редко, хотя с твоей непослушной шевелюрой и нежной кожей… тебе наверняка это необходимо.

— Руслан пользуется гелями, — упрямо гнули свою линию в ответ.

— Руслан это вообще не норма, а полный изврат. У него кремов больше, чем у всех его баб вместе взятых, вся наша комната ими забита, и по запаху напоминает парфюмерный магазин. Во, а это наш отдел — для мужиков!

Михаил присмотрелся к полкам и погрустнел, все либо было плоско сплюснутым, либо с таким диаметром, что он своей жопой никогда не наденется, если снова не захочет к Гудзону в его эксклюзивную камеру пыток.

— Вот эта линия самое то! Так, кожа у тебя нормальная, но чувствительная, судя по шелушению на щеках, сколько раз моешь голову в неделю?

— Один.

— Везет, значит для сухих волос. А я вот через два дня как штык, иначе мои вихры превращаются в жирные сосульки. Полный мрак! И я становлюсь взмыленным дикобразом!

«Мрак» вообще было любимое слово Женьки, он им обозначал предел своих эмоций и возможностей.

Мишке сунули продолговатый цилиндр, и он вдруг осознал, что оно самое и есть. И диаметр тот, и края овальные, и длина — оставалось даже для ручки…

— Ну что? Подойдет? Это пенка для укладки. А вот это гель для душа!

В руки попал еще цилиндр поменьше, но тоже с весьма удобными параметрами.

«Сначала разработаю тем, что поменьше, а потом увеличу объем и длину», — подумал Мишка и согласно кивнул. Что ж он нашел то, что надо! И судя по химическому составу геля ему даже не надо будет таскать у Руслана смазку. Выйдя из магазина, парни, не сговариваясь, пошли в кафе. Посидели там за чашкой кофе, а уж потом почапали домой, ибо по времени у обоих их соседей свидания закончились давно. И хотелось откровенно пожрать, а потом завалиться спать.

***

Первый раз Мишка решил провернуть, когда все парни сдрыснули по своим делам. Руслан умчался в секцию на баскетбол, прихватив Евгения, ибо тот настаивал и никак не отставал. Мыш ушел в театр с Зинкой.

Миша закрыл покрепче ванную комнату и залез в их чугунную ванную, как ни странно, она была крупного размера, во всяком случае Воронцов влезал в нее полностью во всю свою длину. Он задернул шторки и, включив душ, приступил к тому, о чем так долго мечтал.

Сначала понежил свое колечко пальчиками, подмывая и лаская по кругу, потом стал растягивать, используя гель. Немецкая компания не врала, гель, и правда, был мягким и без всяких щелочных мыльных добавок с нейтральной рН. Уже через пару минут Мишка поскуливал от перевозбуждения своих ласк расслабленного ануса. Член дрожал, вздрагивал и наливался все сильнее и сильнее. И скоро пальцев стало не хватать, он обильно смазал основание флакона с гелем с другой стороны крышки, ибо не хотел, чтобы она застряла в его распрекрасной заднице и ее потом пришлось бы выковыривать! И ввел в себя полфлакона…

«Блять, хорошо-то как!» — простонал юноша, кишечник в судорогах вытолкнул игрушку наружу, и парню только оставалось пальцами заталкивать ее обратно, задевая в своей заднице все чувствительные точки и массируя свою похотливую простату.

Ноги не держали, Михаил сполз на дно ванны и, став раком, продолжал себя трахать флакончиком из-под геля, упираясь лбом в холодный чугун, член запульсировал с особой силой, и парень обильно кончил, выдавливая нежной попкой свой секс-снаряд. Но ему было мало. Он обмыл от своего дерьма флакон и снова, смазав гелем, вогнал обратно. Сев в ванной на корточки, раздвигая по максимуму ноги лягушкой и схватившись руками за бортик, стал насаживаться задницей на свою игрушку, что с пошлым чпоком каждый раз входила до упора. И тихим стуком упиралась крышкой в основание ванной, когда кишечник выдавливал ее рефлекторно обратно. Мишка дрожал от возбуждения и уже хрипел, не контролируя себя, оттрахивая свой зад и полируя простату. В таком положении, скача, раскачиваясь и надеваясь, он слил несколько раз подряд. А после, обмыв себя и флакон, выпал из душевой.

Слава Богу, соседей не было дома. Хотя в данный момент Воронцову было все равно. Ему впервые было так хорошо и комфортно, тело пело от истомы, жопа на время успокоилась и член тоже.

Через два часа пришел радостный Женька с известием, что его взяли в команду, причем, в основной состав. Руслан ушел с очередной девицей и на этот раз к ней домой на всю ночь. А значит, его комната была в полном распоряжение Женьки. И тот в предвкушении мечтал отоспаться по полной программе.

— Вот так бы всегда и выбирал телок с хатой!

— Кто бы говорил… — буркнул Михаил, как Женька застрял на его взбудораженной шевелюре.

— Ты мылся?

— Да, как видишь, — ткнули лениво пальцем в полотенце на плечах.

— И почему тогда у тебя на голове воронье гнездо? — Женька прикинул и, смотавшись в ванную за пенкой, вернулся к Микки.

«Хорошо, что он взял другой флакон…» — Мишка пытался не краснеть, представляя, как мог бы ввести этот предмет в его попку Женька. А потом мысли странным образом пошли вообще в сторону члена Евгения. 

«Интересно, у него крупный? Если да, то какой формы? А цвета?»

Мишка отогнал все свои буйные фантазии, напомнив себе, что Женька натурал и потом его друг, как его волос коснулись ласковые руки.

Женька встал сзади и теперь, нежно массируя кожу Михаила, наносил пенку на его взбалмошные вихры. Уж в укладке волос он толк знал, свои каждый день укладывал водой, а когда воском и пенкой, в тихую тыря их у Руслана, иначе на голове был бы такой клубок, что Мишкин показался бы просто изысканной прической светского льва. Его этому научила одна из его бывших девушек, помешанная на всех этих прибамбахах.

— Хм-м-м-м, они у тебя такие мягкие, как у девушки, вот не думал. Со стороны так настоящая проволока! И ты вечно выглядишь отмороженной колючкой. Запомни, девушки таких не любят.

— Ага, — млея в чужих руках и наслаждаясь процессом, член в штанах напрягся, как будто и не было целых шесть раз под душем и с бутылкой в жопе, и зад засвербил по новой, прося острой близости.

«Блять!»

— Блять, — озвучил мысль Михаила Женька. — Да ты у нас просто красавчик… Инкуб воплоти! Мишка, кто бы мог подумать. И стрижка у тебя — что надо, только делай укладку и…

Мишка задрал голову и окунулся в его зелень кошачьих глаз.

— И? — спросили у ершистого парня.

— И… — протянул Женька, соображая и сглатывая слюни, он чувствовал, как затеплило у него внизу живота. Но это совершенство перед ним было парнем, причем выше его на пятнадцать сантиметров, настоящим гением в математике, физике и химии. Да что там, существом высшего порядка, во всяком случае, не его, Женькиного, разлива.

— И тогда… Все девки в округе будут твои, — собрали разбежавшиеся мысли.

— Не интересует… — Мишка прервал зрительный контакт и, убрав чужие руки со своей головы, взъерошил волосы, делая укладку Женьки более живой и такой сексапильной, что у того конкретно закапало с конца.

«Тормозим, Мишка же парень. У него была девушка, значит натурал! И потом, я же сам натурал… вроде… как…» — но судя по желанию своего члена, Женька в этом был уже не стопроцентно уверен.

Михаил обернулся грациозно к нему и вдруг улыбнулся его тревожному взгляду.

— Спасибо, Женя, — и ушел к себе.

— Блять… — Женька сполз по стенке, а потом, глянув себе на конкретный мощный стояк в штанах, помчался в туалет. Нужно было как можно скорее отдрочить, если такую дубину заметит Руслан или Мыш, смешков не оберешься, затравят. Да и Мишке показывать возбужденный член не хотелось, подумает еще, что он извращенец какой-то или голубой.

Парень закрылся на шпингалет, приспустил штаны и, сев на крышку унитаза, стал гонять шкурку. Член у Женьки был толстым и длинным, практически как у Мишки, может чуть короче, зато по диаметру он точно перещеголял Воронцова вполне. У его братьев тоже были дубины, впрочем, как и у отца. Вообще крупный член при его изящном теле смотрелся немного странно и пугающе. Впрочем, его последней девке очень понравилось, когда он показал ей свой стояк. И хотя деревенская девица так усиленно пыталась его затащить на себя, но почему-то Женька не повелся. То ли чувствовал несерьезность этих отношений, то ли неискренность девицы, пытающейся женить перспективного парня на себе через залет. В общем, у них как-то не получилось. Он уехал поступать, а она прыгнула тут же под другого и сделала его своим рабом.

А до Наташки была другая — Галя! С той он пару раз даже трахался, но тоже почему-то не сошлось. Не то характерами, не то желаниями, и они расстались. И теперь Женька знал, что Галина крутит с другим.

А сейчас, отдрачивая себе толстую, нежную головку, Евгений понял, что представляет не пухлые сиськи Наташки и ее мохнатку между мощных разведенных бедер, а почему-то своего соседа по комнате. И в его буйных фантазиях Мишка вставал перед ним раком и просил оттрахать его в упругую задницу, разводя свои молочные половинки руками и бесстыдно показывая покрасневший, полуоткрытый вход в себя.

Желание накатило сильно и всепоглощающе… Спермы было много, а во время самого пика Женька прошептал: «Мишенька…». И сам охуел от того, что сказал.

***

Михаил утром просто расчесал свою шевелюру в ванной и посмотрел в зеркало на самого себя. Пенка, и правда, была прекрасной, во всяком случае она даже сейчас сохраняла ту укладку волос, которую вчера ему придал Женька. Он немного прошелся влажными руками по своим прядям, чтобы они не были такими рассыпчатыми, а оформились в отдельные локоны. И к своему изумлению остался доволен. Но не внешнему виду, а практической его стороной.

Волосы не лезли в его крупные и изумленные глаза. Раньше он их прятал от всех, и особенно от Маки, чтобы тот не смог прочитать в них его запретную любовь. Но теперь необходимости в этих прятках не было.

«Как же я привык к своей старой прическе. Ужас, надо сделать стрижку покороче…» — решил парень и протопал на кухню. Соседи были здесь, за своими обыденными делами. Мыш рылся в интернете. Руслан стоял над чайником и усилием мысли пытался его вскипятить быстрее, Женька химичил над едой, вернее, над бутербродами.

— Можно мне попить… — Михаил обратился знакомой фразой с утра и опустился на свое место в угол за холодильником.

Первым застыл Мыш, он глянул над компьютерной крышкой и завис, хватая рукой за штаны Руслана.

— Чего тебе? Видишь, еще не вскипел, я не экстрасенс и мои желания этому агрегату не передаются! — но посмотрев, что Мыш куда-то уставился, перевел взгляд. — А-а-а?

Только Евгений отреагировал спокойно, ибо пережил шок со своим дрочиловом еще вчера, он поставил перед Воронцовым тарелку с бутербродами и пошел за чашками.

— Это что? — сформировал вопрос по дурному Руслан, тыкая пальцем в сторону Мишки.

— Пенка для укладки волос, я ему порекомендовал, — добил их Женька и, забрав из рук Руслана запищавший чайник, сам стал готовить чай.

— Ты идиот, да? — Руслан подлетел к Жеке и схватил его за грудки. — На хера было из него делать божество?!

Русланова карьера короля университета накрывалась чугунной сковородой отменным звуком «БЛЯМ»!

— Отпусти меня, иначе я тебя окачу кипятком, — прошипел Женька и, чувствуя, как его отпустили, стал как ни в чем не бывало разливать кипяток по кружкам.

— Миша, ты так и будешь ходить? — переспросил более умный и сдержанный Мыш.

— Да, — Мишка ткнул пальцем в глаза. — Так удобнее, волосы не лезут. А может сделаю стрижку покороче…

— НЕТ! — проорали Мыш и Руслан в голос. Если он сделает стрижку, тогда пенки будет не нужно и так понятно, что с короткими волосами Воронцов будет настоящим богом воплоти.

— Почему? — пожал плечами Мишка. — Так мне не понадобится пенка.

— Нет… просто тебе очень хорошо с длинными локонами до плеч… — замялся Мыш, думая, куда замылить чертову пенку. Если Зинка увидит такое, он лишится девушки.

— Хорошо… Но если вы украдете мою пенку для укладки, я иду прямиком в парикмахерскую, — вычислил их мысли Мишка и припал к чаю. Ради своего удобства он не хотел снова скрывать свои глаза. Он обещал измениться Игорю и Ивану. И похоже, первый этап начался. И смотря, как потухли «секс-герои», добил:

— И вообще, парни, мне ваши бабы не интересны. Ни одной у вас не видел достойной! Так что не переживайте так, отбивать не буду.

***

До сентября оставалась неделя, и многие уже съехались на учебу. Так что Мишка в студенческой столовой тут же произвел полный фурор. Девы взвизгивали, перешептывались и пожирали его глазами, парни недовольно косились в его сторону. Самому же Воронцову было по барабану, он тер свой осколок метеорита тонкими пальцами на шейном шнурке и думал о своем.

Вечером за ангарами спортивного комплекса к нему пристала банда гопников. Мишка возвращался из библиотеки, в которой он проводил большую часть времени, почитывая книги, которые раньше ему были недоступны по ряду причин.

— Вай, какая детка! А я думал, чего наши курицы университетские перекудахтали.

У двоих были биты, трое поигрывали кастетами, остальные просто ухмылялись тонкой длинной фигуре.

— Вы что-то хотели? — переспросил Мишка, в ужасе прикидывая, как бы кого из этих десятерых мудаков не убить. Кругом валялось слишком много арматуры, и один кусок торчал прямо из растрескавшегося бетона наподобие меча Артура.

«Слишком пафосно, но сойдет», — он сделал шаг в сторону к этому торчащему тычку.

— О, наша Краса засрала, куда пятишься, коль к тебе обращаются?!

— Просто, коль вы вооружены, должен я хоть как-то уровнять наши шансы, — пожал плечами Мишка и коснулся этой трубы.

Мужики заржали, хватаясь за животики.

— Ой, не могу! А он ни чо так и внешне, да и внутренне. Имеет чувство юмора, — выдал один. — Слышь, Орел! Если перед нами встанешь раком, мы тебя только трахнем как девочку. Но не убьем и не покалечим, это точно. Будешь нашей сучкой — жопной давалкой!

— А если не встану? — схмурил брови Мишка.

— Тогда твоя жизнь окончится здесь! Тебя заказали, Миша Воронцов, и нам заплатили за это нехилые деньги.

Его мастерски взяли в круг, и тут парни услышали страшный скрежет ломающегося металла, хрупкая рука скользнула по выступающей арматуре и выдрала весь кусок из бетона с легкостью и уверенностью в себе. У всех десятерых округлились глаза.

— Бля… буду, ты… не человек, — прошептал тот, кто предлагал встать раком. 

— Мочите его парни!

Как с боку раздался голос Женьки.

— Миха! Что за дерьмо?

— Евгений, не подходи! — Мишка крутанул в руках огромный кусок арматуры на подобии шеста и обрушился на головы подонков, стараясь рассчитать силы так, чтобы никого не убить. Через пару минут было все кончено, все десять лежали в полном отрубе, пуская пузыри.

Мишка запустил арматуру куда-то в кусты увесистым бумерангом и посмотрел на Евгения своими зелеными глазами.

— Пойдем домой.

— Ага… — выдавил тот. — Я тут с баскетбола возвращался, слышу… голоса, вот и свернул. А тут ты. Черт, я и не думал, что ты так силен, Мишка! И спортивнее некуда, по твоему расслабленному виду и не скажешь.

— Пойдем… Очнутся скоро, а во второй раз так красиво не получится, могу и убить кого-нибудь ненароком, — пояснил Михаил, хватая ершистого парня за руку и таща его к корпусам.

Женька глядел, как его рука покоится в прохладной ладони Миши, и не знал, что делать. Ибо от этой прохлады разгорался настоящий жар желания. Прижать к себе этого высокого парня и поцеловать…

На этом фантазии обливались такими соплями и толчками в паху, что дальше Женька представлять просто боялся. А еще он заметил, что больше не заглядывается на девушек. Хотя они, как в том анекдоте, просто не пропускали в последнее время его мимо себя, знакомясь, давая номера телефонов. Он вежливо брал, улыбался, но ни одной еще ни разу не перезвонил. А ведь когда-то завидовал Руслану.

— Кто-то заказал им меня… Интересно кто? — буркнули впереди.

— Да кто угодно! Ты со своим преображением всех баб в округе взбаламутил. Вот мужики и бесятся, — ответили сзади.

— Я не виноват, что у меня такая внешность, — они влетели в спальный корпус на всем ходу и отдышались только у своего номера. — Но я не собираюсь больше прятать свое лицо и глаза под лохмами волос.

— Это верно. Привыкнут, перебесятся… И жизнь войдет в нормальное, спокойное русло.

Но жизнь не вошла, ибо в коридоре комнаты стояла Зина Мыша и пялилась нездорово на Мишку своими карими глазками. Девушка у Вовки в противовес ему была хваткой и боевой. И тем более не оторванной от жизни, а видя, какой у Мыша сосед, стала навязчиво вешаться на Воронцова. Тот снимал с себя руки девицы и уходил в другую комнату, но в их каморке отдельных углов было по пальцам пересчитать. Но самое паршивое было то, что Вовки в данный момент дома не было.

— Где Вовка? — не вытерпел от такого навязчивого поведения девицы Женька.

— Ушел в магазин компьютерных технологий, сказал подождать его. А что?

Кончилось тем, что Михаил сбежал от девушки в туалет и закрылся позорно там.

— Так и жди его, а не приставай к Мишке! — взвинтился Женька совсем.

— Что завидно, что не пристаю к тебе? — усмехнулась Зинка и оккупировала по наглому кухню.

Когда пришел Мыш, был первый настоящий скандал, и Зинка, хлопнув дверью, умчалась прочь, послав Вовку ко всем чертям. Но уже на следующий день снова была у них в комнате и вилась прямо при Мыше на Мишке.

Через три дня Мыш поменялся с Женькой комнатами. И в очередной приход Зиночки, она наткнулась на спортивную грудь Евгения, который перекрыл ей доступ к Михаилу.

— Ты что, педик? А ну пусти!

— Может и педик! Отвали! Совсем парня задрала. Ты ему не нужна, так что отстань, а!

Руслан вышел из противоположной комнаты и, ухмыляясь, приобнял упертую девицу.

— Точняк, Зинулька, Женька мне изменяет с Мишей! А давай со мной, можем и Мыша оставить в роли подсвечника в комнате.

— Отвали, Казанова хренов!

Дева скинула руки со своих плеч, но, видя, что Женька не сдвинулся и на шаг, злобно утопала прочь.

— Спасибо, Руслан, — взъерошил свои и так стоящие волосы дыбом Женька.

— Хм-м-м… Я могу пустить слушок, что вы вообще парочка геев. После такого ни одна девка к вам не сунется. И я останусь на своем месте Короля Дамского Угодника. Как говорится и волки сыты, и овцы целы, — пообещал слащаво Руслан, ибо последние несколько дней все его девки атаковали с одной и той же просьбой: познакомить с Мишкой, не давая при этом своей пизды.

— Обойдемся без кардинальных мер, — Мишка нарисовался тенью сзади Жени и глянул в голубые глазки Руслана своими, зелено-карими, влажными.

— Черт, Мишка, верни свою прическу аля-швабра! Не было бы столько проблем, — взвыл от бессилия Руслан.

— Не хочу, но могу носить хвостик, так еще более удобно, — Мишка собрал волосы назад и Руслан готов был побиться головой о стенку. Воронцов с хвостиком из своих немного вьющихся от пенки волос, напоминал вообще сказочного принца, слезшего недавно с белого коня.

Полный трындец.

А ведь еще не началась учеба, что же будет в сентябре?!


	10. Сентябрь, новые изыскания

— Слушай, Миша, ты ведь очень спортивный, — начал как-то с утреца перед занятиями Евгений. Они уже учились неделю, и на дворе стоял золотой сентябрь. Это немного удивляло Мишку, ибо там, где он жил раньше, деревья окрашивались в яркие краски намного позже.

— Мишка и спорт? Это вообще совместимо? — усмехнулся Руслан, входя в их кухоньку.

— Ты и представить не можешь, Руслан! Мишка один десятерых недавно уложил куском арматуры, — хмыкнул Женька.

— Ну, арматурой даже Мыш кого угодно прикончит, если дать ему ее в руки. Жека, на тренировку не опаздывай! Капитан ругался в прошлый раз. Все, я ушел!

Помахали руками парням и столкнулись в коридоре с хмурым Мышом. Вовка в последние дни был еще хмурее, чем раньше. Он практически не говорил с Мишкой, только перекидывался отдельными словами с Женькой. И то, только потому, что тот был крайне настойчивым. Оно и понятно, с Зинкой они разбежались окончательно. А все новые бабы, что подходили к Мышу, нагло спрашивали его только о ненавистном Мишке.

Мыш сел за стол рядом с Женькой и сам налил себе чайку. Молча.

— Ну, ты же ходил в какие-то секции, вот не поверю, что ни в одной не был, — ухмыльнулся Женька.

— Я занимался в средних классах плаваньем, а потом забросил…

— О! Это то, что надо, значит, завтра идем в бассейн.

— А еще баскетболом. Но так, в школе… не особо… — пробормотал Мишка.

— Ты заснешь в процессе, поймав своим смазливым рылом мяч! — буркнул Мыш. — А в бассейне вообще пойдешь ко дну, пуская пузыри.

Мелкий парень наскоро перекусил и выскочил из-за стола.

— Не обращай внимание, он бесится, что Зинка вешается на тебя по любому поводу, — усмехнулся Женька.

— Я не в обиде, просто не знаю, как ему помочь, — кивнул Михаил своим мыслям.

— А никак не помогай. Сами разберутся, — отмахнулся Женька, а потом сузил глаза. — А сегодня ты пойдешь со мной на баскетбол.

— Руслан будет против, — хмыкнул Мишка.

— Руслан не капитан! И потом, я хочу сам с тобой сыграть, — пояснил, розовея, Женька. — Обещай мне, что пойдешь!

И Миша согласился, было необходимо делать следующий шаг и переходить на новый этап своих изменений.

***

Капитана звали Рома. Рослый, выше Мишки на пару сантиметров, с хитринками в стальных глазах и вихрами светло-русых волос, стильно мелированных на концах до совершенно белого цвета. Он осмотрел Мишку с головы до ног и остался довольным.

— Руслан, а чего ты его к нам сразу не привел? Михаил Сергеевич Воронцов уже стал легендой у всех профессоров, только о тебе и разговоров. Даже на старших курсах, — улыбнулись молчаливому Михаилу.

— В нем хорошего только рост и мозги, — Руслан нарисовался рядом с Женькой. — А так, как увалень, шиш раскачаешь.

— Но все же ты, Миша, пришел, почему? — поинтересовался вкрадчиво Рома.

— Жене обещал, — пожали плечами.

— Ладно, — посмотрели на покрасневшие щеки Женьки и кинули Михе мяч.

— Забей в кольцо! — приказал капитан.

— В какое? — Миша покрутил ловко в руках пойманный мяч.

— В дальнее, я хочу посмотреть твою технику, как ты ведешь мяч, — объяснил Рома.

— А зачем его вести?

Мишка поднял мячик над головой и через весь зал свечой запулил прямо в кольцо, вызывая одобрительные свистки у зрителей и полный обмораживающий вид у всей команды.

— Повезло, — хмыкнул под нос Руслан, Мишка кидал небрежно, как мимоходом, лишь бы отмахнуться.

— Повезло ли? — капитану кинули обратно мяч, и он снова перебросил Мишке. — А теперь в это кольцо! — показали в противоположную сторону.

Бросок и снова мяч в кольце. Воронцов явно был в баскетболе профи.

— Круто! Давай в команду, а? — у Ромки загорелись глаза.

— Нет… я пришел сыграть только с Женькой, раз он так просил, — надулся Мишка.

— Хм-м-м… А давай пари, мы с тобой играем один на один! Если я выигрываю, ты идешь в команду. А? — попытался схитрить Ромка, парни заголосили, такое пари было заведомо неправильным. Никто из мальчишек один на один с Ромкой не соревновался.

— А если выиграю я? — уточнил Воронцов.

— Тогда ты волен делать все что хочешь, — хмыкнул Ромка, чувствуя, что рыбка заглотила наживку.

— Хорошо, согласен, — схмурили брови.

— Миш, если не хочешь в команду, не играй, ты проиграешь Ромке, — предупредил Женька друга.

— Еще кто кому, — у Мишки уже пьяно стонали мышцы, прося полную физическую нагрузку, и он им ее дал в полной мере. Только достал простенькую резинку для волос и завязал длинные локоны в низкий хвостик, дабы не мешались во время игры.

Три шага на площадку, и Женька не узнал Мишку Воронцова, как и Руслан. Перед ними был настоящий профи: гибкий, сильный, уверенный в себе. Который встал перед возбужденным Ромкой и поймал поданный ему мяч.

Что ж, дуэль началась. И оба сорвавшись с мест, закрутились на этом пяточке, отыгрывая друг у друга гулко стучащий по полу мяч.

Вся команда стояла и по дурному пялилась на этих двоих сумасшедших монстров. Оба играли настолько сильно, что захватывало дух. А какие броски, а подскоки, а блоки руками летящему в кольцо мячу. Десять минут, двадцать минут, полчаса.

И Ромка стал сдавать, уступая бешеному ритму Михаила, который ни на секунду не уменьшил быстрейший темп.

А Мишка внутренне пел, ему нравился баскетбол, просто раньше не было того, кто бы играл с ним на равных.

— Черт! Загонял, — прервал командир их поединок.

— И где ты только играл? За сборную России?

— Нет, в нашей школе, — сам Мишка тоже вспотел с ног до головы, но если бы его не остановили, он бы мог бегать и дальше, прыгая, забивая и радуясь мощи своего тела.

— Значит в команду не пойдешь?

— Нет. Мне просто неинтересно, но с вами один на один периодически играть можно, чтобы поддерживать форму, — объяснили ему.

— А к профессионалам? У меня есть связи, я сам играл в профессиональный баскетбол, — поинтересовался Ромка.

— Нет… Меня это не привлекает… — а потом повернулся к Женьке. 

— Ну что, сыграем один на один?

И Женька, находясь в полном ауте, соглашаясь, кивнул.

Евгений играл здорово, конечно, не так умудрено, как Ромка, зато в темпе, не уступающем Мишке. Конечно, он проигрывал ростом Мишке, но зато брал высокими прыжками, красивыми пасами отправляя мяч в корзину прямо в своем полете.

— Блять, а Женька хорош! — выдал Руслан под боком отдыхивающегося Ромки.

— Хорош не он, а Воронцов. Ты что, не видишь, что он играет в его темпе? И по большей части учит его, а не гоняет серьезно, как меня! — хмыкнул Ромка. — Слушай, Руслан, у него девушка есть?

— У кого из них? — буркнул тот в ответ, смотря, как мимо него пронеслась эта странная парочка.

— У Мишки, конечно. Красивый, черт… Такого хочется трахать.

— Ты гей? — ужаснулся Руслан тихо, так, чтобы не слышала остальная команда.

— Нет, би. Предпочитаю, конечно, девок, но если мальчик настолько красив, не пропускаю мимо. А этот слишком уж лакомый кусочек, — пояснил сыто лидер их команды.

— У него была девушка, как я знаю, но она вышла замуж за его брата, — пробормотал Руслан.

— Значит, натурал… Жаль, хороший мальчик, — разочарованно буркнул Ромка.

***

На следующий день Воронцов стоял перед тренером в плавательном бассейне и слушал, как с этим сухоньким дядькой Петром Петровичем, по прозвищу Петрушка в квадрате, объясняется Женька.

— Хм-м-м, за сколько в последний раз ты проплыл стометровку?

Миша назвал честно результат заплыва вместе с Игорем Станиславовичем. Тренер рассмеялся, смахивая слезы.

— Тебя послушать, так ты чемпион, выступающий на мировых соревнованиях. Ладно, сделаю тебе тест-драйв. Лешка! На первую дорожку! Плыть в полную силу. Обоим. Ты, Воронцов, на вторую! — скомандовал тренер своим глухим голосом.

— Насколько я должен обогнать Алексея? — переспросил тренера Мишка.

— По твоим данным, как минимум, на два корпуса, но будет хорошо, если вообще догонишь, — усмехнулся Петрушка в квадрате, а потом попросил очистить обе дорожки всем.

— Приготовились!

И, подождав, когда парни займут места, а с дорожек уберутся, дал отмашку.

Мишка обогнал Лешку ровно на два корпуса, как ему и подсказал тренер. Петрушка хватал ртом воздух, Лешка жал Михаилу руку и говорил, что тот круто плавает. А Евгений снова находился в полном ауте, не понимая, что же такого в Воронцове, что его так привлекает этот парень. И не просто как друг.

— Считай, что ты уже в нашей сборной!

— Хорошо, — кивнул Миша Петру Петровичу и, скосив глаза на Женьку, понял, что тот засмущался от того, что его поймали за откровенным разглядыванием Мишкиного тела.

Мишка всегда любил воду, он снова очень хотел плавать и теперь мог проверить свое тело на полную катушку. Почувствовать свой предел. Все-таки Миша никогда не врал, баскетбол ему был поскольку постольку. А вот плаванье — совсем другое дело. Воронцов не мог жить без воды и долгое время душил в себе это чувство.

— Ты просто русал, Мишка, — шепнул ему Женька, когда их отправили в душевые.

— Спасибо, что вытащил меня в бассейн, — снова улыбнулся нежно Михаил.

И Женьке опять пришлось взять себя в руки.

— Лучше бы ты играл со мной в баскетбол. Мне понравилось!

— Нет, — Мишка повернулся лицом к застывшему рядом с ним Женьке и посмотрел на него сверху вниз. — Баскетбол это не для меня, а вот плаванье я, и правда, люблю.

Евгений смотрел на грациозное тело Миши и пытался ровно дышать, хотя глаза так и пытались задержаться на горошинах идеальной формы сосков яркого цвета, по сравнению с Женькиными и выделяющимися на белой, матовой коже.

— Но если ты хочешь, то могу время от времени покидать с тобой мячик один на один. Уберем твои недостатки, кое-что подправим, и ты будешь лучшим. Тем более с твоей прыгучестью рост это не проблема, — вывели из состояния розовых облаков.

— Правда? — подняли кошачьи глаза и утонули в зелени Миши.

— Если, конечно, тебе это нужно, — усмехнулись уголками рта.

— Просто необходимо! — заверил жарко Женька Мишку.

***

В комнате им было уютно вдвоем. Мишка обычно что-то читал, Женька делал домашние задание и всегда удивлялся, когда занимается его сосед. Он ни разу не видел, как писал что-то в тетрадях Мишка, но его домашние задания всегда были сделаны и в лучшем виде. Если бы еще не Зинка, Мишке так вообще был полный кайф. Но эта девица не отставала до сих пор, и с ней все время приходилось разбираться Женьке, так как Воронцов сносил ее приставания с великим терпением.

Однажды Мишка просчитался со своими жопными процедурами. Тренировку по баскетболу отменили. Мыш, как всегда, мотался по каким-то компьютерным делам. Руслан тут же с тренировки уполз по бабам, а вот Евгений пришел раньше домой на два часа. Он открыл комнату своим ключом и услышал странные всхлипы в ванной комнате, постукивания и такие откровенные стоны, что его член тут же встал по стойке смирно.

Мишка уже перешел в то время на больший флакон пенки, и в данный момент, сидя на корточках в ванной, насаживался своей задницей во всю на этот длинный и толстый предмет, каждый раз глухо стуча наконечником крышки об чугун.

Женька замер, он не мог даже предположить, что кто-то у них так развлекается в ванной комнате. Тем более подумать на холодного по натуре Михаила. Он осторожно вылез на балкон, что тянулся вдоль кухни, и, встав опасно на перила второго этажа, дотянулся до маленького окошка в их ванной комнате. То, что он увидел там, чуть не заставило его вывалиться с балкона. Мишка в это время как раз вбирал своей попкой тот самый флакон пенки, что они покупали когда-то вместе.

«Бля… Мишка гей?» — сложилась мыслеформа, как парень увидел, что Воронцов затрясся, сливая обильно сперму и выдавливая спазмом кишечника бутылочку из себя.

Надо было убираться со своего подглядывательного поста. Женька осторожно вышел из их комнаты, пытаясь унять свое возбуждение, но вид того, как Мишка развратно стонет на флаконе, совсем сводил его с ума.

Через полчаса безрезультатных блужданий по общаге Евгений пришел в себя и вернулся домой, решив признаться Мишке, что хочет его.

Воронцов как раз выходил из душа в одном полотенце на узких бедрах, он удивленно поднял свою соболиную бровь и уставился на пришедшего раньше времени Женьку.

— Чего так рано?

— Тренировку отменили. Ты из душа, да?

— Ага, я к себе… — буркнул Мишка и попытался уйти в их комнату, как Женька поймал его за руку.

— Миш… Ты мне очень нравишься. И не только… как друг, — взял Евгений быка за рога, отмечая, как напрягся в его руках Мишка.

— Ты о чем это? — сузили зелень глаз.

— Я видел, как ты… ласкал себя сзади… бутылочкой из-под пенки. И хочу предложить тебе встречаться.

Мишка замер камнем, сердце заколотилось в районе глотки. Неужели он спалился, и Женька его видел. Но погодь, что он такое лепечет, он хочет попробовать с ним?

— Ты что, гей? — хмыкнул Мишка.

— Нет… То есть… если это будешь ты, то я согласен. У меня на тебя стоит практически всегда!

— Не замечал… Что-то…

Женька руку Мишки прижал к своему паху, показывая — как у него стоит. У того полезли глаза на лоб.

— У тебя такой толстый? И длинный…

— Ну, в общем… практически с ту бутылочку, что ты вставлял в себя… И он не против прямо сейчас оказаться в тебе.

— А не пожалеешь? Ведь у меня не пизда, а жопа, а там сам знаешь, чего бывает, — поерничал Мишка, это был хороший вариант для него. Секс-партнер — сосед по комнате, лучше и не придумаешь! Наконец-то он ощутит в себе чужое так нужное ему тепло.

— Нет, не пожалею, — заметил упрямо Женька, а потом встал на цыпочки и, притянув Мишку к себе, чувственно поцеловал в его приоткрытые от удивления губы, заставляя рослого парня наклониться к себе.

— Не здесь, пойдем к нам.

Мишка отлип от влажного поцелуя и, обняв за талию шатающегося от близости с ним, словно пьяного, Женьку, повел его в их комнату. А затащив, закрыл на шпингалет дверь. И теперь сам накрыл его губы своими, мягкими и горячими, требовательно целуя в засос.

А потом заскользил по телу Женьки, раздевая и вставая перед ним на колени, высвобождая крупный член, погрузил его в свой горячий рот. Женька смотрел, как сосет ему Мишка, и не мог поверить — те дикие фантазии становились реальностью. Член налился так, что, казалось, лопнет от напряжения по швам.

— Ты очень твердый и безумно вкусный, — отлип от его головки Мишка, а потом снял с бедер полотенце и показывая свой налившийся стояк, повернулся к своей кровати. Он словно читал мысли Женьки, вставая раком перед ним и шепча:

— Возьми меня, — и закусил зубами простынь.

Женька нашел на ощупь баночку со смазкой и, щедро смазав себя, толкнулся в податливое отверстие между двух половинок, заставляя Мишку еще сильнее развести ноги. Разница в росте сказывалась, хотя и не сильно, но было чуточку неудобно.

Евгений входил осторожно и трясясь от остроты близости. Гондон он не стал надевать, ему хотелось пометить эту идеальную дырочку своей спермой и застолбить ее окончательно за собой, чтобы больше никто не смел ее трахать.

Миша застонал даже через простынь, и тогда Женька просунул ему в рот свои пальцы, лаская небо и язык, дабы звуки стали глуше, но это не помогло. Воронцов был там настолько чувствительным, что ему полностью срывало башню, делая невменяемым.

— Поверни ко мне голову, — попросил Женька, и когда Миша исполнил его просьбу, то утонул в Женькином поцелуе. Хотя Евгению пришлось навалиться на парня сверху, дабы достать его покрасневшие от поцелуев губы. А потом он задвигал усиленно бедрами, резко набирая обороты и глуша поцелуями крики Михаила. Оттрахал его по полной программе, отпуская только после незнамо какого раза и под конец изливаясь в его зад сам.

После острой близости валялись на нижней койке Мишки и нежно целовались. Мишке нравилось, как целуется Женька, чувствовался опыт. А тот просто млел от Мишкиных поцелуев и просил жадно еще. И Мишка давал.

— Ты там такой жаркий, — улыбнулся по-пьяному Евгений, очерчивая уже сжавшийся анус Мишки, чуть надавливая на него, ловя струйку собственного семени в ладонь. — Мне было очень хорошо! У тебя было много партнеров?

— Почему ты так думаешь? — усмехнулся Миша и, вильнув задницей, слез с давящего пальца.

— Да так… ты очень красив и сексуален. Я как тебя вижу, сразу теку.

— Нет, у меня всего был один раз… с любимым человеком. А потом меня штопали лазером в больнице…

«С любимом человеком…» — резануло по сердцу Женьку, да так, что он попросту пропустил мимо ушей фразу про штопку лазером. Евгений почувствовал вдруг себя обманутым, заменой и сильно похмурел.

— Но это давно, в прошлом… А у тебя? — поправился Мишка, улавливая, что что-то с другом-любовником не то.

— А что у меня? Была девочка Галя, до нее еще одна — Маша. Трахались, конечно, особенно летом на покосах, в стожках сена. Просто класс. Но это так, не по любви, просто гормоны. А вот одна немного запала в душу, но так, не серьезно. Не подумай, что я уж такой Казанова. И как я тебе и сказал, она теперь беременна и выходит замуж за другого. Вот и все.

— Хм-м-м, ты, Женька, в меня не влюбляйся. Не стоит… давай так, пока девушку нормальную не найдешь, будешь моим секс-партнером. У тебя член классный! Крупный! И сам ты долго не сливаешь. Мне нравится, намного лучше, чем с этим чертовым баллончиком из-под пенки.

Такой рационализм в Мишке Женьку покоробил и сильно. Он ему тут чуть в любви не признался и вот тебе на, такой разворот. Предложение быть только секс-друзьями. Практически живым фалловибратором.

— Что, все еще любишь? — прошипели сквозь зубы.

— Не знаю… Я просто пытаюсь вылечиться от болезненных воспоминаний… Всеми способами. И, честно говоря, никого сейчас не хочу любить. Или связывать себя новыми привязанностями. Я просто немного устал, Женя. Но если тебя не устраивает такой вариант быть секс-друзьями, я пойму тебя и приму отказ…

— Что, снова будешь в жопу заталкивать баллончики? — хмыкнул Женька зловредно.

— Нет, найду другого парня. После живого члена все эти флакончики уже не прут. Мне недавно Руслан проговорился, что на меня запал Роман — капитан вашей команды. Предупреждал, чтобы я с ним был поосторожней, если не хочу попасть под него. Если у него крупный, так почему и нет? По-моему, неплохой вариант.

Женька внутри сжался, а затем вжал в себя Мишку до хруста его костей.

— Я буду твоим секс-партнером. Только не уходи к другому мужчине. Особенно к Ромке… Хорошо?

— Ладно, мне удобнее с тобой во всех отношениях, — кивнул Мишка, а потом вылез из-под Женьки. — Я снова в душ. Надо подмыться, и я сильно вспотел, пока ты меня трахал. Ты со мной?

— Нет, иди первым… — выдавил Женька, а когда Мишка ушел, схватился за волосы. Он уже влюбился в Михаила и не знал как сделать эту близость взаимной.

Вечером же Мишка огорошил за кухонным столом Руслана и Мыша.

— Вова, скажи своей Зине, что я гей и встречаюсь теперь с Женей. Так что ей ничего не светит. Я сугубо пассив и мне просто необходимы чужие мужские яйца и мощный член у себя в жопе.

У Мыша наебнулся на пол ноутбук, Руслан схватился за косяк и глянул на покрасневшего резко Женьку.

— Это чо? Правда?

— Да… — по-простому пожал плечами Мишка. — Он мой официальный мужчина и секс-партнер. А что, разве вы против? Ладно, я в комнату, хочу еще почитать перед сном. Женя, я тебя жду, не задерживайся.

И Воронцов выплыл из кухни, оставляя трех парней в гробовом молчании. Ноутбук запищал в предсмертной судороге, чем вызвал Мыша к жизни из коллапса, тот засуетился, спасая свою любимую машинку.

А Руслан, сев за стол, глянул прицельно на Женьку:

— Он не врет?

— Нет… Миша вообще прямой, как танк, без всяких хитростей и всегда говорит только правду.

— Я это заметил… Ромка будет в ярости, если узнает, что ты с ним, — ошарашено заявил Руслан.

— А ты накапаешь? — схмурил брови Женька.

— Я-то нет, а вот сам Мишка! С его-то характером очень даже может.

— Слава богу… Жив! — обнял свой ноутбук Мыш. — И как вы только сошлись?

— Ты ж был по бабам? — простонал от такого расклада Руслан, у него вообще не укладывалось в голове, зачем любить себе подобного, когда девок как рыбы в море, только выбирай по вкусу, габаритам, цвету и еби в свое удовольствие.

— Был… А теперь только по Мишке. Ой, мужики, не бередите душу, кажется я полностью в жопе.

— Мы это заметили, и даже теперь в курсе в чьей. Благодаря как раз той самой жопе! — поерничал Вовка.

— Нет, вы не поняли… — потускнел Женька.

— Только не говори, что ты на него серьезно запал… О! Боги, спасите мой мозг истинного натурала! Во веки веков, аминь! — проскрипел Руслан и, видя, как затравленно кивает головой Женька, схватился за свои белесые лохмы. — Ты совсем ебнулся влюбляться в гея?

— Ничего не могу с собой сделать… — Женька готов был побиться головой об стол.

— А он? — отмер Мыш.

— Он хочет от меня только секс и не более того. У меня такое чувство, что первая Мишкина любовь его сильно ранила. И теперь он не хочет снова пройти через эти жернова. Я его понимаю… конечно… но что мне делать с собой…

— Такой расклад хуже некуда. Когда любишь только ты, а тебя — нет. Если все у вас затянется, тебе будет еще больнее. А если откажешь ему? — посоветовал Мыш.

— Он знает, что на него запал Ромка, кстати, с твоих слов, Руслан, — кошачьи глаза грозно стеганули стеклянные голубые.

— Я хотел как лучше, предупредить! Я ж не знал, что он тоже из этих, — запричитал блондин.

— Так вот, он ляжет под него в случае моего отказа…

— Грязный шантаж! Может он к тебе все же неровно дышит, просто не хочет показывать свою привязанность? — хмыкнул Мыш. — И решил привязать тебя таким грязным способом как бывшего натурала?

— Нет, парни… Ничего он ко мне не чувствует. Он же айсберг во плоти! Мишка рационал до мозга костей, холодный аналитик, а когда его душа заснула ледяным сном, вообще — как андроид. Это очень пугает и одновременно притягивает меня к нему магнитом, — покачал сокрушенно головой Женька, вставая из-за стола и уходя за своим любимым.

— Вот так винегрет! Ты прикинь, если наши девки узнают, что Воронцов гей?

— Не вздумай это ляпнуть! Я и Зинке это говорить не буду. Только Женьку подставим. С нашего голубого гения, как с гуся вода. Будь он хоть трансвеститом, его из универа никогда не попрут, а Евгения могут. Он простой парень, звезд с неба не хватает, если кто узнает, могут отчислить. Чисто из вредности или дабы отбелить Михаила, — пояснил умный Мыш.

— Сам понимаю, не дурак! А если про его ориентацию узнает Ромка? — ужаснулся Руслан.

— А ты постарайся так, чтобы не узнал. Мишка молчун, если его в лоб не спросить, он и не скажет. И Женька об этом распространяться не будет, он сам не рад своей любви. Нужно просто Женьку с Ромкой держать подальше друг от друга. И тем более не оставлять их обоих наедине с Мишкой. От того вообще не знаешь чего ждать. Он может и выкинуть по типу того, что выдал сегодня нам. И вот тогда будет скандал на весь универ!

— Или драка со смертоубийством за Мишкин сладкий зад, — кивнул своим безрадостным мыслям Руслан. 

Положение было откровенно не фонтан. Лучше бы было, если бы Мишка оказался отмороженным натуралом. Но, увы, под их боком образовалась нелегальная гей-пара. Которую теперь приходилось прикрывать от посторонних глаз, причем, обоим.

***

Если Руслан и Мыш думали, что поведение Мишки изменится — они сильно ошибались. Если бы Воронцов тогда не выдал им на бис, что они с Женькой теперь вместе, до тех бы еще, наверное, год доходило.

Но вот Евгений сильно поменялся. Из вечного весельчака он превратился в задумчивого парня, витающего безвылазно в облаках.

— Вы когда этим занимаетесь? — вдруг выдал Руслан после того, как Михаил уплыл молча к себе.

— Когда вас обоих нет дома… — крутил в руках кружку Женька.

— Хм, а чего не при нас, вы же в отдельной комнате? — начал Мыш, но поперхнулся от обмораживающего взгляда Женьки. — Знаешь, Жека, эта голубая любовь на тебя плохо влияет. Ты стал злобным!

— Никаким я не стал! Просто озабочен, вот и все. Мне нужно не только тело Мишки, но и его чувства ко мне.

Кружку поставили и ушли за своим любовником.

— Мы теряем его, — прошептал Руслан, хватая Мыша за рукав. — Боже, даже реанимация в этом бессильна!

 

Женька не врал, в комнате наедине друг с другом Мишка был так же отморожен, как и на людях. Но как только Мыш и Руслан уходили, а Воронцов это чувствовал каким-то особым внутренним чувством, все круто менялось.

К Женьке осторожно подходили и заключали в крепкие объятья, трясь возбужденным стояком. Пару прикосновений, и у Евгения стояло в штанах так, будто собиралось вспороть ширинку! После этого Мишка обычно сосал Женьке, становясь на колени перед ним, а потом, когда Женькин член уже готов был взорваться, разворачивался к нему своей похотливой задницей.

Сегодня же Евгений не дал встать перед собой Мишке раком. Он сел на нижнюю кровать и потянул Воронцова сверху, заставляя его сесть к себе на бедра.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оделся сам, как там, в ванной на флакон.

— Зачем тебе это? — изумился Мишка, хотя сопротивляться не стал. — Ты будешь видеть мой член. Разве для бывшего натурала это не противно?

— Ты только поэтому постоянно вставал передо мной раком? — изумился Женька.

Мишка промолчал, он поднял руки и, схватившись за верхнюю постель Евгения, приподнялся над ним, подтягивая пятки к бедрам своего любовника и провисая над Женькой. Раскрываясь жадной попкой, разводя бедра в стороны, как гуттаперчевая лягушка.

— Помоги ввести, а дальше я сам… — прошептали припухшие губы Миши.

И Женька, завороженный похотливым лицом Воронцова, исполнил просьбу.

Он и не знал, какой Мишка безумно красивый, когда надевается своей задницей на его член, вбирая его полностью в себя, не представлял, каким румянцем заливаются его щеки. И как начинают томно смотреть зеленые с каштановой окантовкой глаза.

— Господи, Миша… Ты такой обалденный… безумно красивый… и такой желанный… — прошептал Женька между охами и вздохами насаживающегося на него Миши.

— Хм-м-м, я сказал, не влюбляйся в меня.

Мишка перестал двигаться на своем удобном секс-снаряде и глянул отмораживающе в глаза Женьки:

— Поэтому я и не хотел, чтобы ты видел мое лицо во время оргазма.

Женя обнял его за тонкую талию, очертил ягодицы, натянутый вокруг основания его члена нежный анус.

— Почему? Я ведь не заставляю тебя влюбляться в меня. Это мое дело, заниматься с тобой сексом с любовью или без.

Мишка глянул в глаза Евгения уже другим взором, а потом снова задвигался, выбивая охи у себя и Женьки, лупя своим перевозбужденным членом по их животам. Пока не содрогнулся в оргазме и не завалился на бок, давая Женьке самому дотрахать его, дабы получить необходимую разрядку. В их паре Евгений был дальнобойщиком, и ему требовалось больше времени, дабы прийти к нужной кондиции.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом мучился, — прошептал Мишка в подушку. — Лучше тогда мне уйти к Ромке, тот вряд ли влюбится в меня.

— Но почему ты так избегаешь чувств? — не выдержал Женька и развернул лицо Мишки к себе.

— Я не избегаю… Просто мое сердце молчит по отношению к тебе, Женя. И только тело откликается на твои жадные прикосновения. А ты уже влюблен в меня по уши, я же вижу, и это плохо. Нечестно по отношению к тебе, — объяснил Михаил, отмороженным взглядом изучая расстроенную мордашку Евгения.

— Может тебе нужно больше времени? Просто разреши быть рядом с тобой… Другого я пока не прошу, — прошептал Женька.

Мишка еще раз оглядел своего секс-партнера и, потянувшись к нему, поцеловал:

— Может, и правда, нужно время… Ладно… Но только потом не вини меня. Я предупредил.

— Не буду, — в Мишку вцепились клещом и шепотом попросили: — Не уходи к Ромке, пожалуйста! Он ведь с девками встречается до сих пор. И ты для него никогда не будешь единственным.

Воронцов отвалился от Женьки на подушки и утянул его поверх себя:

— Это как раз для меня лучший вариант. Мне все равно, будет у тебя девушка или нет. Это-то как раз и пугает в наших с тобой отношениях.

Евгений представил, как он, кроме Мишки, встречается еще и с девицей. И мысленно похолодел. Он не хотел никого, кроме Воронцова, он любил только его…

А вот его явно не любили.


	11. Рокировка

Как-то уже в октябре они с Мишкой остались одни в субботу, и Воронцов попросил молчаливо о близости, прижавшись ласково к Женьке. Но Евгений в этот раз резко отодвинулся от своего любимого и попросил:

— Давай ты в меня.

— Зачем? Меня все устраивает, тебя тоже, — не понял Мишка.

— Я хочу попробовать наоборот. Лечь под тебя, — уперся Женька рогом.

— Ты не гей. Ты — би, и при этом актив, — возразил Воронцов, со вздохом отодвигаясь, видно, сегодня секса у него не будет.

— А ты прямо чисто гей-пассив. Да ты ни разу не пробовал кому-то вставить! А вдруг понравится? — наехал на него Женька.

— А если тебе нет? — наехали ответно.

— Так давай попробуем. Что мне делать?

Мишка смерил упрямого парня и, порывшись в своей сумке, нашел небольшую клизму.

— Тебя придется долго готовить там. Противно не будет? И потом, в первый раз по любому больно и неприятно, — предупредили решительный кошачий взгляд.

— Я готов ради тебя вытерпеть боль, — заявили пафосно.

— А мне не нужны такие жертвы, — сложили руки на груди, фыркнув в ответ.

— Короче, сегодня либо ты трахаешь меня, либо секса не будет! Выбирай, — схмурил брови Евгений и Мишка уступил.

— Возьми смазку и идем в ванную комнату. И учти, ты сам это захотел.

Мишка поставил Женьку в ванную раком, заставив выпятить ягодицы, а потом, смазав наконечник у грушевидной клизмы, вкатал в зад Евгения примерно пол-литра кипяченой теплой воды. Евгения затрясло.

— Я так обосрусь...

— Этого и добиваюсь. Срись!

Женьку вздернули на ноги, а потом посадили на толчок. И вышли из ванной, слыша пердящие звуки.

— Блядь! — прошипел Женька, вышло много и обильно. Но Мишка не отстал, он повторил процедуру несколько раз, пока из попы пацана не пошла чистая вода.

А потом утащил прямо в большую ванную, ставя на ноги и заставляя опереться на стену.

— У меня, что в первый раз будет тут? — не поверил своим глазам Женька.

— А чего, удобно и потом с непривычки в первый раз можешь обдристаться. Организм не сразу привыкает, может и вообще не получиться с первого раза. А теперь просто расслабься и прикуси чего-нибудь зубами.

Скомандовали сзади, садясь перед стоящим раком парнем и раздвигая ягодицы, осматривая сжавшийся нервно вход.

— Зачем? — не понял Женька, а потом застонал на весь их номер. — Бля-ядь! Ты чем там ласкаешь? О боги, своим языком?! — посмотрел между разведенных своих ног, увидев старающийся подбородок Мишки.

Воронцов развел по-максимум упругие половинки Женьки и вылизывал сморщенное колечко, а когда оно приоткрылось, ввел вовнутрь острый кончик языка. Светло-бежевый анус расслабился, и Мишка стал подтрахивать Евгения, стараясь проникнуть как можно глубже.

— Миша-а-а-а… — простонали сверху, сильнее нагибаясь и уже насаживаясь своей попкой сами на проворный язычок черноволосого парня.

— М-да, вот не думал, что ты так чувствителен там, — пробормотал, отлипая от открытой задницы, Мишка и уже растягивая дальше пальцами, обильно смазывая дырочку Женьки. Михаил огладил перевозбужденный член Евгения и, проскользнув пальчиками внутрь попки, нашел простату.

— А-а-а-а!

Не спасло даже полотенце, что Женька пытался зажать между зубами, он выгнулся и оросил струей спермы стену.

— Х-м-м-м… — хмыкнули между ягодиц и снова стали ковыряться в заду пальцами, посасывая опять подобравшиеся яички парня своим ртом, а затем оттягивая вновь набухший член Женьки вниз и усиленно сося его бежевую головку.

— Ми-ша-а-а-а, я так с ума сойду! Что ты со мной творишь? — проблеял не своим голоском Евгений, его уже трясло совсем и ноги совершенно не держали.

— Готовлю под себя, потом разрешу встать на колени, а пока терпи, — снова прилипая к расширенной пульсирующей дырочке.

Только после второго раза Женьки Мишка решил, что тот готов принять его член. Он потянул содрогающегося парня вниз на колени и заставил лечь грудью на бортик ванны.

— Теперь расслабься, не сжимай меня.

— Как это? — спросили в бреду.

— Не делай своим очком жим-жим, а то я не смогу ввести свою головку в тебя, — объяснили доступно и, набрав побольше смазки, смазали ложбинку и свой мощный член.

Мишке нравилось, как стонет перед ним Женька, нравилось, как его колотит от того, что он ласкает его там. И вот, приставив свою перевозбужденную головку, он толкнулся вовнутрь.

— АХ-Х-Х! — простонали под ним, принимая практически на половину, а потом затряслись от резкой боли, попытавшись сняться своим задом.

Но Мишка не дал, сжал до синяков, подождал, когда внутри отпустит кишечник Евгения, и толкнулся дальше, раздвигая нежные стенки попки своим горящим стояком. Он даже не знал, что сейчас выглядит в точности, как и его брат Максим, с таким же хищным выражением лица. Словно волк, дорвавшийся до сладкого ягненка.

— Б-б-ольно! — проблеял срывающимся голосом Женька, он вспотел и его трясло уже не от возбуждения, а от пытки, которую теперь испытывала его задница. Силы чтобы сопротивляться Воронцову и вовсе покинули его.

— Терпи. Еще немного… — Мишка откатился чуть назад и снова осторожно двинул вперед, и так несколько раз, пока пах не уперся в покрасневшую промежность. — Ну вот, натянул.

Он стал выцеловывать шею Женьки, прикусывая ее зубами. Быть у кого-то внутри ему чертовски понравилось. И чего он раньше не попробовал кого-нибудь трахнуть, хотя бы туже дуру Ирку? Он ждал, пока Женька привыкнет и перестанет всхлипывать от боли, а потом сделал пробный толчок, прогибая своего партнера сильнее в талии и стараясь попасть по простате.

Женька заорал, Мишка тут же засунул ему в рот свои пальцы, лаская небо и язык парнишки, не давая кричать на всю общагу. Теперь Евгений глухо хрипел и невменяемо сам стал насаживаться на Мишку.

— А ты еще та шалава, — хмыкнул Воронцов и стал оттрахивать попку парнишки, наращивая обороты.

Женька задергался под ним первым, зажимая его член и выплескиваясь новым залпом своего вязкого семени. Мишка прикусил нижнюю губу и еще пару раз засадил в самую глубину, сливая в Женьку следом.

А после, обмывая трясущегося парня водой из душа, проверил, порвал или нет.

Крови не было, да и анус практически тут же сжался, поражая только своей бордовостью.

«Для его первого раза хватит… Хотя я хочу еще!» — подумал Мишка, он поднял помытого Женьку на руки как девочку и вышел из ванной, сталкиваясь нос к носу с охеревшим от такого вида Мышом…

— Я смотрю, вы поменялись ролями?

Мышу было видно с этого ракурса красный анус Женьки, более того, то, что подтекало из него, явно походило на сперму.

— Ты рано, Вова… — Мишка прижал к себе еще сильнее покрасневшего, крайне смущенного Женьку и унес в комнату, совершенно не смущаясь, как собственного голого вида, так и то, что Мыш видел трахнутую им задницу Евгения.

***

— На кой ты полез под него? Совсем из ума выжил? — Руслан налетел на Женьку вечером, когда тот, кряхтя, выполз из их с Мишкой комнаты и решил дошкандыбать до кухни. — Или он тебя заставил?

Мыш сидел тут же, зависал как всегда в интернете.

— Нет, я настоял и не жалею. То, как он меня ласкал, как готовил… это стоило того. И потом… — Женька вспыхнул щеками. — Хотя вначале было больно, но после… я словно оказался на небесах. И как бы это жутко не звучало, хочу еще.

— Чур меня с твоих голубых слюней и соплей. Пизды — это круто! Правда, Мыш?

— А то! — поддакнули, стуча по клаве.

Как за своей пропажей нарисовался хмурый Мишка.

— Как задница? — спросил он напрямую у Женьки. И увидел, как всех окружающих парней вдруг окрасило в ярко-бордовый, даже такого непробиваемого ловеласа как Руслан.

— Нормально… — пискнул Евгений, потирая поясницу. Именно она и бедра болели больше всего.

— Хорошо.

А затем подхватили на руки пошатнувшегося Женьку:

— Лучше тебе полежать сегодня и завтра, тем более завтра воскресенье…

— У него вообще-то завтра тренировка. А благодаря твоему члену он на ногах не стоит, мог бы и по-нежнее, что ли, он там все-таки девственник, — начал наезжать на Мишку Руслан.

— Миндальничай со своими бабами, а в мой огород не лезь. Он мой парень, а не твой! — поставили злобно на место зарвавшегося блондина и унесли прижимавшегося к груди парня обратно в постель.

— Мне кажется… Или Михаил вдруг показал свои зубы? — оторвался от просмотра порно фоток девок Мыш.

— Точно показал, мне даже почудился хищный оскал. Мол, моя добыча и я ее сам ебу! — хмыкнул ехидно Руслан.

— А может он все-таки не так равнодушен к Женьке, как тот думает?

— Может… время покажет. Так говоришь, Женька здорово орал во время оргазма?

— Не то слово, я думал, его режут! Еще бы, в жопу да таким хером, как у Мишки. Он у него в спокойном состоянии чуть ли не до колена, — показал на себе Мыш, от чего Руслан выпал окончательно в осадок, видно, представив докуда ему достанет такой хер, если Мишка выебет его в зад.

Меж тем Михаил уложил Женьку к себе под бок и не дал тому перелезть наверх, удержав рядом, расположив на своем горячем теле.

— Лежи, мне приятно чувствовать твое тело, кожу, запах, вес, жар…

— Миша, а теперь ты не пойдешь к Роме? — пролепетал как девочка-девственница Женька и сам удивился своему глупому вопросу.

— А зачем? Он мне точно свою жопу не даст. А мне понравилось засаживать туда на всю свою длину.

Ноющий анус Женьки прощупали руками и, надавив на него, почувствовали остатки собственного семени.

Женька задрожал, шепча жалобно:

— Мишенька, давай только не сегодня… мне там очень больно…

— Успокойся, я в тебя несколько дней не полезу, а позже повторим, если захочешь, конечно. Ну, а завтра, когда все наши соседи сдрыснут из хаты, ты потрахаешь меня. Ладно?

— Ладно, — радостно проухали на груди и, уткнувшись носом, ровно задышали, вырубаясь на половине фразы.

— Хороший ты парень… Женя. И зачем только связался со мной? Выбрал бы лучше девушку… И как мне только тебя полюбить?

Мишка посмотрел в потолок, спать не хотелось. Образ Маки до сих пор преследовал его по ночам. Выражение глаз, линия губ, спортивная фигура…

«Может помолиться? И тогда Господь даст мне новую любовь к этому светлому человечку, который так предан мне. Я так хочу полюбить Женьку! Он такой милый и сексуальный. Так почему не могу? Что не так со мной? Только его мучаю и себя…»

Микки подул нежно в ежик волос, он потер осколок метеорита, что никогда не снимал со своей шеи. Даже в бассейне наматывал на свое запястье. И, обняв своего парня, провалился следом в сладкие сны.

***

Первые проблемы начались со стороны через пару недель. Одна из девушек Ромки что-то заподозрила и приперлась на тренировку команды.

В этот раз не свезло еще в том плане, что Ромка настоял на приходе сегодня Мишки, чтобы тот помог отработать пару связок Женьке и Руслану.

Капитан был весьма прозорлив. И практически сразу усек, что между Мишкой и Женькой есть какая-то более глубокая связь, нежели дружба. Руслана он пиханул туда для отвода глаз, хотя сам просто влип своими глазищами в гибкую фигуру Миши.

Ромка отметил так же, что Женька стал играть еще лучше, и такой прогресс на фоне других говорил о многом, подтверждая тот факт, что Воронцов занимается с ним в свободное время. Так вот, когда эти трое прогнали с подачи Мишки несколько связок и, уставши, вытянулись на деревянной лавке, над ними нарисовалась дева в мини-юбке.

— Ты тот самый гений? Михаил Воронцов?

Мишка поднял глаза на нахалку и вопросительно выгнул бровь, мол, чего надо.

— Держись от Ромки подальше, сучок. Если узнаю, что подставил ему свой зад, всю твою смазливую рожу искромсаю! — прошипели ядовитой гадюкой, показывая опасную бритву из-под полы дамской сумочки.

И Мишка тут же оказался на ногах. Секунда, вернее, ее доля — и рука девушки, заломанная в опасном захвате, хрустнула в его руках, бритва полетела на пол, а девица заорала так, что все в зале тут же собрались вокруг разразившейся драмы.

— Я не люблю угроз в свой адрес, милочка. И мне ваш Рома на хер не сдался!

Нахалку развернули и, видя, как подходит недоуменно Ромка, пихнули ему в руки, основательно пнув под зад.

— Держи свою ненормальную телку от меня подальше. Если еще раз мне под нос сунут вот это… — предупредили ровным тоном.

Носок ноги Мишки пнул в сторону тренера опасную бритву. Та бумерангом просвистела по полу и уткнулась в ботинок Роману, ладно, не вонзилась.

— Я ей просто сломаю руку, — оскалились так, что все баскетболисты отшатнулись от Воронцова. Они и не знали, что спит в этом вечно расслабленном спокойном, как танк, парне, настоящее чудовище, которое лучше не будить.

Рома глянул на прильнувшую к нему девушку и недовольно прошипел:

— Все кончено, Арина! Это слишком, кидаться на людей с такими опасными вещами.

— Но он же точно педик! У него с сентября не было ни одной девушки, — начала та, заминаясь.

— А парня? — усмехнулся прозорливый Рома.

— Не знаю… — прошептала задумчиво та.

— Жаль, что не знаешь, — он отодвинул от себя цепляющуюся девку и, сняв с себя ее липнущие руки, оповестил всех. — Миша, я предлагаю тебе при всей команде стать моим парнем, так как?

Ромка подошел в плотную к Мишке и посмотрел сверху вниз.

— Не интересует, — хмыкнул тот, а затем глянул на Женьку и Руслана. — Мне пора в бассейн. Встретимся дома!

— Ага, давай! — обрадовался такому исходу Руслан, а Женька коротко кивнул, радуясь в душе, что Мишка его не обманул и сдержал свое слово.

— А ты все-таки подумай. Я ласковый, — ухмыльнулись вдогонку, но не дождались ответа.

А после тренировки взяли Женьку в оборот.

— И как он любит?

— Кто и что? — недоуменно подняли кошачьи глаза на Ромку, Руслан тут же притормозил рядом с командиром и своим соседом.

— Русланчик, у нас приватный разговор, так что иди!

И Руслана в наглую выпнули из душевых.

— Дурочка не строй из себя. Я же вижу, что ты в него втюхался по самые не балуй. Мне по барабану, в кого влюблен Мишка. Я хочу только от него секса и не более того.

— Тогда не лезь. Мишка мой и я его люблю! — подорвался с лавки Женька, как его скрутили тут же и облапали нагло зад.

— Скверно, значит он актив, — задумался Ромка, выпуская брыкающегося парня. — А я думал, ты его трахаешь, ты ж у нас зайчик-попрыгайчик, энергии вагон! Хотя… А ты Мишку трахал?

— Так я тебе и сказал, козел! — сплюнул Женька в пол, а потом, одевшись, прошипел: — Можешь искать в команду кого-нибудь другого, вместо меня!

— Да что тут такого? Ладно, Зайка, не ревнуй. Лучше скажи, что любит Мишка? Из вещей, цветов и прочего. Чтобы ему что-нибудь задарить в подарок. А будешь трепыхаться — расскажу всем, что ты гей и с кем спишь. Думаю, в университете будет еще тот ажиотаж, — помахали на прощание рукой.

— Ты в порядке? — Руслан его ждал у выхода.

— Нет, Ромка шантажирует, что расскажет о наших отношениях с Мишкой всем.

— Блефует! Ему самому такая слава ни к чему.

— Но он ведь при всех попробовал склеить Мишку.

— И ты поверил? Да он же в шутку разыграл, чтобы вызнать у тебя правду. Он так практически к каждому из команды подъезжал. И еще ни одного не завалил. У нас даже никто не вздрогнул и не подумал, что он всерьез лез к Мишке, — усмехнулся Руслан.

Женька схватился за голову, оказывается Ромка разыграл весь спектакль только для него одного, и он, купившись, подставил Мишку и себя, сказав, что любит Воронцова. Вот черт!

 

Мишка сидел вечером с Мышом и пил налитый Вовкой для него чай, как в кухню ворвался расстроенный Женька и задумчивый Руслан.

Мыш отреагировал тут же, подняв домиком брови:

— Что случилось?

— Ромка взял Женьку на слабо. И узнал от него, что они с Мишкой пара, — усмехнулся криво Руслан.

— Прости… я пытался тебя защитить и так подставил.

Воронцов убрал кружку в сторону, а потом в первый раз прилюдно притянул к себе трясущегося Женьку и посадил демонстративно на колени к себе. А затем, притянув за шею, поцеловал в губы.

— Не переживай, он этого не стоит.

— Охуенно смотритесь, — хмыкнул Мыш, смотря на обжималовки красивых мужиков у себя под боком. — Правда, Руслан? Земля вызывает Руслана, вернись на нормальную орбиту истинных натуралов. Земля вызывает Руслана!

И получили по голове подзатыльник от пришедшего в себя блондина:

— Мыш, заткнись.

Мишка смерил всех трех и, погладив немного успокоившегося Женьку, попросил:

— Расскажи все, что ты ему выдал, слово в слово.

А выслушав путанные воспоминания, просто буркнул:

— Забей, как играл в команде, так и играй. Продолжения ваших разборок точно не будет. А если сунется ко мне, поставлю на место, вот и все.

— Но я же сказал, что ты мой и я люблю тебя, — удивились такому ответу.

— И что? Это не значит, что ты уже со мной спишь.

— Но он ощупал меня силком… там…

Мыш окосел, хватаясь за падающий ноутбук, если так пойдет, его комп не доживет до Нового Года. У Руслана задергался правый глаз.

Мишка смерил красные щеки Жени и хмыкнул:

— Что ж, это меняет дело. Руслан, передайте Роману, что я ему выломаю все пальцы, если он еще раз полезет к моему парню.

Миша поднял на ноги обалдевшего Женю, встал сам, а потом за руку повел к ним в комнату.

— Я сегодня сверху, так что, мальчики, если не хотите слушать наши крики, то погуляйте. Поверьте, зрелище не для слабонервных ушей!

Руслан подорвался со словами «бля» в свою комнату наперегонки с Мышом. Но Мишка был более оперативным. Во всяком случае, парни уходили под страстные стоны Женьки и еще какие! Думая каждый, кого бы из девок зажать по пути, дабы снять насущную проблему ноющих стояков.

***

Утром, когда Мишка еще спал, Женька задумался вдруг о словах Ромки. А правда, что нравится Михаилу?! Судя по тому, что его любимый все время в книгах, то они самые и есть. И помня с детства аксиому «Лучший подарок — книга!» задумался, а что купить Мише от себя.

И пока любимый нежился на простынях, сползал в книжный, что находился недалеко от университета. Утром в воскресенье в магазине книг он был единственным покупателем. Молодая девушка продавщица с интересом смотрела на молодого красивого парня с боевым шухером на голове, который перебирал толстые фолианты.

— Вам книга нужна в подарок? — поинтересовалась она.

— Да, очень начитанному мужчине… — пробормотал соглашаясь Евгений.

— Молодому или средних лет? — задумалась дева.

— Молодому…

— Тогда подарите ему научную фантастику! У нас неплохой пришел сборник.

Женьке выложили две увесистые книги, и он, оглядев их, согласился. Он и сам любил читать всякие мифы и сказки. И если Мишке подарок не пойдет по душе, он почитает сам.

Евгений расплатился, подсчитывая свои копейки — сборник стоил дорого. А когда получал сдачу, дева, строя глазки, сунула ему в руку свой телефончик, написанный на отбитом чеке.

— Простите, но я уже занят, — сексуально улыбнулся ей Женька и заспешил домой.

Мишка задумчиво посмотрел под носом у себя на две огромные книги и тут же прилип к ним, жадно листая. Женька стоял рядом и счастливо улыбался, видя, что подарок пришелся по вкусу его любимому.

— Ты купил это мне? — глаза Воронцова скрестились с улыбающимися очами Жени.

— Да. Я тебе ничего не покупал, а мы уже вместе больше месяца…

— Но я ведь тоже ничего не дарил? — Мишка обнаженным сел на постель и за руку подтянул к себе Женьку. — Спасибо! Но мог бы просто подарить цветок.

— Цветок? — удивился Женька.

— Ага! Я всегда мечтал об комнатных цветах… А тетя Олеся их терпеть не могла.

— И что тебе нравится? Кактусы? — усмехнулся Женька, чувствуя, как его ягодицы нежат теплые руки Мишки.

— Почему кактусы? Я их, честно, ненавижу. Эти острые иголки, противные волосистые образования, которые, как стекловата у некоторых видов, лезут под кожу. Я люблю аспарагусы и папоротники с огромными кудрявыми листьями.

Женьку поцеловали, а позже посадили на колени к себе и, положив предано голову на его плечо, прошептали, прося:

— Когда мы близки… называй меня Микки, но только когда мы одни, ладно?

— Микки? — Женька перестал даже дышать, Мишка стал раскрываться перед ним. Любовь к цветам и «Микки». Наверное, его так звал кто-то особенный.

— Да, это моя кличка с детского садика «Микки Маус». Я был шкодный в садике с лопоухими ушами и огромными глазами.

— Они у тебя и сейчас немаленькие, — улыбнулся подбадривающее Женька. — Я имею ввиду глаза.

— Не знаю, не обращал внимание. Ну, и вечно всклокоченный — вот и прозвали. Я так привык к Микки… Это напоминает мне дом… школу… отца… брата…

«Любимого человека», — добавил про себя Женька, но вслух не сказал, а только потерся о шею Мишки и прошептал:

— Микки! Мне нравится, а меня прозвали в школе — Слон…

— Слон? В каком месте? — поднял Мишка бровь, а потом искренне рассмеялся, чем удивил крайне Женьку. — Неужели из-за члена?

— Ага, как в раздевалке в десятом классе увидели, и началось. Хобот! Хобот! Правда, потом перефразировали в Слона. Знаешь, когда ты смеешься… ты такой… классный. Улыбайся чаще, тебе так идет. А то я думал, что ты вообще к этому не способен.

— Почему? Нет. Если хочется, я улыбаюсь. Только это редко бывает, но с тобой мне хорошо. Спокойно и тепло… Спасибо за это, Женя.

Евгения поцеловали вновь, а потом, приспустив штаны, стали играть анальным колечком.

— Ты первый у меня парень… Я имею ввиду, только с тобой я был активом.

— Ох-х-х-х… Ты тоже у меня первый, то есть я первый раз кому-то отдавался сам, как пассив.

— Я хочу тебя.

Михаил поднял попку парнишки и приставил ее к налившемуся своему члену, заставляя парня спуститься по стволу вниз, вбирая естество Мишки до конца.

— Боже… Микки… Классно-то как! — охнул Женька, прогибаясь в талии на Мише, по-блядки широко распахивая свои бедра.

— Умничка, подвигайся сам. А потом поменяемся местами, и ты возьмешь меня.

Женька счастливо закивал, ему нравилось отдаваться Мишке, особенно когда он усаживал его на свои бедра сверху. И заставлял двигаться, скача на его члене как неистовый всадник. Но и трахать Микки в задницу ему безумно перло, особенно когда он видел его прекрасное лицо во время накатывающих волн оргазма и разделял его вместе с любимым человеком.

— Микки… Мик-ки… Ми-ик-ки-и-и-и… — повторял в бреду Женька, сотрясаясь в оргазме.

— Да, я Микки, твой Микки. А ты Слоник, мой розовый славный Слоник, дарящий мне свою любовь и счастье.

Целовал его вспотевшее лицо Мишка, а затем снял его со своего опадающего члена, до сих пор выплескивающего сперму. Опрокинулся на спину и пригласительно раздвинул свои стройные ноги перед Женей, разрешая полный доступ к своему полуоткрытому нежному входу внутрь. И давая влюбленному в него парню любоваться своим лицом.

***

— Как все запущенно, — Мыш смотрел, как Женька припер через пару дней крупный кудрявый папоротник. — Вы еще кошечку заведите и растите ее как своего ребеночка. Называя дочкой или сыночком. Тоска! И откуда спер сию пальму?

— Сам ты пальма! И не спер, а попросил у лаборанток из химичекого кабинета, вот мне и подарили, — Евгений счастливо насвистывая, полил пышное растение и унес к ним с Мишкой в комнату.

— А я думал, оставишь на кухне, — ехидно пробормотали в спину.

— Еще чего! Это для Мишки, — вернулся на кухню Женька с пустыми руками.

— Что, он тебе признался в любви? — поинтересовались скупо.

— Нет.

— В проявившейся симпатии?

— Нет. Но он стал открываться, рассказывать о себе…

— И что именно? Как ему приятнее — когда ты его или он тебя?

— Ты пошляк! Миша сказал, что любит комнатные цветы.

— Тогда надо было принести кактус. Вот с такими иголками — как раз в его стиле, — показали руками полметра не меньше.

— Он их ненавидит, вообще-то.

— И что ненавидит мой малыш Мишенька? — на пороге нарисовался Роман вместе с Русланом.

Мыш покрутил у виска Руслану, когда Роман отвернулся, а тот лишь развел руками, мол, пытался, и никак!

— Таких придурков, как ты, капитан! — буркнул Женька, замыкаясь.

— Ну-ну, Зайка. И где наше светило науки?

— В бассейне, — Руслан стал еще хмурее.

А Ромка, услышав, как открывают дверь, заулыбался.

— Ай-ай-ай! Нельзя врать старшим.

Ромка развернулся ко входу, как на пороге нарисовался отмороженный Миша.

— Здравствуй, Михаил, — Мишке протянули руку.

— Эта? — спросил Мишка у Женьки.

— Нет. Левая… — понял с полуслова своего любимого Женя.

— А что у меня с левой рукой? — Ромка уже и не помнил, как облапал Женьку. Он протянул перед собой вторую руку и покрутил ее у своего носа. — Вроде все пучком!

— Ага, пока пучком, — Мишка словно ядовитая змея сделал рукой выпад и через несколько секунд Рома хрюкал от боли, валяясь у Воронцова под ногами.

— Запомни, гнида, еще раз полезешь Женьке в задницу, вырву руку из сустава!

Он выволок орущего капитана баскетбольной команды из их комнаты и выпнул в коридор.

— Воронцов, ты больше не жилец! — проорал Ромка, как только его отпустили. — Я тебе отомщу!

— Угу, всегда милости просим! — оскалились волчьим оскалом в лицо этого придурка.

А пройдя на кухню, извинились перед Женей.

— Прости, кажется, на этот год баскетбол тебе не светит, но он выпускается весной, а со следующего капитан будет другой. Снова будешь играть. А пока я буду составлять тебе для игр пару, будем резаться один на один.

Евгений подлетел к любимому и счастливо обнял его за талию.

— Я не расстраиваюсь и спасибо. Здорово ты его.

— Пустяки, — усмехнулся Мишка и, выпутавшись из рук Жени, подошел к плите, а потом сам поставил чайник на огонь. Все замерли от этого чуда, ожидая, что что-нибудь полетит к черту или взорвется. Но у Мишки получилось все нормально. Он вытер выступивший от напряжения пот со лба и улыбнулся своим удивленным друзьям.

— В первый раз в жизни я сам поставил чайник и не спалил полквартиры. Прогресс на лицо!

А после, подойдя к Жене, усадил его снова при Мыше и Руслане к себе на колени.

 

Так наступил холодный ноябрь.


	12. Домашний уют

В ноябре Мишку по радио вызвали в ректорат. А когда он недоуменно прошел под ехидный взор этой чертовой секретарши, что в прошлый раз не хотела его пускать с баулами к ректору, то вместо сухонького мужичка попал в совместные горячие объятья Игоря и Ивана.

Как и обещали Игорь Станиславович и Иван Градиславович, они приехали на новое место работы и жизни.

— Боже, Мишка! Ты просто сошедшее на землю божество, — не мог успокоиться Игорь, микося в своих ручищах тонкого юношу. — Правда, любимый?

— Точно, новая жизнь Мише пошла на пользу. И что нам передать дядюшке Гудзону по поводу кругового тату? — хмыкнул Иван.

— Не понадобится, — Мишка криво улыбнулся и как-то даже потух.

— То есть не все так хорошо, как хотелось бы. Но есть тот, с которым ты спишь? — уточнил прозорливый Игорь.

— Да, он славный парень во всех отношениях. Но я его не люблю…

Взрослые мужчины переглянулись друг с другом, и Игорь выдал их общее приглашение:

— Ребятки, а приходите к нам в гости. Заодно и нам поможете привести дом в порядок. И пообщаемся не в рабочей обстановке без лишних глаз. И потом, если вам не удобно жить в общаге, всегда можете переехать к нам. «Поместье» огромное и нам двоим пока в нем неуютно.

Микки посмотрел на улыбающихся своих учителей и согласился. Это был хороший шанс побыть с Женькой среди своих. Где не будут на них косо смотреть и делать тупые комплименты, что каждый день на них навешивали Мыш и Руслан. И потом…

Может, когда он побудет с этими двумя влюбленными в друг друга мужчинами наедине, и сам сможет разобраться в своих чувствах… Или хотя бы что-то почувствовать к Женьке!

Посему, в пятницу после пар они приехали за город и присвистнули, увидев огромный сад и не менее впечатляющее хозяйство.

— Вау, вот это размах! — Женьке сначала было не очень уютно и удобно, но Мишка настоял. Кроме того Евгений очень хотел хоть немного прикоснуться к прошлому Микки. И бывшие учителя Мишки ему могли в этом помочь.

— Хм-м-м, это Игорю Станиславовичу его тетя завещала.

— И он точно будет новым нашим деканом? Жуть! Мне уже страшно… Полный мрак.

— И что? Он прекрасный человек, а его любимый Иван Градиславович — Вано, вообще был моим школьным учителем по физике несколько лет подряд. О! А вот и наше будущее начальство.

— Привет! — помахали застывшим мальчишкам.

Игорь разгребал в саду завалы из старых веток и сломанных деревьев.

— Пока не лег снег, надо привести сад в порядок, здесь пару лет никого не было. Поможете отнести ветки?

Парни подорвались сразу, только сумки свои повесили на одной из яблонь и включились тут же в работу.

— А где Иван Градиславович? — недоуменно спросил Мишка, крутя головой.

— Хм, естественно где? В доме. Он в ужасе, не знает, за что взяться. Мы только разгребли к сегодняшнему дню гостиную и две спальни. Так что, молодежь, без плацдарма на ночь не останетесь. А все остальное: пыль, грязь и куча хлама. После смерти тетки тут вообще никто не был. Дом стоял закрытым, хорошо, что соседи присматривали, я их попросил за деньги. А так вообще все бы растащили.

За домом трескуче горел настоящий пионерский костер из мелких веток, бытового мусора и прочего.

— Так, все тонкие и мусор сюда в огонь, а вот толстые под навес к бане, я их потом распилю, будут дополнительные дрова. Класс! Шесть рук не то, что две. Ну что, еще поможете? — игриво подмигнули обоим.

— Так мы сюда, Игорь Станиславович, за этим и приехали, — кивнул согласно Мишка.

— Замечательно! Но только, мальчики, считайте, что вы приехали домой, а не в гости. Так что без всяких Станиславович и Градиславович. Просто Игорь и Иван, но на вы! Это устроит?

— Ага! — обрадовались парни, включаясь радостно в работу. 

***

Через два часа их позвали в дом, быстро вечерело.

— Мишенька, вот хорошо, что приехали! А это твой мальчик? — Иван обнял сначала Микки, а потом протянул руку Жене.

— Какой он у тебя хорошенький! Я — Иван, бывший учитель Миши.

— Женя, — пожали руку тонкому мужчине в домашнем кухонном фартуке.

Евгению было вначале не по себе, что к ним так приветливо относятся эти двое, а еще от проявления знаков любви между взрослыми мужчинами, которыми те обменивались, не стесняясь парней. Так Игорь приобнял свою тонкую половину и нежно поцеловал в висок, громко шепча, что он прекрасен. А Иван очень ласково погладил обнимающие его руки и чмокнул ответно своего любимого в уголок губ, хотя и нервничая, видно, для него такое явное проявление чувств при чужих было новым.

Расселись в гостиной у настоящего камина, растопленного дровами из спиленных сухих яблонь. Здесь был уже накрыт небольшой столик и, судя по аромату супа и жаркого, Иван готовил просто великолепно.

Игорь принес бутылку вина, Иван четыре бокала.

Парни расселись вокруг яств, впитывая в себя такой приятный домашний быт.

— Как у вас тут хорошо, — отмер Женя.

— Так в чем дело? Переезжайте к нам, мы вам целое крыло отдадим, — пообещал щедро Игорь.

Мишка потупился, предложение было очень приятным, и главное, ему, и правда, хотелось иметь свой уголок. Но было немного неудобно навязывать себя этой влюбленной паре.

— Да не… нам в общаге нормально… рядом, можно лишний час поспать. Но вот в выходные дни мы с Женей с удовольствием будем приезжать к вам в гости.

— Какие гости? — возмутился Игорь. — Вы для нас родные люди. Почитай, наши маленькие братишки. И этот дом и ваш тоже! Просто оба знайте, что есть убежище, в котором вы всегда сможете укрыться от невзгод. И где вам будут всегда рады. Накормят, поддержат, обогреют.

— Спасибо… — прошептал Мишка и смахнул слезы, выступившие из своих прекрасных глаз. Он взял бокал вина и, подняв вверх, прошептал: — Спасибо вам обоим.

Посидели они славно, вспоминая веселые школьные истории. Мишка рассмеялся, когда Иван его назвал Микки и, ужаснувшись, завис. Ибо по кличкам никогда не называл своих учеников, тут же извиняясь.

— Прости, Миша, я не хотел.

— Вам можно, Вано. И потом, из ваших уст «Микки», словно как мед. Как будто я все еще школьник и завтра надо будет бежать в школу на уроки. Хорошее было время, — успокоил Ваню Миша.

— Вано? Это что моя кличка? — ужаснулся Иван.

— А ты не знал? — рассмеялся Игорь, а потом выпучил напоказ свои стеклянные глаза. — А тебе очень даже идет. И не хмурь брови, моя так вообще «Рыбий Глаз»! И что?

Вот тут рассмеялись все и звонче всех Женька. Он оттаял и с удовольствием болтал с обоими взрослыми компанейскими мужчинами, забив на то, что скоро Игорь станет их деканом, а Иван поступает в аспирантуру при физмате непосредственно к нему.

— Значит, защитились? — улыбнулся Микки.

— А то! Иначе не был бы здесь. И не привез свою единственную любовь за собой в Сибирскую ссылку, — заулыбался блондин, прижимая к себе мужчину с каштановыми волосами.

— Ох, и декабрист ты наш, — покачал головой Ваня, но коротко поцеловал подставленные ему губы трубочкой. — Уймись, я не привык целоваться на людях.

Беседа снова завертелась, только вокруг теперь уже новой жизни Микки. 

И Игорь, в конце концов, не вытерпел:

— Микки, ведь ты хочешь узнать, как у тебя дома? Так почему не спросишь, а?

— Хочу… — Мишка вздрогнул и замкнулся.

— Я понимаю, что это, возможно, рано говорить, но все равно от всех проблем сразу не убежать. Ведь куда бы ты не уехал, от себя самого не сбежишь. И потом, это совершенно не нужно делать. Просто разбирайся с проблемами по мере их поступления, а то надорвешься.

— Это точно, — кивнул согласно Иван. — Ты преобразился, Микки, и тебя теперь не узнать. Это хорошо. Как талисман? Помог?

— Да! — Микки достал на шнурке камень и неосознанно его потер пальцами. Когда Женька спросил его, что это, он ему сказал, что упавшая звезда. Выполняющая все его желания. Тогда Евгений не поверил его словам, но теперь напрягся.

— Еще бы, настоящий метеорит. Ведь говорят же, если загадаешь желание, пока падает звезда, оно сбудется. А у тебя сама звезда всегда на шее. Загадывай, не хочу!

— Это правда? — изумился Женя.

— Ага. Друзья помогли достать обломок специально для нашего Микки, — кивнул Игорь и взлохматил прилизанные волосы Миши. — Нам твой отец, Миша, кое-что передал… тебе… Но ты можешь это не смотреть. Если еще не готов.

Игорь встал и, пошарившись на полках, протянул пакет побледневшему Мишке.

Иван со словами «Пора ставить чайник!» умчался на кухню.

— Судя по объему и тяжести это фото… с их свадьбы…

Микки вздрогнул снова, руки дрожали ходуном.

— Камин горит, если бросишь туда, они вообще исчезнут. Но я бы все же на твоем месте посмотрел. Хотя Иван говорит, что лучше их сразу сжечь. Но решать тебе самому, мой мальчик. А я пойду, помогу Ивану. И не торопись, около часа у вас точно есть.

Микки застыл над увесистым конвертом, покрутил в руках, а потом все же попробовал вскрыть шершавую бумагу. Руки тряслись так, что он сунул конверт в руки Жени и попросил.

— Открой.

Женька вскрыл и достал стопку фотографий, а когда глянул туда, чуть не уронил на пол. Рядом с незнакомой невестой стоял его возлюбленный, Микки. Настолько братья были похожи друг на друга.

— Господи! Это твой брат, да? Как вы похожи… — отмер наконец Женька, начиная узнавать несоответствия с Мишкой.

Голубой пронзительный взгляд глаз, более острые черты лица. Хищный оскал, такое выражение он видел у Мишки только во время близости с ним и только когда Микки брал его сам.

— Да… это Максим. Маки… Мой родной брат.

Мишка взял дрожащими руками фото и стал перебирать. Ирку он сразу не узнал. Она раздобрела от беременности, отрастила волосы. Теперь это была настоящая Матрена с пышной грудью, с полными бедрами и начинавшим наливаться животиком. Просто само «Плодородие», твою ж мать! Но на всех фото среди чужих и знакомых лиц эти двое были посторонними людьми друг другу. Словно Маки силком засунули на эту свадьбу. А невеста вот-вот от злости сунет свой букет горе-женишку прямо ему же в жопу.

— Боже… какой идиот… какие мы все идиоты…

Микки склонился над фото брата, и Женька увидел, как на фотографию стали капать горькие слезы. Мишка не мог забыть свою первую любовь, более того, увидев Маки снова, понял, что любовь жива и не собиралась умирать. И упавшая звезда не помогла…

Он не мог полюбить Женьку, как бы не старался, даже заставляя себя силком.

— Мне бы воды… — прошептали побелевшие губы Мишки.

И Женька подорвался, совсем забыв, зачем уединились те двое.

Он влетел на кухню и чуть не вмазался в целующуюся самозабвенно пару.

— Простите! — пискнул Женя.

— Что случилось? — Игорь отлип от возбужденного Ивана и, глядя на бледного парня, сжал невольно кулаки.

— У Миши истерика.

Игорь отработанным жестом плесканул воды в стакан и вышел прочь со словами:

— Побудь с Ваней, а я попробую его успокоить сам.

— Невеста красивая девушка… — Женя осел без сил на стул.

— Причем тут Ирина? Ты так и не понял? Или тебе Миша ничего не говорил? Микки любит своего собственного брата. Максима — Маки, и только его, — выдал Иван и тут же прикусил себе язык за излишнюю болтливость.

— Как? Он же его родной брат! Как такое вообще возможно? — кошачьи глаза стали круглыми дисками.

— М-да… Игорь прав, моя болтливость до добра не доводит. Знаешь, давай так, я тебе расскажу о Микки и Маки все, что знаю, а ты уж потом решишь. Осуждать их или нет, — предложил тяжело вздохнувший Вано.

Он налил себе и Евгению душистого недавно заваренного чая и предложил сесть за кухонный стол.

— Ты Мишу любишь? — начал Иван.

— Это так важно? — пробурчал Женька, откровенно не понимая, как можно хотеть трахнуть собственного брата.

— Очень важно. Иначе я не буду рассказывать тайны Микки. Если он молчит о них сам, — заверил Иван и, отпив чайку, сложил руки на груди, собираясь ждать до бесконечности решения Женьки.

— Люблю… Иногда страшно подумать как…

— Это хорошо. Поверь, любовь между двумя людьми не простая блажь. Хочешь — того полюбил, хочешь — другого. А если эти двое одного пола, то еще сложнее. А теперь представь! У тебя вообще братья или сестры есть?

— Да… два, старше меня… — выдавил из себя Женя, смотря на всплывающие в коричневом кипятке чаинки. Чай был крепким и терпким на вкус.

— Совсем замечательно. А теперь послушай. Предположим, у тебя есть родной брат старше тебя всего на пять месяцев.

— Такого не может быть, — отрицательно покачали головой.

— Может, если у вас разные матери. И вот, твой братик рожден от официальной жены, а ты от — любовницы, и подкинут своему ебливому папа под дверь. Далее, тебя не отдают в детдом, так как ты слишком похож на любимого сынишку. Но и не любят как родного. Тетя Олеся — так зовет Миша свою приемную мать, что выкормила его грудью — никогда не отрицала факта, что любит только своего Максима. И вот ты живешь и понимаешь, что кроме братишки, вообще никому, по большому счету, и не нужен. Отец вечно по любовницам, мать только вокруг Маки прыгает. И еще не забывай, все время в твою жизнь вмешиваются посторонние люди-«доброжелатели». Подзуживая, подкалывая, осуждая твою семью, какой бы она не была. Тыкая пальцами, что ты рожден чужой женщиной и настраивают против тебя единственного родного человека — Максима.

— Жуть какая! Да я в этом мраке сразу бы сдох, — передернул плечами Женя.

— Вот видишь. А Микки жил и любил своего братика. Маки не так плох, как может показаться вначале. Он очень одарен и красив от Бога! Более того, он любит Мишу и не просто как брата. Но так же, как и Миша, боится показать свои чувства. И ранит от этого и себя, и его.

— Зачем мне это говорить, я и так понял, что не подхожу Мише. Тут два таких красавца. Гения! И я простой валенок из деревни Тутуево, — похмурели совсем. — Я среди них как пятое колесо в повозке… жалкий тусклый неудачник… простак.

— Не совсем верно, Женя. Да, оба Воронцова связаны судьбой и намного сильнее, чем они сами предполагают. И хотят. Да, Миша гений, но он сам ушел в тень своего братика, дабы не затмевать его талант собой. Потому что любил и любит больше своей жизни. Но поверь моему слову и опыту — два гения не уживаются вместе, как бы они этого не хотели. Если только у них не будет громоотвода! Пусть невзрачного, не хватающего звезд с неба — простачка, как ты. Но он будет важен для них обоих, — и подмигнули недоуменным кошачьим глазам.

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — прошептал в душе холодея Женя.

— Только то, что придет время и тебе, простому парню, придется помочь своему гениальному любимому разобраться в себе, Женя! Микки и Маки все равно будут вместе, рано или поздно. Они пока пытаются жить отдельно, но, увы, у них не очень-то это выходит. Более того, Максим уже ищет Мишу и хочет вернуть обратно домой.

— Как… — Женя разлил кружку, поняв, что вообще может лишиться своего Мишки.

— Так… Он приходил к Игорю и не раз… — Ваня стал собирать тряпкой разлитый чай по скатерти. — Отец Миши и Максима в курсе, что случилось между ними на выпускном балу. И он не дает адреса Мишки.

— А что случилось… — прошептал Женя, хотя уже понял — это и был единственный раз Микки, после которого его штопали лазером в заду. — Максим изнасиловал Мишу, да?

— Не совсем… так… Более того, мы с Игорем им помешали… Может и зря. Маки тогда, со слов Игоря, сильно напугался, что сотворил с братом. И его еще за этим застукал учитель. Вот он и сбежал. Бросив его окровавленного на нас. А затем резко закрутил с Иркой чуть ли не в ту же ночь, а ведь она изначально была влюблена в Мишу, а не в него. Тут много непонятного и правду знают только сами Микки и Маки. Могу сказать только одно, Миша сам захотел этого и дал себя трахнуть. Ты и представить не можешь, насколько Миша силен, на порядки сильнее Максима. Более того, эта близость, хотя брат порвал ему зад во все стороны, принесла ему не только боль, но и счастье, какое бы оно не было.

Женьку стало подтряхивать, но Иван присел рядом и обнял паренька.

— Я все это тебе говорю только потому, что хочу счастья Мише. И если ты его любишь и сильно, то тебе придется полюбить и Максима. Более того, помочь братьям найти общий язык, сделать их единой семьей. Иначе Мишка никогда не будет счастлив.

— Но зачем я им… Меня даже Мишка не любит! Просто разрешил быть рядом с собой… И теперь я понимаю, что вообще ему не нужен, — у Женьки из глаз побежали горькие слезы.

— Глупенький! Ты просто не представляешь, как Миша изменился, и все благодаря тебе. Теперь он похож на нормального парня, а не на марсианина во плоти, оторванного от всего общества, — Женю поцеловали нежно в висок. — И потом, без тебя им не быть вместе. Разосрутся тут же, камня на камне не оставят, нанесут обоюдные смертельные раны и снова расползутся. Сдыхать в разных углах!

— Но я не знаю… Честно… Чем могу помочь…

— Не переживай так, время настанет, и все поймешь сам. И помни, не всегда третий лишний, иногда как раз третий — единственный кто может собрать и соединить несовместимое, — Иван подмигнул заплаканным глазам и подтолкнул к раковине. — Сходи, умойся. Соплями делу не поможешь.

Женька ополоснул лицо, а позже, повернувшись к Ивану, застал его снова наливающего им чай.

— У вас наверно все гладко было с Игорем. И так видно издалека, как он вас обожает, — шмыгнули носом, как вздрогнули от того, что Иван безудержно заржал. — Разве нет?

— Ну, если учесть, что я был женат… Всю свою жизнь любил только одну женщину, которая потом меня предала и забрала детей. А с Игорем живу всего полгода. То тогда, да!

— А я думал, вы давно знакомы… — прошептал, переваривая такую убойную информацию Женька.

— Да, давно. Я первая любовь Игоря… И как видишь, он меня дождался. Игорь всегда был еще тем упрямцем. И знаешь, я счастлив, не смотря даже на то, что мои родные сыновья называют теперь чужого дядю отцом.

— Разве так правильно? — похлопал Женька глазами.

— Да что вообще правильного во всем этом? Я живу с мужчиной и люблю его. Женя, честно говоря, для меня все еще проблема ответно взять в рот чужой член, не говоря уж о том, чтобы вылизать чей-то анус. Хотя мне безумно нравится, когда Игорь все это проделывает со мной, — и, увидев бордовые уши пацана, рассмеялся. — Это я сейчас такой смелый и могу спокойно об этом рассуждать. А когда всего месяц был с Игорем — краснел хуже девки. Только от воспоминаний о минете! Или о том, как раздвигаю перед Игорем ноги.

— Я просто… Сам до сих пор не могу взять в рот член Миши. Хотя безумно его люблю.

— Это нормально для бывших натуралов. Природу быстро переделать невозможно. Хотя любим мы зачастую просто человека, а не его половые органы. Пизду или член! Отсюда такое противоречие, вот и все. Скажи, ты актив или пассив?

— Когда как… мне нравится по-разному, лишь бы с Мишей. А у него по настроению. То целую ночь самозабвенно отдается мне, а то — сам берет…

— А я вот до сих пор не могу ответно взять Игоря. Хоть он в последнее время крайне настойчив. И постоянно намекает, чтобы я попробовал активную роль. А ты говоришь, гладко. Гладко никогда не бывает, даже в гетеро парах. Это я говорю тебе по собственному опыту. Плохо, когда люди слишком разные и не имеют ничего общего, кроме детей. Но и когда слишком одинаковые, тоже не фонтан. Я даже не знаю, что труднее. Я хлебнул первого сполна, а вот тебе, Женя, предстоит познать второе.

Ночь опустилась на дом Ивана и Игоря.

Когда Женя пришел к своему любимому, тот уже спал. Вернее, делал усиленно вид, что спит, уткнувшись носом в стену. Евгений скользнул под их общее одеяло и просто обнял со спины Микки, прижавшись к его стройному длинному телу. А тот накрыл своей ладонью его обнимающую руку и нежно пожал в ответ, чувствуя так необходимое для него тепло Жени и наконец-то засыпая.

***

— Как думаешь? Женя все понял?

В другом конце дома обнималась совсем другая пара.

— Если любит… то все будет нормально. Ты просто Маки не видел. Тень от былого, глаза словно шилья, затравлено бегают, словно ищут кого. Вечно голодные. Ведь, по сути, он тогда с дури своей его там в спортзале порвал. Так сильно хотел сделать своим. Только своим! А после увидел меня и испугался… Я с ним долго говорил, когда он ко мне пришел на кафедру в сентябре. Тощий, неухоженный… С Ириной они не просто грызутся. Они друг друга ненавидят, готовы вцепиться в глотки.. А ведь у них будет двойня.

— Жене будет тяжело… Два гения с двух сторон, — вздохнул тяжко Ваня.

— Ничего, он устойчивый парень. Простой, открытый, бесхитростный, человечный. Такой и нужен, чтобы этих двух мега-супер-монстров с гениальными мозгами примирить друг с другом. Если в паре Микки плюс Маки будет еще один гений — они просто втроем разнесут полгорода. Хорошо, если не весь.

— А нужен ли им третий, Игорь? Ведь Женя любит Мишку, очень любит, всей своей открытой душой. А вдруг у них не выйдет и он окажется ненужным?

— Хм-м-м, он просто им необходим. Как смазка для секса, дабы облегчить весь процесс соития. И даю тебе слово, они это поймут. Конечно, не сразу, но рано или поздно. А вообще, я рад за Мишку, Женя славный парень, хотя и бывший натурал. Честно говоря, если бы Евгений не появился в жизни Микки, то примирить обоих Воронцовых было бы просто невозможно. С их-то непростыми характерами и замашками. Кончилось бы опять тупым насилием, в конце концов, или мордобоем. Понимаешь, Ваня… Микки и Маки пытались жить друг без друга. Кто пошел на поводу у родителей, попробовав вписаться в обычную схему: семья, дети, жена. А кто попытался сделать другого счастливым, даже в ущерб себе. А когда увидел фото со свадьбы — все понял… Не думаю, что их отец, отдавая нам этот пакет, желал этого. Наоборот, хотел показать, что у Максима все пучком. Да вот незадача. Микки не проведешь, он лучше всех знает своего братишку. И он тут же понял, что Маки несчастлив.

Теперь вздохнул тяжело Игорь.

— Значит, если бы у Максима было бы все хорошо… — начал рассусоливать Иван, но его заткнули требовательным поцелуем.

— Не было бы хорошо. Я это понял сразу, когда его увидел в спортзале с Микки. Во взгляде Максима было столько отчаянья и боли. Как будто не он насиловал Мишу, а наоборот — тот его. Но пойми, Ваня, это их жизнь и они должны были сами решить за себя. Мы учимся все на своих ошибках, а не на чужих. А теперь давай спать. Завтра у нас аврал по всему дому. Так что я беру с Женей на себя подвал, а на вас с Мишей будет чердак. Трудотерапия в этом лучшее лекарство.

Ваню подгребли к себе впритык и, положив голову на плечо, громко зевнули. Да и самому Ивану очень хотелось спать. Веки слипались сами собой, рядом был единственный человек, который его любил всей душой и телом.

«А может, и правда, уступить Игорю и попробовать наоборот?! — вдруг возникла светлая мысль в каштановой голове, но сон уже клонил голову к подушке, и Иван рассудил мудро, на грани яви и сна. — Подумаю об этом завтра… Может мне и понравится трахать Игоря в его упертый зад… Кто его знает?!»

***

Теперь они приезжали к Игорю и Ивану практически на каждое воскресенье и субботу. Сначала Женя тушевался, особенно когда Игорь пришел к ним читать лекции, но постепенно привык. Теперь дом педагогов стал для мальчишек как родной. И только то, что он расположен на другом конце города от университета и не входит в черту города, останавливало парней переехать окончательно к взрослым мужчинам. 

Хотя Игорь все время им говорил, что будет подвозить их до университета каждое утро.

Но парни постеснялись такой щедрости. Было бы крайне неудобно если бы декан физмата их каждый раз подвозил на своей тачке. Все равно бы кто-нибудь заметил, и поползли бы ненужные слухи.

Сегодня Игорь устроил всем банный день. Он натопил знатно баню, а в большом предбаннике накрыл настоящий стол. С клюквенным морсом, водкой, пивом и закусем.

Евгений сначала боялся, стеснялся раздеваться при взрослых мужчинах, но когда единственным остался в трусах, то пересилил себя и тоже показал свои муди.

— Вау! А я думал, больше меня ни у кого нет, — фыркнул Игорь и подмигнул покрасневшему Женьке. — А внешне и не скажешь, что у тебя в штанах настоящая анаконда.

— Ага! Ты еще с ним членом померяйся. У Миши тоже крупный, и что? — хмыкнул Иван. — А у меня по сравнению с вами со всеми — жалкий огрызок.

— Зато это мой любимый огрызок. Который, будь моя воля, я вовсе бы отгрыз.

— Фу! Ты вот уже доктор, профессор… А такой пошляк!

Ивана тут же при мелких зацеловали и утащили в парилку, крича мелким: «Не отставать!».

Первыми из бани выпали умученные юноши.

У Ивана была большая практика в банных делах, и он оказался более устойчив к температуре, которую нагнал Игорь.

— Игорь Станиславович просто зверь! У меня даже батя так не топит, — сполз на топчан Женька и взглянул на покрасневшего потного Мишку. Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять, что он его хочет. И Микки, поняв тут же настрой своего партнера, оседлал его бедра. 

Усаживаясь сверху и трясь своей возбужденной головкой об восставший член Евгения.

— Мишенька, а может не надо здесь?

— Почему нет? — Воронцов как последняя блядь облизнул губы и вынес все мозги Женьки. — Здесь все свои.

Он приподнял ягодицы над Женькой и сам наделся на его жаркий член.

Когда взрослые выпали из парилки, молодежь уже была на финишной прямой.

— ВАУ!

Выдали оба педагога, застав студентов за потрахушками. Женька попытался дернуться под Микки. Но тот взглянул на Игоря и Ивана таким шальным взглядом, что те сами через пару секунд оказались возбужденными до крайности.

— Не отвлекайся, — Микки завладел губами Жени, чувствуя, как член парня в нем снова становится твердым и вновь задвигался, вбирая полыхающее достоинство в себя.

— Присоединимся? — Игорь обнял покрасневшего Ивана, на что тот забрыкался.

— Совсем охуел! При студентах?

— Ага! Детка! Но ты ведь мне не откажешь? Ты же любил за ними подсматривать? А!

Игорь сел на противоположную софу от стола и притянул на свои бедра сверху дергающегося Ивана. Несколько поцелуев, касаний то там, то тут…

И развратный вид Микки надевающегося на Женьку. Причем, взрослой паре было видно, как раскрытый бордовый анус Мишки полностью поглощает толстый ствол Евгения с пошлыми хлюпами и чпоками.

И вот уже и сам Иван подставляется под Игоря…

Математик толкнул физика на стол, отодвинув продукты питания в сторону. И, загнув любимого мужчину раком, ворвался вовнутрь.

Это было остро, это было крайне возбуждающе и желанно.

Меж тем молодая пара застонала в совместном оргазме, выплескиваясь спермой и сливаясь в страстном поцелуе. Мишка слез с бедер Жени и, дернув его за руку на себя, поставил раком, зеркально Ивану. Евгений оказался в нескольких сантиметрах от лица каштановолосого. Он смущенно не знал куда смотреть, то ли на член Вани, что от усиленной полировки зада, качался между столешницей и поджарым животом своего хозяина. То ли в саму столешницу, что от усилий второй пары раскачивалась под ним. А сзади Мишка не спал, он заставил одну ногу парня положить коленом на стол. И теперь вылизывал открывшуюся ему жаркую дырочку.

Иван увидел, что Женька смущается такой близости с другими мужчинами и нежно обнял парнишку.

— Не стесняйся, ты очень красивый. В любом ракурсе! — Женю поцеловали успокаивающе в висок, чувствуя, как тот содрогается от проникновения в себя крупного члена Микки.

Мелкие догнали старших быстро, посему вторично кончили одновременно с Иваном и Игорем.

Ваня в пылу страсти, прижал к себе уже ни черта не соображающего Женьку и поцеловал в засос.

— Сладкий…

Отлип он от раскрытых перед ним губ, жадно ловящих в оргазменных судорогах воздух.

— Сладкий и желанный.

 

Потом перебрались к камину в дом. И, восседая в белых простынях, как древние римляне или греки, проболтали весь вечер, попивая винцо, каждый в обнимку со своей парой. Игорь демонстративно при этом держал на своих коленях Ивана. А Мишка до сих пор тушующегося Женьку. Хотя между младшими и старшими кроме одного единственного поцелуя Ивана и Женьки — ничего не было.

Потрескивали поленья из срубленных сухих яблонь, наполняя комнату сладковатым ароматом. Тягучее бордовое вино оставляло рубиновые капельки на тонких хрустальных краях. И синий вечер смотрел к ним в окна между тяжелыми занавесками.

А Игорь все время думал одно и тоже, прижимая к себе своего любимого и болтая обо всем на свете с молодежью: «Интересно, а Микки знает, что он вылитый Маки, когда сам играет активную роль? Вряд ли. Наверное, даже не догадывается. Такой же агрессивный, безумно сексуальный и жадный до секса!»


	13. Противостояние за любовь

Роман первым пришел к ним извиняться и просить прощение. Более того, он слезно умолял Женю вернуться в команду, а Мишу хотя бы войти в запасной состав. Объяснялось все очень просто. Ромка был хитер до склок и интриг и, естественно, на Воронцова сам нападать не стал.

Но покрутившись между бандитами, понял, что Мишку Воронцова никто и пальцем не тронет. И как оказывается, все местные бандюганы обегают Мишеньку чуть ли не десятой дорогой по периметру и ближе чем на километр и не собираются подходить. Тем более попадаться на его глаза. А еще Ромке поведали такую сказочную историю про возрожденного Артура с арматуриной в руке наперевес, что тот так до конца и не понял, что же сделал Воронцов с несчастными.

Женька все же согласился, его попросил Руслан. А Воронцова уговаривали две недели всем скопом. И только жалостливая мордашка Евгения помогла растопить лед упрямца.

И второй причиной, самой главной — были межвузовские соревнования. Сначала по области, а затем уже в столице, если команда выходила в финал. Как бы Ромка не выделывался, но Женя играл очень хорошо. А иметь Воронцова в команде, пусть даже запасным — было просто счастье. Ну, а он уж придумает, и не такое проворачивал, как Мишку сунуть в основной состав. Да он кому-нибудь сам чего-нибудь сломает! И тогда Воронцову придется играть, как бы тот не упирался.

В основной состав Мишка уперся рогом, но не пошел, хотя согласился на запасной. Ибо сам был занят в бассейне, ведь там проходили точно такие же соревнования.

За молодых ученых, педагогов и аспирантов, естественно, плавал Игорь. Кто бы сомневался! И Петрушка в квадрате сразу просек, что только с Игорем Мишка выкладывается на полную. Посему, во время тренировочных заплывов эти двое рассекали воду вместе.

После бассейна Мишка шел в спортзал смотреть на скамейке запасников очередную игру своей команды. Вообще, парни здорово выросли за эти месяцы, как профессионалы. Тройка: Ромка, Руслан и Женька — были просто непобедимы! Так что игры шли своим чередом. И на счету у нашей баскетбольной команды были только победы.

В начале декабря баскетбольную команду и Мишку Воронцова отправили на финальные раунды в Москву. С ними поехали и Игорь Станиславович — как первый пловец среди педагогов, и как сопровождающий молодежь аспирант — Иван Градиславович.

Естественно педагоги провернули так, что Мишка и Женька оказались с ними в одном купе. Посему, вся обстановка поездки была непринужденной и веселой. Ванька играл роль счастливой мамаши, которая усиленно кормит своих детей и вставляет пиздюлей нерадивому мужу. Женька и Мишка с этого просто покатывались со смеху! Особенно видя, с какой миной на лице декан физмата все это терпит.

А Игорь смотрел на расцветшего Микки и радовался, что его любимый мальчик счастлив, периодически строя всех остальных членов баскетбольной команды и оттаскивая от них вошедшего в раж «сварливой жены» Ивана. Под конец поездки баскетболисты Ивана боялись больше, чем нового декана. Ибо, как только шатен вставал в позу «Большого Пиздеца!» нарушителям спокойствия и распорядка, все знали — ща будет мозгодробительная лекция на очередную тему «Что такое хорошо и что такое плохо!», которая могла тянутся до бесконечности. И только подоспевший на выручку Игорь Станиславович мог их спасти от полного апгрейда мозгов.

— Господи… — Ромка сполз по стеночке. — Это где ж они такого нашли-то… Нудного… Как тупая пила.

Руслан, что ехал в том же купе, заметил, свесившись вниз.

— Зачем вас в этот раз застал Вано? За куревом или пивом?

— «ВАНО»? Что за кликуха? За водкой! Я думал он нам все яйца отпилякает в час по миллиметру, но наш декан-душка его уволок. Правда, пойло все равно отобрали… Скоты!

— Это со школы, Воронцов сказал, он был его учителем в школе по физике. А «Рыбий Глаз» — Игорь Станиславович — по алгебре. Вообще, мы думали, что Мишка брешет по поводу того, что наш декан его друг. А по ходу, так оно и есть.

— Рыбий Глаз и Вано! А что… им подходит. Хм-м-м, а они случаем не геи? — вдруг осклабился Ромка.

— С чего… У тебя кто посмазливее, так однозначно — гей! — буркнул Руслан.

Ромка пожал плечами и объяснил:

— Ведут себя, как жена с мужем со стажем. Вот и предположил.

— Да… нет… вроде… Мишка говорил, что они друзья чуть ли не со школы. А у Вано даже есть дети двое сыновей, — задумался Руслан.

— А похоже… как гей-пара, причем, не первый год вместе. Хотя, если друзья… все может быть… — задумался прозорливый Роман.

— Говоришь, двое мальчиков? Хм-м-м, как интересно! М-м-м…

Доехали, в общем, весело, да и разместились комфортно. Москву Мишка не любил и бывал тут всего пару раз. Хотя Женьке столица понравилась. Он таращился как ненормальный на маковки церквей и разве что в рот палец не совал, как сущий младенец. Вообще, под спортсменов было выделено несколько номеров в разных гостиницах средней руки. Не совсем-таки и трущобы, но и не фонтан, в общем, жить можно. А в их «Отеле» собрали детей с Сибири и Дальнего Востока. Пару дней дали отлежаться, а после начались отборочные игры у баскетболистов и, естественно, заплывы у Мишки. Хорошо хоть получалось так, что Воронцов успевал быть там и там. Расписание не совпадало. А так бы совсем был полный трындец! И так намотав с утра стометровки и продвинувшись по финальным таблицам вперед, Микки мчался через всю буквально Москву, дабы успеть попасть на игру своей команды. И так — изо дня в день.

На финальный заплыв поддержать Воронцова пришли все баскетболисты. И въедливый Ромка, пробежав списки, округлил глаза.

— Слышь, Воронцов! Тебя дважды пропечатали и на третьей дорожке и на четвертой. Смотри и там и здесь! М.С.Воронцов! Может сказать тренерам?

И удивленно уставился на побелевшего словно смерть Мишку. Зато Женя понял сразу — брат! И, подойдя сбоку к Мише, тихо спросил:

— Ты как… Микки, выдержишь?

Мишку отшатнуло от своего любовника, но он быстро взял себя в руки:

— Все нормально. Я готов встретить Маки лицом к лицу. Так что не волнуйся.

И пошел к замершим и о чем-то громко спорившим тренерам. А те как раз и бухтели о том самом Воронцове в двух экземплярах, пока к ним не подошли оба. Высокие, темноволосые юноши, похожие настолько друг на друга, что замер в полной тишине весь бассейн.

— Бля… буду! Воронцов раздвоился, — Руслан глянул на бледного Женьку и спросил. — Ты знал, что у него есть брат?

— Да. Сводный по отцу, у них разные матери… — кивнул Женька в ответ, внимательно смотря на обоих Воронцовых, которые встали, как ни в чем не бывало рядом, терпеливо ожидая, пока все спортсмены не займут свои места.

— Микки… Я рад тебя видеть, брат, — прошептал старший.

— Маки… Я тоже, но сегодня будет все по-другому. Я тебе не сделаю более поблажку и не отступлю, — ответили тихо, но стойко.

— Об этом я тебя, братишка, и хотел попросить. Хватит быть моей тенью, когда ты сияешь, словно бриллиант.

Но тренера прервали их задушевную беседу, время было начинать заплыв.

Микки выиграл, кто бы сомневался, Маки приплыл предпоследним, хотя еле дышал. Спортсменов отпустили в душевые, а потом после заплыва девушек провели церемонию вручения медалей.

В душевых на Воронцовых все пялились так, что особо и не поговоришь. Посему, разговаривали только глазами. Маки пожирал Микки своими и с удивлением видел, как тот и не собирается отводить взгляд.

А после награждения в вестибюле на Мишку накинулась вся его баскетбольная команда, и когда поздравления схлынули, подошел робкий Женя, замерев рядом со своим возлюбленным и с ужасом видя, как к ним идет второй Воронцов.

— Твой мальчик?

— И что если, да?

— Мне он нравится, я не против него… Микки. И да, поздравляю, заслуженная победа, ты всегда был лучше меня. Хоть и скрывал это мастерски всегда от других.

— Нам пора уходить… Маки.

— Знаю, но встретимся вечером. Сегодня в отборочном туре моя команда играет против вас. Надеюсь, ты, братишка, не откажешь мне в дуэли — один на один. В баскетболе!

Старший Воронцов смерил младшего пронзительным взглядом и ушел к своим тренерам, что сопровождали спортсмена на этих играх.

— Сегодня я играю в основном составе, надо предупредить Ромку, — отмер Мишка тут же и, схватив за руку Женю, потащил за собой.

— Но это же простая провокация, Миша! И ты на нее клюнешь? Если не хочешь играть, то не выходи, — начал Женя, но услышал категоричное в ответ.

— Против Маки у вас нет шанса! И если я не выйду на поле, вы продуете сегодня игру и оправитесь без победы домой.

— Но Рома профи! — Женька дернул любимого на себя и уставился требовательно в его взгляд.

— Да, профи… Но против Маки он не выстоит, тот играет практически вровень со мной. И только я знаю все его секреты и фишки. Поверь, Женя! Маки играет очень жестко, сплошная агрессия, и как бы тебя на поле не прибил бы совсем. Из-за меня…

И Жене вдруг стало тепло посреди слякоти и холода Москвы, обжигающе и уютно. Мишка выходил играть против любимого брата, чтобы защитить его. Конечно, причин было намного больше. И защита Евгения была не приоритетная, но она была — и это согревало сердце влюбленного парня. Михаил увидел, как у Женьки набегают слезы, дернул его за угол огромного здания бассейна, и там, в тени каких-то статуй, нежно поцеловал.

— Тебе Вано рассказал про нас с Маки, да? — спросили тихо после поцелуя.

— Откуда ты…

— Ты просто так на меня смотрел, словно боялся потерять. И потом, Ваня всегда был сентиментальный и ранимый, хоть и редкая профессиональная зануда. А вот «Рыбий Глаз» совсем другой закваски, от того шиш что выбьешь. Особенно информацию о чужих семейных проблемах, — пояснили ровно и снова потащили за собой, их ждал автобус и вся команда, что усиленно озиралась по сторонам в поисках своих пропавших героев.

***

— Только одна игра! Финальные играете без меня, — предупредил Мишка радостного капитана.

— А сегодня из-за чего такая щедрость? — хмыкнул тот и, увидев кивок на входящую команду противников, сматюкнулся практически в полный голос. — Бля!

Маки голодно обшарил глазами каждого из команды Мишки, пока не застрял намертво взглядом на фигуре брата, даже Женьку особо не отметил своими хищными глазами. Настолько он хотел своего Микки, настолько скучал, что все остальные окружающие его люди и не волновали вовсе.

А Мишка чувствовал иссушающую жажду Максима и так же, как и он, тоже хотел. Его присутствия, голоса, касаний, противостояния, сражения — чего угодно, но только от него!

— Ты оставляешь его на меня. Со всеми остальными справитесь сами, — прошептал тихо Мишка Ромке, и тот, не будь дураком, сразу согласно закивал.

Команды построились напротив друг друга, поприветствовали по спортивному этикету и по свистку арбитра начался настоящий ад.

Это была не игра, а битва, причем, через полчаса в синяках были обе команды. И Маки с Микки словно два демона из преисподней в главных ролях. На табло были только очки за голы от штрафных. Тренера и сам арбитр был в полном шоке. За все игры это была настоящая мясорубка между командами, не на жизнь, а на смерть!

— Либо вы заменяете обоих Воронцовых! Либо мы выводим обе команды из состава игр! — не вытерпел арбитр, и укатанным капитанам пришлось вывести свои козырные карты из игры.

Выиграли все-таки Сибиряки. И радостно помчавшиеся в раздевалки оставили троих парней на деревянных лавках.

— Я знаю… в какой вы гостинице. У вас номер на двоих, да? — спросил, вытирая помятый свой фейс, Маки и, видя согласный кивок Микки, продолжил: — Я приду после десяти, надо поговорить. А завтра вечером или днем будет уже поезд, раз мы продули сегодня, но я рад, Микки, что ты мне снова не уступил.

Сказав это, Маки встал и ушел вслед своей команде, даже не взглянув на замершего рядом с Мишкой бледного Женю.

***

Женя был на нервах, ожидая десяти вечера, как на иголках. Но, как ни странно, Мишка был спокоен, даже чересчур, удивляясь самому себе. Ровно в десять ноль пять Маки постучал к ним в двери и зашел, принеся с собой пару бутылок вина — так любимого Мишкой — красного сухого. Он сам открыл первую бутылку, а после сразу вторую и, найдя граненные, гостиничные стаканы у парней в номере, налил три до самых краев.

— Это мировая… братишка… прости меня… но без тебя мне не жить.

И великий Маки… встал перед Микки на колени, а потом, как перед иконой, низко поклонился, упираясь лбом в пол.

Мишка заморгал от увиденного своими глазищами и, глядя на пошатнувшегося Женю, пробормотал:

— Прекрати, Максим, эту трагикомедию, она уже никому не нужна.

— Просто выслушай меня… ты… и твой мальчик… а затем уже решите оба, посылать меня в ад обратно или все же дать надежду и возможность жить.

Маки не стал подниматься с колен, просто сел на пол и стал говорить. Он рассказывал долго, медленно, с какой-то отчаянностью смотря в одну точку на полу.

— Я тогда сошел с ума! Я видел, как ты смотришь всегда на меня, когда думаешь, что я не вижу. И в тоже время не даешь прикасаться. Я понял, что ты разорвал цепь на наручниках, но все равно дал себя трахнуть. А потом примчался этот «Рыбий Глаз». И я словно очнулся и осознал, что искромсал тебя тогда всего. Захотел сделать только своим… идиот. И все боялся, что ты придешь, и я не смогу посмотреть тебе в глаза. А Ирка на меня сама повесилась, думала, что если будет трахаться со мной, потом невзначай переползет под тебя. Идиотка! Знаешь, она совсем озверела, когда узнала, что ты укатил с концами из семьи. А позже чуть меня не придушила, поняв, что беременна.

— Зачем ты ее трахал без гондонов? Ты и без гондонов, не укладывается в голове, — прервал его Микки.

— Отец заявил, что если не будет у матери внуков, она сойдет с ума. Ведь ты ему сам сказал, что я на тебе помешался, — с пола глянули так, что Женька отшатнулся к стене. — Он решил, что я конченный гей, причем, с уклоном на тебя. Хотя он и прав… Но было паршиво услышать такое из уст родного отца. Поэтому я ей и вдул! Ты же с бабой точно не сможешь! И вот, вуаля, урожай спелых детишек поспеет весной. А потом я подам на развод. Ирка не против… Она меня сама ненавидит и все как одержимая ждет тебя.

Микки побелел от такого рассказа, но промолчал, оперся бедром на стол, где на подносе стояли граненные стаканы с вином. Маки понял, что от него ждут рассказа дальше.

— Я сдам сессию весной и переведусь к тебе в университет, ведь теперь я знаю в каком ты городе.

— Осчастливил, спасибо. А ты спросил, нужно ли мне твое присутствие? Если я полстраны пересек, дабы смыться от тебя подальше, Маки! — вдруг взорвался Мишка, и Женька охуел, он никогда не видел своего любимого в такой ярости, даже когда тот махал на том пустыре арматурой, профессионально калеча ублюдков.

— Мне все равно, я буду таскаться за тобой тенью, братишка, пока ты не простишь меня. И не оставишь рядом с собой, — ответили тихо, но уперто.

— А о матери ты подумал? А об отце? — продолжал полыхать Микки. — Когда они узнают, чего ты задумал!

— У матери будут внуки или внучки! Отцу по хуй, он из «командировок» своих трахательных не вылезает. Не ему меня судить.

— Прекрати, — Мишка схватился за голову, его любовь его же и приперла к стене, не давая отступления. — Прекрати сейчас же! Встань с пола и уходи. У тебя жена, скоро будут дети… Отучишься — престижная работа. Все пучком! Только, пожалуйста, не трогай больше меня и не влазь в мою личную жизнь.

Маки посмотрел на трясущиеся плечи брата, затем на зеленого под цвет обоев Женю и как старик поднялся с пола.

— Ты мой, Микки. И этого уже нельзя изменить, — поворачиваясь спиной к своему брату.

Как вдруг на них обоих набросился Женька. Он рывком затащил старшего Воронцова обратно в номер и толкнул на диван, а младшего сунул в кресло напротив. Откуда у него столько силы появилось, он и сам в тот момент не понял. Просто накатила злость, что он третьим встрял между этими упертыми гигантами мысли.

— Совсем из ума выжили? Я, конечно, не гений, как вы оба! И звезд с небес не хватаю, но и то вижу, что вы уперто стараетесь похерить в ущерб себе, — Женька отдышался, сжал кулаки и словно прыгнул с высокого моста в холодную воду. — Вы же любите друг друга! И жить не можете отдельно.

Микки поджал губы, слезы непрошено подступили к глазам.

Маки так воззрился на Женю, что словно увидел его впервые в своей жизни. А позже поднялся с дивана и, подойдя к Мишке, протянул руку:

— Прости, брат, но он прав. Я тебя люблю… всегда любил… и не как брата, увы…

Микки с ужасом поднял заплаканные глаза.

Минута, пять, десять…

И он вложил свою руку в ладонь братишки, поднялся следом сам. И Воронцовы наконец-то обнялись, немного неуклюже, пытаясь поймать друг друга трясущимися руками.

— Ну вот… и разрешилось, а я это… переночую у пацанов… так что располагайтесь.

Женька замялся, пытаясь отвести глаза от такой прекрасной картины, где его любимый в руках практически такого же божества. Третьим… говорил Вано, полюбить второго Воронцова, как Мишку?!

Он видел, что между этими двумя влюбленными третьему не место.

И школьный учитель Михаила был совершенно не прав.

— И куда это ты собрался? — отмер Михаил, чуть отстраняясь от липнувшего к нему Маки.

— Действительно! Тебе лучше остаться с нами, Женя, иначе мы разнесем с Микки пол-общаги из-за какой-нибудь очередной мелочи, — усмехнулся Маки, а потом поманил рукой к себе. — Я же сказал еще в бассейне, что не против тебя. Иди сюда, ты очень красивый мальчик.

Женька тупо смотрел, как ему улыбаются оба Воронцова, так похоже и в тоже время каждый по своему. И чувствовал, что сейчас его ноги просто сложатся пополам. Он сделал три шатающихся шага в сторону братьев, и его обняли в четыре руки, прижимая нежно к себе, втащив третьим в круг.

Сначала Женю поцеловал Микки, а когда воздуха стало не хватать — Маки, и только после этого Воронцовы наконец-то сами разделили поцелуй друг с другом и потянули Женю на диван.

Раздевались словно в армии, срывая все с себя с мясом.

Каждый сам.

— Ты похудел… очень… — Микки трепетно гладил выпирающие ребра братишки и, очертя совершенно сухие кубики пресса, попросил: — Хочу тебя.

— Я не против, — Маки глянул на замершего рядом Женю и поманил к себе, притянул за тонкую талию к своему полыхающему боку. — Я тоже хочу вас обоих.

Миша очертил задницу брата и потрогал сжавшийся вход.

— Ты там целка и сразу в тебя не войдет ни мой член, ни тем более Женькин. Я не хочу, чтобы после нашей долгожданной… близости… Гудзон теперь уже штопал тебя! Поэтому сегодня ты сверху, Маки. Но учти, только сегодня тебе такая поблажка.

— М-да… Женин… точно не войдет, — оценил оснащение Мишиного любовника Максим. — Но твой… Может, попробуем? Я так его хотел все это время ощутить там.

Свою руку Мишка положил на возбужденный член брата, а его руку завел снова между ягодицами и потер в своей ложбинке.

— Больно будет…

— Плевать!

— Зато мне нет.

Завелись с пол-оборота два этих петуха.

— Прекратите оба! — ворвался в их спор Женя и, когда братья глянули рассержено на него, тяжело вздохнул. — Можно попробовать по максимуму растянуть… если будет больно, просто продолжим в другой раз… вот и все.

Братья потупили свои зенки в пол, а затем снова продолжили нежить друг друга руками.

— Раком встань прямо в кресло, нам с Женей будет проще подготовить тебя, — подтолкнул Микки расслабленного братишку, и тот повиновался, развратно прогнулся, оттопырил попку и, разведя ноги, одним коленном уперся в мягкий подлокотник, мол, я готов. Миша огладил его сухие половинки задницы, покачал сокрушительно головой.

— Ты вообще эти полгода хоть что-то жрал? Мослы ведь одни.

— Что-то да, когда совсем ноги не ходили… — буркнул, уткнувшись мордахой в спинку и чувствуя, как в него ползли пальцами, смазанными обильно смазкой, задрожал.

— Терпимо?

— Терпимо. Женя, иди сюда. Садись на спинку кресла. Пока он меня готовит, я тебе пососу, — проворчал Маки.

Женя переглянулся испуганно с Мишкой, но тот мотнул головой. Иди, мол, раз зовет, и наслаждайся, а я тут, продолжу свои жопные изыскания. Евгений замялся немного, но Маки пригреб его сам к себе, заставил залезть с ногами в кресло. И ухмыльнулся на крупный его член.

— Тебя случайно хоботом не дразнили?

— Слоном… — покраснел тот.

— Хм-м-м-м, тебе подходит. Розовый слоник!

Женька вздрогнул с таких эпитетов, братья были слишком похожи. И внешне, и по мышлению, напоминая ему одного человека, а не двух. Он скрестился с глазами Микки, что стал вылизывать зад братишки, добавляя все больше и больше пальцев вовнутрь, мешая слюну и смазку. И обалдел от того, что Мишка ему подмигнул, а после задрожал, потому что головку его возбужденного члена нежно погрузили в жаркий рот. Маки сосал классно, вдохновенно, только на несколько секунд поперхнулся, когда Микки проник в него, задвинув старательно сразу до конца.

— Черт, а ты тут широкий братишка, уже обслуживал кого? — усмехнулись оскалом волка и стали наращивать амплитуду в вожделенном задке.

— Нет, просто проголодался по хуям. Особенно твоему, — выпустили на несколько секунд член Жени, но потом заглотили снова, прямо до гланд.

Женька чувствовал, как толчки Мишки, проходя волнами по телу Маки, передаются ему через рот старшего Воронцова. И как Максим дергается между ними, насаживаясь сразу с двух своих распахнутых концов. Это завораживало Женю, и он понял, что сможет так же безоговорочно полюбить второго гения всей своей душой. Может и колхозной, деревенской, но чистой и верной.

Позже Женька оказался под Микки на спине с распахнутыми ногами. Маки же пристроился сзади своего братишки. И Женька видел, с каким влюбленным лицом старший брат имеет младшего в его горячую задницу. В третьей связке Женьку трахал Максим, а сам Евгений засаживал Мише.

«Бутерброд», — пошло сложилось в его голове. Но чувство блаженства, что он испытал, зажатый сразу между двумя Воронцовыми, его захлестнуло сполна, и он просто вырубился во время своего феерического оргазма, чувствуя одновременно, как взрываются в нем и как содрогается Микки, выплескивая на пол свое пряное семя.

Очнулся он в постели глубокой ночью, а под его боком тихо шептались Воронцовы.

— И что теперь?

— Как и сказал… разведусь… приеду… теперь, надеюсь… не пошлете? Так прямо и сразу!

— С ума сошел, Женька мне яйца открутит. Я и не думал, каким он может быть сильным в ярости. А всегда такой ласковый, светлый, яркий.

— Он у тебя славный… Не то, что я.

— У нас.

— У тебя, он тебя любит, а меня так… принял по совместительству… потому как чувствует, что может потерять своего любимого из-за того, что ты любишь меня, вот и все.

Помолчали, пока Маки не прервал затянувшуюся паузу:

— Но я надеюсь, когда-нибудь Женя полюбит меня так же, как и тебя.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь… братишка, — прошептал Мишка в ответ.

«Третьим?! Скажите вы, да нет ничего проще!» — подумал сквозь сон Женя, проваливаясь в царство Морфея вновь. Если для острых Воронцовых нужна смазка, он будет ей. Или громоотводом, стирая все острые углы и заземляя смертельные молнии их отношений.

Вано как в воду глядел! Женька оказался не лишним, а единственным кто мог совместить несовместимое. Ибо братья были чересчур похожи друг на друга в своей яростной и эгоистичной любви.

Когда Женя проснулся окончательно, то Маки не было в номере. А Микки сидел в распахнутом окне с ногами и курил. Его профиль был настолько прекрасен, что Евгений невольно сглотнул голодную слюну.

— Проснулся? Миротворец, ты наш. Подойди.

— А… Максим? — Женя приподнялся на руках, тело отозвалось приятным томлением в пояснице и бедрах. Все-таки покувыркались они втроем на славу!

— Уехал. Его потеряли тренера. Хорошо, что один из знакомых позвонил ему на трубку, вот он и ускакал… еще ночью… Наверное, сейчас уже в поезде катит домой. Подойди ко мне.

Микки затянулся и, затушив окурок, выбросил его в окно. Он спустил обе ноги в комнату и развел их пригласительно чуть в сторону.

— Ну же.

Женя завороженный этим чудом, подошел ближе, и Микки притянул его к себе за тонкую талию, обняв руками и ногами. А затем, страстно поцеловал, влажно и всепоглощающе.

— Это тебе от Маки. Он просил передать, когда уходил, — усмехнулись в округлившиеся глаза.

— А от тебя… Что будет от тебя, Миша? — вдруг вспыхнул ушами Женя.

И Миша накрыл его губы, снова, теперь уже целуя нежно и глубоко.

— Вы все-таки разные люди, хотя так и похожи, — уткнулся Женя в грудь своей непростой любви, часто дыша.

— Мы же братья как-никак. Ну, что скажешь, Женя? Примем его к себе или нет? — хитро глянул Мишка в округлившиеся глаза Евгения.

— Знаешь же сам, что да. Так чего же еще? — возмутился Евгений, как его снова прижали трепетно к себе.

— Знаю… но до чертиков боюсь… себя… его. Господи, что же скажет тетя Олеся, когда узнает, что Маки выбрал любимым человеком меня?

Мишка вздрогнул от того, как Женя обнял его в ответ и прошептал.

— Как бы то ни было, вы будете вместе… И если разрешите, то я останусь с вами.

— Дурачок! — поцеловали в макушку. — Ох, какой же ты дурачок, Женя. Если бы ты нас не вразумил, ничего бы и не было. Не было бы ночи полной любви и такого нежного расставания. И трепетного ожидания встречи. Господи, как же я счастлив, Женя, впервые за всю свою жизнь счастлив. Да так, что не хочу это снова потерять!

***

Их баскетбольная команда заняла третье место, выйдя в финальные игры. Что ж, это было тоже неплохо. Более того, играли парни без Воронцова. Тот наотрез отказался, сказав, что если выйдет на поле, это будет нечестно по отношению к другим.

А еще через пару дней поезд их увозил обратно в Сибирь. На носу были Новогодние праздники и Сибирские морозы. А в душе у Микки расцветала весна.

Игорь молча переглядывался с Ваней, но педагоги только подмигивали друг другу. Они и так знали все, ибо их комната была за стеной от мальчишек в тупичке той самой гостиницы. И, естественно, как шла «мировая» между Воронцовыми, были более чем в курсе. Особенно вторая часть, так как под песнопения страстных парнишек и сами протрахались всю ночь.

И тихонько радовались, что и эти два черноволосых барана нашли выход и счастье в лице простого деревенского паренька.

— Жека, ты что залетел? Цветешь как райская роза только от взгляда Мишки. Или он тебе признался в любви? — подкалывал едко своего дружка Руслан.

А Женька только хмыкал. Конечно, ему в любви не признался ни тот, ни другой Воронцов. Но все же была надежда, что эти чувства к нему братишек не за горами.


	14. Каникулы для души и рождественские подарки

Наряжали елку вшестером!

Вернее, шестой в их компании сычом сидел в уголке и запойно штриховал в своем блокноте. Делая набросок за наброском, а пятый, по совместительству любовник шестого, ерничая, перепирался с Игорем, потягивая при этом красное сухое вино.

— Хм-м-м… Если бы не мы, вы вообще бы елку не нарядили. Так что не бурчи! — Гудзон был в шикарном расположении духа. 

Еще бы, Микки расцвел прекрасным цветком и, как понял въедливый доктор, круговая пошлая наколка на анусе ему уже не требовалась.

— Простите меня, — не поднимая головы над своей работой, пробормотал белобрысый Кирилл. — Но столько разных мужских типажей и в одном месте. Я буду полным лохом, если каждого из вас не запечатлею.

— А мы как раз по поводу тебя, Кир! И не в претензии, тем более мой любимый Ванька готов не дышать на свой портрет твоей кисти. А вот твоей вреднючей половинке можно было бы и помочь, — хмыкал Игорь, придерживая Женьку за талию, потому что тот пытался нацепить на самый кончик пятиглавую звезду.

— Я стар, — заржал Гудзон. — И кроме того, мы уже с Киром нарядили одну елку у себя дома! М-м-м-м… хорошо так нарядили… — явно вспоминая что-то особо похабное и развратное.

— Я так и не понял, куда и когда в это время пропал Эдуард. И мы совершенно не виноваты, что у вас, видите ли, у всех сессия. Стыд-позор Новый год встретили без елки! Так хотя бы рождество отметите с ней.

— Угу! Ага! Вдвоем они елку наряжали… Не вешайте мне на уши, док, свои отборные макароны. Ибо других таких у меня, как вы, любителей макаронно-лапшичных изделий несколько параллельных потоков! — Игорь приподнял Женьку над табуреткой и тот наконец-то водрузил на самый верх звезду.

— И кто в этом виноват? — Иван с Мишкой вдвоем разбирались в хитросплетении мерцающей гирлянды. — Сам завалил по вышке последние три коллоквиума практически у всех. Вот за тобой и ходят бедные студенты хвостами.

— И врут! — Игорь осторожно опустил Женьку на пол и занялся клубком мишуры. — Вместо того чтобы выучить и сдать. И главное, суки, на жалость напирают.

— А ты чего хотел? Не врущий студент — это нонсенс! И тем более без долгов во время сессии, — осклабился Гудзон.

— Враки, — влез в их разговор штрихующий Кирилл. — Я вот не вру же! И долгов у меня нет, более того, я уже всю сессию закрыл. Большинство экзаменов сдал экстерном.

— Ну, ты же у меня эксклюзив, — Гудзон нежно накрыл локоток своего мальчика и чувственно пожал. — За что и люблю.

— Ага, во всем! И угораздило тебя, Кирюша, влюбиться в эту сорокалетнюю медицинскую язву. В этом ты точно эксклюзив. Да еще какой, — окрысился Игорь и тут же получил от Вани емкий подзатыльник. Они с Мишкой наконец-то разобрались в спутанных огнях и теперь их пристраивали на мохнатые лапы елки.

— Но-но, Гудзон по сравнению с тобой, засранец, просто Въюноша! — осадил Вано свою ретивую половину.

— И потом вы, Игорь Станиславович, не правы. У меня тоже нет долгов и я враками никогда не увлекался, — Микки отследил, как его декан сморщился от заслуженной оплеухи.

— Ты гений, — буркнул Игорь обиженно. — Тебя вообще нельзя брать в усредненную группу студентов для выведения статистики.

— А я не гений! Но тоже грехов таких за собой не имею, — возмутился уже Женя.

— А ты — мальчик гения. Наверняка с тебя Микки живым не слез, пока ты все не вызубрил, как дятел, — усмехнулись едко покрасневшим ушкам Женьки, явно угадав, и добили: — А когда оба Воронцова сойдутся вместе, так совсем тебе худо будет. Ай!

Вторая оплеуха от Вано прилетела немедленно:

— Студентов хоть не трогай. Тоже мне педагог!

— Значит, оба Воронцова устаканились? И именно благодаря Жене? М-м-м… Как занимательно! — промурлыкал Гудзон и добавил в поддержку мнения Игоря: — Но Игорек прав. Женечка, тебе будет весьма тяжело с двумя одинаковыми эгоистами — гениями. И, Мишенька, без обид.

— Без, — кивнул серьезно Мишка Гудзону. — Сам знаю, Женьке с нами будет явно не сахар. Но он двужильный и стойкий. Выдержит.

— И когда Женечка из «мальчика гения» перейдет в статус «мальчика двух гениев»? — улыбаясь, уточнил Гудзон.

— Летом, — Мишка встретился с выразительными глазами медика и нежно улыбнулся. — Он после сдачи весенней сессии переводится к нам.

— Значит, развод неминуем… — вздохнул тихо Вано, видно вспоминая своих сынишек.

— Увы… Они с Ириной готовы убить друг друга на подлете… — не менее тяжело в ответ вздохнул Микки. — И это для меня одновременно и радостно, и пугающе. Я бы не хотел новорожденных детишек лишать отца.

— Миша, не переживай. Это решать Максиму и Ирине, а не тебе, — возразил Женя, одевая на ветки разноцветные шарики, старательно выбирая цвет оных, дабы украшения одного цвета не оказались в куче.

— А я вот скучаю по своим мальчишкам, — Вано нервно взлохматил свои волосы и ушел на кухню.

— Иди за ним, — утонченный Гудзон показал глазами Игорю вслед исчезнувшей спине, но тот покачал отрицательно головой.

— Будет только хуже, расплачется.

— Тогда я, — Женя тут же ускакал за расстроенным мужчиной.

— У нашего Миротворца получится куда лучше, — согласился Миша. 

— Коль он нас с Маки примирил, то слезы Вано для него пустяк. Так, на закуску.

Игорь смерил сидящих гостей своим прозрачным взглядом и тихо поведал.

— Не скажи… в последнее время Ваня очень часто вспоминает своих любимых сынишек, — но потом решил резко сменить тему. — А сам ты как, Гудзон, после нападения Витали?

— Как видишь. Вообще, Эдуард, откровенно говоря, последняя сволочь. Повесил мне на весь период выздоровления Кирилла. И я, как пай мальчик, лежал в постели практически месяц, — пробурчал по-детски Гудзон.

— Чет мне это верится с трудом, — рассмеялся Игорь.

— Лежал он! Шиш, его вообще уложишь. Мы его всей больницей пасли! — сдал свою любовь с потрохами художник.

— А вот это похоже больше на правду. И как поживает Андрюша? — спросили лукаво, глядя на влюбленных.

При имени «Андрюша» Кирилл опустил глаза и перестал рисовать, а Гудзон покачал выразительно головой, мол, нашел при ком спрашивать, идиот, но все же ответил.

— Более или менее, он порвал с Олегом и теперь пытается строить новые отношения с милым юношей Костиком.

— Ну надо же, и как Костик? — не унимался Игорь, Мишка просто не знал кто такие «Андрюша, «Костик» и прочие… посему, молча поправлял крепеж гирлянды. Отвлеченно слушая вдруг ставший резко натянутым разговор.

— Милый, ласковый и… к сожалению, слишком похож на меня в юности… особенно глазами… — пробормотал Гудзон, снова нежно погладив по локотку своей молодой любви. — Там еще и Эдуард замешался каким-то боком, хотя мне и не поведал каким, в общем — еще тот ералаш.

И Кирилл, успокоившись, продолжил свой рисунок.

— Бедный Костик, не повезло ему… — со знанием дела прошептал Игорь.

— Ничего не попишешь, он влюблен, как глупенькая девчушка, в Андрея, и уже поплатился. Мне пришлось его штопать… — забил на врачебный этикет Гудзон, хотя обычно никогда не распространялся о своих пациентах. Теперь уже Микки побелел лицом следом за Кириллом. Ибо, что такое «штопать», где и почему — знал не понаслышке.

— Но он упертый мальчик. Так что продолжает держать осаду недоступных крепостей Андрея Венедиктовича.

Гудзон поменял позу, а затем заулыбался во все лицо. Вано вместе с Женей несли чай с благоухающим пирогом.

— Ваня, ты бесподобен как всегда! Ну что, мальчики. Вроде как елка уже наряжена и пора за стол.

— Как скажешь, старичок, — ухмыльнулся Игорь и снова словил затылком очередной емкий тычок от своей единственной любви.

Весь вечер ели рыбный пирог из семги, пили вино и говорили…

— У меня сейчас весь дом в моих портретах, — пожалился Гудзон своему бывшему любовнику Игорю.

— Да ладно, не прибедняйся, то же мне проблема. Но мальчик у тебя класс!

«Взрослая» составляющая как-то незаметно отделилась от студентов, у которых оказались свои темы для беседы. А у «старичков» свои.

— Знаю… но мне до сих пор не по себе и страшно. Я ему в отцы гожусь, — покачал головой Гудзон.

— Ох уж в отцы, — съязвил Игорь.

— Именно в отцы, — уперся медик.

— И как он вас только уломал? — прошептал задумчивый Ваня.

— Уломал, хм-м-м-м… Вот ты мне, Ваня, скажи лучше! Этот засранец еще тебя не уломал на то, чтобы быть у него первым мужчиной активом? — усмехнулся Гудзон и, увидев красные ушки Вани, подмигнул. — Сильно не ломайся. С любимым все равно как — сверху или снизу. Главное рядом.

— Не вгоняй его в краску. Только твоих нотаций и не хватало, док. Нам живого примера хватает Мишки и Женьки, — прижал Рыбий Глаз к своей груди красного Вано.

— М-м-м-м, значит они тоже универсалы? Ай да Микки!

— Еще как универсалы. Микки когда сверху, просто вылитый брательник, — поддакнул Игорь и услышал снова от Гудзона.

— Бедный Женя.

Групповушку никто, естественно, даже не подумал закатывать, просто при наличии такого интеллигента в компании, как Гудзон, такое было явно недопустимо. Это понимали все, тем более после того «банного раза» больше экспериментов «на четверых» никто не проводил. Хотя, иногда Игорь и пытался подбить отмороженного Микки на совместные потрахушки в одной комнате, конечно, каждый со своей парой. Но Вано и Женька были явно против, растаскивая своих предприимчивых мужчин в разные стороны.

Уже далеко за полночь расползлись парами по своим комнатам. И той же ночью начался настоящий ералаш! Зачем Кирилл с Гудзоном оказались снова в центральной каминной — никто толком не знал, но когда Вано и Рыбий Глаз ночью решили сползать за закусоном, то они просто вляпались в трахающихся мужчин. Кирилл вовсю раскатывал гуттаперчевого медика незнамо на какой раз, когда в центральную комнату ввалились хозяева дома, застыв в позах «оба на!».

Гудзон дал слить своему любимому и, встав с его опадающего достоинства, поймал конкретно за ухо своего бывшего со словами.

— Ну все, Игорь, ты встрял!

— Я не нарочно! Уй-я! — попытались скинуть с себя сильного медика, но где там.

— И за это, ты поплатишься своим девственным задом. Кирилл! Подай-ка мне смазочку. И держи!

— Гудзон… мне кажется — это слишком! — возразил тот, но, видя, как ему вдруг подмигивает сам Игорь, оторопел. Догоняя…

Рыбий Глаз сам хотел лечь под Вано, но никак не мог его уломать на активную роль. Как не старался.

— Да не Игоря, а Ваню! — ухмыльнулся Гудзон, заворачивая своего бывшего любовника раком и стягивая оперативно с его зада штаны.

— Что вы делаете? — Ваня пытался пробиться через подключившегося к игре «распечатать девственную жопу Игоря» Кирилла. Но все было без толку, а когда он услышал, как стонет его любовь, трясь простатой об умелые подушечки пальцев медика, и вовсе оторопел.

— Он готов тебя принять, Ваня! Но если ты не хочешь его трахнуть, то я его оприходую сам.

Гудзон кивнул Кириллу, чтобы тот пропустил к перевозбужденному Игорю Ваню. И видя, как исполняется заветное желание Игоря «Отдаться человеку, которого он любил всю свою жизнь», притянул к себе для поцелуя свою любимую половинку.

На вскрики и стоны Игоря в ту же самую комнату заглянули, проснувшиеся после бурного секса, Мишка и Женя. Они опупело сначала уставились на совершенно голых целующихся в засос Гудзона и Кирилла. А потом уже и вовсе выехали, увидев, как Ванечка ожесточенно вытрахивает невменяемого декана.

Но Гудзон в этот момент отпал от своего сладкого мальчика и за ручку, качая гордо своим стояком, повел Кирилла на выход из комнаты. Как раз туда, где застряли Мишка и Женька.

— И вам тоже не спится, а, молодежь? — подмигнул им медик, проскальзывая мимо и показывая на их натянутые ширинки.

— Идите-ка лучше в свою комнату. Сегодня Игорю и Ване точно не нужно мешать. Так что нечего тут прятаться по углам и подсматривать, когда между двумя расцветает настоящая любовь. Лишним глазам тут не место!

Кирилл лишь подмигнул замершим парням и послушно проследовал за своим любимым мужчиной.

— Пойдем… Гудзон прав, мы, и правда, сегодня здесь лишние, — Миша прижал к себе краснеющего ушами Женю и утянул обратно в их личную комнату, выделенную радушными хозяевами.

Эта рождественская ночь была жаркой, как никогда! Для каждой в отдельности пары, что занимались любовью в этом огромном поместье.

***

Ближе к полудню всех поднял протяжный гулкий звонок.

К калитке потащился Женька, вставший раньше всех по своей деревенской привычке. Он уставился на заснеженную бледную старуху и двух осунувшихся детишек в драных пуховиках.

— Здравствуйте. А вы к кому? — распахнул удивленный взор на такое рождественское явление Женя, еще подумал: «Может, милостыню будут просить? Или петь рождественские песни! Тогда надо посмотреть, остался ли рыбный пирог и конфеты…». В последнее время людей, пытающихся возродить традиции Рождества, становилось все больше. Правда русский народ лихо совмещал и путал Католическое рождество с Православным, но никого это особо не напрягало.

— Иван Градиславович здесь проживает? — хмуро заметила бабка и, видя, как робко кивает удивленный парень, отодвинула того нагло в сторону своей холодной рукой.

— Вот и славно. Я к нему!

И пока Женя хлопал ртом, протащила за собой двух одетых по-сиротски детей.

Иван как раз выходил из душа, суша волосы махровым полотенцем, когда вломившаяся троица налетела на него.

— Мария Станиславовна?!

Он уронил из рук влажное полотенце, а после просто упал на колени и протянул трясущиеся руки к робким, замерзшим мальчикам.

— Алешка? Сашка?! Что случилось? Почему вы в таком виде и без мамы?!

— Папа! — маленький первым повис на шее у Ивана, цепляясь за него своими цепкими пальчиками.

— Сашенька! Господи! Да как вы тут очутились? — уцеловывал Вано в набежавших слезах младшего сынишку, откровенно радуясь, что мальчик его не забыл. А потом позвал старшего. — Леша, иди сюда. Ну же, я совершенно на тебя не сержусь.

И уже через пару секунд прижимая к себе истерично ревущего старшего:

— Ну-ну, успокойтесь.

И видя, как в гостиную заходит Гудзон с Игорем, попросил:

— Игорь, ставь чай и все, что есть съестного на стол! Мария Станиславовна, может, объясните… где Лена? И почему дети в таком плачевном состоянии? Худые, забитые и одеты, как последние голодранцы! — оценили своих сынишек, падая в кресло и усаживая на колени обоих.

— Видит Бог! Извращенец, ты этакий! Никогда бы к тебе не пришла и внуков своих не привела. Кабы не острая нужда! — проворчала мать Елены, сплевывая брезгливо на пол, своего зятя она изначально не любила, а когда Ленка сочинила историю про голубизну Ивана, и вовсе презирала.

— Вы не ответили на мои вопросы, Мария Станиславовна, — схмурил брови Ваня, прижимая к себе своих льнувших деток.

— А каким им быть, если я их из детдома забрала. А Ленка доигралась! На том свете моя доченька, память ей небесная и земля пухом. Тоже вертихвостка была знатная!

Игорь уронил поднос из рук, разбивая чашки вдребезги. Хорошо, что кипяток нес Гудзон. С его-то стальными нервами хирурга, он даже не покачнулся, более того, спас остатки пирога и плюшки с падающего подноса. Он поставил еду на стол и попросил подбежавшего Мишку принести новый набор, а Жене помочь Игорю собрать осколки.

— Объясните толком, что случилось с бывшей супругой Ивана! — попросил Гудзон у хмурой старушки и даже не вздрогнул, когда старая кляча окатила его ледяным взглядом.

— Тоже из педерастов, да?

Гудзон даже бровью не повел, только сложил руки под грудью:

— Вы будите поливать тут всех грязью или все же поведаете, что случилось?

— Поливать грязью! Что случилось! — проворчала старушка, забрав учтиво налитый ей горячий чай и смачно пришлепывая губами. — Мое дело, кого я поливаю и чем, милок. Не дорос еще, чтобы мне перечить, сопляк!

Гудзон только один глаз сощурил и остановил мотком головы возмущенно подорвавшегося с места Кирилла.

Старушка отпила чаек, не по жабе откусила пирог и благодушно заметила.

— Квасила Ленка с новым своим мужем в последнее время часто. Вот с какой-то попойки возвращались и вляпались прямиком в КАМАЗ! Моя доча прямиком отправилась на небеса. Говорят, даже доктора браться за нее не стали, да кого там — вместо головы лепешка. А с этого нового ее сучка, как с гуся вода! Ну, тот не будь дураком, имущество, естественно, себе прибрал. Они же брак-то оформили, а вот деток этот козел еще не успел усыновить, все тянул, да растягивал. Посему ненужных мальчишек запихнул тут же в детдом. Ладно, соседи — добрые люди — мне позвонили. Я их и забрала оттуда через две недели. По бумагам-то они до сих пор твои, гомик! Вот я и договорилась с комиссией тебе их доставить, папаша ты наш голубых кровей. И сдать! У меня пенсия не такая большая, чтобы двух мальцов с нуля поднимать. Держи!

Ване протянули из-за пазухи какие-то бумаги.

— Суд постановил, что они твои. Хотя, я и не рада. От того козла и то было больше толку! И поблагодари своего бывшего начальника, адрес ваш дал. Пришлось через полстраны к вам пилить. На свои кровные причем деньги!

Ваня сжал челюсти и промолчал, старушка же сожрала кусок пирога и, прошамкав, что сыта по горло педерастами, ушла вон, громко хлопнув дверью.

— Вот ведь… — начал было Кирилл, но взгляд Гудзона его остановил тут же.

— Папа… ты же нас не бросишь? Не отправишь обратно в детдом? Нам ничего не нужно! Ни дорогих игрушек… Ни крутой одежды… — хныкая, плакал захлебываясь Алешка.

— Да что вы, чтобы я вас и в детдом? Совсем, что ли, с катушек поехали, хотя пообщаешься с вашей разлюбезной бабкой и не такое надумаешь! — Ваня целовал зареванные щечки и укачивал на руках своих любимых деток.

— Папа, мы ей не верили, что ты с мужчиной живешь. Как муж с женой… — начал снова Алексей и замер от того, что Игорь за его спиной раскокал второй поднос с посудой.

— А вот это правда. Так что простите, мои хорошие, но у вас новой мамы не будет. Зато два отца. Игорь, подойди. А еще куча дядюшек.

Лешка со страхом смотрел на криво улыбающегося блондина, который мысленно пытался задушить Ваньку в зародыше! Сказать таким мальцам и голую правду. О чем он вообще только думает?

— Вы? — Алексей похлопал глазами, которые были так похожи на его отца, и замялся, но потом нашелся, что спросить. — А вы моего папу любите?!

— Очень! — совладал с собой Игорь и уже улыбнулся по-настоящему от всего сердца, видя, как целует Ваня то одного своего ребенка, то другого.

— Тогда… Я думаю… это нормально… Саша! Это дядя Игорь, он наш второй папа. Понял?

— Ага!

И к изумленному Игорю потянулись маленькие ручки. И тот с великим трепетом и осторожностью поднял худенькое тело младшего сына Вани, слушая в пол-уха, как все остальные мужчины представляются Алексею. И как тот по-взрослому уточняет.

— А вы тоже… геи?

— Ну да, — обрадовался Гудзон, такому серьезному парнишке. — Кирилл мой мальчик. А Миша и Женя другая любовная пара.

— Понятно, — кивнул уже ничему не удивляющийся Лешка.

— А тебе кто нравится: мальчики или девочки? — переспросил хитрый Гудзон, ловя уже негодующие взгляды со стороны Вано и Рыбьего Глаза.

— Не думал еще… Но в садике немного нравилась одна девочка, Катя. Но это так… не серьезно. Мне было не до этого, — Лешка оглядел все голубое собрание и, видя, как Сашка задремал от усталости на горячих руках Игоря, робко переспросил: — А можно… я поем? Мы с Сашей сутки не ели в поезде, у бабки Маши денег не было. Вот Саша такой и слабенький, как что — все спит и спит.

Гудзон с таких слов подскочил, как ошпаренный, и, уточнив у Леши, что ели дети последние несколько дней, помчался на кухню сам. Собственноручно готовить мальчишкам лечебный куриный бульон, строго настрого запретив всем остальным кормить измученных детишек тяжелой пищей.

Когда деток покормили и уложили спать, мужчины собрались в каминной и, помолчав, в разнобой закурили.

Первым засмолил Гудзон, разбивая тишину.

— Прости, Иван, я не знал, что это была твоя жена. Я спросил у Алексея фамилию их не состоявшегося отчима и вспомнил… Прости, но ту кашу, что привезли от нее в наш морг, не оживил бы ни один хирург, будь он четырежды гением от бога. Лена была не под твоей фамилией, и я ее попросту не узнал.

— Не извиняйся… Ты-то тут причем? — прикурил от его сигареты Ванька и прижался к Игорю своей спиной. — М-да, любимый, вот я тебе и навязался всем своим проблемным семейством.

— Дурак! Они у тебя славные. И Лешка, и Сашка. А Алексей сильно повзрослел, даже чересчур, — Игорь раскурил свою сигарету сам, смотря, как за ними засмолил Микки.

Кирилл и Женя воздержались от столь пагубной привычки, хотя от пережитой общей нервотрепки опрокинули по стаканчику вина.

— Он пережил ваш развод, смерть матери и откровенное кидалово со стороны отчима, — подвел неутешительный итог Гудзон. — Тут кто угодно повзрослеет. И станет другими глазами смотреть на окружающий его мир.

— Главное, что твои дети вернулись к тебе, любимый, — Игорь обнял нежно Ваню и поцеловал в тонкую шею. — И мы постараемся их выходить и дать то, чего они были напрочь лишены. Гудзон, как их состояние?

— Измотаны и истощены, особенно Саша. А во всем остальном вполне все сносно. Я выпишу комплексные витамины с кальцием. А так… полноценное питание, любовь и ласка. И мальчики придут в себя, — Гудзон смял свою тонкую сигариллу и раскурил новую.

— Спасибо, Гудзон, — улыбнулся Игорь своему бывшему секс-партнеру.

— Ты лучше скажи, чего это ты сегодня все из рук роняешь, а? — сузил Гудзон ехидно свои глаза. — А еще подхрамываешь?!

— А то сам не знаешь, — захихикал тот, смотря, как краснеют все окружающие, а больше всего Иван. — Кстати, за особую хромоту — особая благодарность!

— Сбылась мечта идиота, — пробурчал Иван затравленно.

— Отдаться любимому! Разве это идиотизм? — удивился Игорь и уже откровенно при всех поцеловал свою зажатую, побагровевшую любовь.

Через несколько минут целовались уже все, а еще через пару Игорь и Иван поняли, что остались в гостиной один на один.

Все возбужденные пары целомудренно расползлись по своим комнатам, решив не мешать своим присутствием распаленным и влюбленным друг в друга хозяевам гостеприимного особняка. Впрочем, им всем было чем заняться.

Так что особо никто не скучал без внимания Игоря и Ивана.

***

Гудзон и Кирилл уехали через неделю с великой неохотой, они до последнего с удовольствием возились с детишками Вано. Гудзон вообще по жизни был заботливым, как мамочка. А Кирилл всегда любил играть со своими племянниками.

Алексей с интересом общался со всеми мужчинами нетрадиционной ориентации, болтая с ними на любые темы, помогая по хозяйству, готовке и радостно скача по светлому особняку. А вот Саша просто пиявкой сидел на Игоре, даже к отцу на руки не шел.

— Ему так спокойнее, — Гудзон объяснил непонятное поведение младшего ребенка обоим родителям. — Пойми, ты, Ваня, исчез в такой сложный для них период. Ведь ребенок не понимает пока, что ты не виноват в этом. И все было из-за долбанного суда и твоей бывшей жены. Видно, Игорь внушает ему стабильность, вот и все. Леша все же постарше и быстро разобрался, да и жизнь к этому подвела. А вообще, ребятки, я когда домой вернусь, расспрошу своих адвокатов как вам вернуть квартиру.

— Да как бы нам она теперь и ни к чему… — замялся Ваня.

— Это вам не к чему. Тебе и Игорю. А вот твоим детям! И потом, я просто ненавижу таких ублюдков. В конце концов, продадите! И купите что-нибудь детям здесь. Время быстро бежит, и мальчики тоже вырастут. Станут молодыми мужчинами — пойдут девочки, захотят самостоятельной жизни. Вот и будет им свой уголок, — вразумил Гудзон, а через пару дней они с Кириллом отчалили домой.

 

Уже через месяц въедливый Гудзон закрутил нехилый процесс против отчима брошенных деток. И все благодаря своим связям, а к лету квартира Ивана, которую он получал через школу, вернулась полностью к его детям.

Наступали долгожданные летние каникулы, Мишка и Женя собирались после сессии съездить в деревню к родителям Жени. А потом ждать приезда Маки. Как написал вездесущий Гудзон, Максима притормозили по бракоразводному процессу и ему пришлось задержаться, хочет он того или нет.

— Вы уверены, что стоит родителей знакомить с Мишей? — Ваня хлопал от удивления ртом и глядел на обоих серьезно настроенных парней.

— Не совсем, но будет лучше, если они узнают сразу, — Женька зачесал свой затылок.

— Ну и подарок вы им преподнесете, — покачал Игорь головой, пока их детки были в садике, можно было поговорить серьезно по душам и без двух мелких пронырливых малолеток. — Привет папа и мама, а вот мой парень! Вы уж извиняйте, что не девушка. Но прошу любить и жаловать. Правда, внуков вам от меня не видать.

— Мрак, — буркнул Женька на такую расписанную картину.

— Полный, — поддакнул Мишка.

— И я говорю, может, повремените? Скажите постепенно и чуть попозже? — предложил Ваня.

— Постепенно это как? Мама, я по четвергам и пятницам гей! А по остальным дням исключительный натурал, — съязвил Микки.

Женька на такое двусмысленно прыснул в кулак и тоже развеселился:

— Не-е-е-е… По четвергам и пятницам меня ебут в зад, а в остальные дни я сам ебу жопу своего любимого мужчины.

Ванька с Игорем только переглянулись на боевой настрой молодой пары.

— И потом, у меня двое мужчин! Посему, и так буду вводить родителей постепенно в свою голубую жизнь.

Игорь прикинул Женьку с двумя бравыми брательниками Воронцовыми за своими плечами и сразу побелел.

— М-да, ситуация, даже не знаю что лучше… Убить наповал родителей, представив одного Микки, или двумя выстрелами сразу забить до смерти, познакомив сразу с двумя братьями. По мне, вообще лучше пока не говорить, а тянуть время. А потом, когда все сроки на женитьбу выйдут, поставить в известность, что интересуешься парнями.

— По своему опыту говоришь? Да? — усмехнулся криво Вано.

— Ну да, а что?

— Ничего, — обиделся не знамо на что Вано, а затем, глянул на взвинченных мальчишек. — Знайте, ребята, если что, то мы тут и всегда вас поддержим. И кровом обеспечим, и едой.

— Знаем, — Мишка обнял Ивана, а потом Игоря. — И поэтому мы готовы с великим спокойствием принять любое решение Жениной семьи. Но скрывать от его родителей, что мы вместе, по нашему общему мнению не стоит.

— Удачи, — прошептал Вано.

— Телефоны у вас наши есть. Звякните, приедем вызволять вас от взбешенных предков. Адрес я записал, Женя. И храни вас Бог! — смахнул набежавшую слезу Игорь. — Что мелким-то передать?

— Что мы обязательно вернемся, — пошел обниматься следом за Мишкой Женя.

— И да! Если Маки все-таки приедет, встретьте его. Я ему по электронке сбросил ваш адрес и номера сотовых. На всякий случай, — попросил Мишка.

— Встретим, если уж решили, то доведите все до конца.

Игорь, обнимая прижавшегося к нему расстроенного крайне Ваню, смотрел, как храбрые парни, решившие официально выйти из тени перед своими родственниками, отправляются в свой непростой и трудный путь.

— Пусть у них все получится, — пробормотал импульсивный Иван, зарываясь на груди более стойкого Игоря.

— Думаю, у них все выйдет. Не сомневайся! А если что — сядем в тачку, прихватим пару жердей и погоним на деревенские разборки. Главное, чтобы эти жердины не попали в руки разгоряченного Мишки.

— И не говори, родной. Иначе при таком раскладе ляжет вся Женькина деревня, — рассмеялся открыто Иван, представив, что может натворить Микки в порыве гнева. И, слыша, как пробрякала калитка, расцвел.

Ибо их любимые детки из детского садика пришли домой сами.


	15. Разборки по-деревенски!

Деревня Микки понравилась, было сразу видно, что здесь живут сытно и зажиточно. Не бедно — одним словом.

Женя, хотя и решил все до конца в городе, вдруг в своей деревне стал себя чувствовать явно не в своей тарелке. И Мишка тут же это отметил про себя.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь рассказать своим родителям, что выбрал меня?

— А? — дернулся парень из своих не радужных дум. — Да, конечно… И не просто тебя, а вместе с твоим братом.

— Не думаю, что они обрадуются, — Михаил и сам стал чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, ибо половина деревни здоровалась с Евгением как с родным, близким человеком, и очень внимательно изучала Воронцова, словно уже знала заранее, что они любовники.

Встречные девицы строили вообще откровенно Микки глазки, парни жали Женьке руки и перекидывались ничего незначащими фразами и вопросами из репертуара: «На каникулы, да?», «А чего девушку свою городскую не привез?», «Друг из города, да?». И так далее…

Когда подошли к родительскому дому, на крыльце их встретил собственной персоной отец Женьки.

— Ну-ну, студент пожаловал. Вот и на второй курс перешел. Ай, молодца!

Евгения заключили в объятья, а потом глянули с интересом на Мишку.

— Друг, да?

Женька не ответил сразу, а сам задал вопрос:

— А мать где?

— У тетки. Захворала та сильно. Но к ночи будет. И как зовут дружка? Давайте-ка проходите в дом, а то как неродные. Чего на крыльце-то стоять.

— Отец, погоди, не гони коней, — тормознул радостного батьку Женька, а после представил своего любовника. — Это Михаил, — а затем, зажмурившись, добавил: — И он не совсем друг.

— Как это?! — не понял отец, застревая на пороге основательно срубленного дома.

— Ну… Миша, конечно, друг мне, но не только… — замялся Женя.

— Не понял я чего-то, сынок?! «Не только…» это как?

Отец Женьки вперился глазами в застывшего сзади него Мишки.

— Это значит, что он мой любимый человек, — выдал на одном дыхании Евгений и с ужасом увидел, как побагровел его отец. Того затрясло, он сжал свои кулаки и заскрежетал челюстями.

— Говорили мне, что в городе полно извращенцев. Но чтобы свой собственный сын стал таким?

«А батя у Женьки продвинутый мужик. Хоть не надо объяснять на пальцах, что бывает не только мальчик плюс девочка. Но и мальчик плюс мальчик», — подумал про себя Мишка и в следующую секунду уже оказался между взбешенным отцом и его побледневшим сыном.

— Убью! Гниду!

— Эй-эй, папаша! Без рукоприкладства. Я тоже не слишком рад нашему знакомству.

Мишка в легкую удерживал серьезно настроенного старика, хотя какой там старик! Отец у Женьки был в самом расцвете своих не хилых сил. Рослый, выше Мишки на пару сантиметров, прокаченный нелегкой деревенской жизнью.

Но как бы не напрягались мышцы взрослого мужика, Воронцов даже не вспотел.

— Ах ты, ублюдок! — зашипел рассвирепевший папаша на всю деревенскую ширь, чем привлек к их бравому воссоединению левые уши и глаза.

Через несколько минут вокруг родительского дома Женьки стала собираться толпа деревенских зевак.

«Оперативненько, ничего не скажешь. Еще пару минут, и придется уходить с боем. Ибо вся деревня узнает, что Женька вместо бабы привел другого мужика в свой дом», — Мишка уже искал глазами пути к отступлению, продолжая удерживать яростного вепря в своих железных силках, как в их противостояние вклинился сам Женька.

— Пойдем, Миша. Вряд ли они поймут нас…

— Именно, засренец! Больше у меня нет младшего сына. Сам убирайся, педераст, и своего дружка-извращенца забирай! — проорал отец на публику и попытался снять с себя руки Мишки. Но где там, пока сам Воронцов не решил отпустить отца Женьки, все было впустую.

— Отпусти его, — попросил бледный как полотно Женя, и Мишка с сожалением расцепил свои руки на дергающейся добычи.

Отец только крякнул, получив свободу, и снова налетел с кулаками, но теперь уже целенаправленно на Мишку.

Толпа заулюлюкала, но номер не удался. Воронцов в легкую перехватил атаку неуемного папаши и, скрутив его на крыльце, уселся сверху поверженной, яростно отпыхивающейся, тушки.

— Что, в город? — переспросил он у Женьки.

— Поздно уже, даже автобусы не ходят, — покачал он головой. — Айда на кордон к моему деду.

— Ах ты, сучок! Надо было тебя утопить в зародыше. Ты не посмеешь этого гомика отвести к моему отцу, — прошипели под весом Воронцова. — Убирайся из нашей деревни!

— Кордон не входит в деревню. Это территория заповедника, отец! — прорычал Женька бате.

— Не смей, выблюдок. И я больше тебе не отец! А значит, у тебя нет ни семьи, ни тем более деда.

— Ты уже все сказал! А если у меня дед или нет, решать ему самому. Пошли, Мишка, и отпусти ты его, а то, не дай бог, задушишь еще ненароком.

Женька развернулся спиной к отцу и подошел к шумящей толпе. Если народ на него смотрел с презрением и в открытую плевался, называя самыми последними словами, то при появлении Воронцова резко отступил в сторону, намертво затыкаясь и давая пройти. Не смотря на всю свою ублюдочность, все прекрасно знали зверскую силу отца Женьки, который мог убить одним ударом своей нехилой руки! Но то, что этот извращенческий педераст, что имел наглость притащиться с Женькой, удерживал его в легкую в своих голых руках, впечатляло и пугало всех без исключения. 

На яростного зверя нашелся в противовес другой, более сильный. А если что и понимали в этой деревне, так это безумную силу, а еще страх, вызванный ей. Толпа шушукающихся селян потянулась за ними следом. Еще бы, такая развлекаловка. Никто еще в их деревне не заявил в открытую права на однополую любовь! Никто даже не задумывался об этом среди мужиков, ибо чего-чего, а баб тут хватало. На любой вкус и цвет.

— Они так и будут за нами идти? — хмыкнул Мишка, бросая взгляд на бредущих за ними сельчан.

— Не знаю, наверное, — пожал тот плечами, всякое мог придумать в голове своей Женька, но чтобы отец ринулся на него с кулаками и криком «Убью! Гниду!». Такого он не мог даже предположить.

— Эй, Женька! Ты это в городе, что? Все свои мозги протрахал?

Им перекрыли дорогу четверо пацанов. Толпа сзади радостно заскрежетала, предчувствуя очередную веселуху.

«Наверное, деревенские друзья Жени», — предположил Мишка, опуская свою сумку на землю.

— Так мы это, тебе можем своих одолжить, — предложил щедро один их этой четверки.

— Или это! Из твоего дружка подружку сделать. Оторвем ему член с яйцами. И будет тебе девка, дырка-давалка! — захихикал другой. — Коль не можешь жить без него.

— Или ты предпочитаешь сам лишиться яиц, а, Женька?! — заглумился третий.

— Так кто из вас двоих девочка? — вставил снова первый.

— Сказал бы нам, своим дружкам, какие у тебя предпочтения. Мы уж тебя бы удовлетворили! Ага, парни? — заключил четвертый. — И не надо было бы для этого в город ездить. Или наши члены тебе не милы?

«Бывшие друзья», — отметил про себя Мишка и вышел вперед.

— Ну, я его девочка. И кто из вас четверых утырков решил меня лишить моих же яиц?!

Четверка идиотов заржала, даже не понимая, почему деревенское сопровождение этих двух грязных гомиков резко замолчало и резво отступило назад.

— Вау! А у тебя он милашка. Такая горячая правдивая шлюшка! Может, одолжишь на ночку-у-у-у?

Первый захлебнулся в своих же обильно текущих слюнях, второй, что решил зайти за спину Мишки, сложился пополам от своих хрустнувших яиц. Воронцов облизнул по-блядки высохшие губы и подмигнул пошло двоим оставшимся.

— Ну что? Кто еще хочет от меня любви да ласки?

— Ах ты, дырка гомосятская! — заорал один.

— Да мы ж тебя тут в землю живьем вкатаем! — поддакнул другой.

И двое выживших придурков ринулось в бой. 

Воронцов очень старался не прибить их насмерть, посему, просто за шкварник схватил обоих и приложил друг о дружку гулкими лбами, а после дал разжижившимся тушкам стечь у своих стройных ног.

— Может у кого-то еще остались ко мне вопросы? — Мишка оглянулся, но как оказалось, только бледный Женька стоял за его спиной.

— М-да, кажется… наше бравое сопровождение дало деру.

— Ну их… Болезных, — Женька смотрел на четыре валяющиеся в пыли тушки бывших своих друзей и тер виски. — Хоть бы до кордона деда добраться без происшествий.

Но как только они завернули за угол, то тут же наткнулись на уже целую толпу мужиков, вооруженных дубинами.

— А нас тут любят, — хмыкнул Мишка, снова опуская свою сумку на землю.

— Ага, незнамо как! Вот не думал, что мои родные просторы так без меня не могут жить.

Воронцов пригляделся к встречающим и даже немного расслабился, ибо только дюжина парней была вооружена жердями, большая же часть, как и в первый раз, была только смотрящей. А еще около десятка сомневающимися. То есть грозно настроенными, но в случае чего готовыми позорно отступать со всеми остальными.

— Что, тоже хотите провести со мной горячую ночку? — оскалился Мишка первым, осматривая с интересом пожарный красный щит с увесистыми баграми, что висел у близстоящего дома.

— Мы не такие уебки, как ты, педераст, — начал возглавляющий толпу заводила. — Вот погоди, вернутся с полей Серега и Виталя! И тебе, полюбовничек Женьки, будет славная могилка. Такая глубокая и вместительная, сразу на двоих!

— Серега и Виталя? — Мишка вопросительно посмотрел на бледного Евгения.

— Это мои старшие братья, — буркнул тот в ответ.

— Ну что ж, братья это святое, — хмыкнул Воронцов. — Вернутся с полей и поговорим. А вы кто такие Женьке будете? Вам-то чего всем тут медом намазано?

— Ух, какой языкастый шлюшок! — ухмыльнулся заводила. — Мы близкие дружки Сереги и Витали. И не посмеем, чтобы их младший брат позорил себя и свою деревню.

— Близкие дружки? И не педерасты. Как занятно. Классная у тебя деревня, Женька. А какие душевные люди, — Воронцов словно материализовался у пожарного щита.

— Мужики, не подпускайте этого уебка к баграм! — догнал один из толпы, но было уже поздно.

— Женечка, душка, не вмешивайся, — улыбнулся кровожадно Воронцов своему мальчику.

— Э-э-э-э… Миша… А может не надо? — выдавил из себя Женька бледными губами.

Мишка с двумя баграми наперевес смотрелся как неуправляемая смерть машина из компьютерного боевика, что так обожал Мыш.

— Парни, это… Я, конечно… все понимаю, что вы не в восторге от моего выбора, но лучше валите отсюда, пока целы! — попытался предупредить деревенских идиотов Женька.

— Заткнись, мужицкая подстилка! — оскалился вожак деревенской тусни, отсматривая с удовольствием, как Воронцов размахивает багровыми баграми.

Парень Женьки оказался хоть и голубым, но не из робкого десятка, а значит, намечалась знатная веселуха.

— И коль сам оказался без яиц, так дай твоему дружку-педерасту потрясти своими на людях. Подумаешь, принцесса! Вот не думал, что у Витальки и Сережки вместо нормального брата — парня, окажется засранистая сестренка. Что, зассал?

Женя в ужасе от разворачивающейся сцены у себе под носом снова попытался тормознуть обе взбешенные стороны.

— Ничего я не зассал! Но может не стоит трясти мудями?

— Ну почему же нет?! — Воронцов закусил уже удила, чувствуя, что секунда- другая, и все сорвется в смертельной пляске.

— Действительно! Маленьким девочкам тут делать нечего. Отойди от своего мужика, Женька, и мы тебя не тронем. Так и быть, — ухмыльнулся наглый вожак. — В память о твоих бравых братьях.

Евгений осмотрел еще на раз всех кровожадно настроенных мужиков и с великим вздохом отошел к пожарному щиту.

— Я предупреждал.

— Понеслась? — оскалился Воронцов.

— Ага! — ощерился вожак.

И орущая толпа опрокинулась на вооруженного Мишку…

***

— Вылазьте!

Мишка стоял на перевес с одним из багров на берегу реки, протекавшей по родной деревни Женьки. Второй багор он сломал, вернее, погнул в битве за своего Женечку об кого-то самого счастливого в наступавшей на него толпе, кому-то сильно не повезло, на голову, что у пожарных багров были железные длинные ручки, не то чугунные, не то дюралевые. 

— Ну, долго я буду ждать?

Воронцов с недоумением смотрел на семерых мужиков, что торчали в воде по саму грудь и не собирались вылезать на берег. Он практически мгновенно раскидал баграми нападавших, стараясь не проткнуть никого невзначай. Конечно, половине выбил зубы… но это было не смертельно. И когда сомневающиеся и зеваки с оровом разбежались в разные стороны, то самых упертых по улице, что вела вниз, согнал в холодную проточную воду, остудив весь их накал.

— Да пошел ты! — огрызнулся, сплевывая кровью, один.

Без вожака, которого Воронцов уделал первым, все оказались робкими овечками.

— Что ж, коль гора не идет к Магомету… — Мишка скинул ботинки и стал закатывать свои брюки выше колен.

Семеро в ужасе смотрели, как их собственная смерть со злой зеленью глаз и багром наперевес решила пойти за ними в воду, как на бережку появилась возлюбленная дева оной. Взмыленная и с двумя увесистыми сумками на плечах.

— Миш, да отстань ты от них! Скоро уже ночь, а до кордона путь неблизкий.

— Не я начал эту войну! И не в моих правилах наносить физические увечья.

Воронцов зашел уже в воду по закатанные штаны и воззрился хмуро на своих оппонентов, те, как могли, попятились дальше, но им не повезло… Берег в этом месте круто уходил на глубину в настоящий омут, в котором то и дело был виден небольшой водоворот. Посему, семеро смогли отступить только на один шаг и теперь напоминали напуганных квакша ебш, погруженных в воду по самые разбитые носы с надутыми от забранного воздуха ртами.

Воронцов игриво перекинул багор в руках, даже отсюда он мог спокойно мощным кованным крючком пробить всем семерым их тупые бошки и, судя по огню в его глазах, как раз и собирался к этому приступить.

— Ты их уже поверг. Еще шаг и их затянет в омут! — Женька потер свои ноющие виски и, скинув сумки на песочек, зашел прямо в кроссовках за Мишкой в воду.

— Пойдем, любимый.

Он прижался к широкой напряженной спине Воронцова и, потеревшись об его острые лопатки своим носом, прошептал:

— Простудишься еще.

— Не нужны нам подачки от голубых… — начал было один из квакше ебш, но его перебил другой.

— Заткнись уж лучше!

— Вот именно! И благодарите Женечку. Не могу ни в чем отказать своему милому мальчику, — Мишка пригреб к себе льнувшего Женьку и поцеловал в засос перед этими семерыми упырками. — Не слышу слов благодарности?

— Да пошел ты! — начал было снова первый, как оступился и с огромными глазами ушел резво под воду с головой. Посему, багор Воронцову понадобился в совершенно другом репертуаре, через пару минут несостоявшийся утопленник хватал разбитыми губами воздух у ног ошалелого Женьки, а шестеро оставшихся на перебой причитали: «Спасибо большое! Большое спасибо, Женечка!».

— Так-то лучше, — Воронцов вогнал победоносно багор рядом с валяющимся мокрым мужиком чуть ли не на половину железной рукояти в мокрый чавкающий песок и обернулся к хмурому Женьке. — Айда на кордон, а то я, и правда, замерз чего-то, да и у тебя ноги до колен сырые.

Голубая парочка подняла на плечи свои сумки и, взявшись романтично за ручки, отправилась дальше, даже не обернувшись на вылезающих из речки продрогших мужиков.

Больше их никто не беспокоил. Женька и Мишка спокойно вышли из черты деревни и по лесной дороге отправились дальше, углубляясь в лес.

— Я тут подумал… Вдруг Игорь Станиславович и Иван Градиславович отправятся следом за нами и уткнутся на этот ебнутый заслон? — начал было Воронцов.

— Я, вообще-то, им как раз и дал адрес кордона деда, — вздохнул тяжело Женька, слушая, как хлюпает у него в кроссовках набравшаяся вода.

Мишка обуваться не стал, повесил свои ботинки на плечо рядом с сумкой и теперь пылил по горячей дороге босиком.

— Значит, предполагал, что нас так примут? — хмыкнул понимающе Мишка, а чего он хотел получить от родных Женьки? Фанфар?!

— Ну, не совсем конечно так, — пробормотал Женя. — Хотя и не думал, конечно, что настолько враждебно.

— А что твой дед? В лес не отправит на съедение волкам?

— Не думаю. Вообще-то, он немного пофигист и самый рассудительный среди всей моей многочисленной родни. Конечно, выскажется на полную, за ним такое не заржавеет, но в крыше не откажет. И тем более на ночь не выгонит за дверь, — пожали немного плечами.

— Что ж, обнадеживает, что-то я не хочу ночевать на голой земле и тем более в заповеднике среди диких зверей, но откуда такая уверенность? — заметил Мишка, обходя босыми ногами сосновые шишки, которых становилось все больше и больше на песчано-пыльной дороге.

— Да так, подумалось… Однажды дед отбил от наших деревенских загнанного волчонка. Пошел против всех, хотя все считали, что именно этот молодой волк драл деревенских овец. Теперь он живет с ним. Ну, а мы ведь не хуже дикого зверя?

— Ну ты и сравнил, — хмыкнул Воронцов.

— М-да уж, внучек!

На дороге появился высокий бородатый мужик.

— А твой паря прав. Нашел, тоже мне, сравнение.

Парни замерли в пыли перед ними застывшем мужчиной, вооруженным через плечо двустволкой, у ног которого присел настоящий огромный серый волк.

— Деда?.. — прошептал в неподдельном страхе Женька, уж кого-кого, но своего дедушку он всегда уважал и боялся. Поболее своего отца и братьев.

— Ну уж точно не бабушка, — усмехнулись в ответ и шагнули навстречу, волк под ногами у этого лесного гиганта заскулил, хмуро зыркая на Мишку. Видно, чувствуя в этом незнакомце опасность.

— Не скули! Это свои. Ну, здравствуй, Михаил, как я понял? И чем вот интересно тебе приглянулся мой внучок? — руку Воронцова сжали в железных тисках, и Мишка даванул со всей дури в ответ. — Силен, хотя внешне и не скажешь. М-да, ребятки, ваша громкая слава бежит впереди вас. И как вы только умудрились побить всех деревенских мужиков?

— Ну, бил, допустим, только Мишка, а я пытался по мирному провести переговоры, — оттаял Женька, понимая, что дед от него не отказался, как отец.

— Ну, если бы вы вдвоем на них налетели, то наши несчастные бабы остались бы и вовсе без своих любимых мужиков. Ведь еще прошлым летом, помнится, от тебя, Женька, спасу молодым парням не было, — хмыкнул дед, отпуская Мишкину руку и пожимая теперь протянутую ладонь внуку.

— Ты таким был драчливым? — удивился искренне Воронцов.

— Да, было дело. На меня одна местная красотка запала, вот и огребал по полной. И мужики ответно от меня! Дня без драки не было, пока не уехал поступать в университет и там не встретил тебя.

— А вот с этого места подробнее, внучок. Мне и самому интересно стало, почему ты, Женька, сделал такой нестандартный выбор, — заметил дед, а потом пригласительным жестом показал мальчишкам путь на свой кордон.

***

— Дед, а чего с ружьем встречать-то вышел?

Они сидели за хлебосольном столом в просторной избе и гоняли второй час чаи.

— Так болтливые сороки на хвосте принесли, что на вас полдеревни ополчилось. Вот и пошел отбивать, — ухмыльнулся дед в свои усы. — И потом, больно захотелось посмотреть на твою нетрадиционную невесту, внучок.

— И как? — Мишка после путанного рассказа Женьки немного расслабился, дед их не собирался ни убивать, ни читать нудные нотации.

— Да ничего так местами. Красивый и сильный, как сам дьявол. Хотя, девкой был бы краше, — хмыкнули с издевкой в ответ, почесывая у волка за ухом.

— Извините, что не девка, — съязвил Воронцов.

— Извиняю. Если бы, и правда, был ты, Мишка, бабой, то я бы точно не одобрил выбор Женьки. Девка должна быть мягкой, милой, доброй, в общем — белой и пушистой. А это явно, Михаил, не про тебя.

— Значит, Мишку как парня ты одобряешь? — съязвил Женька.

— Как парня, да. Хороший ты, Воронцов, мужик. Но как твоего любовника, Женька, нет. Баловство это все. Мужик с мужиком, ну где такое видано? — дед усиленно зашвыркал крепким чаем.

— А если я серьезно? И мне кроме Воронцова никто не нужен?

— Вижу, что серьезно. Иначе бы в деревню за собой не потащил, — буркнули, закусывали баранкой. — В том-то это и беда! А ты, Воронцов, что скажешь в свое оправдание?

— Ничего… Только без Женьки мне не жить. Ни мне, ни моему брату Максиму.

— Хм-м-м-м, а говорил, что кроме Воронцова никто не нужен. А оказывается их двое? Что, Максим тоже Воронцов?

И, получив согласные кивки от обоих, уточнил:

— И где второй?

— Разводится с женой, — пояснил Женька.

— Даже так? Да, я вижу, у вас полный голубой аншлаг.

— И не говори, дед! А что делать, если я люблю Мишку?

— А Максима? — съязвил дед.

— Максим… он… — замялся Женя, ища поддержку у Мишки своими кошачьими глазами.

— Так получилось, что мы оба с Максимом не можем жить без вашего Жени. И, к сожалению, мы оба парни. Вот такой расклад.

— Не можете жить. Громкие слова. А как насчет чувств, любви, например? — уточнил въедливый дед.

— А разве невозможность существовать без определенного человека, не является проявлением нашей к нему любви? Разве это не говорит о том, что мы любим Женю оба и всем своим сердцем?! — выдал общим заумным монологом Мишка.

— А ты, мальчик, в этом хоть сам-то уверен? В тех громких словах, что сейчас вывалил мне? — усмехнулся хмуро дед.

Мишка глянул на испуганного Женьку, что впервые услышал такие признательные слова от своей необычной любви, и коротко кивнул.

— Уверен.

— Ну, коль уверен, то любите. Но если обидите моего внучка, откручу яйца обоим: и тебе, Мишка, и твоему брату Максиму. Так что без обид, — подвел общую черту хмурый дед.

— Без, — кивнул согласно Мишка, притягивая к себе чашку с обжигающим чаем.

— Ну, а чего с бабой твоему братишке не жилось? — поинтересовались на счет Максима.

— Долгая история… — вздохнул тяжело Мишка.

— А у нас вся ночь впереди, — уцепились клещами, и Воронцов понял, что от него не отстанут, пока не вызнают все.

Дед постелил им в гостевой комнате на общем топчане, и когда парни остались одни, Женька предано прижался к Мише, шепча:

— Это правда, что ты любишь меня?

— Наверное… коль жить не могу, — пожал плечами Мишка, а затем притянул к себе властно на колени. — Хочешь в меня?

— Очень! Но будет слышно, наверное… — замялся Женя.

— Не бойся, мы потихоньку, — и увлекли в затяжной поцелуй.

Деду не спалось, уснешь тут, когда вдруг узнаешь, что у твоего внука парень вместо девки. И дед понимал своего сына, за его вспышку гнева на Женьку, впрочем, как и остальных односельчан. Он, наверное, и сам бы открутил своему единственному сыну яйца за такой голубой финт, но Женька был внуком, причем любимым! Из гостевой комнаты послышались приглушенные стоны и поступательные поскрипывания топчана.

— Як дети! Право слово. Даже дверь не прикрыли плотнее.

Дед вышел из своей комнаты и подошел к полуоткрытой двери. Совесть говорила ему, что подглядывать не хорошо, грешно одним словом, но желание узнать, как это между двумя мужиками, пересилило, и старик тихонько заглянул в узкий просвет двери.

Увиденное его поразило настолько… что он, наверное, минут десять пялился на самозабвенно трахающуюся пару. Пока парни не поменялись местами и не продолжили сие развратное действо.

— Ну ладно хоть… по переменке…

Хмыкнул в усы тихо старик и прикрыл осторожно за собой двери, дабы не спугнуть распаленных юношей. Хотя предосторожность была излишней. В этот момент для Мишки и Женьки, кроме их двоих, ничего в мире более не существовало.

***

— Ты тоже, Миша, готовишь? — дед с утра наблюдал пару голубков, хлопочущих на кухне.

— Нет, Мишку лучше к плите не подпускать!

Женька забрал принесенные Воронцовым дровишки для русской печки и, запулив в полыхающий зев пару, снова встал у кипящего чугунка.

— А чего так? — не унимался дед.

Мишка же просто пожал плечами.

— Увы, это не мое. И потом, Женя замечательно готовит.

— А Максим?

— И мой брат тоже прекрасный кулинар. А вот я — сплошное ходячее бедствие.

— Ох, уж и бедствие? — вспоминая ночные видения, что устроили двое молодых парней у него под боком.

— А дрова колоть умеешь?

— Ни разу не пробовал, — ответили честно старику.

— А ну, айда!

И дед увел Воронцова за собой во двор. 

Мишка оказался довольно способным по колке дров. Уже через пару минут старику оставалось только готовые дровишки складывать в поленницу. А за час Воронцов обеспечил деда дровами практически на несколько месяцев вперед.

— А говорил «неумеха»? — съязвили в ответ.

— Бедствие, — поправили старика, как от бани послышался женский недовольный голос.

— Зачем ты их, отец, принял?

— А, Клавдия, доброго утричка! С сынишкой со своим пообщаться не желаешь?

Дед положил последнее полено на высокую кладку и повернулся к взбешенной женщине. Клавдия походила на Женьку, вернее, он на нее. Такими же зелеными хваткими глазами.

— А это Женькин ебаль? — кивнули небрежно в сторону замершего Мишки.

— Ну, тут сложно сказать кто кого, — хмыкнул дед на вытянувшееся лицо Воронцова.

— Чаво? — не поняла Клавдия.

— Я говорю, неизвестно кто кого ебет, — добили в ответ и женщину, и молодого парня. — Как я вчера понял, они на равных.

— Ну, дед Иван. Я такого от тебя не ждала! — взорвалась женщина.

— А ты, Клавдия, забыла, что ли, что когда мой Димка тебя к нам в деревню притащил, и все село встало в штыки против вас? Куда вы с Димкой побежали, и кто вас на первое время приютил? — съязвил старик, придерживая ощерившегося на мать Женьки волка.

— Не сравнивай жопу с пальцем, дед! Я была девкой. А он! — ткнули в Мишку своим обвиняющим перстом. — Даже с жопы на бабу не похож!

— Да уж точно: и с жопы, и с переда — Мишка точно не баба. Да только то, что ты была девушкой, это вас как бы не спасло. А не помнишь ли ты, Клавдия, какой ты была по юности пацанкой да оторвой? Детдомовкой — одним словом! — усмехнулся дед Иван, а после, вручив пару полений Мишке, подтолкнул его к дверям. — А ну, паря, иди в дом да скажи Женьке, что его чокнутая мамаша припиздюхала.

— Так и сказать? — усмехнулся криво Мишка.

— Так и скажи, — поддакнул дед.

— Не тебе меня укорять, дед Иван, что я бывшая детдомовка! — рыкнула Клавдия в полный голос и попыталась ринуться к Воронцову. — А этому сучонку я все его смазливое рыло в кровь исцарапаю. Сделать из моего мальчика педераста!

— И тем более не тебе мне выговаривать! — дед Иван прикрыл отход Мишки своей грудью. — Остынь вначале и отвяжись от парней.

— Да я тебя!

Послышалось последнее, что смог разобрать Мишка, как входная дверь отделила его от срущихся родственников Женьки.

— Что там за шум?

Евгений оказался рядом с замершим Мишкой и, забрав автоматом у него полешки, кивнул вопросительно на дверь.

— Твоя мать пришла.

Мишка не смог повторить слова деда Ивана.

— Полный пиздец! Ты не представляешь, какая моя мамаша в гневе. Абсолютный мрак!

— Да я уже осознал, она что бывшая детдомовка? — хмыкнул Мишка, прислушиваясь к тому, как ругаются около дома.

— Ага! Более того, она была малолетней воровкой и шпаной. Ее за этим делом отец и поймал. Он тогда на границе в армии служил и в одном из рейдов на их банду, что обчищала приграничные городишки на нашей территории, и наткнулся. Банду тогда повязали, мою мать по малолетству сдали в детдом. А по окончанию службы отец забрал ее с собой. Ты не представляешь, что в нашей деревне творилось, когда узнали, кем она была раньше.

— А у тебя боевое прошлое, — усмехнулся Мишка.

— Прости, не хотел говорить. Но я драчливый и шебутной в свою мать, а не в отца. Отец-то что! Добрый малый, сильный только как медведь. А вот мать редкостная язва.

Когда молодежь выглянула на улицу, Клавдии и след простыл. Дед Иван из подсобки вытаскивал четыре самодельных деревянных ведра, по объему похожих больше на кадушки.

— Ребятки, сходите-ка на родник. А то нам на троих питьевой воды мало будет.

А когда Мишка подошел за ведрами, успокоил, как мог, избранника своего внучка.

— Не хмурься. Она все же его мать как-никак. И сам понимаешь, ваша любовь ей словно ножом по сердцу.

***

Тропа вела глубоко в лес через пару проселочных дорог.

— Дед пьет воду из местного родника, считается, что он целебный. Сюда за лечебной водой полдеревни бегает, — Женька наполнил в специальном углублении последнее ведро, и парни гуськом потянулись обратно.

— Ну надо же, мы и по воду парой ходим!

На обратном пути их встретили два высоких мужлана и, судя по похожести черт с Женькой, не надо было быть дауном, дабы понять, что перед Мишкой встали родные братья Женьки.

— Ну, Женька, ну, удружил. Ну, ославил на весь наш дружный колхоз! — начал тот, что был шире в плечах.

— Ага! Прославил, точно. Брат гея! Звучит гордо. Ну что, слава еще жопу не жмет? — оскалился что повыше.

— Не жмет, Серега. И тебе привет, Виталя, — хмыкнул Евгений, ставя на тропу полные воды ведра. — Я сам, Миша. Не вмешивайся.

— А пупок-то не надорвешь с нами двумя махаться? — хмыкнул Виталя. — И потом, мы не с тобой разговаривать пришли, а с твоим ебалем.

— Он ведь наших дружков уложил баграми, а не ты. А, братишка? Или лучше сказать, сестренка?! — поддакнул Серега.

— А вам двоим на одного жирно не будет? — Воронцов тоже опустил на землю ведра.

— Ну, после толпы народа, которую ты выкупал в нашей речке, думаю, в самый раз! — залыбился зловредно Виталя.

— А мне кажется, не в самый!

Сзади двух высоченных парней нарисовался третий.

И Мишка с Женькой словно в трансе выдавили из себя в один голос:

— Максим?

— А ты как тут очутился? — добавил первым Женька.

— Не уж-то Игорь и Иван привезли? — догнал тут же Мишка.

— Ага! Им нужен был только повод, чтобы сорваться за вами двумя. Вот они его и нашли в виде меня, — ухмыльнулся Максим, подмигивая вытаращенным на двух Воронцовых округленным глазкам братков Женьки. — А дед Иван сказал, что вы отправились за водой до родника и там застряли.

— Жека? У тебя что — два ебаля? — выдал первым Серега. — Или один раздвоился слегонца?!

— Ну, в общем, да. Это Максим, старший Мишкин брат. А это мои старшие братья. Серега и Виталий, — представили парней друг другу.

— Идиотизм какой-то, — буркнул Серега. — Мы морду пришли бить этому, — ткнули в сторону Мишки, уточняя: — А не миндальничать!

Но Мишка даже не обратил внимания на озлобленно настроенных Женькиных братьев, спрашивая у Максима:

— Погоди-погоди! А куда мелких дели?

— Ты про Лешку и Сашку? Как куда, с собой, конечно, прихватили. И они уже разносят дом егеря, — пояснил Маки братишке.

— Бедный дед Иван! — хмыкнул тот в ответ и обратился к Сереге и Витале. — Раз драться пришли. Начинайте! Один на один. Я беру этого! — указали в сторону Витали, что стоял ближе к Мишке. 

— Идет, а я беру второго! — оскалился ответно Максим.

***

— Как развод? Много насчитали алиментов?

Мишка потирал разбитые казенки на ноющей в плече руке. В отличие от всех остальных деревенских, братки Женьки оказались еще теми громилами. И хотя Воронцовы вышли победителями, но у одного был подбит глаз, а у второго выбито плечо.

— Не совсем так, мать отписала моим отпрыскам квартиру. И потом, хотя мы официально и развелись, Ирка остается жить с нашими родителями на полном их обеспечении. Так что дело сделано, внуков они получили. И мы оба свободны, — поморгали подбитым глазом, а затем приложили к лицу смоченный в колодезной воде забытый в кармане у Мишки носовой платок.

— Надеюсь твоим, Женька, внуков не надо? — поинтересовался Мишка.

— Нет… У Сережки двое, а у Виталия тройня. Так что от меня лично детишек нет надобности получать, — пояснил Женька, прежде чем отправиться к деду, он проверил обоих своих вырубленных братьев. И остался доволен — жить братья точно будут. Вот только вряд ли во второй раз полезут к Воронцовым, во всяком случае, задумаются всерьез, а нужно ли это им вообще.

— И то сахар, — улыбнулся Максим, не смотря на холодную колодезную воду, глаз неумолимо затекал.

Все трое подходили к подворью деда Ивана, где с дикими криками бегали двое вертких мальчишек, заваливая то и дело на зеленую травку улыбающегося в яркое голубое небо, проглядывающее среди лап вековых сосен, Игоря Станиславовича. На весь лес раздавались детские гики и хохот, отдаваясь вдалеке раскатистым эхом. А дед Иван, сидя на завалинке, разговаривал о чем-то о своем с вечно озабоченным Иваном Градиславовичем, весело посматривая на дикие пляски молодежи под своим боком.

— А жизнь у нас тут бьет ключом, — заметил радостно Евгений и прибавил свой шаг, ибо Воронцовы его оставили чуть позади себя, огибая недавно купленную Игорем новенькую темно-синюю тойоту.

 

Уезжали от деда Ивана неделю спустя. Ни отец, ни мать Жени так и не признали избранников сына. Хотя старшие братья молча принесли зимние вещи Женьки к деду. Да и сам дедок уже более благостно посматривал на своего внука в окружении черноволосых двух братков.

— Теперь будете жить у нас, — строго схмурил брови Иван Гадиславович.

— Точно, если вдвоем вы еще как-то шифровались в общаге, но когда стонете в три глотки, да на разные унисоны — совсем вынос мозга, — поддакнул своей любимой половине хихикающий Игорь Станиславович.

— Мы же на дальние покосы уходили… — покраснел ушами Женька, а после схватился за свои пунцовеющие от частых поцелуев губы. — И потом, у вас дети малые.

— М-м-м… Внучок! Так тут эхо такое! Медведь на другом конце долины пернет — здесь слышно. А какой охотник, принюхавшись, определит косолапого по его пердежу. А вы говорите — покосы! — позлорадствовал на алую раскраску своего внука дед Иван.

— И еще наши дети не дураки. Лешка и так все понимает, а Сашка не считает чем-то отвратительным, когда мужчины любят друг друга, — вздохнул тяжело Вано.

— Так, я понял, вы из своих мальчиков тоже хотите геев вырастить с пеленок? — заметил ехидно Маки.

— Типун тебе на язык! — рыкнул Вано. — Что, от жопы отлегло? Разобрался со всей своей дурной женитьбой?

— Вы изначально неправы, Максим. Мне девочки нравятся, — сзади говорящих нарисовался заумный Лешка, он держал за ручку верткого Сашку и смотрел Маки прямо в глаза.

— А Сашке я объяснил, как мог, что если с любовью, то все нормально! И потом, как я понимаю, наши папы вам отдают целое крыло. Так что мы даже подглядывать за вами не будем. Точно, Сашка? Только иногда играйте с нами во дворе в мячик, к примеру, или в прятки.

— Ага, — обрадовался в ответ, шмыгая смешно Сашка. — Казаки-разбойники!

— И оно оснащено мощной изоляцией. Особенно большая, шикарная спальня, — шепотом Маки подсказал Рыбий Глаз.

— И когда это вы все успели? — подслушал их рядом стоящий Мишка. — Мы же у вас все это время околачивались.

— А с Нового Года начали. И кроме того, околачивались, да не там. Нам же педагогам особенно нечего делать, как спасать задницы своих нерадивых студентов, — хмыкнул едко Вано.

— Так что, дом ждет вас троих, это был сюрприз от нас с любимым на ваше глобальное воссоединение. И поверьте, так будет лучше для всех нас. Хватит вгонять в краску своих несчастных натуральных соседей, — добавил Рыбий Глаз, обнимая нежно свое каштанововолосое хмурое сокровище.

Так они и отправились в свой новый дом, еле уместившись в небольшой тойоте. Мелких мальчишек Женька и Мишка взяли к себе на колени. Парнишки еще тушевались перед Маки и немного боялись, особенно Сашка. А уже практически ночью к ним в их общий приветливый дом прибыли, увешанные вещами Мишки и Женьки, Мыш с Русланом. Их об этой услуге попросил сам декан физмата и сразу утащил «добровольцев» по прибытию за ломящийся от изысканных яств стол.

Так наши любовники отметили новоселье и начало своей новой увлекательной жизни, пригретые под ласковым крылышком Игоря и Ивана.


	16. Утряски в мужском семействе!

Не за горами был новый учебный год. За последние летние месяцы трое молодых влюбленных обживали выделенное им крыло. И как бы Воронцовы не старались, но периодически цапались друг с другом. Женька же их растаскивал усиленно в стороны, иногда подключая к разборкам тяжелую артиллерию в виде Вано. Одно радовало, что оба черноволосых строптивца слушались свою любимейшую треть беспрекословно.

А еще дело по возвращению деткам Вани имущества было практически окончательно закрыто.

— Отец приезжает… — Маки с утра был уже на взводе, но нежный поцелуй Женечки и его горячий бок тут же настроили Максима на романтический лад.

— Ну, приезжает и что? — Микки прижался к оттопыренной заднице Жени и одним движением вошел в пульсирующее нутро.

Женечка охнул, выгнулся в четырех руках братишек и, застонав, стал подмахивать толчкам Микки, продолжая целоваться со старшим братиком.

— Твоя попка сегодня как?

— Кровоточит! Прости, но член Женечки сегодня впустить не смогу.

— А мой? — участили долбежку зада светловолосого парня, который уже в открытую орал, получая поцелуи старшего брата на своем вспотевшем лице.

— Твой еще можно, но осторожно.

— Вот и хорошо. Рах! — рыкнул Микки, сливая в попку утраханного Евгения, чувствуя, как тот оросил лицо Маки. — Смазка готова.

Мишка вышел из задка их общего любимого и переместился за спину старшего брата.

— Жень… Можно теперь мне в тебя?

Максим до сих пор немного тушевался перед Женькой, и если с Микки был груб в сексе, впрочем, тот тоже загибал его под собой как последнюю блядь, то с Женей оба вели себя как с нежной возлюбленной девой, лаская и ублажая свой лучик семейного счастья через край.

— Да-а-а-а! — охнул тот, опрокидываясь на спину и раздвигая свои стройные ноги.

Максим его подмял под себя властно, но аккуратно, и, войдя одним плавным движением в открытую сочащуюся попку, замер, ожидая, пока его подготовят сзади и возьмут ноющий зад до самой глубины.

— Черт, Микки, больно! — рыкнули через плечо на пристроившегося к его распахнутой заднице младшего братишку.

— Терпи, — плечо Маки укусили до синяка, оставляя на нем след своих ровных зубов, и под стон боли Максима задали убойный темп, заставляя всю связку двигаться мощно, с силой вдалбливаться друг в друга.

Маки забился в оргазме первый, еще бы — зажатый с двух сторон. Мишка его снял со своего не опавшего члена, оттолкнул в сторону, но при этом с силой загнул над стонущим распахнутым Женькой и заставил брата взять Женькин член глубоко в рот. А сам натянул пульсирующую и неудовлетворенную дырочку их сладкого мальчика.

Женька не выдержал, выплеснулся в рот Маки после увесистых пяти ударов Мишки. Но даже в послеоргазменном бреду не дал Мишке снова завалить несопротивляющегося Максима.

— Лучше в меня, у него уже кровь по бедрам бежит. А я ему пососу.

Микки только кровожадно хмыкнул, вышел из попки Женьки, крутанул его в своих железных руках и властно поставил раком между собой и бледным братишкой, врываясь снова и наблюдая умиленную картину, как Женька от его мощных толчков давится членом Маки.

— Так о чем мы говорили?

— Отец приезжает.

Выдавил тот в ответ, смотря, как между ними урывками двигается развратный Женька.

— И что?

— А то, что он не в курсе отношений Вано и Рыбьего Глаза. Да и сам я не шибко хочу его видеть. Так как уезжал к вам с грандиозным скандалом.

— И это все проблемы? — Микки было вообще по барабану в данный момент все, кроме глубинного траха его сладких парней. — Ивана и Игоря предупредим. А отца, если надо, пошлем обратно домой к матери. Не ему, блудню, нас судить!

— Тебе легко говорить! А я этого говна так нахлебался, что не хочу никого вообще видеть из прошлой жизни. Ох! Ах! — поя глотку Женьки своей вязкой спермой и приподнимая облизывающегося парня вверх, прижимая его к своей горячей груди. Мокрого, до сих пор возбужденного, развратно стонущего и получающего емкие толчки в попку от Микки. Теперь вся троица стояла на коленях, прижимаясь тесно друг к другу.

Мишка усилил натиск и дотрахал Женьку до их совместного оргазма, утягивая и укладывая под свой горячий бок обоих своих любимых людей.

— Я не вижу проблемы. Отец приезжает, флаг ему в руки, если ему так надо поговорить с нами. Если все выльется в скандал… примем меры. Мы же не обязаны его слушать.

Женька оказался снова между двумя Воронцовыми, старательно целуясь то с одним, то с другим. Он прекрасно знал, что при нем братки сраться не будут, выполняя свою роль громоотвода просто на ура!

Его близость с ними, тепло, нежность, делали свое скромное, но верное дело, братья спокойно обсудили приезд отца к ним и потянули свою любимую принцессу в душ.

Там Женька снова слился сначала с одним, потом с другим. Даже особо не претендуя сегодняшним утром на активную роль. И это было не ущемление его прав, совершенно нет, ибо наверняка ночью Микки попросит его потрахать себя сзади, не допуская туда первым Маки ни под каким соусом. И только после Женьки, возможно, разрешит себя выебать своему старшему брату. Потому что в эту ночь порвал снова Максима своим ебливым членом и яростным сексом во все стороны. Даже Женька со своим нехилым стояком так не утрахивал старшего Воронцова, стараясь его брать в попку осторожно и аккуратно, долго готовя.

Но эти два упрямца до сих пор делили свои взаимоотношения и старались превзойти друг дружку, в тихую, теперь уже в обход Женьки. Но как они не старались, все равно вовремя натыкались на него. Женя уже научился распознавать их скрытую стратегию, которая день ото дня становилась все ухищреннее и ухищреннее.

— А ты чего хотел? Оба гения. И к тому же самцы с большой буквы «СЭ»! — усмехался на его жалобы Игорь, смотря из окна, как оба брата ищут свою пропажу, прочесывая, словно голодные волки, его поместье обширным зигзагом, успевая еще и переругиваться друг с другом.

— Только не кидай их. А то от нашего дома камня на камне не оставят, — поучал вкрадчиво Вано.

— И в мыслях не было, — Женька высунулся в окно и покричал обоим своим яростно настроенным любимым. — Я здесь!

И Иван с Игорем наблюдали преинтересную картину, как оба Воронцова вдруг становятся кроткими овечками и, маша своей принцессе руками, зовут ее к себе.

— Думаешь, не сломается?

Иван улыбнулся на то, как спустившийся в их тенистый сад Женька попал сразу в двойные жаркие объятья. И как Маки поднял его на руки с согласия Михаила и понес того в сторону их крыла. Когда надо, братья действовали слажено, общим фронтом, как единое целое, и это иногда пугало еще сильнее, чем их обоюдные ссоры и вечные препирательства.

— Не должен. Я все же люблю наш дом в целостности, а не в виде живописных развалин.

И, слыша, как за углом дома послышались откровенные стоны, уточнил:

— Сегодня с утра завтракаем по ходу в гордом одиночестве. Ладно, они не трахаются в саду, когда мальчишки дома — и то хлеб с маслом.

— Я им за потрахушки на лоне природы перед Лешкой и Сашкой всем троим яйца откручу! — прошипел Вано, как почувствовал, что и их завтрак вдруг откладывается на неопределенное время. Так как Игорь уже во всю оголил его чувствительную задницу и, приспустив с себя штаны, трется о его нежный анус своей текущей головкой, слушая страстные вскрики молодых парней снизу.

— Может… от окна хоть отойдем?

— Не-а, обопрись руками об подоконник, милый, и наслаждайся.

И его зад наполнили горячим пульсирующим членом до самых краев.

 

Посему, завтракали впятером… вернее обедали…

Да что там, время уже давно перевалило за полдень и приближался августовский ранний вечер… быстрее, они все-таки ужинали.

И скоро домой должны были прийти из садика Лешка и Сашка. В этом году Алешка шел в первый класс гимназии при университете. И Сашка был крайне недоволен, что остается в садике один. Посему, Алексей пока ходил с ним с разрешения воспитателей и проводил с братиком и его группой последние дни.

***

Отец братьев Воронцовых в последнее время здорово постарел, и в его шикарных черных волосах пробила резко седина. Встретил его на вокзале Игорь Станиславович под веским предлогом, что сам он их дом точно не найдет, тем более в их запутанном пригороде.

— Значит… мои… сыновья живут у вас, да?

— Да, я и Иван Градиславович, мы оба настояли на этом. Сами понимаете, юноши молодые, активные… И потом, у них общий мальчик, — спокойно ведя свою тойоту, с лицом аля кирпич.

— А вы, значит… так и живете со своим другом… вместе, — уточнили въедливо, хотя и не нарываясь особо на грубость.

— Да, живем. А что?

— Ничего…

— Может, хотите узнать какие у нас отношения? — усмехнулись голубые прозрачные глаза.

— Я еще тогда понял… какие у вас отношения… так что можно без подробностей, — скривили красивые губы в презрительной усмешке. — И потом, если бы не это, то вы вряд ли поддержали их обоих. Разве я не прав?

— Не знаю… — теперь задумался всерьез Игорь. — Честно, не знаю. Но смотря, как ваш Максим ожил, а Миша полностью преобразился, как бы это по сумасшедшему не звучало, но я за них рад.

— Их совместный мальчик… кто он?

— Евгений? Он из простой деревенской семьи, которая, когда узнала, кем он стал и кого выбрал, очень бурно отреагировала на его нетрадиционную любовь.

— Представляю… Я сам год назад был готов придушить обоих. А когда понял, как смертельно мучается Максим без Миши, и что из их отношений с Ириной ни черта не выходит, разрешил своему старшему сыну уйти из дома хотя бы на время. Даже несмотря на то, что моя жена Олеся, мать Маки, чуть не прибила своего единственного сына сковородкой и пообещала выдрать все муди моему младшему — своему пасынку. А еще кроме лишения мужского хозяйства выцарапать Мише глаза.

— Ну, в деревне у Жени Мишу и Максима тоже приняли настоящей войной и боями без правил. Это хорошо, что ваши сыновья сильны, причем чрезмерно.

— Никто хоть не пострадал серьезно? — испугался неподдельно отец Воронцовых за несчастных.

— Особо нет… Миша и Максим действовали аккуратно. Так… выбитые зубы, свернутые челюсти, синяки, вывихи… Но не более. Мы с Иваном их вовремя забрали с кордона деда Евгения и от греха подальше увезли назад в город.

— Значит, хоть дед поддержал выбор Жени моих сыновей? — кивнули своим хмурым мыслям в ответ.

— Не особо, он просто принял их как есть. Без лишней радости.

— Да какая тут может быть радость?! — пробурчали тускло в ответ.

Отца на подлете к их уютному дому, как только Игорь довез Сергея, встретил хмурый издерганный Максим.

— Зачем приехал? Я тебя не ждал.

— Максим… — покачал сокрушенно Игорь, как сзади Маки появился не менее грозовой Микки.

— Отец…

— Привет… Выглядите лучше, чем я думал. Особенно ты, Миша.

— Я ничего не собираюсь менять в своей жизни, как бы ты не хотел, отец. И не настаивал, — сказал тот вежливо, но с нахрапом.

— А я не собираюсь возвращаться обратно, мой дом теперь здесь. И не тебе нас поучать, осуждая наш выбор! Командировочный ты наш папочка! — прорычал открыто в уставшее лицо отца Маки, окончательно зверея. Ибо он уже этого самого нравоучения нахлебался вдоволь, и даже само присутствие отца выводило строптивца из себя полностью.

— Я… — замялся Сергей, он и не думал, что его сыновья так агрессивно выступят против его появления, объединяясь совместным фронтом. Что уж душой кривить. Он приехал сюда, дабы уговорить обоих расстаться. Потому как Олеся его запилила так, что хоть вешайся. Да и Ирина стала качать права, почувствовав себя хозяйкой положения. После рождения детишек от ненавистного ей Максима серьезно настроилась испоганить жизнь всем вокруг.

— Здравствуйте, — от дома шел светлый юноша, который так разительно отличался от его сыновей. — Вы отец Миши и Максима, да? А я Женя, приятно познакомиться.

Издерганному Сергею протянули руку, и он вдруг отметил с удивлением про себя, как Миша и Максим сразу подобрели. И даже стали по-другому смотреть на него. Настороженно, конечно, но уже без явной агрессии и злобы.

— Сергей, — пожал седеющий мужчина руку этому лучику солнца, а после за его спиной увидел улыбающегося Ивана Градиславовича.

— А вы как раз вовремя. Здравствуйте. Как доехали? Хорошо? Ну, вот и славно. Мальчики, Игорь, айда за стол, пока все не остыло. Нечего стоять на холодном дворе.

 

— Значит, они его слушают безоговорочно… Просто с ума сойти.

Отец Воронцовых до сих пор не мог поверить, что этот стройный бесхитростный парень так ловко управляет двумя его сыновьями. Да так, что самому становится завидно!

— Да, — кивнул Иван.

— Папа, папа Игорь! А покажи мне как пишется буква «А», а то Лешка задается!

Сашенька повис на Игоре Станиславовиче, полностью разбивая их шитую нитками напускную конспирацию.

Миша и Максим с ужасом уставились на своего отца, но тот лишь лениво пожал издалека плечами, мол, и так знаю, так что нечего тут дергаться. И успокоившись от этого простого жеста папы, снова завились ласковыми хвостами около накрывающего вечерний стол Женечки, помогая ему протереть бокалы, расставить тарелки, поднести с кухни готовые блюда и так… по мелочи.

— А ваши мальчики, они как отнеслись к тому, что у них теперь два отца?

— Хотите почерпнуть мой опыт? Не выйдет. Просто он не сопоставим с вашим, — усмехнулся Иван, отслеживая, как Сашенька, усевшись с Игорем чуть в сторону, вычерчивает старательно на листочке свою первую букву алфавита.

— Мои сыновья перед тем как наконец-то снова воссоединиться со мной, прошли настоящий ад. Перенесли два суда, детдом, смерть своей матери… моей жены.

Иван замолчал, говорить о том сукином сыне, который убил Лену, он не хотел.

— Простите, не знал…

— И еще старший теперь с девочкой дружит. Даже приводил к нам в гости. И она с пониманием отнеслась, не смотря на ее сопливый возраст, к нашей нетрадиционной семье. Так что сравнивать нечего. Конечно, пока все стабильно. Но мои сынишки еще слишком юны и не сформированы как личности. По сравнению с вашими. Так что, возможно, в будущем, у нас и будут проблемы. Но я не боюсь особо, ибо у меня есть тот, на кого я могу всецело положиться. И потом, я сам прошел трудный путь от натурала до гея, да что там… до сих пор его прохожу. И не всегда все бывает сладко и ванильно. А у вас? Есть кто-то особый, как у меня, или у ваших мальчиков? Тот, кому вы бы всецело доверили свою жизнь и отдали всего себя?

Сергей посмотрел в сухие колкие глаза Ивана и поежился. А после, глянув на по-настоящему счастливых своих сыновей, кружащих вокруг светящегося неподдельным светом любви Женечки и старательно занимающегося Игоря с Сашенькой, и прикусил нижнюю губу.

Да — у него было море женщин, и до сих пор их остается безграничный океан. Но такой привязанности к одной, даже к той же самой Олесе, мужчина никогда не испытывал.

— Да, не спорю, у Миши и Максима далеко не все так гладко и просто. Да и вряд ли оно когда будет. С их то бешеным нравом и гениальными мозгами, — продолжил Иван, прекрасно видя, что отцу братишек нечего сказать в ответ. — Не отрицайте… ведь вы приехали сюда, дабы их вновь растащить по сторонам и снова сделать несчастными. Но мой вам совет. Не осуждайте и не вмешивайтесь. Не нам с вами их судить. Тем более они нашли единственное правильное решение, как ужиться вместе. И как видите, их возлюбленный — прекрасный и светлый человечек. Более того, он всем сердцем любит их обоих, отдавая всего себя. Не смотря на то, что вместе с Микки и Маки ужиться практически невозможно.

— Сильный мальчик, — выдавил Сергей хмуро.

Как бы там ни было, но его глобальный план разлучения не сработал. И мужчина прекрасно понимал, видя, как его сынишки буквально не намолятся на Женечку, что не сработает и потом.

А Евгений светло улыбался обоим братьям Воронцовым, которые все еще были взвинчены присутствием своего отца, принимая со всех сторон ласку и нежность, что лилась на него, и отдавая ответно всю свою безграничную любовь.

Меж тем отец братишек хмуро размышлял, как его дома снова возьмут в крутой оборот две яростно настроенные, спевшиеся женщины. Но вот уйти к кому-то другому раз и навсегда, кто бы его так же безоговорочно любил, как его сыновей, со всеми его проблемами, грехами, строптивым характером и блядливым телом, он не мог. Просто не было у него такого человека, да и вряд ли таковой появился бы в его ближайшем будущем. Впрочем, его вечные «командировки» тоже никто не отменял.

На что этот седеющий одинокий мужчина и рассчитывал. Ибо другого выбора ему просто не оставалось.

**Конец.**


End file.
